Vampires in Hogwarts
by ayshin79
Summary: The Cullens move to Hogwarts to protect Harry from Voldemort. Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story has been on my mind for the past few months. I never acted upon it and I have already written rough drafts on it. I'm always improving the story. I'm going back and forth between the Harry Potter Series and the Twilight Saga. Most the descriptions and some spoken dialogue are from the books and other spoken dialogues are from the movies. It's Edward and an Orignial character. Stephenie Meyer owns all of the Twilight character and dialogue. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter related information. I only own Ella Jade Cullen and unfamiliar scenes. Please read and review. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.**

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die again – though I'd had reason enough before in the last few weeks – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared helplessly across the long room, into the eyes of the hunter. He slowly stretched his arm out towards his latest victim… daring me to intervene. I knew that if I didn't come to Hogwarts, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

All was quiet on Privet Drive as it normally was during the night. The streetlamps were steadily lighting the streets. A lonely figure was walking towards the end of the road and stood. He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed like a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. "I should've known that you would be here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it was gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather sever-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true, Albus?" she asked. "Could Lily and James Potter be dead?

"I'm afraid so, Professor," he responded.

"I've been hearing about it from the Muggles, I didn't want to believe it… Ooh, Albus…"

"I know… I know…" he said heavily.

"And the boy?"

"Voldemort did try to kill him, but he did not succeed. No one knows why or how, but they're saying that when couldn't kill Harry Potter, somehow his power broke – and that's why he's gone."

"So it's true!" Dumbledore nodded.

"How in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"I think I may have an idea but I honestly don't know."

"Are you planning to leave him here?" Dumbledore nodded. "They're the worst sort of Muggles. I saw their son, kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for treats."

"It's the best place for him," Dumbledore said firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter? Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future – every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly, it would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here?"

"Hagrid is bringing him. I must ask for your presence as I attend another meeting shortly after this, Minerva."

"Of course, Albus. Is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important?"

"Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life," he said.

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. As soon as he got off the motorcycle, he said, "Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall."

"Where did you get the motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?"

"No, sir, little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol. Try not to wake him," he said as he gently handed the infant to Dumbledore's arms. "There you go."

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall walked toward front door of number four of Privet Drive, "Do you really think its safe, leaving him with these people? They're really are…" McGonagall couldn't help but ask again.

"… the only family he has," Dumbledore interrupted her. He laid the infant on the doormat in front of the door and then turned to Hagrid and noticed his crying, "There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all," he paused then turned back to the infant, "Good luck… Harry Potter." All three of them had turned away from the infant named Harry Potter. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will see you at Hogwarts. I have another matter to attend." He waited until Hagrid had left on the motorcycle. Dumbledore and McGonagall had walked back down the street. On the corner, he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps, so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Albus, what is important that you need my presence at the engagement?"

"Did you receive a special letter about the Horcrux that You-Know-Who had created at the time he strived to kill Harry?"

"Yes, I did. I don't understand how he could have created it," she said sounding so confused.

"There is one rumor that may not have been acknowledged as of yet," he explained.

"And what is that?"

"There was a female vampire who had walked in at the same time he had fashioned it and she ended up receiving it as well," he stated.

"How many Horcruxes are there?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I do not have the answer to that, Minerva. We need to go and meet the female vampire as well as her family… or as they might like to call it their 'coven.'"

"Where are they staying?" she asked.

"At Godric's Hollow. I am assuming that she had already phoned her coven, who should be there by the time we arrive," he explained.

"How can they arrive so fast?"

"They are vampires, Minerva. Speed is one of their strengths as well as having magical traits," he explained. "You'll understand better once we get there." They walked further into the forest before Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, "I must ask you to apparate there, Minerva."

"Of course," she said as they both gotten ready to arrive to the Potter's house.

Upon arrival, both Dumbledore and McGonagall had arrived to the sitting area of the Potters house where the Cullens have gathered. "Professor!" Ella cried out. She ran towards him and hugged him as gently as she could without hurting him.

"There, there, my child. Harry is safe now," he consoled her.

"But is it really suitable to take him there? I mean, both Carlisle and Esme are willing to take him. Edward and I explained the situation to them as soon as they have arrived," she said.

"I'm afraid that it isn't possible, my dear. The Dursleys are Harry's only living family. I do not have the power to grant the Cullens to stay with Harry," he said gently.

"Professor, may I ask who that is standing next to you," Carlisle asked.

"This is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She is the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration teacher," he said. "Minerva, this is the Cullen Coven. This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the patriarch of the family, and his wife, Esme," he pointed out to the couple standing next by the loveseat. Then he gestured to Ella who was standing next to her, "This is Ella, their eldest daughter, who inadvertently ended up being one of the Horcruxes." Then he pointed to their oldest son, Edward who is standing by the entrance way between the living area and the main hallway, "Their oldest son, Edward." He then pointed to the two who were sitting on the biggest couch, "They are Emmett and Rosalie, and then Alice and Jasper are there," he said pointing to the couple standing on the left side of Carlisle and Esme.

"Although we meet during unfortunate times, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said. Everyone else murmured the same. "Now, professor, what is to become of Ella?"

"That is why I've asked you to come, Minerva. I need your suggestions as to what to do," he stated. "I thought that it would be best if she came to Hogwarts as a professor or have some kind of purpose for her to be at Hogwarts."

"I think for now, it's vital that as one of her duties is to keep an eye out on Harry, but I do not know of your talents and abilities," she had explained.

"Allow me to explain, Professor McGonagall," Carlisle said. "As vampires, our basic senses have heightened, but Edward in particular has the capabilities of reading the minds of people around him. Ella has more than one special ability. She has both mental and physical shields that prevent anyone from reading her mind to making her believe any illusions and prevent anyone from physically harming her. She also has the capacity to become invisible as well as astral project. Alice has the resource to foresee the future and Jasper is an empath and is able to manipulate emotions around him." Professor McGonagall gasped at what Carlisle had explained. "The only thing that sets us apart from your world is that we don't know the magic that your community does."

"That is something that she needs to learn, Professor Dumbledore," she said, "especially now that Ella is one of the Horcrux. She need to be able to defend herself against You-Know-Who." She looked at the Cullens and saw that they were confused, "There is something that you must understand. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is one of the most powerful Dark Lords there is in our world. If Ella does not have the magical knowledge of our community, she won't be able to stand a fight. She needs to learn how to fight against a Dark Lord and her vampire strengths are not enough."

"Excuse me, Professor," Ella interrupted. "Both Lily and James have taught me some basic things. I've showed some to Edward on what I've learned and accomplished, but there is one thing that both of you need to know," she paused, not knowing how to explain this.

"What is it, Ella?" Dumbledore asked.

"You see, when Lily found out that she was pregnant with Harry, she had made me commit doing the Unbreakable Vow with her." Both professors gaped at the new information. The rest of the Cullens sat there puzzled.

"Who is the bonder?" McGonagall asked.

"Sirius Black," Ella answered.

"What does that mean?" Rosalie asked.

"In the magical world, the Unbreakable Vow is a voluntary agreement made between two wizards or witches. It must be performed with a bonder…" she paused and noticed that they were confused and thought of another term "… A witness on hand, holding their wand on the agreeing persons' linked hands to bind them with magic in the form of a tongue of flame. The Vow is not literally "unbreakable" as the person taking it is still able to go back on his/her word, but doing so will cause instant death. Since Lily had taught Ella some magic, it makes her a witch and because of that, Lily Potter can make the vow with her," McGonagall had explained.

"What is the vow that she made you do, Ella?" Dumbledore asked.

"That I protect and love Harry like as he was my son and to not keep any secrets from him about Lily, James and Voldemort. And that is what I have done when Voldemort had attempted the Killing Curse on Harry. So I do not know how that will work since I have to die before Harry can kill him."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked. Ella looked at Carlisle, unsure as to how to explain what she's been feeling. "Ella, tell us, please. We need to understand what's going on."

"Ever since Voldemort had attempted the Killing curse, I was running from where I was hidden in the forest, I had teleported here. When I arrived here, I've become exhausted and I can't explain it. I think I may have sustained some human traits." Everyone was stunned when they heard what she had said and didn't know what to say. No one has been in this situation before.

"Carlisle, why don't you check to see if she is?" Edward said. Carlisle nodded and asked Ella to sit down on one the chairs by the dining table.

He did a basic look over and by the end of it, he was able to make some kind of confirmation, "Well, it seems that you have picked up human functions. Based on what all of you have informed me, you may already be a half-witch and half-vampire."

"What does this mean?" Jasper asked.

"Your body may age because you were born in 1902 but I do not know the severity of it," Carlisle explained. Ella looked at him and knew that something was off.

"Carlisle, what is it?"

"The two things I'm concerned about is if you will age considerably and if you'll be strong enough to stay a vampire until Harry comes to age," he explained.

"What happens now?" Edward asked.

"I think I know what this means," Ella said softly.

"What's that?" Emmett asked.

"I need to go to Hogwarts and learn as much as I can before Harry comes to age and starts attending school. I need to be able to protect him with the best of my vampire ability and learn all the magic that Hogwarts has to offer," she explained. "I need to be able to know and understand all that I'm facing against a Dark Lord like Voldemort."

"You're not going alone," Edward said. "I'm going to help you the best way I can and if that means going to Hogwarts and learning alongside you, so be it."

"Edward, I can't ask that of you," Ella said.

"I know that, love, but it's something I want to do. I can't let you fight this alone. I'm fighting alongside with you. If I need to make an Unbreakable Vow with you, I'll be glad to do it," Edward said.

"What about Carlisle and Esme? Emmett and Rosalie? Alice and Jasper? They need you too," Ella replied.

"We will be fine, Ella," said Carlisle. "If Edward stayed behind, he'll be worried out of his mind about you. It would be better if he stayed with you. The rest of us can stay behind and protect the rest of the humans. They will be needing protection as well if things get out of hand."

"Carlisle is right, Ella," Dumbledore said. "It seems that what you have explained to them about what you've learned so far has helped them. I trust that where you live is away from Muggles?"

"Muggles?" Alice asked.

"Non-magic folk… or as you like to call them humans," Dumbledore replied.

"Yes, our home is surrounded by trees. I'll be sure that we'll have plenty of fluids and treats for the owls in case they arrive as well as a place for them to rest if needed," said Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I'm wondering about something," Ella said.

"What is it, Ella?" he asked.

"What if Edward or I need you for medical purposes? I highly doubt that the medical staff at Hogwarts has the means to treat vampires. And it is more probable that I'll be needing your medical expertise while I'm in Hogwarts." The Cullens hadn't realized that aspect.

"Hmm, maybe that does need to be discussed," Dumbledore said as he turned to McGonagall who was nodding her head. "Maybe we can Carlisle on board as a professor, so that he may aide you accordingly, Ella. What do you think, Minerva?"

"What will he teach?" she asked.

"Maybe he can teach how wizards, witches and vampires can co-exist," Ella suggested.

"Or he can learn the spells, charms and curses and how it affects the human anatomy?" Edward proposed.

"They both sound like good plans. That will be something to suggest to the Hogwarts Board. Do you agree, Minerva?"

"Yes," she said.

"Good, then we can find other things for the rest of the Cullen family to do. We will be in touch with you once everything has been settled," Dumbledore said. "Ella, I ask that you hold onto my arm and Edward hold onto McGonagall's arm, we will Apparate to Hogwarts. To Apparate is a way to magically transport oneself instantly to any destination," he explained to the Cullens as he noticed that they were looking confused. Edward stood next to McGonagall and held onto her arm without having to harm her as well as Ella did to Dumbledore. All four of them disappeared in an instant. Once they have arrived to the main entrance of Hogwarts, "Minerva, I must ask you to find a place for them to spend their evenings. Not the dormitories for they are reserved for the students."

"Of course," she said and left.

"Edward, Ella, come follow me," he said as he led them to his office. He led them to the 7th floor and stood in front of a statue of a gargoyle, "Acid Pops." The gargoyle moved to show a staircase where both Edward and Ella followed him. They had finally arrived to the door of his office which he opened, "Edward, please close the door after you enter." When he did, Dumbledore sat at his desk and motioned for both of them to sit on the chairs in front of it. "Now, since both of you are vampires and do not look remotely like first year students, you'll be meeting with various professors in the evening during school hours of the academic year and throughout the day through the holidays. It takes about seven years for a witch or a wizard to learn what we teach. Since you are vampires, I'm sure that your learning pace will be quicker than most," he paused.

"Professor, is it wise that we meet the other professors outside of their regular teaching schedules?" Edward asked.

"I have thought about that, Edward and it would be best because I would like to have both of you on a staff position as soon as you can, rather than wait seven years to do so. I have several teachers who are willing to meet you during various times and will do their best to teach you in the way they know best. Our library is open to both of you. Please feel free to go there and learn all you can, especially you, Ella. You'll be needing it when the time comes to protect Harry."

"I do have one question," she said.

"What is it, Ella?"

"How are we supposed to get our food? I mean I haven't eaten Muggle food since the 1920s and there aren't that many animals around here for us to hunt," Ella asked.

"I was wondering when you will be asking me that," he said. "We have a special storage in the kitchen where we store blood. We will get them on a monthly basis. If we happen to run out, maybe either one of you can get in touch with Carlisle to ask him to deliver some of them to you or you can go back home to get more."

Edward and Ella looked at each other and nodded, both satisfied with that, "How can we go into the kitchen to get it?"

"I'll show you in time, my dear," he said and then at that moment, there was a knock on the door, "Come in." McGonagall had come in with some parchment and what looked like a bag. "I trust that you have found them some living quarters, Professor?"

"Yes, I have. I've also brought some money as well for them to buy their school supplies," she said as she put them on his desk.

"Perfect," he said. "Now, I have to ask both of you to work while studying your lessons, that way you'll be able to earn some money to use for your school supplies. Our money is quite different from how the human world."


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets – but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in that house, too. Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the daym but what he didn't know was that he was being watched under the eyes of Ella Jade Cullen and her mate, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. It was one of their duties from Hogwarts to keep an eye on him until it was time for him to attend Hogwarts School. It was one of those rare days where Harry attended an outing with the Dursleys, the family that both Ella and Edward hated. From where they were sitting, Ella relied on Edward to hear the minds of the Dursleys. "Up. Get up! Now!" he did Petunia's voice perfectly. Dudley's birthday – how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that's where he slpt.

"Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!" he said as he ran down the stairs. He paused before going down the stairs. He went back up a few stairs and then jumped up and down on one of them to bother Harry. He ran down the stairs just in time to see Harry come out of the cupboard, he pushed him in and closed the door before running to the kitchen.

"Here he comes, the birthday boy!"

"Happy Birthday, son," Vernon said.

Ella sat there disgusted, "How could they do that to him?" Edward shook his head.

"Cook breakfast and try not to burn anything."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!" she gushed. Edward pretended to gag and Ella laughed softly.

"What's happening now?" she asked.

"Hurry up! Bring me my coffee, boy!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"Aren't they wonderful, darling?"

Dudley looked around at his gifts, "How many are there?"

"36, I counted them myself."

"36?! But last year, I had 37!"

"But some are bigger than last year's…"

"I don't care how big they are!"

"This is what we're going to do. We're going to buy you two new presents. How's that, pumpkin?"

"Spoiled brat!" Ella spat. "If anything, Harry should get presents too, but no, they think he's being a spoiled brat. They don't anything! If he was my son, I'd loved him."

"I know you would, Ella, but he's not living with us," he said.

"I know that," she said softly. "He deserves to know who his parents are. I mean the Dursleys haven't told him anything about them or even about the magical world that he should rightfully know."

"Agreed, but what can we do about it?"

"Obviously we can't do anything now… at least not until he gets to Hogwarts, then I can show him so much," Ella replied.

"You know that Albus will do," he said.

"Don't remind me!" she sulked.

"He's only looking out for Harry. The time will come where you'll have the opportunity to talk to him about Lily and James. I mean, you were close to them as well as the others," he replied.

"I know," she said. She looked at where the house was and saw that they were leaving the house, "They're getting ready to leave. Let's go"

"It's going to be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it," Petunia said.

"I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in," Vernon said. Ella growled as she heard him say that to Harry. Edward put his hand on her shoulder as to prevent her from doing anything drastic. They all went to the zoo. It was a perfect time for both Ella and Edward to mingle with the crowds without being noticed by the Dursleys and since it was cloudy, they didn't have to worry about standing out from the crowd.

They were in the reptile house as they heard Dudley say, "Make it move!"

"Move," Vernon said as he pounded on the glass.

"Move!"

"He's asleep!" Harry scolded him. Ella smiled at Harry's rebuke.

"He's boring," Dudley said before moving on. He was standing next to Ella without noticing that she was really watching Harry. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked. That was then she heard Harry talk in a different language one that was not recognizable to the people around them, but only to her. Edward nudged her and silently asked her what he was saying. They moved around to make it look like they were lovers but she was whispering to him what he was saying. The snake jerked its head toward Vernon and Dudley, and then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: I get that all the time.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there, watching people press their ugly faces in on you," he was shocked when the snake raised his head and was looking at him, "Can you hear me?" The snake nodded. "It's just… I've never talked to a snake before. Do you…? Do you talk to people often?" The snake shook his head. "You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" The snake turned his head and pointed to the sign that said that he was born in captivity. "I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents as well."

Dudley turned around and saw that the snake had woken up from his nap, then pushed Harry aside, which made him land on the floor and shouted, "Mummy, Dad, you won't believe what this snake is doing!"

Edward had to hold Ella where they stood and not allow her to not run to Harry and help him up. Harry was frustrated to the point where the glass magically disappeared before his eyes and Dudley fell into the man-made lake and the snake slithered out of his prison and looked at Harry and said, "Thanks."

"Anytime," he responded.

People around him were shrieking "Snake!" as he slithered out of the reptile house. Ella relaxed and hid her face in Edward's neck to prevent her from laughing out loud in front of the Dursleys. Right when Harry looked up, he saw Dudley looking for a way out. Somehow, the glass had come back.

"Mum! Mummy! Help me!" he cried out as he pounded on the glass.

Petunia had walked up and saw where Dudley was and screamed, "My darling boy! How did you get in there? Who did this? How did you get in there? Is there a snake?" Then Vernon looked at Harry and he was upset because he had a feeling that Harry had something to do with it. They had arrived home after getting Dudley out of the snake's prison and entered their home. "It's all right, sweetheart. We'll get you out of these cold clothes."

Vernon was dragging Harry into the house and asked, "What happened?"

"I swear, I don't know! The glass was there and then it was gone, like magic."

He shoved Harry into the cupboard and said, "There's no such thing as magic." He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in a car crash. He couldn't remember being the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. They had stayed the night and took the time to hunt.

The next day, Edward read Harry's mind when he had gotten the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Vernon's sister, Marge, who was vacationing in the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and – a letter for Harry. Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twangling like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives – he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake. Harry gave the other two letters to Vernon. He immediately read the postcard and said, "Marge is ill… ate a funny welk."

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H. "Dad, look! Harry's got a letter!" Dudley shouted and took the letter away from him and gave it to his father.

"It's mine!"

"Yours?" he asked "Who'd be writing to you?" He looked at the address on the backside of the letter and noticed that it was from Hogwarts. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge. Petunia looked over Vernon's shoulder and gasped. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. "Dudley, go to your room."

"I don't want to," he whined.

"NOW!" he roared. Dudley immediately ran to his room. Vernon went up to Harry and dragged him by his ear to the cupboard and locked him in there. Harry strained to hear Vernon and Petunia's hushed and heated discussions. "We'll just ignore it. If they don't get an answer… yes, that's best… we won't do anything…"

"But –"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" After hearing that, Harry started to wonder if everything that Vernon and Petunia had told him was true.

Both Ella and Edward had stayed longer than necessary to see what was happening. After a few days of getting the same letter for Harry, Vernon was becoming a bit crazed, "No more mail through this letterbox." He nailed a piece of wood to block the mail slot that was on the door. Both Ella and Edward had stayed for a couple of days to make sure that Harry was being taken care of when they had received an owl saying that they were both needed at Hogwarts to attend important matters.

When they had arrived, Ella and Edward immediately were called to a meeting with Dumbledore and the rest of the professors about the upcoming term. Once that was done, Dumbledore had pulled both of them into his office alongside McGonagall and said, "It's time, Ella. I need you to go with Hagrid to bring Harry here. I sense that the Dursleys are ignoring Harry's letters. Do whatever it takes to bring Harry here but do not resort to physical violence."

When Ella and Edward received Dumbledore's permission, they immediately got things situated. Edward was going to get the Cullens ready for Hogwarts. Ella needed to meet Hagrid as soon as possible to get things started because the Dursleys were no longer living at their house on Privet Drive. Once they had finished getting ready, Ella hugged and kissed Edward, "I'll come back to you safely. I promise!"

"You better! Every second away from you is a second too long," he said.

"I'll do my best to come back to you as soon as I can, okay?" she asked him and he nodded. They kissed one last time before Ella had gone to meet Hagrid at the main entrance hall of Hogwarts.

Harry was wide awake and was lying down on the floor on his makeshift bed in a shack. Dudley was sleeping on the couch. Harry drew a cake on the ground and drew 11 candles on the floor. He looked Dudley's watch as it counted down to midnight. "Happy Birthday, Harry," he said as soon as the watch stroke midnight. **BOOM** The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in. **BOOM **They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. There was a crash behind them, "Who's there?" Vernon said as he came down the stairs with a rifle. Petunia had turned on the light that was next to the stairs.

There was a pause. Then – **SMASH** The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. He walked in and allowed a female come in and picked up the door and put it back in place, "Sorry about that."

"I demand that you leave at once. You are breaking and entering."

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune," he said as he bent the rifle upwards and Vernon accidentally shot it and hit the ceiling above them. He turned to Dudley, "I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry. You're a bit more along than I expected. Particularly in the middle."

"He's not Harry," the female voice said behind him.

"I'm Harry," he came out of his hiding place.

"Of course you are," he said, finally recognizing Harry. "How did you know that?" he asked the female behind him.

"The boy you spoke to doesn't have _her_ eyes," she replied. She was petite compared to the giant man. She stood gracefully. She had light brown hair that flowed all half way down her back. Her almond shaped topaz eyes stood out of her slender figure.

"Well, anyway, I got something for you. Afraid I sat on it, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same. Baked it myself, words and all," he said, handing him a squashed box from inside of his pocket coat.

Harry accepted it, opened it and saw a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday, Harry written on it in green icing, "Thank you."

"It's not everyday your young man turns 11, is it?"

"No, it's not," the voice said. The man had sat down on the couch, used his umbrella and shot fire bullets into the fire place to warm himself up. The female stood next to him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. This here is Ella Cullen, Assistant to Hogwarts Headmaster as well as the assistant to Gryffindor's Head of House. Of course, you know about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, no," he said shaking his head.

"Didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Hagrid," Ella said and shook her head when he looked at her.

"He knows," he said stubbornly.

"Learned what?"

"You're a wizard, Harry," Ella said.

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard," Hagrid replied. "A good one, I'd wager, once you're trained up.

"No, you've made a mistake. I mean, I can't be a wizard. I mean, I'm just Harry. Just Harry."

"Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain, when you were angry or scared?" Harry thought back to what happened at the zoo and looked at Hagrid who winked at him. Then he stood up and handed him his letter.

He took the letter, opened it and read it, "Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to accept you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"He will not be going! We swore we'd put a stop to all this rubbish," Vernon said as he stood next to Harry.

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?"

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. My mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. 'We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?' I was the only one to see her for what she was… a freak! Then she met that Potter and then she had you and I knew you would be the same. Just as strange, just as abnormal. And then she got herself blown up, and we got landed with you," Petunia said with distaste.

"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash."

Ella was enraged, "A car crash?! Did you really think a car crash killed Lily and James Potter? I was there the day they died! How could you say something like that?"

"We had to say something."

"It's an outrage! A Scandal!" Hagrid said.

"He will not be going!" Vernon said as if that was final.

"Oh? A great Muggle like you is going to stop him?" Ella asked.

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic folk. This boy's had his name down since he were born. He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. He'll be under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has seen, Albus Dumbledore," Hagrid said with pride.

"I will not pay to have a crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks."

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me!" Ella said. Hagrid had seen what Dudley was doing and used his umbrella and made him get a pig's tail out of his behind. Dudley, Petunia and Vernon were all shrieking and freaking out as they were running up to the second floor.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. I'm not allowed to do magic," Hagrid said and Harry nodded. He looked at his watch, "Okay, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off," he said as he opened the door and turned back to Harry, "Unless you'd rather stay, of course." He turned around and allowed Ella to go outside before following her. Harry looked up at where his uncle, aunt and cousin was, then grabbed his jacket and followed Ella and Hagrid. Hagrid got onto the motorcycle whereas Ella picked up her Firebolt broom.

"Harry, sit on the side car of the motorcycle," Ella informed him.

"Miss, what are you riding on?" Harry asked as he sat straight up against the sidecar.

"This is a Firebolt broom, Harry," she said, "I'll explain brooms when we get the chance, okay?" Harry nodded and they took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? If Harry hadn't know that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid and Ella had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help but trusting them. "This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big bookshop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he, Hagrid and Ella could see it. Before he mention this, Hagrid had steered them inside. When they started to go inside, Harry read the list that was attached to the first letter that he read, "'All students must be equipped with one standard size 2 pewter cauldron and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat or a toad.' Can we find all of this in London?"

Ella smiled at Harry's innocent question before answering, "If you know where to go." As they all walked further into the bar, the bartender, Tom noticed them and smiled, "Ah, Hagrid, Ella! The usual, I presume?" Harry looked up and saw that Hagrid and Ella were waving and smiling at them.

Hagrid answered for both of them, "No, thanks, Tom. We're both on official Hogwarts business. Just helping Harry buy his school supplies."

"Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter!" Tom said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the boy that was standing next to Hagrid and Ella. He didn't know how to react. Then there was scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in Leaky Cauldron.

A man had approached Harry, "Welcome back, Mr. Potter. Welcome back."

"Doris Crockford. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last," she said, shaking his hand.

"Harry P-Potter. Can't tell you how p-p-please I am to meet you," another man stuttered.

"Hello, professor. I didn't see you," Hagrid said. Harry looked up to him, confused. "Professor Quirrell will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh, nice to meet you," he said as he was going to shake his hand.

"Fearfully fascinating subject," he said as he stared at Harry's hand. "Not that you need it, eh, P-Potter?"

"Yes, well, we must be going now. We have lots to buy," Ella said and Hagrid nodded.

"Good-bye," he said as he followed Hagrid and Ella out to a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but trash can and a few weeds.

"See, Harry? You're famous," he said as he led him out through the back door. They faced a brick wall.

"But why am I famous? All those people, how is it they know who I am?" he asked.

Hagrid and Ella made eye contact which didn't go unnoticed by Harry, Ella didn't say anything but Hagrid said, "I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that," he answered as he faced the brick wall, "three up… two across…" he took out his umbrella from inside his jacket, and tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. "Welcome, Harry to Diagon Alley." He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. Luckily for Ella, it was cloudy but it wasn't raining. She didn't need people looking at her when the sun has come out. Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. He pointed to a store, "Here, you get your quills and ink. Over there, all your bits and bobs for doing wizardry." They passed a store where a group of kids were looking at the newest version of a racing broom that made Harry curious as to what it was. Ella looked at him, staring at the window and the racing broom and smiled.

"It's the Nimbus 2000, Harry. It just came out a couple of days ago," Ella explained.

"How did you get yours? Is it being sold like the one in the window?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm the first one trying it out. The Department of Magical Transportation do trials before they sell anything to make sure that it won't hurt anyone," she said. She could tell that Harry was confused by what she told him. "Look, Harry, why don't you take it easy for now. I mean, you must be overwhelmed with everything now especially since you found out that you're a wizard and what actually happened to your parents and all that. We can discuss brooms on another time, okay?" Ella asked and Harry agreed. He was already feeling besieged with what's been happening.

They continued to walk down as Harry asked them, "But how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money."

"There's your money," Ella said, pointing to a building, "Gringotts, the wizard bank. There isn't a safer place, not one except perhaps Hogwarts," Ella said. She is well aware that Lily and James had left money for him.

They both walked into the bank, towards the back as Harry looked around, "Hagrid, what exactly are these things?"

"They're goblins, Clever as they come, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stay close," he said as Harry stood close to Hagrid. They stood in front of one of them, "Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

The teller leaned forward to look at Harry, "And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?"

"Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Ha! There's the little devil. And there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this," he said giving him a letter, "It's about You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which."

"Very well," he said receiving the letter and reviewing it. They all were led by another goblin who was given strict instructions to go to only both vaults.

"Vault 687," he said and got out of the goblin-made driving utility, looked at Hagrid, "Lamp please." Hagrid got out of his seat followed by Harry and Ella, "Key, please." He opened the vault door and Harry was in shock about what was inside.

"Did you think your parents would leave you with nothing?" Ella asked. Hagrid got enough money and some to spare for Harry to buy his school supplies. They went back into the driving utility and headed towards the second vault.

"Vault 713," the goblin said.

"What's in there, Hagrid?"

"Can't tell you. Hogwarts business. Very Secret."

"Stand back," the goblin said as he opened the door. When it did, there was nothing but a small package in it.

Hagrid went inside, picked it up, went outside and put it in his jacket pocket, "Best not mention this to anyone." They left the Gringotts bank and started to buy Harry's supplies. Harry looked down on his list to see if he needed to buy anything else as they walked out of a store.

"I still need a wand," he said.

"A wand? You want Ollivander's. There ain't no place better. Run along there and wait with Ella. I got one more thing to do. Won't be long," Hagrid said.

Ella and Harry walked into Ollivander's store. "Give me your things, Harry. I'll hold onto them while you get help getting your wand." Harry gave her his things and went up to the front counter.

"Hello? Hello?" he asked since no one was there. The next thing that happened was that the store owner had wheeled in on a ladder on wheels.

He looked at who was there and recognized him immediately, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter," and then he looked at the other presence, "Why, Ella, it's good to see you. I expect that your wand is in excellent shape?"

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander," she replied. "If you'd like, I can show it to you now."

"Not at the moment," he said, "it's important that I help Mr. Potter first," he looked at him and went to a shelf to look for a certain wand, "It seems like only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He found what he was looking for, "Here we are," he said as he gave him a wand. Harry just stood there holding it, looking at him expectedly, "Give it a wave," he said. Harry did and it sent several boxes out of its place. "Apparently not," he replied and went to another shelf to get another wand, "Perhaps this," Harry took it and waved it and made a flowerpot blow up. Harry gently put it on the counter, "No, no, definitely not. No matter," he said and then he looked at one place thoughtfully, "I wonder…" he said as he pulled out a wand. He walked out and stood in front of Harry and handed it to him. As Harry took it, there was a mysterious wind and a mystifying light around Harry, then it disappeared, "Curious… very curious."

"Sorry but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail resides in your wand, gave two feathers… just two others. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when one of its brother gave you that scar," he said.

"And who owned that particular wand?" Harry asked and looked at Ella who seemed to know what he was talking about.

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things… terrible… yes but great," he said.

"If You-Know-Who owns one of the wands and I have one, who has the third?" Harry asked.

"She's standing in this very room," he answered. Harry looked at Ella a bit shocked.

"Harry! Harry!" They heard Hagrid's voice, who was standing outside. Ella and Harry looked outside, "Happy Birthday," he said as he pointed to a cage that had an owl. Once they had gathered their things and Harry made sure that he had bought everything that he needed on the list. Once they were satisfied, they walked towards Tom's bar and grabbed something to eat. Hagrid and Ella looked at each other tentatively as they noticed Harry was quiet. They finally sat down after they had gotten their food. "You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet."

"He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this," he said pointing to his scar, "You know, Ella. I know you do. I saw your face… you knew what Mr. Ollivander was talking about. And you have one of the three wands. Plus I heard you tell my aunt and uncle that you were there the day my parents died."

She took an unnecessary breath before answering him, "First, and understand this because this is very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago, there was a wizard who went as bad as you can go. His name was Lord Voldemort," she said.

"Voldemort?" he asked.

"It was dark times, Harry. Voldemort started to gather some followers. He brought them over to the Dark Side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him. But nobody lived once he decided to kill him. Nobody, no one… except you," she said.

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill me?"

"Yes, that isn't an ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, an evil curse," Ella said.

"What happened to V…?" he started to ask and saw Hagrid's face, "What happened to You-Know-Who?"

"Well, some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there still… too tired to carry on," Hagrid said.

"But one thing's certain. There was something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived," Ella said.

"But if I recall right, I heard you tell my aunt and uncle that you were there the day my parents died," Harry said.

"Yes, I was, but you see, I had used the invisibility charm, so Voldemort didn't know I was there until the charm had ended. When it did, my energy was used up and I was lying on the floor next to your mother's body. My mate, who you will meet when you get to Hogwarts, saved me. We disappeared for a moment to call my family," Ella wasn't sure how much to tell him. "I really do want to tell you more of this story, Harry but this isn't the right time or the right place." Harry nodded, accepting a very brief version of the story. The next day, all three of them walked towards the train station with Harry pushing the trolley with his things.

"What are you looking at?" Hagrid asked the couple who was looking at him while walking past them. He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time, "Blimey, is that the time? I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore will be wanting his… well, he'll be wanting to see me. Ella will be staying with you. Your train leaves in 10 minutes. Ella has your ticket," he said. "Stick to your ticket, that's very important." They started to walk towards the platform.

Harry looked at Ella and asked, "Could I see the ticket?" Ella took it out of her purse and showed it to him. It was a perfect distraction so that Hagrid could leave. "'Platform 9 3/4?' Ella, Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 3/4. There's no such thing, is there?" he looked up and saw that Hagrid was gone. "Where did he go?"

"He had to go, Harry," she replied. "I'll show you how to get there, come on." They both walked onto the platform. Harry looked around him and saw that people were looking at him.

"Ella, why is everyone looking at me?"

She looked around and laughed softly, "Harry, they're looking at me."

"Why?"

"They probably think I'm pretty," she said.

He looked at her good and hard for a minute, "Well, you do look pretty, I never noticed that before."

"Thank you, come on, let's go."

"It's the same every year, packed with Muggles," a voice said.

Harry looked at the woman who was talking, "Muggles?" Harry looked at her then at Ella, "Do you know that woman?" She looked at the woman and nodded.

"Platform 9 3/4, this way," she said and they both followed her.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Ella said.

"Oh, Ella, my dear," she said beckoning her to come. She gave Ella a hug. "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually here to bring him to Hogwarts. Obviously we were on our way to Hogwarts Express" she said as she pointed to Harry without giving his name away.

"Ah, good that he's being taken care of," she turned around, "Percy, you first." Percy went through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Harry blinked his eyes at what he saw and looked around. "Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred, I am," one of the twins said.

"You call yourself our mother?" the other said.

"I'm sorry, George."

He walked up to her with his trolley and paused in front of his mother, "I'm only joking, I am Fred," he said and ran towards it with George following him. Mrs. Weasley stood there, lightly fuming at their joke.

"Relax, Mrs. Weasley, you know they like to play jokes on people," Ella said.

"Don't I know that!" she said.

Harry spoke up, "Could you tell me how to…"

"How to get onto the platform? Not to worry, dear. Its Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Ella, you don't mind my telling him how to do it?" She shook her head. "All you do is walk straight at the wall between Platform 9 and 10. Best to run if you're nervous."

"Good luck," a miniature version of Mrs. Weasley said. He ran towards it and arrived to the other side of the gate and looked behind him then turned around and saw Hogwarts Express. Shortly after arriving, he saw Ella right behind him. They got onto the train after leaving Harry's things with the train attendant and found which compartment they were standing in and found an empty room. They were both sitting there quietly. Ella knew that Harry needed some time to digest what has happened for the past few days.

"Excuse me," a voice said. Ella and Harry looked over and saw the red-haired boy from the train station. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

Harry looked at me, "Not at all," I replied.

He sat down across from both of us, "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Ella Cullen," she replied.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he replied.

"So it's true!" he was surprised, Ella hid her smile, "I mean, do you really have the…"

"The what?"

"The scar?" Harry grinned and showed it to him, "Wicked!"

A Trolley attendant had showed up, "Anything off the Trolley, dears?"

"No, thanks, I'm all set," Ron said showing her his food.

Harry looked at it, "We'll take the lot," and showing the money. I got up from the seat after taking Harry's money and brought it towards the Trolley and bought what he said and gave the lady the money after taking the treats into my hands.

"Ron, why don't you sit next to Harry and both of you can share the treats," Ella said as she put the treats in the middle. Ron sat on the other end and Ella sat where Ron used to sit and smiled as they dug in.

Harry picked up a package, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

"They mean every flavor. There's chocolate and peppermint and also spinach, liver and tripe," Ron said as he tried to think of different flavors. Ella had to hold back her laugh as she had seen Harry's expression. "George swore he got a booger-flavored one once."

Harry picked up another small box, "Are they real frogs?"

"It's a spell. You want the cards. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I've got about 500 myself," Ron explained. Harry opened the box and the frog jumped onto the window and jumped out of it, "Watch it! That's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them.

Harry looked at the card that he had, "I've got Dumbledore!" He looked up from the card.

"I got about six of him," said Ron.

He looked down and was shocked, "Hey, he's gone!"

"You can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?"

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," a young girl said.

"No," Ron replied after biting off some candy.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat, "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow… Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." The box had come off the rat's head which startled it.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not a very good, is it? I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me," she said and then came into the room and stood in front of Harry, "For example: _Oculus Reparo_!" Harry's glasses were instantly fixed. "That's better, isn't it? Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter!" Then she looked at the woman, "And you're Miss Ella Jade Cullen, the Assistant to the Hogwarts Headmaster. I'm Hermione Granger," then looked at Ron, "And you are…?"

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said.

"Pleasure. You two better change into robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon," she said and left the room. She paused by the door, then turned around and faced Ron, "You've got dirt on your nose. Did you know? Just there," she said pointing on her own nose where the dirt was.

The boys had changed into their clothes and robes and were ready by the time we got to the main station. "Harry, this is where I leave you. Hagrid will meet you here and lead the way to Hogwarts," she told him.

"Will I see you at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, a bit frightened to be left alone.

"Yes, you will see me. Like Hagrid mentioned that I am an Assistant to the Headmaster and the assistant to the Head of House of Gryffindor," she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

In a distance, they both heard Hagrid's voice, "Right then. First years, this way, please!"

"I promise that you will see me at Hogwarts, okay? If you don't see me, I'll find you," she said as she leaned down and kissed him on his head then walked in the opposite direction.

"Come on, first years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up," he called out and saw Harry walk up to him, "Hello, Harry."

"Hi, Hagrid."

"Everything go all right with Ella?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Right then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me," he said as he led the first years to the boats. Harry couldn't help but wonder where Ella had went off. They got into the boats and were awed once they had seen the castle where they would be calling their home during the academic year. Once they had gotten off the boats, they followed a Hagrid until they were told to go up the stairway to meet a Professor at the top of the stairs.

Harry saw Ella standing next to a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. Once the students had settled on the stairs, Ella and Harry made eye contact and she winked at him. He felt comforted that she was here, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup," she said but was shortly interrupted.

"Trevor!" a young boy called out as he saw his frog on the top stair.

McGongall dismissed his actions, "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily. Wait here," she said and both she and Ella had gone inside the room behind the double doors.

"It's true, then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," a blond boy had said.

"Harry Potter?" Trevor's owner had said.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy… Draco Malfoy," Ron had smirked at his name, "Think my name's funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll find out some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he said and stretched his hand out.

Harry looked at it and said, "I think I can tell myself the wrong sort for myself. Thanks."

McGongall had tapped Draco's shoulder with a rolled up parchment, he looked over his shoulder and went to were he was standing, "We're ready for you now. Follow me." Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked into the Great Hall. Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting with vampires standing behind them. They were all fascinated with the ceiling.

"The ceiling isn't real. It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_," Hermione said.

McGongall had stood next to a four legged stool. On top of the stool, there was a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. "Will you wait along here, please?" she asked the first year students. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the starting eyes, Harry was looking around, trying to find Ella. He found her standing on right hand side of the staff table and calmed down immediately. Ella had smiled gently and winked at him again. He looked at who was sitting next to her and wondered who he was. "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. A reminder to all second year and above and an announcement to first years, Ella Cullen and her mate, Edward Cullen are not only assistants to myself, they are most importantly our security here at Hogwarts. You will see eight other people standing around. Two of them are our teachers, Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen as well as Rosalie Hale and her twin brother, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen and his sister Alice Cullen, James Laurent and Victoria Laurent who are assistants to the Heads of Houses. I suggest that each and every one of you be on your best behavior. Thank you."

McGongall had stepped up as soon as he was finished, "When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger.

"Oh, no. Okay, relax," she told herself.

"Mental, that one, I'm telling you," Ron told Harry.

She sat on the stool and McGongall had put the hat on her, "Right, then. Right, okay. Gryffindor!"

"Draco Malfoy"

He got up to the stool and sat down, before she even got a chance to put the hat on him, "Slytherin!"

"Every wizard who went bad was in Slytherin," Ron told him.

"Susan Bones."

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked, noticing him touching his forehead. Ella held onto Edward's arm as she looked headily at Harry. She was feeling the pain too but she had to focus on him rather than the pain, which made it easier to bear. She looked toward Harry's line of sight and saw Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. Something was wrong and she knew it.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine," he said. She knew that he was far from being fine. Edward nudged her and she leaned into his ear and in a quiet voice told him what she noticed.

"Let's see. I know! Hufflepuff!"

"Ronald Weasley," McGongall said.

"Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!"

McGongall had looked at her list and saw his name and looked toward Ella, "Harry Potter."

Ella held her breath in as she saw him go sit on the stool. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh, yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

Ella could see Harry saying, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" She was hoping for the same thing.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. No? Well, if you're sure. Better be… Gryffindor!" Ella sighed greatly as the House of Gryffindor applauded for getting Harry Potter. Ella and McGongall made eye contact and were relieved. She thought that the Sorting Hat would have placed him in Slytherin. During that time, Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. McGongall had gone through the rest of the students and finally sat down at her seat.

McGongall had tapped her glass with her fork, "Your attention, please."

"Let the feast begin!" He clapped once and out of nowhere, food had appeared on all of the tables. Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were not piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a little bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. Students were conversing as they ate. Ella was focusing on Harry to see how he was doing.

"Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of the Slytherin House."

"What's he teach?"

"Potions, but he fancies the Dark Arts. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

After lunch, Ron and Harry were both running towards McGonagall's class, they were both somewhat relieved when they saw that she wasn't there but only a cat on the desk, "We made it! Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" The cat jumped up and turned into McGongall and Ella, who was standing next to the desk had teleported into the room to make her presence known. Ron stood there gaping at both of us, Ella bit her cheek to prevent her from smiling when she heard Ron say, "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. It'd be better if I transfigured Mr. Potter and you into a watch. Then one of you might be on time."

"We were lost," Harry admitted.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats," she said. They both sat down. "For those of you who missed the beginning of class, this is Miss Cullen, who is my assistant and that is how you will address her. At times, she will take over class for me and other needs in regards to the House of Gryffindor. I ask the students to work on the questions from page 5 from the Transfiguration book. Get started both of you, when you are finished, raise your hand and Miss Cullen will come by to pick up your parchment," she said, looking pointedly at Ron and Harry. Harry looked at Ella who was really curious as to who she was. There has not been an opportunity for them to sit down and for him to ask her questions. She looked at him and winked and mouthed to him to get started. He smiled and took out a piece of parchment and started writing. When class had ended they all went to Snape's class, McGongall started talking as soon as they were out of earshot, "Ella, astral project to Severus' class, stay invisible and follow Harry. I'm concerned about him." Ella sat down in a chair that was in the corner of her classroom, drank from her hip flask before proceeding. She knew that she will be needing blood before doing this task. Once she felt comfortable, she astral projected into Snape's class and was grateful that he wasn't there yet, found a quiet place where she knew that Snape wouldn't find her and watched.

Snape immediately started to talk when he entered his classroom, "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention," Hermione nudged Harry who was writing down notes. He looked up and stopped writing when he noticed that Snape was looking at him. "Mr. Potter… our new celebrity. What would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione raised her hand but Harry remained quiet, "Let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir"

"What is the difference between monks hood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" he asked, "For your information Potter, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite. Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" Ella had left half an hour after Snape came in and went back into her body. She drank deeply again from one of her hip flasks.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Snape just lectured on the basics of potion-making. The only thing that he picked on about Harry was to see if he knew anything about potion-making because he's famous here," she explained.

"Oh," McGongall said, "I had a feeling that Snape would be picking on him. Harry doesn't deserve it especially from Severus."

"Why is that, Professor?"

"Severus came to Hogwarts the same year as James and Lily and they've been at odds since then. James did save Severus once and never really gotten the chance to pay his debt," she said.

"But that doesn't mean that he can take it out on Harry for something that his father did," Ella retorted.

"I agree but what can we do? Severus despises James so and so much more to Harry. I don't know what to do."

"I can promise that I'll do my best to protect him… at least that's what I promised Lily."

"That's all you can do, Ella. Just protect him the best you can," McGongall said.

It was study hall and everyone was in the Great Hall studying for a class. Some of the staff members were there as well as Ella and Edward. Since they had heightened hearing, Ella made sure that she was listening to Harry. The owls had come with posts and dropping them off to the appropriate students. She watched Ron and Hermione get their posts. Harry saw that Ron had gotten a newspaper and asked him if he could borrow it. He started reading it silently before reading it out loud, "Hey, look! Somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen. "Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches, Gringotts goblins acknowledge the breach but insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713 had been emptied earlier that same day." That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid, Ella and I went to," he looked up and searched for Ella but noticed that she wasn't there but saw Edward. He decided to get up, walked towards Edward, "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Where did Miss Cullen go?"

"She went to talk to Professor Dumbledore about something urgent," he explained.

"Oh, okay, thank you," he said and left it at that.

"Professor?" Ella called out as she entered Dumbledore's office. She knew that he wasn't teaching a class and didn't have an appointment. The last she heard was that he was in his office. "Professor? It's Ella. I need to discuss something with you."

"What is it, Ella?" a voice said.

She turned around and saw Dumbledore standing by one of his bookshelves, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there," he smiled gently at her. "Anyways, I just heard Harry reading from the Daily Prophet saying that Vault 713 may have been breached at Gringotts bank. It's the same vault that Hagrid, Harry and I went to. I am not sure if you are aware of it, Professor," she explained.

"Ah, that is something that I do need to know. Has Harry read anymore from the article?" he asked.

"No, he didn't but he did say that the goblins acknowledge the breach but insist that nothing was taken and something about someone believing that it was a work of a dark wizard or witch," Ella said.

"Thank you, Ella for informing me. This is something that I need to take care of. I need you to take over for while I go to Gringotts and see if I can help straighten things out. I did ask Hagrid to get something for me from the very vault in question. I'll inform McGongall what you will be doing."

"Of course, please do tell me when you'll be leaving," she said and saw that he nodded.

Ella was in McGonagall's office helping her review the student's papers before going into the next lesson plan. Ella had extended her mind and hearing because Harry was taking Madam Hooch's flying class right outside in the main quad. She vaguely heard Madam Hooch explaining on how to handle a broom and the class attempting it. She heard her whistle and then heard her talking to Neville. At first she wasn't really paying attention to why she was talking to Neville directly until she heard her say, "Everyone, move out of the way!"

"Is he all right?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, dear, it's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get," she said as she helped Neville stand up. "Keep your feet on the ground while I take him to the hospital wing, understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be expelled before they can say Quidditch." She walked towards the hospital wing and looked up and saw Ella by the window, silently asking her to watch the students. Ella nodded, she pushed her shield out of her mind and spoke to Edward, asking him for help watching the students on the Main Quad. He replied back saying that he couldn't because he was dealing with something that Dumbledore needed and was on the other side of campus. Ella groaned.

"What is it?" McGonagall asked when she heard Ella groaned.

"Neville broke his wrist and Madam Hooch is taking him to the hospital wing. Madam Hooch asked me to watch the students. Edward can't because he's helping Dumbledore with something and is on the other side of campus," she explained. She stretched her mind yet again

"Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom!" Ella couldn't figure out where they were but she listened closely.

"Is that so? Have it your way, then," he said as he threw something in the air. Harry flew as he kept his eye on something. McGonagall and Ella both gasped as they saw Harry catch something before breaking the glass window in McGonagall's office.

"Ella, come with me, please," she said as they both stood up and walked out of her office. They headed towards where the students were standing as they were congratulating Harry for what he's done. "Harry Potter! Follow me. Ella," she said. He was terrified as to what was going to happen. He figured that he was going to be expelled and wondered what the Dursleys would think if he showed up to their doorstep today. Professor McGongall and Ella were sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still McGonagall didn't' say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag. McGonagall stopped outside a classroom, she looked back at Ella and Harry and said, "You wait here." She went into Quirrell's classroom, "Professor Quirrell, excuse me, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Yes, of course." The student got up from his seat and followed McGonagall outside of the classroom, he was generally confused as to why McGonagall called him out of class.

He saw that Harry and Ella were patiently waiting, "Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker." Ella sighed in relief because sometimes she can't predict what she is thinking about and what she will do. Oliver's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. After classes were over, Harry, Ella, Oliver and McGonagall began to discuss what Harry needs in order to allow him to have a successful match.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking then a white owl had come rushing in with a package, dropped it off in front of Harry and then left. Everyone was looking at the package that was left in front of Harry. He was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel. "A bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"But I never get mail," Harry said.

"Let's open it," Ron said, the trio opened it and saw that it was a broomstick.

"It's a broomstick," Harry said.

"That's not just a broomstick, it's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron said excitedly.

"But who…" he looked around and saw that the owl had sat in front of Ella and was being fed by her. Ella looked up and saw Harry and smiled at him. That was when he knew that the gift was from her.

Later that same day, Harry met with Ella before leaving the castle and they set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. He'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in the stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high. Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling – he swooped in and out of the goalposts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest tough.

"Hey, Potter, come down!" Oliver Wood had arrived but he was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him. "Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant… you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week." Oliver saw that Ella was here.

"I asked Miss Cullen to be here tonight. Is that okay?" Harry asked.

"It's not a problem. I was just wondering why she was here, that's all," he said and he put the crate on the ground. "Now, Quidditch is easy to understand. Each team has seven players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and a Seeker. That's you. There are three kinds of balls. This one's called the Quaffle," holding out a soccer sized ball. "The Chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those hoops," pointing to the hoops behind him. "The Keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?"

"I think so. What are those?" he asked, pointing to the three balls left inside the box.

Oliver gave him a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat and said, "You better take this," he leaned down to unhook the straps that were holding down two balls. Once he unhooked the straps, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face, "Careful now, it's coming back," Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air, "Not bad, Potter. You'd make a fair beater." It zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it on the ground. Oliver was struggling with the Bludger back into the crate and strapped it in safely.

"What was that?" Harry asked, somewhat frazzled.  
"Bludger. Nasty little buggers. But you are a Seeker. The only thing I want you to worry about is this," Oliver said, showing him the small, golden ball, "The Golden Snitch."

Harry smiled at what Oliver was holding in his hand, "I like this ball."

Oliver handed it to him and said, "You like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see."

"What do I do with it?" Harry asked.

"You catch it… before the other team's Seeker. You catch this, the game's over. You catch this, Potter, and we win," he explained. Harry gave the Snitch back to Oliver, who then put it back into its rightful place in the crate. "That's it. Any questions?" Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem. "We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these. He pulled out a bag of ordinary balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he, Ella, and Harry were up in the air. Ella was throwing the golf balls in every direction for Harry to catch. Harry didn't miss a single one, and Oliver was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on. "That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," Oliver said as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics. It was Halloween and the day went by fast and it was time for dinner, the last Harry knew he saw Hermione going off to the bathroom, crying because of what Ron had said. He looked at the empty seat beside him and asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"Parvati said she wouldn't come out of the bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon, crying," said Neville.

Then the double doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor Quirrell had come running through it, stopped midway and said, "Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" he paused, "Thought you ought to know." Then he fainted. Everyone in the room looked at each other then started panicking, dropped their foods and started to run.

"Silence!" Dumbledore called out. Everyone froze in their spots. "Everyone will please not panic! Now, perfects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons," he directed, then looked at Ella and Edward, who then went out the back door immediately and scoured ahead. When they all got to the dungeon, they didn't find anything. Ella astral projected herself and saw that the troll was in the girls' bathroom and told them. McGonagall, Ella, Snape and Quirrell ran up to the bathroom. Ella had projected back into herself when they've reached into the bathroom.

"Oh, my goodness," McGonagall said. She looked at Ron and Harry, "Explain yourselves, both of you."

Harry and Ron attempted to, but Hermione beat both of them to it, "It's my fault, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall looked at her, startled, "Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll. I thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

Harry looked at Snape's leg and noticed it bleeding. Snape saw what Harry was looking at and covered it. McGonagall started to speak, "Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I expected more rational behavior and am very disappointed in you. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment," she then turned to Ron and Harry, "As for you two gentlemen… I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students could take on a troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you… for sheer dumb luck." With that said, McGonagall, Snape and Ella had left. Ella heard Quirrell say, "Perhaps you ought to go. It might wake up."

"Ella, I need you to go inform Dumbledore of the situation and inform Filch about the troll," McGonagall said as she left to go to her office. Ella went towards Dumbledore's office to inform him what had transpired.

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in the long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots. The Quidditch season begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship. Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse – people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress. It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him _Quidditch Through the Ages_, which turned out to be a very interesting read. Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch fould and then all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

Saturday had come and everyone was in the Great Hall, feasting on breakfast, "Just a bit of toast, mate. Go on," Ron said.

"Ron's right. You'll need your strength today," Hermione encouraged.

"I'm not hungry," Harry responded.

Snape then walked up to where he was sitting and said, "Good luck today, Potter. You've proven yourself against a troll. A game of Quidditch should be easy work… even if it is against Slytherin." With that, he walked away.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes. Oliver cleared his throat and encouraged his team to play their best. They were standing at the Gryffindor team entrance, waiting to be introduced. Oliver looked at him and asked, "Scared, Harry?"

"A little," he replied.

"It's all right. I felt the same way before my first game."

"What happened?"

"I don't really remember," he replied. "I took a Bludger to the head two minutes in… woke up in the hospital a week later." Harry looked up at him startled.

Ella had overheard what Oliver told him and groaned, "Way to go, Oliver!"

"What is it, Ella?" McGonagall asked, who was sitting next to her.

"Oliver just told Harry what happened to him during his first game and that scared Harry more than it did calm him," Ella said.

"Wood!" Ella laughed at McGonagall's behavior. The doors had opened and the team members had flown out of it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor! The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!"

"Now, I want a nice, clean game from all of you!" Hooch said, and then opened the trunk.

"The Bludgers are up followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The Quaffle is released and the game begins," the announcer wins. The game had started and Gryffindor had the Quaffle. "Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" The game continued. "Slytherin takes the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint. Gryffindor steals it and scores! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Harry was flying high looking at the game then he saw the Snitch and flew after it. Halfway through, his broom was going out of control. Hermione looked through her binoculars through the crowd and saw that Snape was muttering something.

"It's Snape. He's jinxing the broom," she said.

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" he asked.

"Leave it to me," she said and gave her things to Ron. She left the stands, ran to where Snape was sitting. Got behind the seating to where Snape was, took her wand out and pointed to a part of Snape's cloak and said, "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_." She left once the fire was set on his cloak.

One of the other teachers noticed that he was on fire, "Fire! You're on fire!" Everyone around Snape was panicking and was causing quite a commotion. Harry's broom then stopped. Harry pulled himself upright onto his broom. He looked around and saw where the Snitch was and saw how the Slytherin's Seeker was chasing after it. He went after him and the Snitch. Harry had finally caught up with Slytherin's Seeker and they were shoulder to shoulder. The Snitch turned down towards the lawn and they both turned down after the Snitch. The other Seeker had pulled up when they were getting too close to the ground. Harry pulled up in time to still follow the Snitch. He jumped onto his broom and stood upon it as it was still flying. He leaned forward, trying to catch the Snitch. He leaned forward too hard and fell forward and rolled onto the ground. He sat straight up and was gagging.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick," Hagrid said.

He managed to cough up and the Snitch came out of his mouth and onto his hand. Someone called out, "He's got the Snitch."

"Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" the announcer said.

Hooch blew into her whistle and said, "Gryffindor wins!" All but the House of Slytherin was cheering as he stood up proud on the ground with the Snitch in hand.

After the game had finished, Harry went to clean up. While cleaning up, he thought about spending some time with Ella to get to know her and her family a little bit better. He thought that maybe he could spend some time with them during the Christmas holiday, which was just around the corner. He knew immediately that that was something he had to talk to her about right after he finished up. He opened the double doors of the Great Hall and saw Ella standing with her coven and approached her. "Miss Cullen?"

She turned around and smiled, "Harry, congratulations on winning the game today."

"Thank you. Honestly, I didn't think I'd win but it felt good when I realized that I had the snitch," he said, smiling somewhat.

"That's good. Is there something that you wanted to ask me?"

"I was wondering if I could spend time with you and your family during the winter holiday. I would like to get to know you and your family a little bit better. Ron and Hermione are planning to visit their families and I thought it would be a good time to ask you my questions," he explained.

"Of course you can stay with me and my family," she said. Everyone else chimed in, agreeing with Ella's approval.

Before anyone knew it, it was the winter holiday, Hermione had come by the Great Hall to find Harry. She saw him sitting with Ron, Ella and Edward. Ron and Harry looked like they were playing chess. "Knight to E-5," said Harry.

Ron looked at his pieces and smiled, "Queen to E-5." The Queen slashed her sword at the Knight and Hermione was appalled.

"That's totally barbaric!" she exclaimed.

"That's wizard's chess. And it seems that Miss Cullen doesn't mind it," said Ron. He saw her luggage, "I see you've packed."

"I see you haven't," Hermione said.

"Change of plans," he informed her. "My parents went to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there."

"Good," she said. "You can help Harry with you know what!"

"We've looked a hundred times!" he complained.

"Well, I'll allow Harry to tell you," she said. She didn't want either of the Cullens to hear what they've been doing, "Happy Christmas." And she left.

"I think we're a bad influence on her," Ron said. Harry nodded.

"What have you been up to, Harry?" Ella asked. "I thought that you were planning to spend time with me and my family."

"Umm, nothing, really," he replied. Ella looked at him skeptically. "I promise, it's nothing bad. We're just trying to find some information on a certain wizard and we can't find anything," he tried to explain. "I do want to spend time with you and your family. I wasn't aware that Hermione wanted to continue researching during the holiday." Ella didn't say anything but looked at Edward carefully. Edward nodded slightly. Ron was contemplating something.

"Ron, what is it?" Edward asked.

"Harry, do you still want to spend time with Miss Cullen and her family?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, maybe we could go and spend time with them. I don't want to study throughout the whole holiday. You know me! I _hate_ studying," Ron commented.

"That's true. We could just tell Hermione that we tried but found nothing," Harry said.

"That really isn't nice thing to do to a friend, Harry," Ella informed him.

"I know but it's the holidays and I'd… we'd rather spend it with our friends and families instead of studying and trying to find information. That's not what the holidays are about," Harry explained and Ron was nodding his head furiously. Edward and Ella both laughed.

"Okay, then you both better start packing your things after the game is over. We'll be leaving before dinner," she said.

After the game, both Ron and Harry hurried off to their dorm room and packed as quickly as possible and left the room. They both met the family at the main entrance.

They had seen Dumbledore speaking to the family. "Ella, please do take care of Harry and Ron."

"I will. My family will help me take care of them and protect them. We will bring both of them back to Hogwarts safely, Professor," she said, smiling at Dumbledore's over-protectiveness of the two boys, especially for Harry, since he didn't have family, except for his aunt and uncle.

"Professor, I'll be fine," Harry chimed in.

"Oh! Harry, I didn't mean for you to hear that," he said.

"Whether or not I was meant to hear that, it's still nice to hear someone cares about me and Ron," he said. Ron stood there scowling.

"I have enough people in my life to take care of me, thank you," he responded.

"It doesn't hurt to have more people to care about you, Ron," Ella said.

"We'll see you next term, professor," Harry said as they were all ready to leave. They all said their good-byes and headed towards the train station. "Miss Cullen?"

"Harry, since we're not in school anymore, you don't have to call me so formally. You can call me Ella," she said.

"Ok, Ella then, I was just wondering how we will get to your house from the train station?"

"We will have three cars waiting for us at the train station," she explained. Ron heard what she said and burrowed his head. "What is it Ron?"

"How is it possible that you will have three cars waiting at the train station when we get there?"

"Ron, we have someone who takes care of our transportation while we are at Hogwarts," she said. "Also, we have someone taking care of our house while we're not there. You'll understand what happens once you've seen everything," she enlightened, smiling. We all found a compartment in the train and sat down.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Cullen…" Harry started off.

"Harry, just like Ella, you don't have to call me formally while we are here. Call me Edward," he gently interjected.

"Right… Edward, I was wondering since I don't know you very well, could you tell me a little bit about yourself," Harry asked.

"Are you sure that this is something that you want to hear, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded. Ron looked unsure and everyone understood his fear. "It's nothing to be afraid of, Ron. I'll start in the beginning. I was born in Chicago in 1901," he paused and glanced at Ron who was in shock, "Carlisle, my father for all intents and purposes, found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and dying of the Spanish influenza."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's a virus that causes an overreaction of the body's immune system," he said as he thought of a simple explanation for Ron.

"Who is most likely to hit?' Harry asked.

"Most victims were healthy young adults, in contrast to most influenza outbreaks which predominantly affect juvenile, elderly, or weakened patients," he explained.

"Why is it called the Spanish Influenza and not just an illness, like 'flu'?" Harry asked.

"The reason for that is because the first cases that were registered in the continental U.S, and the rest of Europe before getting to Spain, the 1918 pandemic received its nickname "Spanish flu" because Spain, a neutral country in WWI, had no censorship of news regarding the disease and its consequences. Spanish King Alfonso XIII became gravely ill and was the highest-profile patient about whom there was coverage, hence the widest and most reliable news coverage came from Spain, thus giving the false impression that Spain was most affected," he explained. "Ron, you need to understand that the world is bigger than Hogwarts and the whole magical community. What Ella and I went through before this time, it was a much, much bigger world than this. Harry has some basic understanding of the world outside of magic. That's why it is easier for me to explain it to him first before I mention anything to you." Ron was sitting there uncomfortable with the information that he was hearing from Edward because he was not a part of their world. So hearing it made him feel plagued. "As I was saying, I don't remember my human years well – it was a very long time ago, and human memories fade. I do remember how turning into a vampire felt, when Carlisle saved me. It's not an easy thing, not something you could forget."

"What about your parents?" Harry asked.

"They had already died from the disease. I was alone. That was why he chose me. In all the chaos of the epidemic, no one would ever realize I was gone."

"How did he… save you?" Harry asked.

"It was difficult…" he started off. "Not many of us have the restraint necessary to accomplish it. But Carlisle has always been the most humane, the most compassionate of us… I don't think you could find his equal throughout all of history." He paused. "For me, it was merely, very, very painful. He ached from loneliness. That's usually the reason behind the choice. I was the first in Carlisle's family, though he found Ella soon after. She was dying from the various cuts and bruises. She nearly lost all of her blood. Her body sustained so much pain that the doctors presumed her dead but her heart kept beating. Esme was next. She fell from a cliff. They brought her straight to the hospital morgue, though, somehow, her heart was still beating."

"So, does a person have to be dying to become like you?" Harry asked.

"No, that's just Carlisle. He'd never do this to someone who had another choice," he explained. The respect in his voice was profound whenever he spoke to his father figure. "It is easier he says, though," he continued. "If the blood is weak."

"Didn't he just have to… bite?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Not exactly. When we taste human blood, a sort of frenzy begins, and it's almost impossible to stop."

"But Carlisle did," he said. "So is Carlisle the real reason that you don't kill people?"

"How did you know that we don't 'kill' people?" Ella asked.

"I overheard Dumbledore talking to McGonagall one day and it stuck in my mind," he explained.

"No, he's not the only reason. I don't want to be a monster. My family, we think of ourselves as vegetarians, right, 'cause we only survive on the blood of animals. But it's… it's like a human only living on tofu. It keeps you strong, but you're never fully satisfied," Edward answered. Once they got off the train, they went to the car park and got into their cars.

"Why do you do it? I don't understand how you can work so hard to resist what you… _are_. Please don't misunderstand; of course I'm glad that you do. I just don't see why you would bother in the first place," Harry explained.

He hesitated before answering. "That's a good question, and you're not the first to ask it. There are others of our kind…"

"There are more of your kind?" Ron shrieked.

Ella held onto Edward's forearm and answered, "Yes, there are others, we run into them from time to time. And they do kill humans. Our eyes will tell the difference."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"As you can see my family and my own eyes are golden or topaz color," she paused, both Harry and Ron nodded. "The other vampires will have red eyes, which signify that they prefer human blood. As Edward mentioned that we survive on the blood of animals, our eyes are topaz."

"In a way, Ella has answered your question, Harry. You see, just because we've been dealt a certain hand… it doesn't mean that we can't choose to rise above – to conquer the boundaries of a destiny that none of us wanted. To try to retain whatever essential humanity we can," Edward explained. Harry nodded, signifying that he understood that it was our choice as a family to deal with what we had.

"Edward, I know that you can read minds and Ella has already informed me of her talents… do the others have a special gift like both of you?" Harry asked.

"Well, Alice can see the future but it's subjective and it can always change. Carlisle brought his compassion. Esme brought her ability to love passionately. Emmett brought his strength, Rosalie her… tenacity. Or you could call it pigheadedness. Jasper is very interesting. He was quite charismatic in his first life, able to influence those around him to see things his way. Now he able to manipulate the emotions of those around him – calm down a room of angry people, for example or excite a lethargic, crowd, conversely. It's a very subtle gift."

"But he can also feel our emotions as well. In his human life, he was sensitive to people around him. It made him an empath," Ella added. Edward nodded.

"So where did it all start?" Harry asked.

"Why are you asking all these questions, Harry?" Ron asked. He seemed so frazzled by us, especially with the amount of information we're telling.

"I want to learn about vampires, especially about Ella and Edward. I mean Ella's the closest person that was there for my parents and I want to find out," Harry explained.

"I think that's a story for another time, don't you think?" Edward asked. "Besides we're almost home and we want you to get settled. Maybe during dinner, we can tell you another story." Harry and Ron nodded as they entered a driveway. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

"Wow," Harry said as he stepped out of the car, followed by Ron who had dropped his jaw wide opened.

"I take it you like it?" Ella asked.

"It… has a certain charm," Harry responded. Ella and Edward had led them into the house. The others had already arrived and unpacked. The inside was even more surprising, less predictable than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. Waiting to greet them, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were the rest of the Cullens. Harry's eyes fallen upon the beautiful instrument on the platform by the door.

"Have you ever seen a grand piano, Harry?"

"Well, I've seen them in magazines but never one up close," he responded.

"Edward, why don't you play a bit for Harry?" Ella asked.

"Are you trying to make me a show-off? It's rude, you know," he said.

Ella looked at Harry and whispered, "He's being modest."

Harry smiled, "I would love to hear you play."

"Well, play for him," Esme encouraged.

"Showing off is rude, Esme. You, of all people, know that," he said, trying to escape a corner that he's been backed into.

"There are exceptions to every rule," Esme replied.

He looked at Esme and then Ella exasperatedly, "All right." He went up to the piano and started to play Esme's song.

"It's something that Edward had written for Esme," Ella replied, recognizing the song.

"He composes songs too?" Harry asked, in shock.

"Yes, he does. He's written a song for me too," Ella responded. After Edward has finished playing, Ella said, "We should be showing Harry and Ron their rooms." Edward went to the car to get Harry's and Ron's suitcases. When he came into the living area, he saw them going up the stairs. On the wall, Harry and Ron saw what looked like a large picture frame but had several rows of graduation caps in it.

Harry looked up at Ella "Graduation caps?"

"Yeah, private joke. We matriculate a lot," Ella responded, smiling a bit.

"But wouldn't that be kind of miserable. I mean, repeating school over and over," he said.

"True, but the younger we start out in a new place, the longer we can stay there," she said. "But at Hogwarts, we'll be able to stay there as long as we want." Ella led them down a long hallway and came across two rooms. She opened both doors, "Both of you can pick one of the rooms for yourselves. You don't have to share a room together." Edward came up behind them and put down their suitcases by the wall. "We'll leave you both for a while to unpack. Come downstairs when you're hungry."

"Harry, why do you keep asking questions about them? They could kill us!" Ron exclaimed

"Ron, if they wanted us dead, they would have done it already," Harry told him. "There's nothing that could stop them from doing it. Besides I told you in the car that I want to know them better. How can I know them better if I don't ask them questions?" He picked up his suitcase and went inside one of the rooms. He put his suitcase on the bed and left it there. He decided to unpack later. He was a bit hungry. He decided to go downstairs. As he was going downstairs, he could smell cooking in the kitchen. He saw Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen making small talk as they cooked.

Carlisle looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway, "Come in, Harry. I'm sure that you're hungry after the traveling."

"Yes, I am a bit hungry," he replied. "I was wondering about something and I am hoping that you could answer it."

"What is it, my dear?" Esme asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about yourselves. Edward and Ella told me a little bit about you."

"Why don't you sit down, Harry?" Carlisle suggested. Harry sat down on one of the chairs near the nook and paid attention. "Now, where to begin our story? First of all, I am well aware that you were curious as to how I became a vampire, correct?" Harry nodded. "All right, let me tell you that I just celebrated my three hundred and sixty-second birthday," he paused and Harry was somewhat startled at how 'old' Carlisle was. He looked so much younger but then again the Cullens aren't human. "I was born in London, in the sixteen-forties. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway. It was just before Cromwell's rule, though. I was the only son of an Anglican pastor. My mother died giving birth to me. My father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves… and vampires."

Harry gasped, "Your own father was against vampires?"

Carlisle nodded, "They burned a lot of innocent people – of course real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch. When my father grew old, he placed me, his obedient son in charge of the raids. In the beginning, he was disappointed in me because I was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they didn't exist. But I was persistent, and more clever than my father. I actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many lived. The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course, and waited where I had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged. He must have been ancient and weak with hunger. I heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets and I was in lead of the pursuit. I was twenty-three at that time. The creature could have easily outrun me and the rest of the mob but he was too hungry so he turned and attacked me. I tried to defend myself but he only bit me to the point where he thought I was dead. He had killed two men and made off with the third. I was lying on the streets bleeding. I had to leave because I knew what my father would do. He would burn all of the bodies that were infected by the monster. I crawled away from the alley that I had led them to. The mob continued to search the monster and his victim. I knew what was happening to me but I rebelled against it. I tried to destroy myself."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I didn't want to become a monster."

"How did you try to destroy yourself?" Harry asked.

"I jumped from great heights. I tried to drown myself in the ocean, but I was young to the new life and was very strong. It was amazing that I was able to resist feeding while I was new to the life. The instinct is far more powerful then, it takes over everything. But I was so repelled with myself that I had the strength to kill myself with starvation."

"Is that even possible?" Harry asked.

"No, there are very few ways we can be killed," Carlisle responded. "I became very hungry and weak, eventually. I strayed as far as I could from the human populace, recognized that my willpower was weakening too. For months, I wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing myself. One night, a herd of deer passed my hiding place. I was so wild with thirst that I attacked without a thought. My strength returned and I realized there was an alternative to being the vile monster I feared. Over the next few months, my new philosophy was born. I could exist without being a demon. I found myself again. I began to make better use of my time. I was always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now I had unlimited time. I studied by night, planned by day. I swam to France…"

"Wait, you swam to France from London?" Harry asked, interrupting him.

"Yes, I swam. You see, as a vampire, breathing isn't a necessity," he answered. "When I got to France, I continued on through Europe, to the universities there. By night, I studied music, science, medicine – and I found my calling, my penance, in that, in saving human lives. I can't adequately describe the struggle. It took me two centuries of torturous effect to perfect my self-control. Now I am all but immune to the scent of human blood and I am able to do the work I love without agony. He finds a great deal of peace at the hospital."

"But you work as a professor at Hogwarts," Harry commented.

"I do, but only for appearances," he responded. Harry didn't understand that. "You see I am there more or less for Ella's sake." Carlisle could tell that Harry didn't understand. "What's happening to Ella is still unknown. The Hogwarts hospital staff does not have the means to treat vampires. Since I am a vampire and a doctor, I'm there in case something happens to Ella… something that you'll come to see over time." Harry nodded and left that subject alone. He already felt overwhelmed by what he's learned but he wanted to learn more anyway. "I did study in Italy for some time. It was there where I discovered that there were others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers. There were three men who are known as Aro, Marcus and Caius. They were nicknamed as nighttime patrons of the arts."

"What happened to them?" Harry asked.

"They're still alive, as they have been for who knows how many millennia. I stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. I greatly admired their civility, their refinement but they persisted in trying to cure my aversion to 'my natural food source' as they like to call it. They tried to persuade me as I did to them, but to no avail. At that point, I came back to London, hoping to find others to join my family. I was lonely but I found none. When the influenza hit, I was working nights in a hospital in London, I've been turning over an idea in my mind for several years, and he had almost decided to act – since I couldn't find a companion, I would create one. I wasn't absolutely sure how my own transformation occurred, so I was hesitant. I loath to steal anyone's life the way mine was stolen. It was in that frame of mind that I found Edward. There was no hope for Edward; he was left in a ward with the dying. I had nursed his parents and knew that I was alone. He decided to try and well, as you can see he's here with me." Harry had already eaten his meal while Carlisle was telling his story. It seemed that everyone was gathered around the nook listening to Carlisle's story. The only one that was missing was Ron.

"I think I should go check on Ron. He might be hungry and he's somewhat terrified of all of you," Harry said.

"Why would he be terrified?" Emmett asked.

"You're vampires and he thinks he's dinner," Harry replied. Everyone had to stifle their laughter as they saw Harry leaving the room to check on Ron. He approached the door and knocked before entering. "Ron, are you hungry? Esme and Carlisle made dinner for us. Don't you want to eat some food?"

"I'm sure that they poisoned it," Ron answered.

"I just ate it and I'm fine," Harry said. Ron was quite unsure what to do. He was hungry but he was terrified of the Cullens. "Come on, Ron, there's really nothing to be scared of. I'll be with you the whole time. Plus Ella and Edward will put everyone in place if the teasing goes too far."

At that moment, Ron's stomach angrily growled at him. "All right, I'll eat some dinner." They both left the room and went back to the kitchen. Harry and Ron had seen that everyone was sitting in the dining room, chatting away.

Esme saw them enter the room, "Ron, you must be starving. Why don't you sit down at the nook and I'll get you some food." Ron sat at one of the chairs by the nook and waited for Esme to heat up his dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. When he woke up early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a note on the side table with his name on it. He put on his glasses and grabbed the note. He read it and smiled. He went to the restroom to freshen up and went downstairs. What he saw was something incredible. He saw the Cullens and Ron near the Christmas tree, waiting for him to come down to start opening presents. "Merry Christmas, Harry," Ron said.

"You too, Ron," he replied. "Merry Christmas, everyone." Everyone replied their well wishing to Harry. He stood next to the tree and saw a pile of presents with his name on them, "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" asked Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's. Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was _To Harry, from Hagrid_. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute.

"Hagrid sent his present here? How did he know where I was staying for Christmas?" Harry asked.

"We told him," Ella answered. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it – it sounded a bit like an owl. A second, a very small parcel contained a note.

_We received your message and enclosed your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunuia._ Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece. "That's friendly," Harry said. Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.

"That's weird!" he said, "What a shape! This is _money_?"

"Yes, it's money that muggles use," Ella said.

"You can keep it," Harry said, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle – so who sent these?"

"I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and – oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater." Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge. "Every year she makes us a sweater," Ron said, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."

"That's really nice of her," Harry said, trying the fudge, which was very tasty. His next present also contained candy – a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped.

"I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is – they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to touch like water woven into material.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," Ron said, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is – try it on." Harry threw the Cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. "It is! Look down!" Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanish complete. "There's a note!" Ron said suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"

Harry pulled off the Cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the Cloak. "I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?

"Nothing," he said. He felt very strange. Who had sent the Cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father? Harry looked at Ella questioningly.

"Harry, someone delivered it here. We really have no idea who knows that you're saying with us during the holidays. I didn't know about the Cloak until now," Ella responded to his unspoken questions. "There is something that I have that once belonged to your mother. It's her gift to you. She asked me to hold onto it and give it to you during your first year at Hogwarts." Carlisle approached her with a box. "Thank you, Carlisle," she replied as she took the box from Carlisle and presented it to Harry. Ron stayed quiet and watched the scene unfold. Harry took it and eyed it a little bit. He sat down to open the present. He didn't want to tear it apart. It was a little bit of his mother that he wanted to keep. Ella glanced at Edward and smiled because she couldn't help but smirk as he did this. When he finally got the wrapper off the box, he opened it and saw that it was a journal. He took it out of the box, flipped through it and saw his mother's handwriting. He scanned one page and realized that it held his mother's private thoughts. He closed it and held it close to his heart. He looked up to Ella and his eyes were watering, "Thank you," he said softly. "Thank you for giving me a little bit of my mother."

"You're most welcome, Harry," she said softly. He stood up again and hugged her around her waist as tight as he could. She hugged him back. He was grateful for something that resembled his mother and be able to find a way to get to know his mother. After opening the presents, Harry and Ron went outside to play in the snow. The spent the rest of the day doing various activities.

Christmas had come and gone but the term hadn't started yet. The Cullens were meeting up with Dumbledore and McGongall to discuss things. Both of them were considering that maybe Ella could take fewer responsibilities and spend more time focusing on Harry since she had informed them that something was going to happen to him during the 2nd half of the term. The rest of the Cullens picked up where Ella wouldn't be able to do. Edward felt that he wasn't doing much during the 1st half of the term and was grateful for more things to do. Now Ella was just focusing on assisting Dumbledore and Harry. Dumbledore motioned for Ella to follow him since they noticed that he had found the special mirror. "Back again, Harry?" He stood up as he heard his voice and saw Ella standing next to him. "I see that you, like many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does," he said and noticed that Harry still hasn't fully figured it out yet. "Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look in the mirror and see only himself exactly as he is."

"So then, it shows us what we what… whatever we want," he said as he looked back at the mirror.

"Yes and no," he said. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, Harry, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you but remember this, Harry. This mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away in front of it… even gone mad. That is why tomorrow, it will be moved to a new home," he said and Harry looked at him somewhat surprised. "And I must ask you, not to go looking for it again. It does not dwell on dreams and forget to live."

"Harry, have you gotten the chance to read through your mother's journal?" Ella asked as they walked away from the mirror. There was a reason as to why Dumbledore asked Ella to join him.

"Yes, I've read bits and pieces," he answered.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm having a bit difficulty reading through all of it because it hurts to know that my mother went through so much for me and I couldn't do anything," he responded.

"Harry, you need to understand this," Ella said, stopping both of them. She leaned down enough to grab his shoulders and shake him gently, "You _couldn't_ do anything. You weren't born yet when the things that she wrote had happened. You weren't alive yet. She wrote them down because she wanted you to know what kind of person she was. That's why she wanted me to give you her journal. She wanted you to get to know her. She wanted you to know her enough so that you can love her now." Harry's eyes were welling up. "Oh, Harry, I know that you miss her, she's your mother. I do miss her too. She made me promise to watch over you Harry when you started to attend here in Hogwarts. And now that you're here, I can protect you. But if you're being secretive around me, I can't protect you in the way that only I can. Think about that, Harry." Then she led Harry out of the room. "This is where I leave you. Remember, Harry, that I'm here for you and think about what I said." She left him to his thoughts. She headed towards her living quarters. She needed some peace and quiet to think about what just happened. When she got inside, she was surprised to see Edward there. "I thought you were helping McGongall with her lesson plans."

"Dumbledore came to us as we were going to her office and asked me to support you. He told me briefly that you were talking to Harry about his mother and I knew immediately, so I came here," he said.

Since she was half-human, she was able to produce tears, "Edward, I'm so tired! I don't know what else to do! I'm trying to protect him but it just seems that he doesn't want my help. What am I supposed to do?" she wailed as she collapsed into his arms. He just held her as she continued to cry.

"I'm here," he knew that he couldn't say anything about her relationship with Lily because he wasn't there for the most part. All he could promise was that he was going to be there and support her. What they didn't know was that Dumbledore had brought Harry to their cabin and made Harry listen to what she was saying.

"I hope that listening to her cry over you will wake you up, Harry," he said and left him there. He stood there unsure of what to do.

He wondered if he should go and talk to her or leave. Since he was there, he decided to talk to her. He went up to the door and knocked. The door opened slightly as Edward peeked out, "Hello, Harry. How can I help you?"

"Mr. Cullen, could I speak to Miss Cullen? It's important that I have a word with her," Harry said.

"Hold on, Harry. Let me ask her if she's up to…" he didn't finish his sentence because Ella had opened the door.

"Come in, Harry," Ella said. This was the first time that Harry went into the Cullens' living quarters and wasn't surprised that it was very homey. From what he could remember about their other home in London, that was more open and seemed to express the family as a whole. The house they're living in seemed different. Harry felt like he stepped into a fairytale cottage. The floor was crazy quilt of smooth, flat stones. The low ceiling had long exposed beams that someone as tall as Hagrid could surely knock his head on. The walls were warm wood in some places, stone mosaics in others. The beehive fireplace in the corner held the remains of a slow flickering fire. It was driftwood burning there – the low flames were blue and green from the salt. It was finished in eclectic pieces, not one of them matching another, but harmonious just the same. One chair seemed vaguely medieval, while a low ottoman by the fire was more contemporary and the stocked bookshelf against the far window reminded Harry of movie sets in Italy. Somehow each piece fit together with the others like a big three-dimensional puzzle. There were a few paintings on the walls. Priceless originals, no doubt, but they seemed to belong here, too, like all the rest. It was a place where anyone could believe magic existed. It was a place where you just expected Snow White to walk right in with her apple in hand, or a unicorn to stop and nibble at the rosebushes. Edward and Ella exchanged looks. "Edward, not now, please!" Edward nodded. Harry stood there feeling awkward in their presence. "You can sit down, if you like, Harry," she said as she pointed to their dining table chairs. Harry sat down on one of the chairs. Ella sat opposite him and Edward stood behind her. "What is it that you wanted to tell me, Harry?"

Harry didn't know where to start, so he just said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for?"

"Dumbledore came back to talk to me after you left and brought me here and I heard you crying. I didn't know any better," Harry said.

Ella closed her eyes for a moment before speaking. When she opened her eyes, Harry saw her eyes brimming with tears, "Harry, you don't need to apologize. Like you said that you didn't know. I don't know any better myself, either, Harry. This is all new to me. Just know and remember that I'm here for you and together, we can figure things out and fight whatever comes our way. That's the promise I made to your mother but I think if anything I need to apologize for you," Ella said.

Harry was a bit surprised, "Why? You didn't do anything."

Ella nodded, "Yes, I did. I should let you go out and explore and learn without my hovering over you, Harry. I shouldn't try to make you do anything that you don't want to do."

"You mean, you've been following me by astral projecting and using the invisibility charm?" he asked. They spent one day together at the beginning of the year, she was telling him what she can do as well as Edward telling him what he can do as well. Ella nodded. Harry didn't know how to respond to that. No one has ever done that to him, let alone for him. "Does that mean you know that Ron, Hermione and me are trying to find information about _him_?"

Ella knew who he was talking about, "Yes, but Harry, I didn't tell anyone because I'd rather have you tell me and others on your time, not mine. There were times where I wanted to inform Dumbledore about what you know but it's not my place to do so."

"Mr. Cullen, did you read my mind as well?"

"Yes, I did but I did the same thing as Ella did. I wanted you to be the one to tell us and Dumbledore. It really isn't my place to do anything, just because I can read your mind…"

"Or by my hearing about it during your so called secret meetings with Ron and Hermione," Ella said.

"Are you going to stop us?" Harry said. He looked so downhearted.

"Well," Ella started off but looked at Edward for help.

"We need to tell Dumbledore, Ella," Edward said. "We're bound to him as his assistants."

"I know that, Edward," she paused. "But I'm also bound to him through his mother. Can't you see the dilemma I'm in?"

"Mr. Cullen?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry."

"I'm sorry for putting both of you in this situation. It is not my intent to put both of you into this situation. If you could permit Hermione, Ron and myself a bit more time to figure out what's going on, we'll tell him ourselves. All I'm asking for is a bit more time to fully understand what is going on," Harry explained.

"I know that you want to figure things out, Harry. We want you to, but think of this. What happens if Professor Dumbledore comes up to both of us and tells us that we should have stopped you and told him what is happening, what then?" Edward asked.

"I'll talk to him. I'll convince him somehow. All I'm asking is some time to figure out what's happening."

"How about this: we agree to give you a couple of weeks to find out what you can, if there's nothing to gather, then we all tell him together?" Edward asked.

Harry thought about it and it sounded reasonable, "Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I appreciate you helping out. I'll do what I can and do my best to not get all of us in trouble." With that said, Edward accompanied him to his dormitory. For some reason, Ella insisted that Harry not be left alone at night. She's been getting this nagging feeling that something was going to happen and she knew that Alice was frustrated because she has difficulty seeing past witches and wizards.

After classes were dismissed for the day, students were gathering around the Great Hall, attempting to study; however, instead of doing their studies, they were surrounding the Cullen family. Jasper and Ella were playing an elaborate game of chess, utilizing eight joined chess boards and their own complicated rules. Dumbledore was there and he had managed to magically visually project the chess match without intervening the game, so that all students were able to watch the chess match. The students were wondering how the game was won and they couldn't tell who was winning. Edward and Emmett were arguing or as they would like to call it, doing commentary during the match. The students were laughing at what was being said as they tried to watch the match. For some reason, Harry could tell that Ella was winning because of her facial expressions and knew for sure when she said, "Check." For the next few minutes, all were quiet… all anyone could hear were the breathing of the students. Jasper tried to find a way to get out of winning. He thought he had something and moved his knight. Ella leaned down and saw what he did and looked over the chess board and realized that Jasper just made the wrong move. She smiled all knowingly and moved her Queen over to Jasper's King. "Checkmate!" Jasper was stunned and looked over the board and groaned. The Gryffindor house cheered for Ella. Hufflepuff groaned because they were cheering for Jasper.

"Hufflepuff, that's okay. I'll get her next time," Jasper said, trying to calm down the House. He turned to Ella and said, "I want a rematch!" Hufflepuff chanted after him.

"I look forward to it! And the next time we play, I'll make Gryffindor proud by beating you," Ella challenged. Gryffindor cheered behind her.

"What about Ravenclaw?" a student asked.

"Or Slytherin?" another shouted out.

"Unfortunately, they don't know our rules," Ella said. "Jasper and I have tried to explain it to them but they never understood it. So if you want to blame someone… blame the assistants for they never learned our glorious game. Isn't that the truth, Jasper?"

"That's right. So Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are two very special houses," Jasper said with pride. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor cheered whereas Ravenclaw and Slytherin booed.

Dumbledore managed to settle everyone down and made sure that the students were doing their homework. Hermione had walked into the Great Hall and walked straight to Ron and Harry once she spotted them.

She put a thick book on the table and said, "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

Ron was a bit surprised, "This is light?"

Hermione ignored his comment and flipped the book open to a certain page and began reading, "'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone.'"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and said, "The what?"

"Honestly, don't you two read?" she asked and continued reading, "'The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It'll transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal.'"

"Immortal?" Ron said.

"It means you'll never die," Hermione immediately answered.

"I know what it means!" Ron snapped back.

Hermione kept on reading, "'The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday.' That's what Fluffly's guarding. That's what's under the trap door. The Sorcerer's Stone." They took the rest of the day processing the new information. It wasn't until the next day that Harry had an epiphany and went to Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione following close by. While they were talking to Hagrid about what they learned, they were surprised even more when Hagrid accidentally informed them of how to calm Fluff down. Later that night, they were at Hagrid's yet again when they found out that he had a dragon egg and wanted to see it for themselves. After seeing it born, they saw Draco outside of Hagrid's window. They knew that they were immediately in trouble once they saw him running back to the castle to tell on them. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to leave and face the consequences.

As they were getting close to the entrance of the Main entrance, McGonagall, Ella and Draco were waiting for them. "Good evening," McGonagall said. "Follow me." She turned and led them down a hallway to her classroom. She stood behind her desk, Ella standing next to her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing across from McGonagall. Draco was standing off to the side. "Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

All three of them were shocked, Harry said, "50?"

"Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention," McGonagall explained.

Draco thought he misheard and approached the desk and asked, "Excuse me, professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the four of us."

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention." Draco scowled at that thought. Harry was somewhat thrilled that Draco was also getting detention as well. "Ella, go get Filch." Ella nodded and walked off to find Filch.

The next night, Filch led all four of them to Hagrid's house. While they were walking, Filch said, "A pity they let the old punishments die. Was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming. You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest. A sorry lot, this, Hagrid. Good God, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were wondering what had happened.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony," Hagrid said, a bit emotionally.

"That's good, isn't it? He's with his own kind," Hermione said.

"What if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby."

"For God's sake, pull yourself together. You're going into the Forest. Got to have your wits about you," Filch scolded.

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are… werewolves," Draco said. If all things, he didn't want to go in there but he didn't want to show that he was actually frightened.

"There's more than werewolves in those trees. You can be sure of that. Nighty-night," he said and left.

"Right. Let's go," he said and he lead them into the forest. They stopped after walking for about 5 minutes. Hagrid put the lamp down and touched some kind of silver-like water.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt bad by something. So it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, come with me. And Harry, you'll go with Malfoy."

"Okay, then I get Fang," Draco said.

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward."

They split up and Draco immediately started to complain, "Wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared."

"I'm not scared, Potter. Do you hear that? Come on, Fang. Scared!" he walked off.

Harry walked towards him and caught up. All three of them paused, Harry noticed that Fang was acting a bit off, "What is it, Fang?" They all saw a shadowy figure leaning down on a helpless unicorn. Draco screamed and ran away. Fang had ran after Draco. Harry stood frozen in his spot. His scar was hurting him. He stepped backwards a few times before falling down. He couldn't scream or anything. Before he knew it, he heard hoof beats and something had flew over him and managed to scare off figure away.

Ella had ran to where Harry was with Edward close by. They saw Firenze coming out of his hiding place and said "Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

"What was that thing you saved me from?" Harry asked, calming down enough to talk. He was relieved to see Ella there.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking its blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure, that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life," he answered.

"Who would choose such a life?"

"Can you think of no one?" Firenze asked.

"Do you mean to say that, that thing that killed the unicorn… that was drinking it's blood, that was Voldemort?"

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" he asked, leaning down to Harry's eye-level.

"The Sorcerer's Stone," he automatically answered.

"Harry!" Hagrid answered. Harry turned around and saw that Draco was there with the others. "Hello there, Firenze. See you've met our young Mr. Potter. You all right there, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck," he said and left.

"Ella, Edward, could you take everyone back to the castle? I'll take care of the unicorn," Hagrid said.

"Of course, Hagrid," Ella answered as Edward nodded. "All right, everyone, let's go." They started walking towards the castle.

"Is the unicorn dead?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid so, Hermione. Just wish you didn't have to see a dead creature like that," Ella answered. Hermione shivered at that response.

"But why would someone want to kill it?" Ron asked. No one answered it. Ella, Harry and Edward knew who it was. Once they got into the castle. James and Victoria were there to escort Draco back to the Slytherin dormitory while the rest of them walked towards Gryffindor. Harry felt comfortable enough to tell Ron and Hermione what he learned as they walked towards the common room.

Hermione was confused, "You mean, You-Know-Who is out there right now in the Forest?"

"But he's weak. He's living off the blood of the unicorn. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants it for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll come back," Harry answered.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" Ron asked.

"I think if he'd had the chance, he might've tried to kill me tonight," Harry answered.

"And to think, I've been worrying about my potions final," Ron proclaimed.

Harry looked up to see Ella and asked, "What is it?"

"Edward and I were close to where you were, he wouldn't have tried to kill you tonight, Harry. Edward isn't affected by Voldemort's power like we are. Edward would have gotten to you before he did," Ella said.

Hermione decided to add, "Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared? Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore is around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore is around, you can't be touched."


	8. Chapter 8

That night the three of them were walking into the room on the third floor corridor that Fluffy was in. The scene that they had walked into wasn't something they were expecting. The dog was snoring loudly. Harry immediately said, "Wait a minute. He's… snoring. Snape's already been there. He's put a spell on the harp."

"It's got horrible breath," Ron complained.

They walked towards the dog and Harry noticed its paw was on the trap door, he said, "We have to move its paw."

"What?" Ron bewildered. He didn't want to do anything with that dog.

"Come on. Okay, push," he said and all three of them pushed the paw off the trap door. They managed to opened the trap door, Harry started to explain what to do, "I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out. Does it seem a bit quiet to you?"

All three of them listened and noticed that it was quiet, Hermione said, "The harp. It's stopped playing." Fluffy had woken up and stood up on its front paws and leaned down. The drool was coming out of one its head and onto Ron. Ron felt it and freaked out.

"Jump!" Harry shouted and jumped in. Hermione followed after him and then Ron.

Once they had landed on a bunch of vines, Ron said, "Lucky this plant thing's here, really." Out of nowhere, the vines started to move and twist snakelike tendrils around their bodies. Hermione managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound against them.

"Stop moving, both of you. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster," Hermione called out from where she was from.

"Kill us faster? Oh, now I can relax! Now what are we gonna do?" Ron shrieking out.

"Just relax!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, where are you?" Harry asked.

"Do what I say! Trust me," she replied. Harry then listened to what she said and then the vines started to loosen its grip on Harry as he fell down and got up. He stood and saw that Hermione was there.

Ron saw what happened to Harry and shouted, "Harry!"

"He's not relaxing, is he?" she asked.

"Apparently not," Harry answered.

"We've got to do something," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I remember reading something in Herbology," she said, trying to remember what she learned from class. "'Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun…'" but she couldn't remember the rest of the rhyme and kept repeating it to herself until she remembered, "'but will suck in the sun!' That's it! It hates sunlight," she answered. She took her wand and pointed above her and said, "_Lumos Solem_." Light had peered all around Ron and the plants screeched into fear and let go of Ron, who then fell down. He immediately stood up.

"Ron, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," he said, trying to act cool. "Lucky we didn't panic."

Harry and Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy, Harry then said, "Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology." Hermione nodded.

"What was that?" Hermione asking as the three of them heard a soft rustling and clinking to be coming from the next room.

"I don't know, Sounds like wings," Harry answered. They walked into the room and were confused by what they saw.

"Curious. I've never seen birds like these," Hermione said.

"They're not birds. They're keys," Harry said after seeing them more carefully. He saw a broom frozen in midair in the middle of the room. "And I'll bet one of them fits that door."

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Strange," Harry said, his left hand open and trying to feel the broom without touching it.

Ron walked towards the other door that was across the room. He took out his wand and said, "_Alohomora_!" Nothing happened, "Well, it was worth a try."

"What will we do? There must be a thousand keys. We want a big, old-fashioned one. Probably rusty," Hermione asked. She knew that one of them opened the door.

"I see it! The one with the broken wing," he said, after seeing which key they would need to open the door.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing that Harry was quiet.

"It's too simple," he replied.

"Go on! If Snape could catch it on that old broomstick, you can, too. You're the youngest Seeker in a century," he said, trying to encourage him. Harry then touched the broom, once he touched it, hundreds of winged keys started aiming for him, "This complicates things a bit."

Harry tried to shake off the winged keys. He got onto the broom and kicked off from the ground. He immediately flew after the key with the broken wing. Once he caught it, he shouted, "Catch the key!" He threw it towards Hermione, who jumped up and caught it. She ran towards the door and tried to open it.

"Hurry up!" Ron called out. Once they opened the door, they ran into the other room and held the door wide open for Harry to fly right through. Once he did, they immediately closed the door so that the winged keys couldn't come in.

When Harry got off the broom, they walked further into the new room that was nearly dark, "I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Where are we? A graveyard?" Hermione asked.

Ron took a few steps forward and said, "This is no graveyard. It's a chessboard." The room had lit up immediately after Ron recognized where they were.

"There's the door," Harry said, noticing the door across the room. They were standing on the huge chessboard, in front of the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly. They began walking towards the door but the white pawns had sprang into life, drawn their swords and block their way. They took several steps back and the white pawns returned to its former position.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it" Ron said. He turned to face Harry and Hermione. "We've got to play our way across the room. Harry, you take the empty bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the queen-side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight." The three of them took the empty spaces on the black chessman's side.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, white moves first. And then… we play," Ron answered. The white pawn moved forward two spaces.

Ron was thinking about which pawn to move first. "Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like… real wizard's chess, do you?" Hermione asked.

"You there, D-5," it moved and the white pawn came alive and smashed it to pieces. What had happened had shocked all three of them, but Ron managed to say, "Yes, Hermione. I think this is gonna be exactly like wizard's chess." They continued to play the next few pieces. Ron looked around and said, "Castle to E-4!" After that, more pieces were being shattered into pieces. Ron said, "Pawn to C-3!" After another round of unsuccessful moves, Ron saw an opening and sent a side castle to be killed off by the queen.

Harry looked around to see where they were standing and noticed what was going to happen, "Wait a minute!"

"You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me. Then you're free to check the King," Ron explained.

"No. Ron, NO!" Harry didn't want Ron to sacrifice himself.

Hermione was confused, "What is it?"

"He's going to sacrifice himself," Harry answered.

"No, there must be another way!" Hermione stated.

Ron looked back at her and said, "Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not?" Hermione stood quiet. Then Ron looked back at Harry and said, "Harry, it's you that has to go on, I *know* it. Not me, not Hermione, YOU." Harry nodded. He held onto the knight's horse rightly and said, "Knight to H3. Check." It moved to its new place slowly. Then the Queen turned to see its new victim and made its approach towards the knight. Then took its staff and plunged it into the horse's neck, throwing Ron off onto the floor.

"RON!" Harry screamed. Once the queen had finished diminishing its target, it went back to its original state. Hermione was going to move but froze when she heard Harry, "NO! DON'T MOVE! Don't forget - we're still playing," Hermione stayed where she was and nodded. Harry then moved 3 spaces diagonally and stood, "CHECKMATE." The King threw down its sword and the game was over. Harry and Hermione both ran towards Ron to check on him. Harry told Hermione, "Take care of Ron. Then go to the Owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right. I have to go on."

"You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard. You really are," Hermione said.

"Not as good as you," Harry praised Hermione.

"Me?" she blushed, "Books and cleverness. There are more important things: friendship and bravery. And Harry, just be careful," Hermione told him.

Harry nodded and walked to the next room. However, there was someone there – but it wasn't Snape, You! No, it can't be. Snape, he - he was the..."

"Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he? Why, next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me."

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! If Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his counter-curse."

"Snape was trying to save me?" Harry was surprised that Snape was even doing something like that.

"I knew you were a danger to me, especially after Halloween."

"Then you let the troll in!'

"Very good, Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately wasn't fooled, neither was Ella," he said. "While everyone ran about, he went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never," he snapped his fingers and then James had moved the mirror towards the side. Harry gasped as he saw Ella on the floor, weakened.

"Miss Cullen! What did you do to her?"

"It wasn't what I did to her… it was what James did," Quirrell said. Quirrell then snapped his fingers again and there was a ring of fire surrounding them in. "I knew that I didn't have the strength to fight her, so I enlisted James' help. He had successfully managed to make her this weak." He stood in front of the mirror, "Now, what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stone. But how do I get it?"

"Use the boy," a voice called out.

Quirrell pointed to Harry, "Come here, Potter! Now!" For some reason, Harry's body betrayed him and he walked towards the mirror and stood in front of it, "Tell me, what do you see?" He stood there for a minute, then saw his reflection smiling at him. It put is hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket – and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow – incredibly – he'd gotten the Stone. Quirrell was impatient, "What is it? What do you see?"

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup," Harry said. He was lying out of survival.

"He lies," the voice said again.

"Tell the truth! What do you see?" Quirrell demanded.

"Let me speak to him."

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"I have strength enough for this," the voice said. Quirrell began to unwrap his turban. The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. "Harry Potter. We meet again."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked. At that moment, Ella groaned.

"Yes. You see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite! Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can; something that, conveniently enough, lies in your pocket! Stop him! Don't be a fool. Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?"

Harry looked at Ella and somehow found his courage, "Never!"

"Bravery! Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back," he said and the mirror show his parents standing next to him, "All I ask is for something in return. That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the Stone!"

Harry saw his parents disappear from the mirror and found his full strength, "You liar!"

"Kill him!"

Quirrell reached out to Harry and grabbed his neck. Harry tried to remove Quirrell's hands from his neck but his hand burned, removed it from Harry's neck and took several steps back, "What is this magic?" Harry pulled the stone out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Fool, get the Stone!"

"Miss Cullen!" Harry called out as they made eye contact. Ella stared helplessly at the eyes of the hunter. He reached out to Harry, daring her to intervene. She knew that if she didn't come to Hogwarts, she wouldn't be facing death now. But, as terrified as she was, she couldn't bring herself to regret the decision. Harry realized that she couldn't do anything but noticed that Quirrell's hand had turned into ash. He looked at his own hands and then back to Quirrell's face. Harry touched Quirrell's face, who screamed at the searing pain that he felt. Harry took a few steps back and saw that Quirrell's whole body had turned into ash and he died. Harry turned away from Quirrell and picked up the stone from where it fell after touching Quirrell. He stood up straight and felt a strange presence. He turned around and saw the shadow of Voldemort. The ghost of Voldemort then went through Harry's body. Ella screamed as she saw Harry faint. She managed to gather all of her remaining strength and stood up. James was there but he was paralyzed. He didn't know what to do. The scene unfolding in front of him made him unresponsive to the whole situation. Ella picked up her wand, she magically restrained him. She collapsed onto the floor, took a couple of deep breathes and stood up again. She walked towards where Harry was. She managed to put the Stone in Harry's pocket and held him. She knew that Ron and Hermione was getting help. She just sat there holding him as she had no choice but to wait.

Not moments later, she heard a voice, "Ella." She turned and saw Dumbledore coming down the stairs with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Carlisle following behind.

"I'm fine, Professor, however, Harry isn't. He needs to be taken to the hospital," Ella said. Dumbledore looked at the ring of fire, "Who created the fire?"

"Quirrell but he was sharing his body with Voldemort," she answered.

Dumbledore nodded and pulled out his wand and water had poured out of it to the ring of fire. The fire dissipated immediately. "What is James doing here?"

"Somehow he managed to subdue me and kidnap me here. I couldn't do anything to help Harry," she said. "After Voldemort had left, he stood there in shock. I magically bound him."

"Undo it," Emmett said, as he walked towards him with Jasper following. She got her wand and waited for their signal. Both Jasper and Emmett nodded and she waved her wand to unbind him. Jasper and Emmett both held onto him. "Professor, what would you like for us to do to him?"

"James, let me ask you something," Dumbledore asked. "Did Victoria help you as well?" James didn't answer. "I thought so. Where is she?" James again didn't answer. Edward went up to Dumbledore and whispered it in his ear. "Ah, thank you, Edward. Emmett and Jasper, do as you please. But if you do decide to kill him, make sure it's away from the castle."

"Of course, Professor," Jasper said. They led him out with Alice and Rosalie following.

"Professor, Harry really needs to get to the hospital," Ella said. "His breathing is quite shallow."

"Oh, yes, of course," he said.

"Oh, Professor before I forget," Ella replied. "The Stone is in Harry's right pocket." Dumbledore smiled and grabbed the Stone from Harry's pocket. "I think it's time to talk with my friend about the Stone."

"Would your friend be Nicholas Flamel?" Ella asked. Dumbledore grinned. "Carlisle, I don't have the strength to carry Harry. Could you do it please?"

"Of course," he said and picked up Harry gently. Edward and Esme helped Ella walk.

Three days had passed and Harry wasn't awake. During that time, Edward had taken Ella hunting in which she regained her former strength. When Carlisle had looked her over, he had given her a clean bill of health. All she needed was blood. She was in the chair reading as she waited for Harry to wake up. The nurse didn't mind her presence near Harry. Ella didn't make a fuss like many other people had. Slowly, Harry was waking up, Ella had put her book aside and waited. She saw him reach for his glasses and looked at the table next to him and at the foot of the bed. They were full of tokens from his friends. He looked over and saw Ella sitting there with a smile on her face. "Miss Cullen," he said, smiling.

"I'm here, Harry," she said simply and smiled back at her.

Dumbledore had walked in, "Good afternoon, Harry. Tokens from your admirers?"

"Admirers?" he asked.

"What happened down in the dungeon between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows," he said. He saw an open candy box, "I see that your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs."

Harry perked up when he heard Ron's name, "Ron was here? Is he all right? What about Hermione?"

"Fine. They're both just fine," Dumbledore said, reassuring him.

"What about the Stone?" he asked. Ella had to stifle her laughter at Harry's questions.

"Relax, dear boy. The Stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I have had a little chat and agreed it was best all around."

"But then, Flamel, he'll die, won't he?"

Dumbledore walked towards his bed and sat at the edge of the bed, "He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order but yes, he will die."

"How is it I got the Stone, sir? One minute I was standing in the mirror and—"

"You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me, that is saying something."

"Does that mean, with the Stone gone, that Voldemort can never come back?"

Dumbledore looked at Ella who in turned looked down at her lap, "I'm afraid, there are ways in which he can return. Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark," Harry immediately touched his scar, "No, no. This kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin."

"What is it?"

"Love, Harry. Love," he answered. He stood up and walked towards the table at the foot of the bed and saw an opened package, "Ah, Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've lost my liking for them. But, I think I could be safe with a nice toffee," he chewed on it, "Mm, alas, earwax." Harry smiled. He leaned against the headboard and relaxed. Madam Promfrey had walked in and smiled to see that Harry had awoken. She checked on him and told him that he still needed a bit more rest before he could do anything else. Luckily the feast wasn't until the next day and he had no complaints. He asked her if Ella could stay and keep him company. Madam Promfrey granted his wish.

It was the night of the feast and everyone was chatting away. McGonagall had called for attention. Immediately everyone quieted down and listened to what Dumbledore had to say. "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding. And the points stands thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place with 472 points, Slytherin house. Yes, well done, Slytherin. Well done. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril, 50 points. Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points. And third to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points," the Gryffindor House was cheering when they heard of all the points being awarded to them.

"We're tied with Slytherin," Hermione told Harry.

"Finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom," Dumbledore had said. Neville was absolutely in shock that he was awarded points. Everyone around him cheered him on. "Assuming my calculations are correct… I believe that a change of decoration is in order," Dumbledore simply clapped his hands and the decorations changed from Slytherin's green and silver to Gryffindor's scarlet and gold. "Gryffindor wins the house cup." Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all cheered that Slytherin had lost the House Cup. For the rest of the night, all but the House of Slytherin enjoyed the rest of the night with food, and chatter.

The day before they had to go on the Hogwarts Express, Ella went up to Harry, who was sitting in the Great Hall chatting with Ron and Hermione, "Harry, come and take a walk with me." He nodded and joined her immediately. They walked out of the castle, "Harry, I won't be seeing you off tomorrow at Hogwarts Express. I wanted to sort of say my 'see you next term' now," she explained.

"How come?" Harry asked.

"Well, Victoria is upset that we killed James and she left. My family and I are going to spend the summer finding her and in hopes we can talk some sense into her," she answered.

"But it wasn't your fault, was it?" Harry asked.

"No, it wasn't. James was under the influence of Quirrell and Voldemort. How Quirrell got in control of James, no one knows. That's what my family is going to do. We are going to see if we can get some answers from Victoria if we can find her."

"That's why you're leaving," Harry stated.

"Yes, that's why we're leaving. The sooner we start, the better. I really wish I didn't have to leave you so soon, Harry. I really wanted to see you off tomorrow," she told him.

"Well, it's okay, really because you're here now and I appreciate that," Harry said. "And what Dumbledore had told me, it didn't make sense that Victoria would blame you when it wasn't your fault."

"Well, in a way, she blames me for bringing her here," she said. Harry looked puzzled and she went on, "James and Victoria aren't accustomed to seeing witches and wizards and magic and all of that," she said. "I think that's part of the reason why James didn't really put up a fight when we were down there in the chamber." Harry nodded because he remembered seeing James not do anything except to hold Ella prisoner. "Well, enough of that. I just wanted to say 'see you later' and I did so. I will do my best to keep in touch with you during the summer, okay?" Harry nodded and they hugged before they parted.

It was the day where everyone was boarding the Hogwarts express, in a distance, Hagrid could be heard, "Come on, now. Hurry up, you'll be late. Trains leaving. Go on. Come on, hurry up."

Hermione, Ron and Harry were near on of the train cars to board. Hermione said, "Come on, Harry."

"One minute," he said, and ran towards Hagrid.

"Thought you were leaving without saying goodbye, did you?" Hagrid asked. He pulled out something from his pocket and gave it to Harry, "This is for you."

Harry took it and opened up the photo album, the first thing he saw was a picture of him as an infant being held by his parents, "Thanks, Hagrid."

"Go on. On with you. On with you now. Oh, listen, Harry. If that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with his tail."

"But we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that," Harry told him.

"I do. But your cousin don't, do he?" Hagrid winked at him and Harry hugged him before going back to the train car.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?"

"I'm not going home. Not really," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was sitting at his desk, looking at his photo album when he heard Hedwig whining, "I can't let you out, Hedwig! I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. Besides, if Uncle Vernon..."

"Harry Potter!" Vernon called out from the first floor.

"Now you've done it," he told Hedwig. He left his room and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen and saw that his aunt was there.

"He's in there," she told him. "Vernon?"

Vernon was helping Dudley tie his tie and said, 'I'm warning you, if you can't control that bloody bird, it'll have to go."

"But she's bored. If I could only let her out for an hour or two…"

"So you can send secret messages to your freaky little friends? No, sir."

"But I haven't had any messages from any of my friends. Not one… all summer," he said.

Dudley turned to him and said, "Who would want to be friends with you?" he walked by Harry and 'accidentally' bumped his shoulder against Harry's

Vernon approached him and said, "I think you'd be a little more grateful. We've raised you since you were a baby, given you the food off our table, even let you have Dudley's second bedroom, purely out of the goodness of our hearts."

Petunia pushed Dudley's hand away from the cake, "Not now. It's for when the Masons arrive."

"Which should be any minute. Now, let's go over our schedule once again, shall we?" he said. He motioned for everyone to the living area, "Petunia, when the Masons arrive, you will be…?"

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously to our home," she said, waving her arms towards the living area and the couch.

"Good. And Dudley, you will be?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door," he said confidently.

"Excellent," he said and turned to Harry. Petunia and Dudley turned around facing Harry as well. "And you?"

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I don't exist."

"Too right, you will. With any luck, this could be the day I make the biggest deal of my career and you will not mess it up." With that, Harry went upstairs to his bedroom and saw something or rather someone jumping on his bed.

Dobby saw that he was in the same room with him and said, "Harry Potter, such an honor it is."

Harry closed his bedroom door and asked, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Dobby the house-elf."

During dinner, there was too much commotion happening and it made Vernon upset that Harry couldn't keep his promise of being quiet. The next day, he went out and bought some things from the hardware store and nailed some bars against Harry's windows, "You're never going back to that school. You're never going to see those freaky friends of yours again. Never!" That night after everyone had went to bed, Harry distinctly had heard something from afar. Plus there was strange lighting that was happening and it made him wake up. He picked up his glasses and looked out the window and saw two lights getting closer to his window. He took a few steps back because he was afraid of what it was. The car window had pulled up close to the bedroom window and Harry saw three familiar faces.

"Hiya, Harry," Ron said.

"Ron. Fred. George. What are you all doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course. Now, come on, get your trunk," Ron said. Harry packed his things into his trunk and was ready for whatever the Weasleys had planned. When Ron had seen that Harry was ready, he said, "Hold on." He looked like he was thinking hard about something. The next thing that happened was Ella had appeared into Harry's bedroom out of thin air.

"Miss Cullen," he said as he hugged her. Harry was beyond ecstatic that she was there. "Hello, Harry," she said, hugging him back. "This isn't the time or place to catch up. Let's get you out of here, okay?" Harry nodded. "You better stand back."

Ron put a hook on the bars and told Fred, "Let's go." Fred drove the car forward and pulled the bars off the window, which ended up waking Vernon and Petunia. Ella grabbed Harry's trunk and was waiting for Fred to back the car up, so that she could put it in the car. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and handed it to Ella. Fred moved the car, so that Ron could grab Hedwig's cage. They've heard Vernon trying to open the locks that he had installed on the door. They had managed to open the door in time to see that all of Harry's things were in the car and Ella was standing by.

"We'll meet you at the Burrow," Ella called out to the Weasleys.

"Potter! He's escaping!" Vernon shouted.

"Harry, grab my hand." No sooner did he touch her hand, they had disappeared into thin air. Vernon ended up flying out the window. Ella and Harry appeared at the Burrow before Fred, George and Ron did. They decided to walk around. "How are you, Harry?"

"I'm better now," he replied. He was quiet and wasn't sure how to ask Ella about something.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Right before you and the Weasleys came, there was a house elf that came to my house and withheld all the letters that were written to me. I was wondering if you tried to write me?"

"Yes, I did, Harry. I was wondering why you weren't responding, now I understand why, although I do not know why a house elf would intervene. Hopefully, we'll find out why he's doing it. In my letters, I was asking how things were with the Dursleys. Have they been treating you well?"

"I'm not sleeping in the cupboard anymore, but I guess you could figure that out already, but they're more freaked out now that I know magic. They've tried to control my every move, so that I wouldn't use my magic, plus they wouldn't let Hedwig out to play every once in a while. I hope that Ron let her fly," Harry said.

"That's good. If he didn't, you could always let her out when the Weasleys arrive. Now tell me a bit more of what's had happened with the house-elf," she said.

"Well, he's been telling me that I shouldn't go back to Hogwarts this year. He said that something's bad is going to happen. He said that he kept my letters because he hoped that if I was upset enough, I wouldn't go to Hogwarts anymore. He actually came on the night that Uncle Vernon had his boss and wife come over for dinner. He made a pudding dessert that Aunt Petunia made fall onto Uncle Vernon's boss' wife, in hopes that Uncle Vernon would keep me from going to Hogwarts. As you saw that Uncle Vernon had put bars on the windows and several locks on the bedroom door," he said.

"So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could," Harry said. "Every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall. Do you think he was lying to me?"

"Well, put it this way – house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon he was sent to stop you from coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?" she asked.

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy. He hates me," he said.

"Lucius Malfoy's son?" she asked.

"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it? Why?"

"I suspect that Lucius is involved somehow. He's a big supporter of Voldemort and when he disappeared, Lucius came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Ron's father thinks Lucius was in Voldemort's inner circle."

"I don't know whether the Malfoys own a house-elf…" he trailed off.

"Neither do I. Enough about that," she said letting the subject drop. Harry nodded, not wanting to let it ruin his time with Ella. "Anyways, I really wish I could have seen you at least once during the summer but Victoria has proven difficult to find. There have been times where we did find her and we would talk to her but it wasn't working. She kept playing games with us but she's still out there somewhere hoping that we would find here," she told him, hoping to give him some news that wasn't about his awful summer with the Dursleys.

"You'll figure something out, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, nothing to dwell on," she said. "Now, tell me more about this house elf that came to visit you."

"He said something about how I shouldn't go to Hogwarts. He actually made this pudding that my aunt Petunia made fall onto uncle Vernon's boss' wife. He made it look like I did it so that they would try to keep me at home and not go to Hogwarts. Obviously you saw the bars on my window. He kept all of the letters that were written to me. I tried to get information from him but he wouldn't tell me."

"So he wouldn't even tell who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?" Ella asked.

Harry shook his head, "I don't think he could. Every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall." He looked up at Ella's face and saw that she was deep in thought. "Do you think he's lying to me?"

"Harry, listen, house-elves have powerful magic of their own, but they can't use it without their master's permission. I believe that Dobby was sent to stop you from coming to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

Harry nodded and said, "Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Must be, it's not a common name, is it? Why?"

"Lucius Malfoy is a big supporter of Voldemort… and when he disappeared, Lucius came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Mr. Weasley believes that Lucius was in Voldemort's inner circle and I agree with him." Harry had heard these rumors about Malfoy's family before, and they didn't surprise him at all. Malfoy made Dudley Dursley look like a kind, thoughtful, and sensitive boy. "Well, whoever owns hum will be an old wizarding family and they'll be rich." Harry was silent. Judging by the fact that Draco Malfoy usually had the best of everything, his family was rolling in wizard gold; he could see Malfoy strutting around a large manor house. Sending the family servant to stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts also sounded exactly like the sort of thing Malfoy would do. Had Harry been stupid to take Dobby seriously? "By the way, Harry, happy birthday."

"Thank you," he said, smiling.

"I do have something for you," she said smiling. "Hold on." She looked out to the forest near the Burrow, closed her eyes and focused. A moment later, she opened her eyes and smiled. "My family is here to give your birthday gifts." In a distance, Harry could see seven figures walking towards them. As Harry and Ella were waiting for them, they heard a car rumbling towards the driveway. For the first time, he felt that he was finally home. It was something that he hadn't felt for as long as he could remember. Before he knew what happened, all of the Cullen clan was standing around Harry with what looked like wrapped presents. He smiled because this was the first birthday except for last year where he got presents on his birthday. The Weasley boys had come up towards them and everyone acknowledged their presence.

"Ron, did you let Hedwig out?" Harry asked. Ella grinned widely because she knew that he was concerned about her.

"Well, I admit I forgot at first but she kept hooting; I couldn't figure out why until George unlocked the cage and let her out. She was smiling… that is if owls could smile, but we could tell that she was having fun once she spread her wings," Ron said proudly.

"We did tell her to meet you at the Burrow. So she knows where to go," George said. For that, Harry was glad because Hedwig hadn't had any fun when they stayed with the Dursleys.

"Why don't you boys go in? We'll come around at a certain time to celebrate your birthday." Everyone agreed to the plan.

The Weasley boys and Harry went inside the burrow, "Do you think mom will be mad if we took one?" Ron asked.

"I doubt it," Fred said. Each one took a biscuit. Harry was looking around and taking everything in. He couldn't help but smile at his surroundings. He felt like this was a real home.

"It's not much, but its home," Ron said.

"I think it's brilliant," Harry said in awe.

Molly jumped out of her hiding place and immediately said, "Where have you been? Harry, how wonderful to see you, dear. Beds empty. No note. Car gone. You could have died. You could have been seen. Of course, I don't blame you, Harry, dear."

The twins and Ron hid the biscuits behind their backs. Once she had finished her ranting, Ron had said, "They were starving him, Mum! There were bars on his window!"

"You'd best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley!" she said pointing her finger at him. She went up to Harry and put her arm around him and said, "Come on, Harry, time for a spot of breakfast." She led them to the dining room table and she immediately started cooking the rest of the food. She piled food on Harry's plate, "Here we are, Harry. Now, tuck in. That's it. There we go."

A red headed girl about the age of 11 had come running down the stairs and went up to Molly, "Mummy, have you seen my jumper?"

"Yes, dear, it was on the cat," she answered her only daughter.

She froze and her eyes became wide as she saw Harry sitting at the table next to Ron. He saw her and said, "Hello." She didn't say anything and ran up the stairs. "What did I do?" he asked Ron.

"Ginny. She's been talking about you all summer. A bit annoying, really"

Arthur had come in at that moment and greeted his family, "Morning Weasleys."

"Morning, dad," the rest of the family replied back.

"What a night. Nine raids. Nine!" Arthur said.

Harry looked over at Ron and asked, "Raids?"

"Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Dad loves Muggles, he thinks they're fascinating," he answered.

Arthur sat down at the head of the table and saw a new face and said, "Well, now. And who are you?"

"Sorry, sir. I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter."

"Good lord. Are you really? Well, Ron has told us all about you, of course. When did he get here?"

Molly turned away from her cooking and replied, "This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night."

"Did you really? How did it go?" Molly immediately struck Arthur's arm, "I mean, that was very wrong indeed, boys. Very wrong of you." The boys, including Harry were stifling their laughter at the behavior. Arthur had begun digging into his food and turned to Harry. "Now Harry, you must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

They all heard an owl hoot, everyone turned to the kitchen window, "Well, that'll be Errol with the post." Errol flew down to the window and hit the glass and fell. "Fetch it, will you, Percy, please?"

Percy went up to the window and called him, "Errol." The owl immediately flew up to the open window and gave Percy the letter.

Ron leaned towards Harry and said, "He's always doing that."

Percy opened the letter and said, "Look, it's our Hogwarts letters. They've sent us Harry's as well."

"Dumbledore must know you're here. Doesn't miss a trick, that man." Arthur said.

"Actually it was me that told him," a voice called out. At the kitchen door was Ella and her family behind her.

"Oh, of course. He must have known that something was happening to Harry," Molly said. Ella nodded and smiled.

Everyone was looking at their letters and George said, "This lot won't come cheap."

Molly looked over at Harry's shoulder and saw the supplies that they needed for school and said, "There's only one place we're going to get all of this. Diagon Alley."

"Well, I was wondering, before you all dress up and go to Diagon Alley, that my family and I could give Harry his birthday gifts, especially since it's his special day," Ella asked politely.

"Oh, of course," Molly replied. "Let's have everyone eat their breakfast first before doing anything." Ella agreed and stayed outside with her family while everyone finished eating. Harry enjoyed eating with the Weasleys and listening to them chatter about nonsensical things. He wanted to eat fast so that he could spend time with the Cullens but he wanted to stay and spend time with the Weasleys as well. He wasn't sure what to do but his stomach was growling at him because he was eating too much.

He managed to take his last bite and stood up from where he was sitting, "Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for the wonderful breakfast. I've never had eaten that much in one sitting, well, not since Hogwarts," he said, laughing somewhat.

"I'm glad that you're getting food. Isn't your family feeding you?" she asked.

"Not really. They believe that I do not deserve enough to have a lot of food or clothes or anything. My cousin gets the best of everything," he explained.

"Oh! Well, you're welcome here anytime for anything, do you hear?" she asked, being motherly towards him. Harry nodded. "I'm sure that Ella agrees with me when I say that you do deserve to have the best things in life."

Harry smiled at what she said. "I'm going to be meeting the Cullens outside. I've been wanting to spend time with them since I've been rescued." The Weasleys smiled as they watched him go outside to meet the Cullens. He walked out the kitchen door and saw the Cullens standing around not far from the Burrow chatting away and laughing. He approached them, quietly, not wanting to bother them.

Ella heard him walking up to them softly. "You can join us at anytime, Harry. You don't have to be quiet about it." Harry smiled and hugged her as tight as he could. She hugged him but not too tightly. "Ready for your presents?" Harry nodded vigorously and everyone laughed. Ella took her wand out and magically made a table and a chair appear.

Emmett and Rosalie were first. "We hope that you'll like this," Rosalie said as she handed him a light blue wrapped gift to him.

He took it and opened it and saw that there were a couple of books that was about owls and how to take care of them. He knew that it would be helpful for him to take care of Hedwig better. "Thank you. I've been meaning to get books about owls for some time. I never managed to obtain one, let alone two."

"You're welcome, kid," Emmett replied.

"Ours next," Alice said as she gave him a box that was from her and Jasper. He took it and opened it and saw that it was several designer clothes that were in his size. His jaw went slack as he felt the clothes. Alice beamed as she saw his reaction. She knew that he would like them.

"Uh--- thank you?" the comment sounded like a question which made everyone laugh.

"You're welcome," Alice said, smiling broadly. "I would have gotten you more clothes, but Carlisle and Esme wouldn't let me spend a lot of money on you." Alice pouted.

"You wanted to spend more money on me?" he asked and Alice nodded. "Why?"

"I think Molly has already told you this just before you came outside. You deserve the best things in life. This is part of it. I mean the Dursleys aren't giving you much, but it's an opportunity for us to give you things that they give to Dudley," Ella explained. Everyone nodded.

"Well, I think it's a bit much but thank you. It feels nice to be spoiled for once," he replied and closed the box.

"This is from both Carlisle and I, Harry," Esme said as she gave him an envelope. He took it willingly and opened it. It was 4 open-ended tickets for him to go anywhere he wanted to go.

"What is this for?" he asked innocently.

Everyone laughed, Carlisle spoke up, "We realized that you've never really had the opportunity to have a real vacation. I thought it would be nice if you took two of your friends and an adult companion on a vacation anywhere in the world."

Harry was truly shocked. He genuinely didn't know what to say especially since no one spent a large amount of money on him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear," Esme said.

Harry put the tickets back into the envelope and tucked it safely in between the books. Ella looked over at Edward and smiled. "Harry, I do hope that you will like this gift," Ella said as Edward handed him sky blue wrapped parcel. On top of the box there was a card.

He opened the card and read it out loud, "Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! This is something that we believe that every twelve year old boy should get. Love Ella and Edward." He looked over to Ella and eyed her suspiciously in which it made her laugh. He unwrapped the parcel and removed the lid that was sitting on top of the box. In it was rows and rows of baseball cards. He gently took one out and it was a Babe Ruth card. On the back of it was his stats and what he was known for. He couldn't believe his eyes and what he was seeing. This was something that he's always wanted but never managed to get it. Now he has it, he didn't know what to think. He put the card back and dropped everything he had, he wrapped his arms around Ella's waist and hugged her tightly. She smiled at what he was doing.

She gently whispered in his ear, "You're welcome, Harry. Happy, Happy Birthday." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She had a feeling that he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. The Weasleys had come out when Harry hugged Ella. Carlisle had told them what was going on and showed them the baseball cards. They had never seen them before and didn't realize that it was worth something in the Muggle world. Of course, Arthur was full of questions, which the Cullens patiently answered them.


	10. Chapter 10

With the financial help of the Cullens, everyone arrived to Diagon Alley safely to buy supplies. They went to Flourish and Blotts to buy all necessary school books. However, they arrived on a day where Gilderoy Lockhart had an autograph signing. Every woman there was in love with him and stood in a single file and waited for him to make his appearance. When he did, cameras lights were flashing and clapping was heard. Lockhart was about to speak but he spotted Harry standing next to Molly, "It can't be. Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter. Excuse me, madam," A photographer saw him and grabbed him by his shoulder and dragged him and had him stand next to Lockhart.

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I rate the front page," he said as they posed for the camera. Once that was taken care of he spoke up, "Ladies and Gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, _Magical Me_, which, incidentally, is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the _Daily Prophet_ bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works, free of charge." He then pushed him away and Harry walked towards where Molly was standing, "Now, ladies?" Molly took the books away from him and informed him that she will get his autographs for him.

Harry looked over at Ella who smiled at him, gently. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and walked towards the main entrance. They were cut short by Draco, "Bet you love that didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page.

Ginny walked up to him and said, "Leave him alone."

"Look, Potter. You got yourself a girlfriend," Draco said.

"At least he has one whereas someone doesn't," Ella said. Draco stood there silently.

"Now, now, Draco, place nicely. Mr. Potter! Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me, your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you," he said, introducing himself.

"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer," he told him.

"You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish..."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Ella responded. By now, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys had shown up.

"Obviously you're afraid of him because you can't even say his name," Hermione said.

"And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" he asked. He looked over to the Weasleys, "Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions... tatty, second hand books... you must be the Weasleys."

Arthur had come up and said, "Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside." Everyone agreed.

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior."

"Lucius."

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Associating with muggles. And I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work," he said and left.

Draco went up to Harry and said, "I'll see you at school."

Edward and Ella had just arrived home from hunting and were ready to start organizing and preparing for the new school year. They were reviewing new student information when they had heard a knock on the door. Ella had gotten up from her seat and opened the door, "Professor McGonagall. How may I help you?" Edward had shown up the moment he heard Ella said her name.

"Dumbledore would like a meeting with both of you as well as the rest of your family in the Great Hall now," she informed them.

"Of course," she turned to Edward. "Could you call everyone and let them know to meet us at the Great Hall?" Edward nodded and left their house to Cullen Manor in the neighboring city. "Let me just gather some of our things and I'll be there shortly." McGonagall nodded and left. She managed to get her things and just opened the door in time to see the rest of the Cullens right outside.

"Had McGonagall said anything?" Edward asked.

"Nothing since you left. We should get to the Hall now to find out what's going on," Ella said and everyone agreed. They had arrived to see that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were there. The Cullens were genuinely confused as to what was going on. "Professor, what is happening?"

"Nothing drastic has happened, Ella. I wanted to have a brief meeting with all of you. After what you had informed me, I decided to do some investigating myself as to what was happening, alas, my research has been futile. I ask that everyone keep an eye and an ear open during the school year. I fear that something more is at work here and I cannot explain what is happening."

"Of course, Professor," Ella said.

"We will all do our best to ensure the safety of Hogwarts and the students," Carlisle commented.

Days had passed and preparations had been made and school was just about to start. Students had arrived and no signs have trouble had yet appeared… not until Edward noticed that Harry and Ron had not shown up for the feast. They were meeting with Dumbledore in his office with McGonagall about the absence of both Harry and Ron. "Wait," Edward said. He has become attuned with Harry that he was able to pick up his mind within Hogwarts.

"Edward, what is it?" Ella asked.

"I hear Harry. It sounds like he's…" he became quiet, trying to figure out where Harry was, "He's in Snape's office. It appears that Snape is reprimanding him in regards to how he arrived to Hogwarts."

"Let's all go to Professor Snape's office, shall we?" Dumbledore said.

They all went to Snape's office, in time to hear Snape say, "Silence. I assure you that were you in Slytherin, and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home… tonight. As it is…"

"They are not," Dumbledore said as he entered the office followed by McGonagall, Ella and Edward.

"Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall," Harry said. "Miss Cullen, Mr. Cullen."

Snape stood up and walked around his desk and said, "Headmaster, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such…"

"I am well aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written quite a few of them myself," he interrupted, "However, as head of Gryffindor house, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action."

"We'll go and get our stuff, then," Ron said, looking down.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

"You're going to expel us, aren't you?" he inquired.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," she informed him. Ron and Harry looked at each other a bit hopeful but was saddened when they heard McGonagall say, "but I must impress on both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight, and you will both receive detention."

Everyone was in the Great Hall, eating lunch and chatting about when they heard an owl coming screeching in, Dean asked, "Ron, is that your owl?"

The owl came flying in and took a tumble in some food. Ron was embarrassed by the owl and said, "Bloody bird's a menace. Oh, no."

Seamus called out and said, "Look, everyone. Weasley's got himself a Howler."

"Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible," Neville said, completely ignoring Seamus' comment.

Ron started to open the letter before it picked itself up and started howling, "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Oh and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making it into Gryffindor. Your father and I are *so* proud." The howler gave Ron a raspberry before tearing itself up. At one end of the hall, Ella was leaning into Edward's chest, trying to contain her laughter. She knew that she shouldn't be laughing but the look on Ron's face was priceless. Plus she was laughing at what Edward had told her. It was more of Edward telling her what Ron was saying in his mind.

Harry had finished serving his detention but he was hearing voices before bumping into Hermione and Ron. "Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Hermione asked.

"The voice." He answered.

"We didn't hear anything, mate," Ron said. Hermione nodded. They both walked down the hall and wandered into another hall and saw that the floor was wet. They looked up on the wall and saw that something was written on the wall in blood. Next to it, they saw a cat.

"Mrs. Norris," Harry said. Students were starting to gather around and saw what was happening.

Draco was the first one to speak up, "'Enemies of the Heir… Beware.' You'll be next mudbloods."

Filch was walking up behind the students and started to make his way through the students and said, "What is going on here? Go on. Make way, make way. Potter? What are you…? Mrs. Norris? You murdered my cat."

"No. No," Harry said.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"

Dumbledore walked up and said, "Argus! Argus, I…" he looked at what had gotten everyone's attention and immediately tried to diffuse the situation. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately…" everyone started to leave, "everyone except you three" he pointed to Harry, Hermione and Ron, before address them, he turned to Filch and said, "She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified."

"Thought so," Lockhart said as he examined the cat. "So unlucky I wasn't there I know exactly the countercurse that couldn't spared her."

Dumbledore looked upon him and Lockhart stayed quiet, "But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say."

"Ask him. It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall," Filch said, pointing to Harry.

"It not true, sir. I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris," Harry said.

"Rubbish," Filch said.

"If I might, headmaster? Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for once, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner," Snape said

"I'm afraid that was my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail," Lockhart replied.

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, professor. We'd just found him when he said…"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris," Harry responded. Edward whispered into Dumbledore's ear what he heard from Harry's mind.

Snape looked at Dumbledore who in turn said, "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

"My cat has been Petrified. I want to see some punishment!" Filch demanded.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution to all."

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Ella and Edward went into Dumbledore's office to discuss how to deal with the situation. The school nurse and Madam Pomfrey had taken Mrs. Norris to the hospital wing to take care of Filch's cat. "Edward, why don't you tell everyone what you told me earlier."

"When Severus asked Hermione what they were doing and Harry replied that he wasn't hungry and were planning to go to the common room… well, that was a lie. However, the part of Harry being in detention and was with Lockhart was true. Ron and Hermione were looking for Harry to encourage him to eat but they were involved with a situation where Harry had heard a voice and they were trying to find it, instead of doing that, they had encountered what we all saw in the hallway. Mrs. Norris was already Petrified beforehand and the writing on the wall was there."

"So the only lie they told was about Harry not being hungry and planning to go to the common room?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes. I'm sure that Harry didn't want to sound off like he was crazy by saying that he heard voices," Edward replied.

"Headmaster, what do you make of this?" Snape asked.

"I'm not entirely sure since this is the first time in 50 years. I'm afraid that if this continues to happen, Hogwarts may be closed and the students may have to be sent home," he replied.

"Professor, I don't understand. This happened before?" Ella asked.

"Yes, Ella, it has. The only difference is that the cat was Petrified. The victim from 50 years ago had died. Ella, let me ask you something. Did you hear a voice at the same time that Harry supposedly heard it?"

"No, I didn't," she said after thinking about it. "But I'll keep an open ear again just in case it happens."

"If Harry is indeed hearing voices, I fear that it's may be in a language that spoken only that Voldemort can hear and speak," Dumbledore replied. Everyone was confused. They spent the rest of the evening gathering what information that everyone needed to learn.

The next day in McGonagall's class, she was standing in front of class and spoke up, "Could I have your attention, please? Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three… _Vera Verto_," she tapped her wand to the bird three times and it immediately transformed into a goblet. "Now it's your turn. Who would like to go first? Mr. Weasley. "One, two, three. _Vera Verto_.""

"_Vera Verto!_" Ron did the same thing to his rat, however, the goblet was hairy and still had a tail. The class was laughing.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley," she informed him. She saw Hermione raise her hand and called on her, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets," she said.

"Oh, very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guesses who," Ron said.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families. In other words, pure bloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle borns," Hermione said.

"And vampires," Ella said. Everyone was surprised at what they heard.

"Well naturally the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

"Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione asked.

"The Chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster."


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day of the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. During the game, Harry saw the snitch behind Draco as he paused in front of him to tease him. Harry ignored him and went after the snitch. Draco saw what Harry was doing and dodged him before noticing what Harry was doing. He chased after it as well. Out of nowhere, a rogue bludger started to chase after Harry. Everyone besides the house of Slytherin was concerned. Harry noticed that the bludger was after him. He did his best to chase after the snitch and avoid the bludger. At one point the snitch was within arm's reach and somehow he managed to escape the bludger, he tried to grab it. Without paying attention to his surroundings, the bludger hit his right arm and the snitch narrowly escaped. Harry held his right arm close to his chest and navigated himself with his left arm. When he was close enough to the snitch, he took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; he felt his fingers close on the cold snitch but was now only gripping the broom with his legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out. With a splattering thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, he heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. He focused on the snitch clutched in his good hand. He laid back onto the ground and heard, "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins!" He smiled but it quickly diminished as he looked up to the sky and saw something that looked like it was falling and saw that it was the rogue bludger. He waited until the last minute and moved out of the way as it hit the ground and went back up in the air. He looked up and saw that it was going to come down again and dodged it again.

Hermione ran towards where Harry was and took out her wand and pointed to the rogue bludger and shouted, "_Finite Incantatem_!" The bludger burst into pieces.

Harry was relieved and looked towards Hermione, "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," he responded and looked down at his arm. "I think my arm is broken."

Lockhart was running towards him and said, "Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straightaway."

"Not you," Harry said.

"Boy doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart said.

"Lockhart! Leave him alone!" Ella screamed.

Lockhart ignored her, took out his wand and said, "This won't hurt a bit…."

"Lockhart! Don't even…" Edward said as he grabbed his hand to stop him from doing anything to Harry.

"I suggest you leave, Lockhart, before I do anything to you," Ella said. "Come on, Harry." She helped him stand up and helped him to the hospital wing. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor team followed Ella and Harry.

Pomfrey had come into the hospital wing with a potion and heard Draco's supposed groaning, "Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss. You can go," she said as she walked passed him. "Out of my way," she told the students who were crowding him.

Pomfrey was stressed when she learned what had happened to Harry's arm. "Miss Cullen, I'm relieved that you brought him in here right away."

"As am I, Madam Promfrey. His arm would have been worse had I not," she replied.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Lockhart was going to do a spell that would have made his bones disappear instead of mending it," she said with a scowl. Madam Pomfrey stood there, appalled.

"Well, you're in for a rough night, Potter," Pomfrey said. She was thrilled that someone on the teaching staff and otherwise knew what to do. She picked up a bottle that had brown paper wrapped around it into a glass and gave it to Harry. He drank from it and immediately spit it out, "What do you expect? Pumpkin juice?"

That night he fell asleep with Ella watching ever so closely over him, making sure that everything was all right. Hours and hours later, she was reading her book, when Harry woken up as they heard a voice calling out. They couldn't place it but it sounded like it wanted to kill and wanted blood. "Harry, stay in bed. I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore about this." Harry nodded. Ella walked off as soon as she put her book on the chair. As soon as she left, Dobby had appeared on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"Harry Potter should have listened to Dobby. Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train," he said.

"It was you. You stopped the barrier from letting Ron and me through," he said.

"Indeed. Yes, sir."

"You nearly got Ron and me expelled!" he exclaimed.

"At least you would be away from here. Harry Potter must go home. Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see—"

"Your Bludger? You made that Bludger chase after me?" he asked.

"Dobby feels most aggrieved, sir. Dobby had to iron his hands," he said, showing his bandaged hands.

"You better clear off before my bones are fully mended, or I might strangle you," he threatened.

Dobby got off the bed and started to walk backwards as soon as Harry got out of bed and stalked him, "Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home.

I don't suppose you could tell me why you're trying to kill me?"

"Not kill you, sir. Never kill you. Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We house-elves are treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin," by now they were on the other side of the bed from where they started.

Harry gave a full look-over at Dobby and said, "Why do you wear that thing, Dobby?"

"This, sir?" he asked, pointing his only piece of clothing, "It is a mark of the house-elf's enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes." He jumped onto the bed and said, "Listen. Listen! Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Harry Potter must not stay here, now that history is to repeat itself," he warned.

"Repeat itself?" he asked. "You mean this has happened before?"

"I shouldn't have said that," he said and took the bottle from the side table and started to hit himself. Harry fought him off and put the bottle back on the side table.

He grabbed Dobby's clothes and said, "Tell me, when did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

"Dobby, cannot say, sir. Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe," he said.

"No, Dobby. Tell me. Who is it?" Dobby immediately disappeared. Harry heard a noise and saw a couple of shadows and went back into bed, feigning sleep.

Pomfrey was leading everyone, "Here," she said as she pointed to one of the beds. Filch and Dumbledore had put the victim on the bed, "What happened?"

"There's been another attack," Dumbledore said.

"I think he's been Petrified, Madam Pomfrey," McGonagall said. Madam Pomfrey left to gather all the necessary items to help him be un-Petrified. "Look. Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker," she said. Ella managed to take the camera out of the boy's hands and opened the back of the camera. When she did, there was a loud pop and the film was destroyed, "What can this mean, Albus?"

"It means that our students are in grave danger," he said.

"What should I tell the staff?" she asked.

"The truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as I feared, Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again," he said.

"What would you have my family do, Professor?" Ella asked.

"Since you and Harry are the only ones to hear the voice, I'm afraid everything will rely on you. Harry should not be burdened with this. I need you to figure out who this voice belongs to and pinpoint where it's coming from. I want your family to help you with this," he said.

The Friday before the weekend, his arm was well-mended and Madam Pomfrey had checked and checked to make sure that his arm was functioning well and properly. Once she was satisfied, she informed him that he could leave. The first thing that he did was go to Ella's home. He had to talk to her about what he learned from Dobby that night he came to visit. He knocked on her door and was checking the window to see if she was there. He saw her coming to open the door, "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Madam Pomfrey let me leave just now after making sure that my arm is mended. I need to talk to you. It's important," he said in a hurry.

"Of course, come in," she said as she opened the door wider for him to walk into. As soon as he walked into the house, it was bigger than before. He then realized that she had magically made it bigger to fit all of her family into the house. She noticed his apprehension, "Do you want to talk alone, Harry?"

"No, it would be best that I tell everyone at the same time. It concerns all of you in some way," he responded.

Ella immediately became worried, "Harry, what is it?"

"Maybe it would be best if we all sat down for this?" Harry suggested. Everyone gathered into the family room. Carlisle and Esme on the love seat with Edward and Ella at the single seat couch. The rest were sitting on the big couch. Alice had brought a chair from the dining room for Harry to sit on. He sat on it and took a deep breathe. "I'm sure that everyone is well aware that Ella sat with me during the first night that I was in the hospital," he started off. Everyone nodded. "Well, I woke up in the middle of the night, when both Ella and I heard a voice talking about wanting to kill something or someone and wanting blood. Ella left to inform Dumbledore about it. As soon as she left, Dobby, the house-elf appeared at the edge of my bed."

"He showed up again?" Ella asked. Harry nodded. She saw that Harry was going to ask her something, "I already informed my family of the first visit, so they know about it," she answered his un-asked question. Harry nodded and somewhat relieved that he didn't have to tell the story again.

"I admit that I was surprised to see that Dobby had appeared at the edge of my bed but I was even more surprised with what he said. He said that I should have listened to him and that I should have gone back home when I missed the train. That's when I figured out that he had blocked the barrier from letting Ron and me through and he almost got us expelled too."

"What did he say about that?" Jasper asked.

"He said that at least I would have been away from here and that I had to go home. Then he started to talk about the Bludger during the Quidditch game," he said.

"He controlled the rogue Bludger?" Rosalie asked

"Yes, I know I was shocked myself. He showed me his hands and they were bandaged up."

"Why was it banged up?"

"I don't know but he said something about having to iron out his hands," Harry commented.

"I don't want to know," Ella replied.

"Of course, I threatened him, but he said that he was used to threats and he gets them five times at home. Have you any idea as to who he belongs to?" Harry asked, looking at Ella.

"I don't know, Harry. I assumed that it was going to happen once and not a second time. I'm not too sure if I should bring Dumbledore into this," Ella answered. "But I fear that somehow he has a role in this whole situation. So far, it sounds like either his master is trying to make you go home because he despises you or Dobby somehow escaped to warn you."

"I did ask him if he was trying to kill me but he said that he wouldn't kill me because I had victory over Voldemort. Then he said that house-elves were treated like vermin and how he's still being treated like one, if only you saw what he wore. He had a piece of cloth over his body."

"He had what?" Alice asked. Everyone else had rolled their eyes. Harry looked around and didn't understand what was happening.

"Harry, about Alice, she has a passion for shopping and will find any excuse for it," Jasper explained.

"I do not!" Alice exclaimed

"Yes, you do, Alice. Stop denying it," Esme scolded her. Alice was about to say something but she knew she was right and didn't say anything.

In some odd way, he felt somewhat relieved but hoped that he didn't have to subject himself to her shopping excursion anytime soon. "Anyway, he said that it was a mark of a house-elf's enslavement. The only way for them to be free is if his master presented them with clothes," Harry said.

"Could we give him clothes?" Alice asked as everyone else groaned.

"No, he cannot accept clothes from other people, Alice. In the magical community, house-elves are not allowed to accept any kind of gifts or charity from other people," Ella answered. Alice sat there, scowling. The hopes of shopping for another being had been dashed away.

"But he did say that terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts and that I mustn't stay here. He did say that history was going to repeat itself. He wanted me to be safe and that's why he's been trying to get me to leave Hogwarts. Plus you heard what Dumbledore said when Colin Creevey had been brought in."

"You were still awake at that time?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep but I was pretending to sleep so that I could hear what was happening," Harry admitted. "So is it really true that the Chamber of Secrets is open again?"

"It appears so, Harry, even though I was around at that time, I wasn't involved with the Magical World until I met your parents, which was about 15 years ago. Based on what Dumbledore and McGonagall discussed, it's true. It's something that we're all concerned about. Trust me, Harry, Dumbledore isn't just sitting around and doing nothing. He's doing what he can based on what he knows. He was there 50 years ago when it first happened. I'm sure that he's trying to collect as much information as possible and decide what to do once he has what he's looking for. Right now, all you can do is focus on your studies. If I know you, you're probably going to find more information about what Dobby told you, aren't you?" Harry looked away, ashamed. "Harry, there's nothing to be ashamed about. You're only human and you're curious about what's happening especially since you can hear this voice and Dobby coming to you. I do believe that this may be related to you and Voldemort."

"Do you really believe that, Ella?" Carlisle asked.

"I believe so. The signs are there but I am convinced that he's not back in a physical form, not yet anyways. I mean based on how Harry and I saw him before summer, he isn't in any kind of physical form."

"When do you think that'll happen?"

"I don't know. Who knows, he could be back in physical form next week, next month or even next year. No one knows but I strongly believe that he will find a way to come back physically to fight you," Ella said. "And what's been happening lately is a series of obstacles to prepare us for Voldemort's return. Also, I believe that it's going to test us emotionally, physically, mentally and every other way possible." They spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and getting to know each other.

After class, Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and noticed that he wasn't in there. "Professor Dumbledore?" he called out as soon as he walked up to his desk. He looked up and saw the Sorting Hat on the top shelf.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" it asked.

"I was just wondering if you put me in the right house," Harry commented.

"Yes. You were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said last year. You would have done well in Slytherin."

"You're wrong," he said stubbornly. He looked around and saw a bird on standing on a standstill. He looked at it carefully and then Harry jumped back as he saw the bird burst into flames.

"Harry," a voice called.

"Professor. Your bird. There was nothing I could do. He just caught fire," he said.

"And about time too. He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a burning day," he said, walking down the stairs "Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. They burst into flame when it is time for them to die and then they are reborn from the ashes," they both leaned down and saw a baby bird being born from the ashes, "Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads. Their tears have healing powers."

Hagrid had immediately walked in and started saying, "Professor Dumbledore, sir! Wait! Listen! Professor Dumbledore, sit, it wasn't Harry. I'd be prepared to swear it in front of the Ministry of Magic." Ella was right behind him, trying to calm him down.

Dumbledore had his hands up, motioning him to calm down, "Hagrid! Relax. I do not believe that Harry attacked anyone."

"Of course you don't," Hagrid said, and then took a moment to register what he had heard, "Oh. Right. Well, I'll… I'll just wait outside then."

"Yes," he said as he waited for Hagrid to leave, "Miss Cullen, I ask that you stay for this particular conversation." Ella nodded and stayed behind as Hagrid closed the door behind him.

"You don't think it was me, professor?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. I do not think it was you. But I must ask you, is there something you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Harry.

"No, sir. Nothing," he said after a moment.

"Very well, then. Off you go," he told him. He waited for Harry to leave and turned to Ella, "There's something bothering him."

"Yes, there is," she responded. She knew that it was worthless to try and hide this information from Dumbledore. She knew that he was going to find out one way or another.

"Without betraying the trust between both of you, what can you tell me?" he asked.

"He's been getting warning signs from an anonymous source and I'm trying to find out where he's coming from. I fear that the person who has chosen anonymity has left us no clues as to how to find him. I fear that he has a role to fulfill and I don't know if it will go well or not," she told him without giving too much away.

"Has Harry asked him?"

"Yes, but every time he gets close, he immediately shuts his mouth and leaves. I'm hoping that this person will visit again and leaves some kind of trace," she informed him.

"And what of the voice? As I recall that you heard it," he asked.

"Yes, I did. It's most definitely Parseltongue and whatever it is, it's connected to Voldemort," she said.

"It is as I feared. The monster in the chamber will only listen to Voldemort," he said.

"What would you like me to do, Professor?" she asked.

"Keep an extra close watch over Harry. I fear that something will go ill."


	12. Chapter 12

It was the start of winter break. The students who were staying at Hogwarts were standing around, chatting and attempting to enjoy the holiday spirit. It was until Harry was standing outside with Ron and Hermione outside against a ledge. They turned as they heard Fred say, "Look everyone, it's the heir of Slytherin!"

"Be careful! He's a seriously evil wizard," George added. The twins laughed.

"Fred and George!" a voice called out. The twins stopped laughing and turned around to see Ella and Edward standing behind them in a scolding manner.

"Come on, Miss Cullen," Ron said. "Fred and George were just having a laugh."

"They're the only ones," Harry said.

"This is no laughing matter. Does anyone know if Harry is truly the Heir of Slytherin?" Ella asked. Everyone who was standing near them, stood quiet. They knew that they shouldn't have alienated Harry just because he could speak Parseltongue. "Fred and George, I strongly suggest that both of you leave before a snake comes out and bites both of you!" They both left, quietly. They both knew that she despised anyone who went against Harry, joke or not.

"Okay, so half the school thinks you're nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets every night. Who cares?" Ron asked. Ella smiled. Ron was being a true friend. He was trying to help Harry to ignore what was being said about him.

"Maybe they're right," Harry said and left to go inside.

"Harry!" Hermione called after him. Hermione, Ron, Ella and Edward went after him, as Hermione called out, "Harry? Oh, come on!" Harry stopped and turned from the stairs.  
"Look, I didn't know I could speak Parseltongue! What else don't I know about myself? Look. Maybe you can do something, even something horrible and not know you did it," Harry said.

"You don't believe that, Harry. I know you don't," Ella said. "There's a lot of things that you may not know about yourself, but one thing is for sure, you're very much like your father. You will find ways to know who you are and what they are. Trust me. I'm going to see if there's anything else from my sources to see if there's anything that you need to know more about yourself, okay?" Ella asked. Harry nodded. He appreciated her help. She was doing all that she can do to help him and he was doing nothing but going off and taking it out on the wrong people.

"And if it makes you feel any better, Malfoy's staying for the holidays, too," Hermione said after Ella and Edward left.

"Why would that make anyone feel any better?" Ron asked.

"Because, in a few days the Polyjuice Potion will be ready! In a few days, we may truly know who the heir of Slytherin is," Hermione said.

A few days later especially after what he found out from Draco, Harry went to Ella's home to see if she found anything. He knocked on her door. "Hold on. I'm coming," a voice called out. Moments later, the door opened, "Harry? What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"I was just wondering if Miss Cullen was home?" he asked.

"You mean Ella?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Yeah, she's here. Come in from the cold weather. She stepped aside to let Harry in. "Do you want something warm to drink?"

"Hot chocolate would be great," he answered as he shrugged out of his coat. Rosalie took his jacket and put it on the coat rack as she went into the kitchen and made him hot chocolate.

"You can wait in the living area," she informed him. He went into the living area and sat down on the big couch. Despite the number of times of being here, he always looked around and always felt like it was something out of a magazine instead of a real home. Rosalie came back with the cup of Hot Chocolate, "here you go. I wasn't sure if you wanted marshmallows or not, so I put it on the side for you."

"Thank you," he said and grabbed one big one and put it on top of his drink. Rosalie smiled at his actions.

"I thought I heard him here," Edward said. Harry looked up and saw Edward coming in with several bags.

"What's that you're holding?" Harry asked.

"Warm clothes for the winter holiday," Edward answered. "Ella will be joining us momentarily. Rosalie, she needs your help with her car outside. For some reason the car stalled on the way home."

"How could the car stall? I just fixed it last week," Rosalie said.

"It appears that someone attempted to steal her car while we were shopping and messed up the engine," he explained.

"What is wrong with these stupid humans!" Rosalie swore.

"Rosalie," Edward warned, motioning to Harry.

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to imply that," Rosalie answered.

"That's okay. You're just frustrated," He answered. "I'm wondering if it's okay that we could spend some time together. I would like to get to know you better."

"Rosalie, be nice!" Edward hissed in a voice way too low for him to hear. "He's afraid of you!"

Rosalie looked at Harry and smiled, "Of course. Maybe I should tell you my story. But you're here to talk to Ella, I better go and fetch her for you." Harry nodded and watched her leave.

"Does she really like cars?" he asked Edward.

"Yeah, she does. It's something that she enjoys doing," Edward responded as he put the bags at the bottom of the stairway.

"Ah, Harry, I apologize for keeping you waiting. I had to get Rosalie to calm down after she saw what had happened to the car," Ella said as she came into the living area. "She told me that you were here and wanted to talk to me."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you and Edward," he said.

They both situated themselves to sit across from Harry, concerned about what he wanted to discuss, "Harry, what is it?"

"Well, Hermione, Ron and I actually found a way to talk with Malfoy… Draco about who he thought was the Heir of Slytherin."

"What did you find out?"

"He doesn't think that it's me. He genuinely doesn't know who the Heir of Slytherin is. I admit that I wasn't sure if he was being honest but he doesn't. He did say that the Chamber was open 50 years ago. He said that his father had told him that when the Chamber was open the last time, a Muggle had died, Draco believes that only in time will another innocent Muggle will be killed and he actually wanted it to be Hermione. His father didn't tell Draco who opened it."

"Do you think that the Malfoys are involved with this?" Ella asked Edward.

"I don't know. There's no evidence to say that they are. Do I believe that he is helping somehow? Yes," he answered.

"Did Draco say anything else? Not just about the Heir of Slytherin but about the magical community?" Edward asked.

"He did say, 'You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world… all of them.' Oh and, 'I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up. Father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place.' What do you think that means?" he asked.

"I'm not too sure, to be honest. It could mean that he wants the magical world to be under his control," Ella said.

"Or he wants Voldemort back to gain what they had back then," Edward suggested.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Power," Edward answered. Ella nodded in agreement.

The next day, Ella, Edward and Carlisle were at the Hogwarts hospital because they heard that something had happened to Hermione. When they saw here, they gasped, Ella spoke up, "Miss Granger, what happened?"

"Well, Harry, Ron and I made the Polyjuice Potion to talk to Draco to see if he knew anything about… well, you know. Anyways, I took some hairs off of a student and I didn't realize that it was cat hair," she said, shamefully.

"I hope that Madam Pomfrey gave you some potion to help you rid of this," Carlisle said. Hermione said.

"That's how Harry knew what Draco said about everything," Ella said to Edward, who nodded in return.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Harry came to see me a couple of days after the conversation he had with Draco," Ella replied. Right then, Harry and Ron ran up to where Hermione's bed and stopped shortly. "What's the hurry?"

Harry was about to answer but Ron was shaking his head. Harry didn't want to repeat himself, so he just showed Hermione the diary. "Ron and I found this in the bathroom near the Gryffindor Tower."

"There's a name in this diary. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle,'" Hermione said, reading the name inside the insert of the first page.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle?" he asked as he grabbed the diary from Hermione's hands. "Hang on. I know that name. Why do I know that name? Of course. That night I had detention. My job was to polish the silver in the trophy room. I remember because I kept burping up slugs over Tom Riddle's trophy."

"What was the trophy for?" Edward asked.

"He won an award 50 years ago. Special Services to the School or something," he said.

"Fifty years ago? Are you sure?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. Why?

"Don't you remember what Malfoy told you? Last time the Chamber was opened—"

"50 years ago. That means—" Harry interrupted.

"Tom Riddle was here at Hogwarts when it happened. What if he wrote about what he saw? It's possible he knew where the Chamber was… how to open it… even what sort of creature lives in it. If so, whoever's behind the attacks wouldn't want this diary lying around, would they?" Hermione finished.

"It's a brilliant theory, Hermione, but there's just one flaw. There's nothing written in this diary," Harry said, grabbing the diary and flipping through it.

The next day, there was nothing to do, so Harry decided to go to the Cullen house and inform Ella of what had happened that night when he sat down with the diary. Not only did he want to talk to Ella about what he learned, he also wanted to spend time with Rosalie Hale. He hoped that she was available to talk. He wanted to get to know her. Out of everyone, he didn't know her, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. He thought that today would be a good day to get to know her and Emmett. He approached the door, right when he was about to knock, the door opened and saw Jasper opening the door, "Hello, Harry. I was just about to leave. Anything I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if Ella was available. I need to talk to her about something important," he answered.

"Of course, you can come in, Harry," he said, allowing him to go through the door.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ella asked as she looked up from her book and put it aside.

"I was hoping to talk to you about what I learned last night," he answered. Ella was confused. "I didn't really go to bed right after leaving Hermione in the hospital. I spent time looking at the diary, hoping to come up with some answers and it left me somewhat confused."

"I'll leave you two to talk," Jasper said as he left.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked as she motioned for him to sit next to her.

"I was sitting in the common room in the Gryffindor tower and for some reason, I was compelled to write in it and the most bizarre thing ever happened."

"What was it?" she asked.

"I picked up my quill with ink in it and paused. I picked up too much ink in my quill and it led to a single drop of ink onto the page that I opened the diary and it oozed into the page and disappeared without a trace. I didn't know what was happening. I turned the page and there was nothing, so I wrote my name on it and…"

"And what, Harry?" she asked.

"It wrote back, 'Hello, Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle.' From there, I knew that I could ask the diary anything about the Chamber of Secrets. At first, I asked it if it could tell me what happened 50 years ago but it did something rather odd," he said.

Ella looked at him, suspiciously, "Harry, did the diary transport you to what happened 50 years ago?"

Harry sat there quiet unsure what to say but he decided to be honest with her, "Yes but this is where I get confused because I don't know if I should believe this or not."

"Tell me what happened," she told him.

"The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, mouth hanging open, I saw on the corner of the page which was written June thirteenth. My hands were trembling slightly. Before I knew what was happening, I was tilting forward and I felt my body leave the chair headfast through the opening of the page, into a whirl of color and shadow. I saw a man standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up and I tried to speak to him but he couldn't hear me. I think the man I saw was Tom Riddle. I saw him speaking to Dumbledore but a younger version of him. Based on the conversation between the two of them, they were talking about someone being killed and the Chamber of Secrets being opened. Dumbledore could tell that Tom wasn't being honest with him when he asked Tom if he had anything to confess," Harry said.

"Why would Dumbledore ask Tom that?" Ella asked.

"Oh, yeah, Tom asked Dumbledore something about what would happened if the guilty person would step forward about the dead girl," he answered. "Dumbledore didn't do anything but then again he really couldn't do anything. Then I followed Tom who went to Hagrid. Tom believed that it was Hagrid and his pet spider who killed the girl."  
"Now, that wouldn't be possible. Hagrid doesn't know how to open the Chamber of Secrets," Ella said.

"That's true, but why would the diary show me that then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I do suggest that you think about this, Harry," she said, "Hagrid has been living here for years how can he possibly open the Chamber now and not before? Plus Hagrid doesn't even speak Parseltongue, either." Harry digested what she had told him and nodded. "Is that all that you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, that was it," he said. Then he remembered something else, "I just remembered. I was wondering if Miss Hale is available. I want to get to know her better."

Ella looked at him and smiled, "Of course, let me call her and see if she's available." Harry nodded. Ella went to her bedroom for something. She was walking back to the living area with Edward, "Just tell Rosalie that Harry wanted to spend time with her. Oh, and ask her if she could bring her tools."

"What for?"

"The car is stalling again," she answered.

Edward groaned. "Maybe it's time to buy a new car."

"What type of new car?" Ella asked.

"The car is giving us nothing but trouble," he said.

"But we need a dependable car especially in this environment, Edward," she said.

"We can buy a new and a more dependable car," he retorted.

"All right, only if Rosalie helps. She knows cars and can help us enormously with buying the right car," she said. Edward nodded. "Now, go get Rosalie, please." Edward nodded and kissed her before he left. "Now, would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"Hot chocolate would be great," he answered. "Do you have any Muggle chips? I miss eating them." Ella laughed. She motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen and showed him the various Muggle food that he can eat. As soon as he sat down, Edward came walking into the house with Rosalie and Emmett in tow.

"Ella, love?" Edward called out.

"In the kitchen," she voiced. All three of them walked into the kitchen and saw that Harry was stuffing his mouth with food. They all laughed.

"Edward was telling us that you will be buying a new car," Emmett said.

"Yeah, but only with Rosalie. I trust her judgment more than yours, Em," she said.

"Hey, I know stuff about cars too," Emmett said, defending himself.

"Yeah, but look at the car we have now. Edward and I have it because we followed your advice which Rosalie ends up fixing all the time," Ella said.

"That's true," Rosalie responded.

"I still want to be involved," Emmett said.

"Do we really need to make this a family event, Edward?" Ella asked.

"I don't think we do. Besides, Emmett is just a whiny kid," Edward replied.

"That's my husband you're talking about," Rosalie said.

"True, but do you trust your husband's advice about cars?" Edward asked.

Rosalie was just about to say something but decided against it, "You're right, brother dear. This is something that I'm better at than him."

"Aw, come on Rose," Emmett huffed.

"But I still love him anyway," she said. "Edward said something about Harry wanting to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about your life. I wanted to get to know you better," Harry said after he swallowed his food.

"Are you sure you want to hear this, Harry? It doesn't have a happy ending," Rosalie asked. She really wanted to be sure that this was something that Harry wanted and didn't want to scare him. Harry nodded. Rosalie took in an unnecessary breath and said, "Okay, I will tell you my story but I suggest that you don't eat or drink anything because I don't want you to choke on anything."

"Okay," he said and pushed his food away and paid attention to Rosalie.


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalie leaned against the counter and took an unnecessary breath, "I lived in a different world than you do, please understand that, Harry. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect. My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about – he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they had brought their troubles on themselves. It was my mother's job to keep our house – and myself and my two younger brothers – in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with that they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations – social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did. They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve, Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.

"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me. I was silly and shallow, but I was content. My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things," she paused to see if Harry was paying attention.

"Well, wasn't that normal during that time? Especially those who were suffering?" Harry asked.

"Not to everyone, no. I was terribly vain that I was the only one that wanted that," she answered. Harry nodded, showing that he understood what she said.

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closes friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me – a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my enter life."

"Was that the only time?" Harry asked.

"Actually, no, but I'll tell you more about that later," she answered. Harry nodded again. "It was a different time. She was younger than me but I was ready for marriage. I yearned for my own little boy. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work – just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind. In Rochester, there was one royal family – the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank. I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night was the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house. Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses.

"My parents approved – that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months. We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you. It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the King' estate, and I pitied her. I was at Vera's that night. Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples – he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same – not so sweet somehow… I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen.

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was. It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home – I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard… in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories faded away completely… Yes, I was worry8ing about the weather… I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors. I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud…drunk. I wish I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly and then he called my name, 'Rosie!' I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men. I heard them clearly, 'Here's my Rosie!' he shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. He said 'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.' I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger. He had a new friend – the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta. He told him, 'What did I tell you, John. Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia Peaches?'

"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying. He told Royce, 'It's hard to tell. She's all covered up.' They laughed, Royce like the rest. Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders – it was a gift from him – popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street. He called out to me, 'Show you what you look like, Rose!' he laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that – the sound of my pain," she paused and looked at Harry who looked like he was in shock. "I won't make you listen to the rest." Harry nodded, afraid of using his voice. "They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first. I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long…

"Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother and his wife – as Edward and Ella pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice," she said.

"Was this another time that you were jealous?" Harry asked, finally finding his voice.

"Yes, it was. Not only was I jealous of the men, but Ella too. She was just as gorgeous," she responded. "I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me – because of the speed – it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop… Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. Then fire started burning through me and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me, too. Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized every time I screamed.

"Edward wasn't happy and told him so, 'What were you thinking, Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?' I didn't like how he said my name, like there was something wrong with me. I heard Carlisle say, 'I couldn't just let her die. It was too much – too horrible, too much to waste.' Edward responded, 'I know." I thought he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I didn't know what then that he really could see exactly what Carlisle had seen. 'It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her,' Carlisle repeated in a whisper. Then I heard Esme say, 'Of course you couldn't.' I didn't know if Ella was in the room or not at that time, but from what she told me that she was."

"I told her that I agreed with Esme's sentiments, but then Edward felt that I had betrayed him because I agreed with Carlisle and Esme," she said.

"Then I told Carlisle that people die all the time and I thought that she was recognizable too. I had assumed that the Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend," Edward commented.

"It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty," Rosalie said. "I didn't realize that it was almost over – that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips. I heard Edward ask Carlisle, 'What are we going to do with her?' I heard Carlisle sigh and then say, 'That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way.' I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone… The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes.

"As shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite my eyes, I was the most beautiful thin I'd ever seen," she laughed at herself for a moment. "It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me – for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been… well, not ugly, but normal, like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have pretty babies. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for." She was thoughtful for a moment but then she smiled, her expression suddenly triumphant. "You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's," she said.

"Rose, I'm not too entirely sure that this part of the story is appropriate for Harry or at lease someone his age," Ella mentioned. Rosalie looked at Ella and then looked at Harry.

"Maybe you're right," she said.

"Wait, I don't understand what you're saying," Harry said. "You're vampires, right?"

"Yes," Ella said.

"As I recall before that you said that you hunt animals and not humans, right?"

"Right," Edward said.

"Then what did you mean when you said that your record was almost as clean as Carlisle's?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's almost as clean as his but better than Esme and Ella. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood," she said. Harry became puzzled.

"That's something we really haven't told you, Harry. We aren't sure as to how you'd react to this part of our lifestyle," Edward replied. "But I think it's something can be understood when Jasper tells his story. He's been through it before and can explain it better than any of us."

Harry looked deep in thought at what he heard from Edward. "Could you finish telling me your story anyway? I do want to get to know Jasper too but I'll save it for another time."

Rosalie smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'll tell you the rest of my story. I did murder five humans, if you can really call them human. But I was very careful not to spill their blood – I knew I would be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them in me, you see. I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's. guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops – seven murders," she corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second. I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea – it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower," she paused and looked at Harry's facial expression and decided to stop there. "After everything was done, I went and stayed with Carlisle and his family. Time went on and I was alone. Naturally, Carlisle was concerned that I would spend eternity alone and not have a mate. You know, I saved Emmett from a bear that was mauling him, and carried him home to Carlisle. But can you guess why I stopped the bear from eating him?" Rosalie asked.

Harry looked at her and then looked at Emmett and said, "I'm not too entirely sure."

"With the dark curls… the dimples that showed even while he was grimacing in pain… the strange innocence that seemed so out of place on a grown man's face… he reminded me of Vera's little Henry. I didn't want him to die – so much that, even though I hated this life, I was selfish enough to ask Carlisle to change him for me. I got luckier than I deserved. Emmett is everything I would have asked for. He's exactly the kind of person someone like me needs. And, oddly enough, he needs me too. That part worked out better than I could have hoped. But there will never be more than the two of us. And I'll never sit on a porch somewhere, with him gray-haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren."

"But you're happy, right? I mean, even though you can't have children, at least you got some happiness," Harry asked.

"Yeah, I am. It took me a long time to realize that I am happy even though I can't have children," she responded.

"Emmett?" Harry responded.

"Yes?"

"Why was the bear attacking you?" Harry asked, looking at Emmett.

"I was out hunting in the mountains of Tennessee when I was attacked by a bear," he started off.

"Tennessee?" Harry asked.

"It's one of the states in United States of America," Emmett explained.

"You all lived in the States?" Harry asked.

"At that time, yes we did," Ella answered.

"We all lived there before moving here to London," Edward added.

"Oh, okay," he said.

"Anyways, I don't remember why I was out hunting, but I did. I nearly died, but Rosalie found me and brought me to Carlisle. The next thing I remember was being carrying by an angel who brought me to God. Once the pain of the change had passed, both Rosalie and Carlisle explained the situation to me, the whole vampire issue didn't disturb me," Emmett explained.

"Which surprised both Rosalie and Carlisle," Edward replied.

"Yeah, it did, but then I told them, 'If Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?' I did have trouble with the rules at first and tasted human blood on several occasions but I managed to follow the rules," Emmett said.

"Do you regret not remembering anything from your human years?" Harry asked.

"No, because I have my angel right here and that's all I need," Emmett replied. Harry felt that he related to Emmett in some ways because he was content with what he had as did Harry. He'd rather have family then all the money that he had in his pockets.


	14. Chapter 14

The Gryffindor team was ready to go to the Gryffindor entrance to start the Quidditch match. Everyone was in their seats waiting for the game to start. The team's walk to the entrance was cut short when McGonagall was walking towards them. "Professor McGonagall," Oliver said.

"This match is canceled," she informed them.

"We can't cancel Quidditch," he said.

"Silence Wood. You and your teammates will go to Gryffindor Tower. Now," she said, motioning for them to leave, "Potter, you and I will find Mr. Weasley." They both went to look for Ron and when they did, McGonagall had led them to the hospital wing, "There's something the both of you have to see. I warn you. This could be a wee bit of a shock."

"Hermione!" Ron called out. Madam Pomfrey, Ella, Edward and Carlisle were standing by.

"She was found near the library along with this," she said grabbing the handheld mirror from the side table, "Does it mean anything to either of you?"

Harry looked at what McGonagall had held and said, "No." Ron shook his head. Harry gently reached out and touched her frozen hand.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ella asked.

"I don't know… I'm confused," he answered.

"We'll leave you both here to give you some time to process what's been happening," Ella said. McGonagall nodded and all five of them left Harry and Ron alone with Hermione. "I better go and inform Dumbledore about this."

"I agree. Something needs to be done about this," McGonagall said.

"What should I do?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Talk with Professor Sprout and see if Mandrake juice needs to be made. I fear that we may need more in case any other students are Petrified," McGonagall said.

"Of course," she said and left.

Later that evening, McGonagall had gone to Gryffindor's common room and saw that most of the students were there. Ella was right behind her. "Could I have your attention, please? Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately: 'All students will return to their house common rooms by 6:00 every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions.' I should tell you this: Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed." McGonagall touched Ella's arm and Ella nodded. She made it look like she was leaving but put on her invisibility charm and went back into the common room. She looked around the room to pay attention to anything. She noticed that Ginny looked a bit apprehensive about something but she overheard what Harry and Ron were saying but couldn't make out what they wanted to do. She kept note to herself to keep an eye on Ginny. She thought of asking Edward for help in keeping tabs on Ginny. _Maybe he could pick something up_, she thought.

There was a knock on Hagrid's door one night and he opened it. He was surprised to see Dumbledore there along with Fudge, Ella and Edward, "Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Good evening, Hagrid. I wonder, could we…?" he asked, motioning to enter his home.

Hagrid stepped aside to allow everyone to enter in, "Of course. Come in. Come in."

Once everyone was inside, Hagrid closed the door, Fudge said, "Bad business, Hagrid, very bad business. Had to come. Three attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act."

"But I never – You know I never, professor," he said, starting to defend himself.

Dumbledore decided to intervene at that time, "I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence."

"Albus, look," Fudge replied. "Hagrid's record is against him. I've got to take him."

"Take me? Take me where?" Hagrid asked and then realized what Fudge meant, "Azkaban prison."

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Hagrid." Then Lucius appeared at the door.

"Already here, Fudge? Good," he called out.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house!" Hagrid said.

Lucius stepped into his house and looked around. He said, "Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure being inside you… You call this a house?" he asked. He shook his head, "No. I simply called up the school and was told the headmaster was here."

"Well, what exactly is it that you want with me?" Dumbledore asked.

"The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension," he said, holding out a rolled up parchment. Dumbledore took it and opened it, "You'll find all 12 signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch. Well, what, with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"You can't take Professor Dumbledore away," Ella called out.

"Take him away and the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance. You mark my words, there'll be killings next!" Hagrid replied.

"You think so?" Lucius asked.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid, Ella.. If the governors desire my removal, I will, of course, step aside," he said and then stepped closer to Lucius and looked towards Lucius' right side and said, "However, you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

"Admirable sentiments. Shall we? Fudge," Lucius said as everyone left. Ella immediately went to McGonagall's office.

When she did, she knocked on the door she heard a voice inside, "Come in. Ah, Ella. Glad you're here. I need your help… What is it, Ella?"

"As you know that I was Professor Dumbledore and Fudge to talk with Hagrid. Lucius showed up and handed Professor Dumbledore a parchment with all 12 signatures of the governors ordering Dumbledore to step down."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've seen the parchment. It's an order of suspension," she said.

"We need to gather all the teachers and the staff in the transformation classroom now," she replied. Both McGonagall and Ella both ran out of her office and immediately began searching and telling all staff and teachers to meet in the classroom.

A week later, McGonagall stepped up as Deputy Headmistresss of Hogwarts. She was in Dumbledore's seat, reviewing any and all notes that she could get her hands on from Dumbledore's desk. A knock was heard, "Come in."

"Professor, you need to come see this," Ella called out.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It would be better if you saw this yourself," Ella replied. She led her down to the hallway that led to the Gryffindor tower and showed her what was written on the wall. The Cullens were there guarding the place.

"Oh, dear. Do you know who was taken this time?" she asked.

"Yes and it's not who you think it is," she replied.

"I better get the teachers here and see what we can do," McGonagall said and left to Dumbledore's office. Moments later, on the PA system, McGonagall's voice could be heard. "All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately." McGonagall had come with a few teachers and said, "As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

Lockhart had come walking in and said, "So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?"

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last," Ella said.

"My moment?" Lockhart asked.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape asked. No reply came.

"That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend," McGonagall replied.

"Very well. I'll just be in my office getting… getting ready," he said and left.

Pomfrey asked "Who is that the monster's taken, Minerva?"

"Ginny Weasley." The teachers gasped at the news.

Edward and Ella stayed behind the teachers as they left to figure out how to deal with finding the chamber and saving Ginny. "Harry and Ron, I know that you know about this," Ella called out.

"Miss Cullen, that's my sister, I can't just sit back and do nothing," Ron said.

"I know that," she said.

"I think both of you need to talk with Lockhart now. We all need to talk to him," Edward said.

"What is it?" Ella asked.

"We need to go now and you'll understand why I'm being so cryptic right now," Edward said, urgently as he led all of them to Lockhart's office.

As they all walked quickly towards his office, Harry said, "Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. At least we can tell him what we know," all four of them walked into his office and noticed that he was packing, "Professor, we have some information for you. Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go," he said.

"What about my sister?" Ron asked.

"Well… as to that, most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I," he replied.

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You can't go now," Ella said.

"I must say, when I took the job, there was nothing in the description –" he didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying when Harry said, "You're running away? After all that stuff you did in your books?"

"Books can be misleading..."

"You wrote them!" Harry called out.

"My dear boy, do use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think *I'd* done all those things!"

"You're a fraud. You've been taking credit for what other wizards have done," Harry pointed out.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked.

"Yes, now that you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms," he said, as he walked over to an overstuffed chair. Edward and Ella stepped in front of Ron and Harry with wands in hand and pointed to Lockhart, "Otherwise, all those wizards would have gone blabbing. I'd never have sold another book. In fact, I'm going to have to do the same to you."

"Don't even think about it," Ella said. With that, Edward and Ella kept their wands trained on Lockhart as Harry and Ron led everyone to the girls bathroom where Moaning Myrtle was in.

Moaning Myrtle was by the window when she heard a noise and called out, "Who's there? Hello, Harry. What do you want?"

"To ask you how you died."

"It was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it, Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I was distraught! But they said something funny, a kind of made-up language. And I realized it was a boy, so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and then I died."

"Just like that? How?"

"I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes over there by that sink."

Harry walked towards the sink and looked for clues and focused on the spigot. He noticed a small snake was drawn on it, "This is it. This is it, Ron. I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Say something in Parseltongue," Edward said. He stood back from the sink and spoke in Parseltongue and the tap began glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into. Harry and Ron gasped and looked up again. He had made up his mind what he was going to do.

"Excellent, Harry. Good work. Well, then, I'll just be… there's no need for me to stay," Lockhart stated.

"Yes, there is. You first," Ella said.

"Now Miss Cullen, what good will it do?" Lockhart asked.

"Better you than us," Ron responded.

"But – obviously yes. Sure you don't want to test it first?" Lockhart asked. Before he knew it, Ella was the one who pushed him down the pipe. They all stood around and waited for some kind of response. "It's really quite filthy down here."

"All right. Let's go," Ella said.

"Oh, Harry. If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet," Moaning Myrtle said.

"Thanks, Myrtle," Harry said.

"Maybe it would be best if Edward or myself went in first to keep Lockhart in place," Ella suggested.

"You're right, but who?" Harry asked.

Ella looked towards Edward who in turned said, "I'll go. I want to see what's down there first and I'll be able to read Lockhart's mind as well." Ella nodded and allowed Edward to jump into the pipe and waited for his response. "You can come down now. Lockhart's secure."

Harry, Ron and Ella jumped in after each other and landed on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in.

"Now, remember: Any sign of movement, close your eyes straightaway," Harry said.

"Harry, Ron go on," Ella said as she and Edward kept their wands on Lockhart.

"This way," Harry said heading down one of the tunnels. They approached some kind of animal.

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"It looks like a snake," Lockhart answered.

Harry and Ella walked around it and saw what it really was when they arrived to the end of it, "It's a snake skin," Harry answered.

"Bloody hell. Whoever shed this must be 60 feet long, or more," Ron commented. Just then Lockhart fainted. "Heart of a lion, this one."

Edward pressed his wand towards Lockhart's left shoulder and said, "Don't even bother getting up."

Lockhart jumped up, startling Edward out of his posture and grabbed Ron who shouted. "Mr Weasley, where is your wand?" Ron gave him his wand, "The adventure ends here, boys, Miss Cullen, Mr. Cullen. But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body and how I managed to mind control two vampires. So… you first, Mr. Potter. Say goodbye to your memories. _Obliviate_!" The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb, Ella flung herself over Harry while Edward pulled himself over Ron as great chunks of the tunnel ceiling came flooding onto the floor. At the next moment, he was standing with Ella, gazing at the solid wall of broken rock.

"Harry? Harry!" Ron called out as Edward was calling out for Ella.

"Ron! Ron, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ron asked.

"Ella?" Edward asked.

"I'm okay, Edward," she answered.

Lockhart sat up from where he fell and looked up towards Ron, "Hello. Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Really? Who am I?"

"Lockhart's memory charm backfired. He hasn't got a clue who he is," Edward responded.

"It's an odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?" he asked.

"No."

"Really?" Ron didn't answer him, instead he picked up a piece of rock and hit him on the head. He passed out from it. Edward held in this laughter.

"What do I do now?" Ron asked

"Both you and Edward wait here and try and shift some of this rock so we can get back through. Harry and I will go and find Ginny," Ella said.

"Okay," Ron agreed as Edward and Ron both worked on removing the rocks as Ella and Harry went to find Ginny. Harry and Ella continued to walk down the tunnel and then, at last, as they crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Harry approached, his throat almost very dry. There was no need to pretend those stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive. He could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker. He spoke in Parseltongue and told it to open. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slide smoothly out of sight, and Harry shaking from head to foot , walked in with Ella following.


	15. Chapter 15

They were standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. Both Ella and Harry pulled out their wands and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. They kept their eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following them. Ella kept her ears opened to make sure that she didn't hear anything. She was also listening for Ginny's heartbeat. Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair. Harry and Ella both ran towards the figure, "Ginny!" They both sprinted towards her and dropped to their knees, "Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up. Wake up. Please wake up," Harry called out. Ella groaned. "Ella? What's the matter?"

"She won't wake… and she physically can't stand the mere presence of me," Tom said.

"Tom. Tom Riddle. What do you mean, she won't wake? She's not…? But vampires can't be hurt by ghosts."

"She's still alive, but only just. Miss Cullen is in severe pain but will be fine."

"Are you a ghost?" he asked.

"A memory preserved in a diary for 50 years," Tom answered.

Harry touched her hand and said, "She's cold as ice. Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up. You've got to help me, Tom. There's a basilisk."

"It won't come until it's called," he said and then picked up the wand that Harry dropped.

Harry saw what he was doing and stood up, "Give me my wand, Tom."

"You won't be needing it," he responded.

"We've got to go. We've got to save her," Harry said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger. Yes, Harry, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"No. She couldn't. She wouldn't," he said.

"She was under his control, Harry," Ella gruntily answered.

"That she was," he agreed. "It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat, Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls."

"But why?"

"Because I told her to. You'll find can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of a diary began to scare her. She tried to dispose it in the girls' bathroom. And then who should find it but you? The very person I was anxious to meet."

"And why did you want to meet me?" he asked.

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend. And you framed him, didn't you?"

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," Ella said.

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that! I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school so I decided to leave behind a Diary, preserving by 16-year old self in its pages so that on day, I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work!"

"Well, you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake Draught will be ready. And everyone who was Petrified will be all right again," Harry said.

"Haven't I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me any more. For many months now, my new target has been you," he said. "I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Harry spat, his fists clenching.

"Well, how is it that you – a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent – managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how he escaped? Voldemort was after your time…" Ella said.

"Voldemort," Tom said softly, "is my past, present and future." With Harry's wand, he began to trace through the air, writing three shimmering words, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle.' Then he waved the wand once and the letters of his name rearranged itself, 'I am Lord Voldmort.'

"You. You're the Heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort," Harry gritted his teeth.

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day be fear to speak… when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" Ella smiled to herself when she heard Harry's proud exclamation.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"

"He'll never be gone. Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him," Ella recoiled. In a distance, they heard a cry and saw a crimson bird the size of a swan, piping its cry to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

"Fawkes?" Harry called out. A second later, Fawkes was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet and then left.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender. A songbird and an old hat. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter," Tom said and turned to the statue and spoke in Parseltongue. The mouth of the statue opened and a basilisk came out of it.

"Harry, run!" Ella called out. Harry ran to the direction that he had come earlier.

"Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter. It only obeys me," Tom called out. Harry tripped on his own feet and fell down. He covered his head as he waited for the basilisk to kill him.

"NO! Harry!" Ella called out.

Fawkes came flying back and attacked the eyes of the basilisk, Tom cried out, "No!" Harry looked at the shadows and saw that Fawkes was blinding the eyes. When Fawkes was finished, it flew back to where it came. "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you." Harry stood up and looked at the basilisk and walked backwards. He heard that squeaking that his shoes were making, and ran down one of the tunnels. He continued to run into another tunnel but became trapped when he saw the bars that were there. The snake turned into the same tunnel that Harry was in but couldn't see him. Harry kneeled down slowly and felt around for a rock. When he found one he tossed it on the other side where the basilisk followed. Once he finally escaped the basilisk, he ran towards where Ginny was and dropped down to his knees and held her hand, "Yes, Potter. The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return… very much alive."

"Ginny?" The basilisk came out of a man made lake that was near the statue and roared. Harry didn't know what to do. He saw a gleaming light come out of the hat and saw that a sword appeared. He immediately grabbed it and ran towards the statue. He started to climb the statue. The basilisk was moving blindly, hitting places that were near Harry, but he managed to dodge it every time. It lunged blindly and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. Harry attempted to swing the sword at the basilisk but it was out of his reach. Harry finally got on top of the head of the statue and steadied his footing as he waited for an opportunity to hit the basilisk. The basilisk lunged and this time its aim was true – Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth – one of its long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching onto the floor. Harry held onto the fang and slid down the wall. He knew that it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Ella held her breathe as she smelled his blood. She knew that her self control had to be strong during this time.

"Remarkable, isn't it, how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body? I'd guess you have a little more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry. Funny, the damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl," Tom said. Harry looked at the fang he was holding and dropped to his knees by Ginny. He looked towards the diary that Tom had mentioned that was in Ginny's hands at the moment. He picked it up, "What are you doing? Stop." Harry opened the diary, raised his good arm, fang in hand. "No!" Harry stabbed the diary. Tom immediately was hurt and light tore into him. Harry closed the diary and plunged it into the heart of the book one final time. There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and failing and then… he was gone. Once the memory of Tom disappeared, Ella's strength came back and Ginny woke up.

"Ginny," Harry said.

"It was me. But I swear, I didn't mean to. Riddle made me, and… Harry, you're hurt," Ginny said.

"Don't worry. Ginny, you need to get yourself out. Follow the Chamber and you'll find Ron," Harry instructed. In a distance, they all heard a bird's cry and saw that Fawkes was flying in and landed near Harry, "You were brilliant, Fawkes. I just wasn't quick enough." Fawkes leaned down on Harry's arm in front of his wound and produced tears and began healing it. "Of course. Phoenix tears have healing powers. Thanks. It's all right, Ginny. It's over. It's just a memory." All three of them walked back towards where Ron and Edward were. They had managed to put all of the rocks on the side of the tunnel. Fawkes was able to carry, Lockhart, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Edward and Ella both ran to Hogwarts. put all of the rocks on the side of the tunnel. Fawkes was able to carry, Lockhart, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Edward and Ella both ran to Hogwarts. Edward and Ella met everyone and led them to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived there, Harry and Ron had told Dumbledore and McGonagall everything. McGonagall had gone to take care of Lockhart and escorted Ginny to the hospital wing to make sure her health was in good shape.

"You both realize, of course, that in the past few hours you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules," Dumbledore explained as Edward and Ella stood by.

"Yes, sir," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"And that there is sufficient evidence to have you both expelled."

"Yes, sir."

"Therefore, it is only fitting that you both receive... Special awards for services to the school," Dumbledore said with a small smile on his face. Edward and Ella did their best to hide their smiles.

Harry and Ron were both shocked at what they heard. "Thanks, sir," they both responded.

Dumbledore got up from his chair and grabbed a letter, "Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. I believe we want our gamekeeper back." Ron nodded and left the office to fulfill Dumbledore's request. When Ron had left, Dumbledore focused on Harry before speaking, "First, I want to thank you, Harry. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. And, second, I sense that something is troubling you. Am I right, Harry?"

"It's just… You see, sir, I couldn't help but notice certain things, certain… certain similarities between Tom Riddle and me," he confessed.

"I see. Well, you can speak Parseltongue, Harry. Why? Because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, Harry, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar," he explained.

"Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me?"

Dumbledore walked around the desk, "Not intentionally but yes."

Harry was thinking about something, "But how is it that Ella can understand and speak in parseltongue?"

"I believe that I got it because I was there when he transferred it to you. He wasn't expecting anyone, let alone me to be there. And he was using enormous power that there was plenty to go around," Ella responded. Dumbledore nodded.

"So the Sorting Hat was right. I should be in Slytherin," Harry said.

"It's true. You possess many of the qualities that Voldemort himself prizes. Determination, resourcefulness and if I may so, a certain disregard for the rules," he said and smiled. Ella couldn't keep her wide smile off her face when she heard him say that. "Why, then, did the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?"

"Because I asked it to," Harry immediately responded.

"Exactly, Harry," Ella said.

"Exactly, which makes you different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show what we truly are. It is our choices. If you want proof why you belong in Gryffindor, then I suggest you look more closely at this. Be careful," he said as he gave Harry the sword.

Harry held onto the sword and saw a name, "Godric Gryffindor."

"It would take a true Gryffindor to pull that out of a hat," Ella said. Dumbledore agreed.

"One thing I don't understand," Harry stated.

"What is it, Harry," Ella asked.

"Why was it so physically difficult for you to move when Tom was there?"

"I suspect that that is what is called a side effect," she started. She could tell that Dumbledore was puzzled by what she said. "What that means is that if Tom takes on some kind of his own being without being dependant on anyone, my strength wanes."

"So, it's not a direct effect that Tom has on you but rather a subconscious undoing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I think it's because I tried to protect Harry from him when his mother died and I picked up whatever that didn't affect Harry," Ella responded.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and revealed Lucius Malfoy with a house elf.

Harry turned around and saw who it was, "Dobby. So this is your master. The family you serve is the Malfoys."

Lucius turned slightly to the elf and said, "I'll deal with you later," with his wand against Harry, he physically moved him out of his way, "Out of my way, Potter." Edward had to restrain Ella from attacking Lucius. Before they could do anything, he spoke, " So it's true. You have returned."

"When the governors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken into the chamber, they saw fit to summon me back," he answered.

"Ridiculous."

"Curiously, Lucius, several of them were under the impressions that you would curse their family if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place."

"How dare you!"

"Beg your pardon?" he asked.

"My sole concern has always been and will always be the welfare of this school and, of course, its students. The culprit has been identified, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered and said nothing else. Edward had to hide his smile as he read Dumbledore's mind. Edward knew what game Dumbledore was playing.

"And? Who was it?" Lucius asked.

"Voldemort. Only this time, he chose to act through somebody else by means of this," he said, picking up a torn diary. Harry made eye contact with the elf who somehow motioned for Harry to give the diary back to Lucius.

"I see."

"Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter discovered it. One hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school-things should fine their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be severe," Dumbledore responded.

"Well, let us hope that Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day," Lucius commented.

Harry had somehow found unspoken courage and said, "Don't worry. I will be." Ella smiled at him proudly as did Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore. Come, Dobby. We're leaving," Lucius said and kicked Dobby a length in front of him. Dobby stood up and walked out the door.

Once Lucius and Dobby had left, Harry spoke up, "Sir? I wonder if I could have that?"

Dumbledore gave it to him and Harry left. "Edward, Ella, I need to ask one more favor from both of you."

"Of course," Edward said.

It was the week of final exams and everyone was in the Great Hall, prepared to eat the feast before studying for exams. Before they did anything else, they heard McGonagall speaking up, "Could I have your attention, please?"

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and said, "Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been Petrified. Also, in light of the recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled." All of the students cheered at the news but before the cheering had settled down, the main doors of the Great Hall opened and revealed a huge figure.

Hagrid walked in and said, "Sorry I'm late. The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol," Ron knew that it was his bird. Harry and Hermione had laughed at him as Ron looked towards Dumbledore who just stared at him. Before they knew it, Hagrid stood in front of the trio. "I'd just like to say that, if it hadn't been for you Harry, and Ron and Hermione of course, I would... I'd still be You-Know-Where. So I'd just like to say thanks."

Harry stood up on the bench that he was sitting on and said, "There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." With that, he hugged him. Dumbledore stood up and started to clap. McGonagall followed then Harry. Soon enough everyone was cheering and clapping for him. Everyone started to surround Hagrid, welcoming him back to Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry was immediately escorted to a private room once he had arrived safely to The Leaky Cauldron. He couldn't stay at his uncle and aunt's house especially with Aunt Marge barging in and criticizing him and his parents. Tom had opened the door and saw his owl, "Hedwig."

"Right smart bird you got there, Mr. Potter. He arrived here just five minutes before yourself," Tom said as he closed the door.

Fudge turned around and addressed him, "As the Minister of Magic, it is my duty to inform you, Mr. Potter, that earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located a little south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack. The Accidental Magic Reversal department was dispatched immediately, she has been properly punctured and her memory modified. She will have no recollection of the incident whatsoever so that's that and no harm done. Pea soup?"

Harry sat down in one of the chairs and said, "No, thank you. Minister?"

"Yes?"

"I don't understand."

"Understand?"

"I broke the law. Underage wizards can't use magic at home," Harry stated.

"Come now. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts. On the other hand, running away like that, given the state of things was very, very irresponsible."

"'The state of things,' sir?" Harry asked.

"We have a killer on the loose."

"Sirius Black, you mean? But what's he got to do with me?"

"Nothing, of course. You're safe. And that's what matters. And tomorrow you'll be on your way back to Hogwarts. These are your new schoolbooks. I took the liberty of having them brought here. Now Tom will show you to your room." Tom was ready to escort him to his room when a door busted open.

"Ella!" Harry said in surprise.

"Harry! I came as soon as I heard. Are you all right?" she asked. She went up to him and hugged him and looked him over.

"I'm fine. Minister just explained what had happened to my Aunt and told me to be careful," Harry explained.

"You're not expelled?" she asked.

"No, he isn't," Fudge said, stiffly.

"I'll escort him to his room. Thank you," she replied.

Harry was thrilled and decided to follow her. He reached the door and turned, "Hedwig." She flew and landed on his arm.

Fudge called out, "Oh, by the way, Harry. Whilst you're here, it would be best if you didn't wander."

Ella and Harry went to his room. "Tell me what Aunt Marge said that made you do magic, Harry," Ella said as soon as the door was closed. Hedwig flew and sat next to the window. Harry proceeded to tell her everything that had happened.

"She actually told uncle Vernon that he mustn't blame himself about how I turned out. It's all to do with blood. Bad blood will out. He hasn't told her that I'm actually going to Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon told her that I go to Saint Bart's which is an all boy school, whose sole purpose is for hopeless and troublesome boys. She actually called my father a drunk and then blamed my mother for the way I turned out. That's when I used magic to blow her up. Uncle Vernon tried to make me change her back but I refused."

"Oh, Harry," she responded.

"You know that I hate it when people pass judgment on my parents. They don't even know them all that well," he responded as he walked towards the window.

"I know you do, but the important thing is that the situation has been diffused and you're here. Harry," she said.

"What is it?" he asked when he noticed her facial expression.

"I may not be around much this year. My family and I have been called to Italy for an important meeting. There seems to be an issue that's gotten attention of the Volturi and needs us to resolve it."

"Wait, who's Volturi?" he asked.

"Do you remember my family and I talking about the group of people that were like royalty in the vampire world?"

"Yes, I do," he said. "I remember Carlisle talking about that briefly."

"Yeah, they called us and asked us to monitor the actions of a newborn army," she explained.

"Newborn Army? What's that?"

"I wish I could explain it well but it's basically someone creating vampires. During the first year of a vampire life, they're like newborns, no self-control and insane with bloodlust. Jasper can explain it better than me. Maybe one day soon, Jasper can tell you more about it," she said.

"So what's exactly going to happen?"

"Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Alice will be going to Italy and try to negotiate with the Volturi and see if we can not go to resolve this issue. Jasper, Edward and I are going to stay here for now. If the situation is dire, the three of us will meet the rest of our family in the States."

"It's happening all the way over there?" he asked.

"Yes. Right now, Edward, Jasper and I are staying here and maintaining a low profile and keeping in touch with the rest of my family as they are currently in Italy trying to get out of this situation."

"What happens if you can't?"

"Then we'll have to go and settle it. We think that it may be Victoria that's creating the newborn army."  
"Isn't that the same one whose mate was killed 2 years ago?" he asked.

"Yes, the one and the same. My family and I think that's why the Volturi wants us to get to the bottom of the issue and not them."

"Shouldn't they be the ones to put an end to it? I mean, it's not your fault nor is it your family's," Harry asked.

"They don't like leaving the sanctuary that they built. They rather have it brought to them in the comforts of their own home. So if there is any problem that can't be solved in Italy, they send people to remove the situation," Ella explained.

"That's ridiculous," Harry said.

"I know, but we may not have a choice," Ella said. "You might want to go downstairs now. I hear Hermione and Ron arguing right now." Harry smiled brightly when he heard that Hermione and Ron were here. Ella allowed Harry to go downstairs first. He immediately saw Ron and Hermione butting heads. He couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him as he heard them arguing.

"I'm warning you, Hermione. Keep that beast away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a tea cozy," Ron threatened.

"It's a cat, Ronald. What do you expect? It's in his nature," Hermione explained.

"A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks like a pig with hair," Ron commented.

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old show brush. Crookshanks, just ignore the mean little boy," Hermione called out.

Ron saw Harry come down and smiled, "Harry."

Hermione turned around and smiled as well, "Harry." They all managed to sit down and talk for a bit. Ron was telling him about his trip to Egypt.

"Egypt, huh? What's it like?

"Brilliant! Loads of cool stuff. Mummies, tombs. Even Scabbers enjoyed himself," Ron said.

"You know, the Egyptians used to worship cats," Hermione added.

"Yeah, along with the dung beetle," Ron retorted. At that moment, Edward and Jasper as well as the rest of the Weasley family came walking in. Ella immediately went into Edward's arms after hugging Jasper. The twins were picking on Ron for showing off the family picture that they had took in Egypt.

"Harry, Jasper, Edward and I need to go. We need to meet up with Esme for a bit in regards to you know what. I'm sure that Molly and Arthur will keep an eye out for you," Ella said.

"Of course we will. It's not a choice for us," Molly said.

"I'll be in touch when I can, okay, Harry?" Ella asked.

"Okay. Jasper, before you leave, I would like to ask if when there is time, we could chat. I would like to get to know you better. Plus Miss Cullen has told me some things earlier about some things that you could explain," Harry replied.

"Of course, I'm sure that we can set something up after we talk to Esme," Jasper answered.

Once the three of them left, Molly immediately went into mother mode and asking Harry about having his things with him. Of course, Arthur had to talk to Harry about Sirius Black. If it was one thing that she hated to do was not give Harry the full truth about Sirius Black. She knew that he was innocent in this whole affair but this was something that he had to find out by himself. She knew that by using Victoria as an excuse, it was still a lie. She didn't know what to do. She even spoke to Dumbledore about how to address this issue before Aro had called the Cullen family to resolve the issue with Victoria.

"Focus on resolving the issue with Victoria. I think something will happen with Harry this year and it's going to be a self-discovery for him. I know that you want to be here for him, Ella Jade, but I promise you that I will protect him. Hogwarts will protect him. Take care of the matter of your vampire world before taking care of the magical world and of Harry. I fear a bigger battle is on the horizon, much bigger than Sirius Black. I know that you believe that he's innocent, but the word of a vampire and her family is not enough to free him from Azkaban prison. Get to the bottom of the issue of Victoria first, and then commit to Harry," Dumbledore told her.

She was into her own mind and wasn't paying attention to what Esme was saying. "Ella, sweetheart," she called out.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"What?"

"Aro wants us to go to the states after he has heard from Jane and Alec. They've gone to the States to monitor Victoria and the newborn army. It may be a while," she explained.

"Okay. What should we do in the meantime?" she asked.

"Stay here and focus on Harry until it's time," she said. Ella nodded. "Are you all right? You look worried."

"I don't know what to do, Esme. I want to be here and support Harry and convince people that Sirius Black isn't guilty. It's been weighing on my mind ever since I found out that he supposedly broke free," she said.

"Ella, don't take the weight of this situation on your shoulders. Let Albus and the rest of the staff at Hogwarts take care of this situation. I'm sure that they will do everything in their power to resolve this. We need to focus on Victoria and the newborn army," she said.

"Okay. I think I'm going to go see Harry now. I think he has already arrived to Hogwarts," she replied.

"I think we should go and see what we can do at Hogwarts," Jasper responded. Edward and Esme nodded. They all left their house and arrived to Hogwarts in time to hear Dumbledore welcome the students.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor. Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid. Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban. Until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution: Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." When Dumbledore finished talking, everyone had begun to eat and talk about their previous summer activities. Harry sat up and looked around and saw Ella, Edward, Esme and Jasper talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall. He wanted to talk to her badly.

Edward leaned down to Ella's ear and spoke so low that no one else could hear, "Harry wants to talk to you." Ella looked over to where Harry was sitting and motioned that she'll talk to him after the conversation with Dumbledore was finished. Harry saw this and was thrilled. After talking with them for 15 minutes, Harry looked over again and saw Ella motion to him to meet her near the entrance of the Great Hall. He spoke quickly to Hermione and Ron and left the table.

As soon as Harry was sure that no one was going to hear what they were going to talk about, "What's happening?"

"Aro sent some of his people to monitor what Victoria is going to do with the newborn army and then inform us if we need to go and put an end to it," Ella explained.

"I think it's ridiculous that he's sending you off to do his dirty work," Harry stated as he sat down on the stairs.

"He explains that Victoria's motive to create this army was our fault and blames us, Harry," Esme explained. "He wants us to remove her and the newborn army. It's something that we're going to do."

"I still think that it's outrageous," he said.

"I agree, but I can understand why she's behaving the way she is," Ella said. "I mean if someone killed my mate, I'd be irate." No one said anything for a moment. "Well, enough about that. Tell me what happened since the last I saw you?"

"While on the train, it stopped for some reason. A Dementor attacked," Harry said.

"What exactly is a Dementor?" Jasper asked.

"Professor Lupin explained that it's one of the guards of Azkaban. It was searching the train for Sirius Black," Harry explained. He noticed that Ella became still and unmoving. "Miss Cullen? What's going on? Are you all right?"

Edward shook her and she looked around and saw Harry's worried expression, "I apologize, Harry for my lack of response. Nothing for you to worry about. Now tell me what happened after that."

"Professor Lupin sent him off and then spoke to the driver. I genuinely thought that I heard a woman screaming. I asked Hermione and Ron if they heard someone screaming but they told me that they didn't," Harry said.

"Who do you think it was?" Ella asked.

"I think it was my mum, but I'm not too entirely sure," he replied.

"What do Dementors do anyway?" Esme asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

"To my understanding, Dementors suck all the happiness out of a person. I really don't know much myself. I did ask Lily and James and they wouldn't tell me anything except for what I just said," Ella stated.

"Miss Cullen, do you think that you could sign this?" Harry asked as he took out a piece of paper and handed it to Ella. She took it from his hands and looked over it.

Ella sighed before answering, "I can't. Only a parent or a guardian can sign. Since I am neither, it would be inappropriate. Professor McGonagall would agree with me on this, Harry." She handed the paper back to him. "I'm sure that there'll be a time when you can go visit Hogsmeade village but this is a field trip, Harry. I have no control over this. Trust me, Harry. I've spoken to both Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall on your behalf for this but there's nothing I could do. Perhaps this would be a good time to talk to Professor Lupin. He knows more about your parents." Harry had left the Cullen house some time later, feeling somewhat disappointed but relieved too. He even tried to talk to McGonagall about the trip to Hogsmeade and he saw that Ella was right. He decided that maybe he could take her advice and talk to Professor Lupin. He recalled that she mentioned that he knew something about his family. It would be nice to hear someone else talk about his parents. He walked on the bridge and saw Professor Lupin leaning against one of the pillars.

He approached him and said, "Professor?"

Lupin looked at him and saw that it was Harry, "Hello, Harry. Aren't you supposed to be on the field trip to Hogsmeade?"

"I was supposed to but my uncle didn't sign the permission slip, so I can't go," he explained.

"Ah, I see."

Harry thought back to one to one of the class sessions he had with Professor Lupin, "Professor, can I ask you something?"

He looked at him carefully and said, "You want to know why I stopped you facing that boggart, yes?" Harry nodded but he couldn't figure out how Lupin knew what he wanted to ask him. "I thought it'd be obvious. I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort."

"I did think of Voldemort at first. But then I remembered that night on the train and the Dementor," he responded.

"I'm very impressed. That suggests that what you fear most is fear itself. This is very wise."

"Before I fainted, I heard something. A woman… screaming," he said. He was struggling with how to express what he heard.

"Dementors force us to relive our very worst memories. Our pain becomes their power," Lupin explained.

"I think it was my mother, the night she was murdered," he told him.

"The very first time I saw you Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, by your eyes. They're your mother, Lily's. Yes. Oh, yes, I knew her. You mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, even, and most especially, when that person could not see it in themselves. And your father, James, on the other hand, he… he had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble. A talent, rumor has it, he passed on to you. You're more like them then you know, Harry. In time you'll come to see just how much," he informed Harry. Harry stood there, looking out at the scene before him and wasn't sure what to think of what he had just heard. In one way, Harry was grateful that he heard a different opinion of his parents, but one thing nagged him. He couldn't understand why Ella wasn't there with him during the conversation he had with Lupin. He knew that it was something that he had to ask Ella at some point.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a group of students surrounding the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. The students were trying to find out what was going on. Percy who was Head Boy was trying to figure out what was going on. The Gryffindors squeezed together to let Dumbledore who was followed by Mr. Filch, Ella and Edward through to see what the commotion was about. Once they got to the painting, they had seen that the Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. "Mr. Filch? Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady." Dumbledore said as he took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned.

"There's no need for ghosts, professor. The Fat Lady's there," he said as he pointed to one of the pictures.

Dumbledore, Mr. Filch, Ella and Edward went to the picture where the Fat Lady had temporarily stayed in. Dumbledore spoke up, "Dear Lady, who did this to you?"

Her head poked up from the hippo's body and said, "Eyes like the evil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It's him, headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!"

Dumbledore immediately started to think of what to do. Edward heard his thoughts and spoke quickly and quietly in Ella's ears. "Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you, to the Great Hall," Dumbledore ordered.

"Students, please walk to the Great Hall in an orderly fashion, please," Ella's voice commanded. "Two single file lines now." The students immediately lined up and began walking towards the Great Hall. Ella pulled out her wand and immediately began to move the tables and the benches aside as the rest of her family brought sleeping bags and pillows. The rest of the teaching staff began the tedious task of searching the castle for the one who escaped. The students were sleeping in the Great Hall as the staff began to come in and update Dumbledore as to what's been happening with the search. The Cullens were around as security to make sure that no harm comes to the students.

"I've searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery. There's nothing there," Filch informed him.

"Thank you," Dumbledore responded.

"The third floor's clear too, sir," Snape added.

"Very good."

"I've done the dungeons. No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle," Snape commented.

"I didn't really expect him to linger," Dumbledore replied.

"A remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter the castle on ones own, completely undetected?" Snape asked.

"Quite remarkable, yes," Dumbledore said.

"Any theories on how he managed it?" Ella asked.

"Many. Each as unlikely as the next," Dumbledore answered.

"You may recall, prior to the start of term, I expressed concern about the appointment of Professor..." Snape started off.

"Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black to enter it. I'm quite convinced the castle is safe, and I'm more than willing to send the students to their houses," Dumbledore interrupted.

"What about Potter? Should he be warned?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore looked at Ella who was staring at him intently. He knew that she had heard Snape's question. He continued to look at her as he answered Snape, "Perhaps, but for now let him sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest oceans or glide over the highest cloud." Edward went up to her and whispered in her ear what he had heard in Dumbledore's mind as well as Jasper's who had searched the grounds outside of the castle. Ella looked up at him shockingly. Edward nodded at her non-verbal question and both left the Great Hall immediately. They both walked to their house and saw a black dog sitting at their front door. Ella immediately opened the door and allowed the dog to come in. The dog went into the bathroom and changed form. He came back out and was nearly attacked. He looked down and saw that it was Ella.

"I'm all right," he answered.

"What are you thinking, Sirius, coming here to Hogwarts? Everyone is searching for you, especially the Dementors," Ella said as she stepped away from him.

"It's nice to see you too. Thanks for the warm welcome," Sirius said, deflecting her comments.

Ella thought back to what she said and looked regretful, "Sorry. It's good to see you, too Sirius, but really, we need to focus on the topic on hand."

"And what's that? The Dementors coming after me? Harry not knowing that I'm his godfather? Or the fact that I'm paying for a crime that I didn't commit?" Sirius shouted. His voice rose with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Look, Sirius, you have every right to be angry for what had happened. I am, too. My family and I may need to go to the States and fight an army but I want to stay here to protect Harry. Dumbledore ordered me to go to the States if the Volturi demands it. I don't know how to tell Harry the truth about you, Sirius. I know that if I can't, I'll die. I die, I can't tell him everything that Lily wants me to tell him. Plus the fact that you're here, how do you expect me to fight both worlds when I can't be at both places at the same time?" Tears were threatening to come down her face as she was saying this. "What would you have me do? I can't fight for the good of both worlds, Sirius!" Edward was restraining her. Esme and Jasper had both come into the room as Ella ranted to Sirius.

"Love, Jasper has something to say," Edward called out softly but loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"What is it, Jasper?" Ella asked, her tone was toned down.

"Alice called and said that the decision for us to go to the States may happen during the holidays. The Volturi is sending guards there to check on the status of what's happening before they decide on what to do," Jasper replied.

"Okay, that means we just stay here and do what we can," Ella said.

"I agree, I don't feel right leaving Harry without some kind of support," Esme agreed.

"You better leave, Sirius. You've lingered too long," Ella commented. She went to the library quietly. Esme motioned for Edward and Jasper to stay where they were at and followed Ella.

Esme closed the door of the library and could hear Ella crying softly. What Esme saw, broke her dead heart. Ella was sitting on one of the sofas, she sat next to her and gathered her in her arms, holding her as she cried. "It hurts so much, mom. It hurts too much."

"Let it out, sweetheart, let it out. Don't hold it in," Esme soothed.

That weekend, the Gryffindors had a Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. At one point the Snitch made itself known to Harry who then chased it way up into the sky. The clouds were so thick that he could barely seeing what was in front of him. Without a notice's moment, Dementors made themselves known and attacked Harry. He had let go of his broom and started falling down to the ground. Everyone was standing from their seats as they were trying to find Harry. In a distance, they could see a body coming down, Dumbledore saw who it was and pulled out his wand and pointed it to Harry and said, "_Aresto momentum_!" With that said, Harry passed out as he was gently floating onto the ground. Ella was by his side a moment later. Madame Hooch came running towards them.

"How is he?" she asked.

"I need to take him to the hospital wing. I doubt that the game can continue," she responded.

"Ella, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"It must have been the Dementors, Professor. He's extremely cold," Ella answered.

"The game is cancelled, Madam Hooch. I need to deal with the Dementors. Professor McGonagall, could you help Madam Hooch with the students?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered.

"I'll take him to the hospital wing," Ella said as she picked Harry up and walked towards the hospital. Edward, Jasper, Esme, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor team had followed Ella as she carried him to the hospital. When they arrived, Nurse Pomfrey was startled to see what had happened.

"What happened to Harry?" she asked as she led them to a bed for Ella to put Harry in.

"The Dementors took a hold of him," Ella answered.

"Oh, dear. There really isn't much that I can do to help him," she said.

"Is there something that we can do to warm him up? He's cold," she said. Nurse Pomfrey felt his head and noticed it. She immediately went to get a bowl of hot water and some cloth. As she left to get it, Ella noticed that Harry was coming out of it.

He could hear Ron saying, "Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?"

"Peaky? What do you expect? He fell over 100 feet," Fred commented.

"Let's walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you look like," George told Ron.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does," Harry said.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, brilliant," he answered.

"Yeah, gave us a right good scare," Fred replied.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, you fell off your broom," Ron answered.

"Really? I meant the match. Who won?" Harry said.

"No one blames you. Dementors aren't supposed to be on the grounds. Dumbledore's furious. After he saved you, he sent them off," Ella replied.

"There's something else you should know, too. When you fell, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow… and well… I'm sorry to hear about your broomstick," Ron said as he showed him what happened to his broom. Once he was healthy enough to leave the hospital, he spoke to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore about his broom but there was nothing to be done about it. They couldn't fix it by magic and it couldn't be glued back. During a break from school, he was talking with Professor Lupin out in the woods.

Lupin was walking ahead of him and asked, "Is there no chance of fixing it?"

"No. Professor, why do the Dementors affect me so? I mean, more than anyone else?" Harry asked.

"Listen," Lupin started off, "Dementors are the foulest creatures to walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory until a person is left with absolutely nothing but his worst experiences. You are not weak, Harry. The Dementors affect you more than others because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm scared, Professor," he confessed.

"Well, I'd consider you a fool if you weren't," Lupin responded.

"I need to know how to fight them," he said. "You could teach me. You made the one on the train go away."

"There was only one that night," Lupin stated.

"But you made it go away," he pointed out.

"I don't pretend to be an expert, Harry," he informed him. "But as the Dementors seem to have developed an interest in you, perhaps I should teach you. But after the holidays. For now, I need to rest." He thought that this would be a good time to talk to Jasper about what was happening with the Volturi and learn more about who he is. He wanted… no, he needed something to distract him from what was happening. After he told Lupin that ht was going back to the dorms, he walked to Ella's home and knocked on her door. The door opened and revealed Esme.

"Mrs. Cullen," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, you're always so polite. Call me Esme. Come inside, please," she said as she allowed him to step inside the warm house. "Is there something that you needed, dear?"

"Oh, I was wondering if Jasper was here. I wanted to know more about what was going on with the Volturi," he answered.

"We're all here, Harry," Jasper answered as he walked into the room followed by Ella and Edward. They all sat respectively in the seats in the living room.

"Harry, would you like something warm to drink?" Esme asked.

"Butterbeer if you have any. If not, then hot chocolate, please," he answered. Esme smiled at his manners. He was so polite that it was refreshing to see amongst young children. She went into the kitchen and immediately got the things together for him. Once Esme was back with Harry's drink and some snacks for him, so that he wouldn't get hungry during the conversation, Jasper stood up and looked at Harry. He was trying to decide where to start.

"I know that you're confused," he started off. "I'll do my best to explain this in a way that you'll understand. Let's start it off this way. How much do you know about me, Harry?"

"Not much," he admitted.

Then Jasper started to roll up the arm of his ivory sweater. Harry watched, curious and confused, trying to figure out what he was doing. He held his wrist under the edge of the lampshade beside him, close to the light of the naked bulb and traced his finger across a raised crescent mark on the pale skin. It took Harry a minute to understand. "Jasper, why do you have scars like that on your arm?"

Jasper smiled faintly. "I have a lot of scars like that on both of my arms." Jasper's face was unreadable as he pushed the sleeve of his thin sweater higher up his arm. At first Harry's eyes could not make sense of the texture that was layered thickly across the skin. Curved half-moons crisscrossed in a feathery pattern that was only visible, white on white as it was, because the bright glow of the lamp beside him threw the slightly raised design into relief, with shallow shadows outlining the shapes.

Harry gasped at the sight of his arms, he looked up at him startled and asked, "Jasper what happened to you?"


	18. Chapter 18

"I was attacked by other vampires a thousand times," he laughed a little ruefully and brushed at his arm. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

"What? Why?" he breathed in horror.

"I didn't have the quite the same… upbringing as my adopted siblings. My beginning was something else entirely. I was made a vampire in the States and my vampire story happens there," his voice turned hard as he finished. Harry gaped at him, appalled. "Before I tell you my story," Jasper said, "you must understand that there are places in _our_ world, Harry, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks and not centuries. To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to a powerful, the greedy… the perpetually thirsty. You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection. Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere…" he paused and saw Harry's puzzled look. Edward had brought a map of the world and laid it on the table in front of Harry. Jasper pointed out the area that he was talking about. Harry nodded in understanding, "Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we – well, those who exist this way – can feed without attracting notice." Harry shuddered at the image in his head. "Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It's the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed." Harry frowned at the way he pronounced the name – with respect, almost gratitude. The idea of the Volturi as the good guys in any sense was hard to accept. "The North is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly – anonymity is important to us all. It's a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside – food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi."

"But what were they fighting for?" Harry asked.

Jasper smiled. "Remember the map with the red dots?" Harry nodded. "They fight for control of the thickest red. You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well, then he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get ride of the competition. Others have the same idea. Some come up with more effective tactics than others. But the most effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won," he said as he pointed different cities to Harry as he was telling his story.

"How did he win?" he asked with wary curiosity.

"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost. You see, though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers. The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own… all hell breaks loose – and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either. When the body count reached epidemic proportions – in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump – the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize – Mexico City. The Volturi started with him started with him, and then moved on to the rest.

"Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was empties of vampires for a time. The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were a few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacan," Jasper shuddered. This was the first time that Harry had seen him either afraid or horrified. It was a first. "It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life. Back when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South. It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return. The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Ever now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue…" Jasper was staring off into space.

"That's how you were changed," Harry's realization was a whisper.

"Yes," he agreed. "When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it. My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always… liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But whatever the reason, I promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston – well, it was more of a skirmish, really – I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age. I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston. I remember that one night very clearly. We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest. Just a mile outside of the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers…"

"Stragglers?" Harry asked.

"A person or an animal who were left behind from a large group," Edward answered.

"Thank you," Jasper said. "I dismounted at once to offer my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen. They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three. 'He's speechless,' the tallest girl had said in a lovely, delicate voice – it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was snow white. The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply. The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it. I've always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them. The taller blonde spoke, 'You better do it Maria. If he's important, I kill him twice as often as I keep him.' The girl, Maria agreed, 'I really do like this one.' My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them. I'd never been superstitious in my life… until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure. She asked me of my name and I told her. She had told me that she hoped that I survived. She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run."

Jasper paused, his face thoughtful, "A few days later, I was introduced to my new life." Harry looked at Jasper closely and wasn't sure if he had edited his story for his sake or because he was responding to the tension that even Harry could feel from the others. "Their names were Maria, Nettie and Lucy. They hadn't been together long—Maria had rounded up the other two – all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their… herd lands, I supposed you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded…" he paused. "She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong. There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male – Maria wanted soldiers – and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger. Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others – as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty.

"This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie and Lucy were able to work together more easily. Maria grew quite fond of me – she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed. She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end – twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic. We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory. And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware. Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her." He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on his arm. "The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually – but that one we won. Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive…"

"Is that why Victoria is creating an army? Because she's angry that her mate was killed?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is, Harry," Ella answered. "She wants her revenge, but most importantly, she wants us dead because we let it happen."

"I think that's silly but what do I know about the vampire world," he said simply. Everyone gave small smiles and laughs at his comment.

Jasper continued, "Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us – they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we did dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed… Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was… civilized – I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it. He was assigned to deal with the newborns – babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job. And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one… It was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no. We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow – he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me. The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt… averse to destroying him Maria was irritated with me for that… Five years alter, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive. Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me – sometimes there was fear… and malice – the same feelings that given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned. Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north... others who could co-exist without constant mayhem. In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for so many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance.

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more powerful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted. I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the lat night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me – this borrowed memory – than it was for anyone else, because I could feel everything with my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them. I live every day in climate of emotion, Harry I can manipulate the emotions around myself but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect me," Jasper said as he looked at Harry.

"From what Ella said, that you were an empath and can change emotions," he said.

"Yes, I am that. Do you know that it means to be an empath, Harry?" Jasper asked.

"Not really," he said.

"An empath can feel all emotions in whatever room he or she is in. For me, I can feel your emotions because we're in the same room. Right now, you're feeling unsure about how to talk with me and feeling a bit scared, am I right?" Harry's eyes widen at what he just heard. "You've got nothing to be scared of, Harry. I'm sure that Edward won't let anything happen to you as well as Ella and Esme."

"He's right, Harry. We'll make sure that Jasper won't hurt you," Ella commented.

"For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey. It began to be too much. The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing – killing anyone, even mere humans. Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline… challenging. I still haven't perfected that. I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day – something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little. Alice was there – expecting me, naturally," Jasper chuckled once. "She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me. It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before."

"You kept me waiting a long time," a voice called out. Harry looked at the voice and saw that it was Alice. She walked towards Jasper and hugged him to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to speak, "And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am,'" Alice laughed at the memory.

Jasper smiled down at her. "You held out your hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

Alice grinned. "I was just relieved. I thought you were never going to show up." They smiled at each other for a long moment, and then Jasper looked back at Harry, the soft expression lingering.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible but Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them."

"Scared the hell out of them, too," Edward said, rolling his eyes at Jasper before turning to Harry to explain. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak, who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into. When I got home, all my things were in the garage."

Alice shrugged, "Your room had the best view." They all laughed together now.

"Since you're back, I'm assuming that the Volturi has decided on what to do," Edward commented.

"They want to avoid being involved because Victoria's vengeance is blamed on us," Alice said.

"Of course, they won't want to get their pretty little hands dirty," Edward replied.

"We will have to destroy the newborns and we will have to do it very soon," Jasper remarked.

"I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."

"But how is Victoria controlling them?" Ella asked. "Is there a number of newborns that she has in her army?" As soon as she voiced her questions, everyone was stunned. That was something they hadn't considered.

"Maybe Carlisle could get in touch with Tanya and her family in Alaska and see if they're wiling to help us out," Edward added.

"That's a good idea," Carlisle said and he went to make the call.

"We need you to teach us, Jasper," Edward said. "On how to destroy them."


	19. Chapter 19

"Harry, I think it would be best if you went back to Hogwarts. I'm sure that you have homework to take care of," Ella replied. "Plus the conversation we'll be having will probably bore you."

"You're going to do whatever it'll take to resolve the issue peacefully?" Harry asked.

"Mm, you're smarter than I give you credit for, Harry," Ella commented. They smiled to each other.

"Thank you, Mr. Hale for telling me your story," Harry informed him.

"Call me Jasper, and I'm glad that you were able to keep up with the story," Jasper said.

"I better go and catch up on my studies," he replied as he grabbed his cloak and left. As the door closed, Ella turned back to her family and started planning. She couldn't help but worry that something bad will happen while she was away. As soon as Harry heard the door close, he needed to find out the secret that she was holding. He feared that it had something to do with Sirius Black and that was something that he needed to find out. Days went by and he barely noticed that the Cullens were around but he managed to ignore it. He found a secret way to go to Hogsmeade without anyone noticing. When he saw the Minister of Magic there with McGonagall and Hagrid, he knew that something was up. He used his Invisibility cloak and listened to what they were talking about. Fudge spoke up as a woman went up to him, "Rosmerta, my dear. I hope business is good."

"It'd be a lot better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night!"

"We have… we have a killer on the loose."

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade! And what would bring him here?" she asked.

"Harry Potter," he answered softly.

"Harry Potter?" she asked.

McGonagall looked around and motioned for everyone to follow her inside her bar, "Come."

"Nobody will come to a pub where they'll get scared out of their wits. Professor Dumbledore doesn't want Dementors around this place. Tell me what this is all about," she said as she led them into a private room on the second floor of the pub. Harry managed to sneak in unnoticed and listened to what was being said.

"Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents were marked for death – remember? They hid. Few knew where they were. One who did was Sirius Black. And he told You-Know-Who," McGonagall replied.

"Not only did Black lead him to the Potters that night, he also killed Peter Pettigrew!" Fudge added.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta inquired.

"Little lump of a boy. Always following after Black," McGonagall responded.

"I remember. Never let James and Sirius out of his sight. What happened?" Rosmerta asked.

"Peter tried to warn the Potters, and might have, had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black," McGonagall commented.

"Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him! A finger. That's all that was left. A finger. Nothing else," Fudge replied.

"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead," McGonagall informed her.

"He wants to finish things," Fudge added.

"I don't believe it," she said. "What of Ella Cullen? I thought that they were friends of some sort."

"They were friends. He befriended all of them. He betrayed her too. He betrayed everyone," McGonagall said.

"I thought that she and her family had special abilities…" Rosmerta started off.

"That's what we don't know. We don't know how he managed to slip past the Cullens," McGonagall answered.

'That's not the worst of it," Fudge intervened.

"What could be worse?" Rosmerta asked, surprised.

"This," McGonagall started off, "Sirius Black was and remains to this day, Harry Potter's godfather!" Harry was shocked to hear of this. Was this the secret that Ella had kept from him? He couldn't believe it… he wouldn't believe it. He ran out of the room and away from Hogsmeade. Even though Harry was still using the invisibility cloak, he couldn't mask his footprints. Ron and Hermione managed to follow his footsteps.

"Harry?" Hermione asked when she and Ron noticed where the footprints stopped. She went up to him and grabbed the cloak off him. "What's the matter?"

"He was their friend, and he betrayed them. He was their *friend*! I hope he finds me! Cause when he does, I'm gonna be ready. When he does, I'm gonna kill him!" Harry shouted. He wanted to refuse to believe that something like this would happen. He thought that he could trust Ella and finding something like this was far-fetched. Harry wondered if he had kept pressing Ella, then she would be forced to tell him about Sirius. Maybe he could talk to her when she came back, whenever that was. He couldn't help but wonder what has happening to Ella and her family.

They were at their private jet, ready to fly to the States. Alice has been watching Victoria's decision and so far, the supposed war hasn't started yet. It appears that Victoria had picked a somewhat isolated city. From what Alice could see, Victoria is building an army in Seattle but she could see a battle being taken place somewhere near Forks, Washington. "Carlisle?" Ella called out.

"What is it, Ella?" he responded.

"Do we still have the treaty with the werewolves? If I recall, the treaty line is near Forks," she pointed out.

Carlisle thought about what she said, "Yes, we still do have a treaty with them. I wonder if they sense a threat coming? That's something we need to address as well."

"What should we do?" Rosalie asked. "It's not like they trust us."

"Is there a way where we can call on them without violence?" Esme asked.

"I think there is," Ella said. She was thinking of a plan but wasn't sure as to how to voice it.

"Ella, what are you thinking? I can't see your future anymore," Alice was frustrated because as soon as Ella started to decide on something, she couldn't see Ella anymore. Ella opened her mind and Edward saw what she was thinking and smiled.

"I think your plan is ingenious. They'll be on guard, but they'll come for sure," Edward said. "She just thought of a surefire way to have the wolves agree to come see us without breaking the treaty."

Harry was wandering around, using the map that the Weasley twins gave him. He was looking for something, or rather someone, but once he was there, there was no one there until he saw Snape coming his way and removed all of the suspicious items away. Out of nowhere, Snape pulled out his wand and permitted some light, he saw Harry standing here in a state of surprise. "Potter," Snape acknowledged. "What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?"

"I was sleepwalking," he quickly answered.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant, strutting about the castle," Snape remarked.

"My dad didn't strut, And nor do I," Harry retorted. Snape drew his wand closer to Harry's face. "Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand."

Snape looked over him once and said, "Turn out your pockets. Turn out your pockets!" Harry drew out a piece of parchment and showed it to Snape. "What's this?"

"Spare bit of parchment," Harry answered.

"Really? Open it," he commanded. Harry opened the parchment. Snape pointed his wand to the parchment and said, "Reveal your secrets. Read it."

Some writing had appeared on the parchment and read what was on it, "'Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, offer their compliments to Professor Snape and... '"

"Go on," Snape encouraged as he saw Harry pause.

""... and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.'"

"You insolent little –" he said as he took the parchment out of Harry's hands and was ready to strike Harry.

"Professor!" a voice called out.

Snape looked over his shoulder and saw Lupin there, "Well, well, Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?"

Lupin ignored Snape's comment and looked at Harry, "Harry, are you all right?"

"That remains to be seen," Snape responded before Harry could put in a word. "I have now just confiscated a rather curious artifact. Take a look, Lupin. Supposed to be your area of expertise. Clearly, it's full of dark magic." He gave the parchment to Lupin

He looked at what was written and smiled, "I seriously doubt it, Severus. It looks as thought it's a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may possess. It is, after all, as you say, my area of expertise. Harry, would you come with me, please? Professor, good night," he said as he led Harry away and into his office. "Come in. I haven't the faintest idea how this map came to be in your possession but quite frankly, I am astounded that you didn't hand it in. Did it never occur to you that this, in the hands of Sirius Black is a map to you?"

"No, sir," Harry was tired but he wasn't sure as to what he was tired about.

"No. You know, your father never set much store by the rules either. But he and your mother gave their lives to save yours. And gambling their sacrifice by wandering around the castle, unprotected, with a killer on the loose seems to me to be a pretty poor way to repay them. Now, I will not cover for you again, Harry, do you hear me? I want you to return to your dormitory and stay there. And don't take any detours. If you do, I shall know. I shall know."

Harry was about to leave but stopped abruptly before turning around and said, "Professor, just so you know I don't think that map always works. Earlier it showed someone in the castle... someone I know to be dead."

"Oh really, and who might that be?" Lupin asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," he answered.

"That's not possible," Lupin said, barely maintaining his surprise.

"It's just what I saw. Good night, professor," Harry informed him and then left to his room.

They managed to get into their house that they had in Forks, Washington without much trouble. They had discussed on how to draw out the wolves without breaking the treaty. Since they had arrived to Forks in the evening, they decided to wait until mid-morning to draw them out. "Carlisle, maybe we should grab the opportunity to do some hunting," Ella suggested.

"You're right, we should. We will be needing our strength tomorrow," Carlisle responded. "I was able to watch some news recently and found out that there's some lion problem surrounding the Washington-Canadian border. I'm not entirely sure as to where because the reports have been shady as of late."

"That shouldn't stop us from figuring out where it'll be," Esme commented. Carlisle nodded. "Let's go get ready then. Be ready in two minutes." Everyone sped to their respective rooms and changed into their hunting clothes and met back in the living room. Once everyone was there, they had gone through the front door and headed towards the borderline and split into two groups: Edward, Ella, Esme and Jasper in one, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett in the other. Alice and Edward were the two key people for communication purposes. Once they figured out a game plan, it wasn't all that hard to resolve. They drank more than they should and disposed of the bodies. They had ran back home just in time to see the sunrise hit their home. Ella couldn't help but worry about what's happening with Harry. Even though, she had been part of what's been happening with her family, she was thinking of Harry and how to approach him when the time came for her to talk.

"Love, what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

"Harry," she said simply.

"I know that you're worried about him," he said.

"I know but he's going to be doing a lot of self-discovery this year and I won't be there to help him all because of Victoria. I'm not too sure as to how to handle this situation," she explained.

"We'll both figure something out once the army and Victoria had paid for their trouble," Edward told her.

"I still worry, you know," Ella said.

"I know. You wouldn't be you if you didn't worry," Edward replied.

Everyone gathered in the living room, "Jasper, do you think it would be okay for us to go now?" Ella asked.

He thought about it before replying, "We'd be early."

"Well, maybe we could practice a bit before we met with them," Ella said.

Jasper didn't think about that, "We should do that. Why don't we go now?"

"Let's change into other hunting clothes. I'm sure that the wolves would smell the blood from our clothes," Carlisle suggested. Everyone agreed to change. Everyone met in the garage once they've changed. "Emmett, take your jeep. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper can join you. Edward can take his Volvo, with Ella, Esme and myself. There's a place about ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. That's the best place to meet the wolves and it's in neutral territory."

"That seems like a simple plan," Esme chimed in. Everyone felt the tension in the room but didn't bother saying anything out loud. No one wanting to move but managed to start getting into the cars and drive to the area. Within 5 minutes of driving, they parked the cars next to each other respectively. They walked to the area the rest of the way. Once they were there, they began spreading out and to spread their scents, so that the wolves knew where to go. The motion had been set once they were in the jet. They didn't start making calls not until after they had landed. Ella was thinking about Victoria and trying to find some kind of weakness of hers that they could use to their advantage. Victoria had always seemed like a force of nature, like a hurricane moving toward the coast in a straight line, unavoidable, implacable but predictable. Maybe it was wrong to limit her that way. She had to be capable of adaption. She was also capable of making the army because she made sure that the Volturi knew what she was doing. It was in her personality to _make_ new friends. She's shown a remarkable gift for self-preservation from the start, maybe it's a talent of hers.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked. He hated the fact that he couldn't read her minds. He could only get bits and pieces of what she allowed him to see.

"Victoria and her army," she replied.

"What about her?"

"I was thinking how making this army is a gift of hers. She went out of the way to make sure that the Volturi knew what she was doing but the one thing I don't get is how she convinced the Volturi to have us fight the army and not them."

Edward wrinkled his brow in concentration. She was right and he knew it. "You're right. Your theory suits her. This plot would put her in no danger at all from the Volturi, if she sits safely behind and lets the newborns wreak havoc. It means less danger for and from the Volturi."

"The one thing that I don't understand is why the Volturi is so willing for us to fight. Aren't you, Alice and I the ones that the Volturi wants? I mean, they've been asking us to join them ever since they found out of our abilities. So why would they want us to fight against Victoria? I understand that they blame someone for what happened to James, but if they value the three of us, why tell us to fight them?" Ella explained. They met with Carlisle and the rest of the family. Edward and Ella both explained to everyone what they had discussed.

"You're right, Ella, it doesn't make sense. They've seen first hand what your abilities do and it would be worthless to send us into battle," Carlisle commented.

"Maybe they believe that we can defeat them, that's why they're sending us to remove the threat," Alice replied.

"They believe that we can destroy them? Right!" Rosalie said sarcastically. "Think about it… they have better ammunition than we do."

Everyone became quiet when Rosalie said that. They knew that she was right. "You're right, Rosalie. I mean, they have Jane and Alec and the guards," Ella remarked.

"They didn't mention anything about it while you were speaking with the Volturi?" Jasper asked.

"No, not during our visit. Besides if they decided something, Alice would have seen it," Carlisle commented.

"Aro knows Alice's gift, therefore he wouldn't have made that decision. But someone else could have. Do you think that Victoria and the Volturi are working together?" Esme asked.

"That's a possibility," Jasper replied.

"They're almost here," Edward said. "Alice, can you see anything?"

"No, it was gone as soon as you spoke," she answered.

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

"A minute and a half, but I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."

Carlisle nodded. "This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all."

"Prepare yourselves, they've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded. Edward looked towards the west and the Cullens made an informal circle which widened out into a loose line with Jasper and Emmett at the spear point.

"_Damn_," Emmett muttered under his breath. "Did you ever see anything like it?" Esme and Rosalie exchanged a wide-eyed glance. The wolves slowly came out of their hiding places but not fully stepping out into the sun.

Carlisle took a slow, deliberate step forward. It was a careful movement, designed to reassure. "Welcome," he greeted.

"Thank you," Edward responded in a strange, flat tone. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son, Jasper," he gestured to where Jasper stood, tensed and ready, "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Edward asked for the alpha wolf.

Carlisle nodded. "They are all very new – only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength." Carlisle turned slowly to Alice. "Alice, is there a number of newborns that Victoria has in her army?"

"So far, I can only see twenty, but the number is dropping by the day," she answered.

Carlisle turned back to face the wolves, "The reason why Alice said that the number is dropping is because the new ones fight amongst themselves. There is six of us, but we're willing to take on more if necessary." A rumble passed down the shadowy lines of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow managed to sound enthusiastic.

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch." With a sighing sound, the eyes sank closer to the ground one set at a time.


	20. Chapter 20

It was silent for two heartbeats, and then Jasper took a step into the empty space between the vampires and the wolves. Jasper threw a wary glance toward Edward, who nodded, and then Jasper turned his back to the werewolves. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable. "Carlisle's right," Jasper spoke only to us, he seemed to be trying to ignore the audience behind him. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come as them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?" Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge smile. Jasper backed toward the north end of the opening between allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward. "Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I'll try not to break anything," he muttered.

Jasper grinned. "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett." Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing. "Okay, Emmett – try to catch me." Emmett charged him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. Emmett was impossibly quick, but not like Jasper. It looked like Jasper had no more substance than a ghost – any time it seemed Emmett's big hands had him for sure, Emmett's fingers clenched around nothing but the air. Then Emmett froze. Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat. Emmett cussed. There was a muttered rumble of appreciation from the watching wolves."Edward, you're next." Emmett left the temporary fighting area with a skulking expression. Edward took Emmett's place and they both face each other in a crouch-like form. Edward moved first, closing in around Jasper and this fight was more even than either of the others. Jasper had the century of experience to guide him, and he tried to go on instinct alone as much as he could, but his thoughts always gave him away a fraction of a second before he acted. Edward was slightly faster, but the moves Jasper used were unfamiliar to him. They came at each other again and again, neither one of them to gain the advantage, instinctive snarls erupting constantly. They went out without giving on until Carlisle cleared his throat. Jasper laughed, and took a step back. Edward straightened up and grinned at him. "Back to work," Jasper consented. "We'll call it a draw." Everyone took turns, Carlisle, then Rosalie, Esme and Emmett again. Every once in a while, Jasper would give instruction and making notes. The day was almost done, when the sparring had ceased. Jasper spoke up, "We'll be doing this tomorrow night. Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes," Edward answered. "We'll be here." Edward turned to his family. "The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents – so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them."

"Certainly," Carlisle said. "Whatever you need." There was a gloomy, throaty grumble from the wolf pack as they all rose to their feet. The alpha wolf led the rest of the wolves. Every one of the Cullens stiffened when a wolf came to memorize their scent. Once that was done, the wolves were backing away, not taking their eyes off the Cullens as they departed. Once the air was clear, the Cullens were relieved that the plan worked, now was the time to work on other details.

"Carlisle?" He looked over to Ella, "How are we going to draw Victoria and the newborns away from the city? Wouldn't we need some kind of bait? We haven't discussed that yet. Plus I think that the area that we just practiced would be a perfect place to bring the fight. She must have some sort of plan by now that would allow Alice to see her decisions." Everyone froze and then looked at her. They realized that she was right. They needed a way to bring Victoria and the army to a place away from the city.

"Oh! That's perfect, Ella!" Alice exclaimed, seeing the decision being made.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, looking back and forth between Alice and Ella. Edward read Alice's mind and grinned.

"Carlisle, since you're a doctor, would it be possible that you can find a way to bring some blood or know someone whose willing to be bait?" Edward asked. Carlisle's eyes lit up but tentatively smiled.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Esme asked as she held onto his arm.

"I'm not too sure if this person is willing to be bait. I'm sure that he's willing to give blood but I don't want to bring him here to the fight," Carlisle expressed.

"Understandable," she said.

"He most likely will if Ella asked," Edward responding as he read his mind.

"Ask who?" Ella asked.

"Dean Winchester," Carlisle answered.

"Hmm, I need to give him a call," Ella replied and then looked at Carlisle. "He owes us for saving his life, especially since you took care of his injuries under the table." Carlisle agreed to it. They all ran home to allow Ella to call Dean and ask him for help. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Dean's number. It was out of service and decided to call his brother's cell. Her brows creased together when she heard the same thing on his cell. She decided to give Bobby a call and see if he knew where the brothers were.

His phone rang three times before he picked it up, "What can I do for you, Miss Cullen?"

Ella smiled at his greeting, "Hi, Bobby, I was wondering if you knew how to get in touch with the Winchester boys. I've tried calling them on their cell but it's disconnected."

"They changed their phones, that's why it's disconnected. Hold on, let me find their numbers," he said as he looked for his phone book. "You ready?"

"Yeah, hit me up," she said as she memorized the numbers he had given her. She repeated the numbers to make sure that she got them right. "Thanks a lot for your help, Bobby."

"It ain't no problem. Is there a problem going on?" he asked. He knew that she would only call him up if there was a serious problem and this was the first time he's heard of it.

"There's a vampire creating an army here in Washington State and we need some blood and bait to draw the army out to a secluded area to contain it," she said, briefing it.

"You were hoping that Dean would help, right?" Bobby asked, getting the gist of it.

"Yep," she answered.

"I'm sure that he will help. If he doesn't behave, then send him my way, and I'll slap him upside the head," Bobby replied.

Ella laughed, "I'm sure that I can handle Dean, Bobby. He's nothing I can't handle. Thanks for helping out Bobby. Give me a call if you ever need any help, local or international, okay?"

"You got it, Ella," he said and they both hung up. She dialed Dean's number and waited for him to answer it.

A couple of rings later, a voice called out, "How'd you get this number, Ella?"

"Bobby," she answered simply.

He sighed. He should have known that Bobby would have given her his number. "What is it, Ella?"

"I need your help," she started off and went to a more private area of the house to explain the situation. The rest of the Cullens started to clean up and call around for more help. Moments later, Ella returned in the living room area with a smile on her face. She was humming as she flitted and danced across the room.

"Love, what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing much," she answered, smiling. Alice creased her brow as she tried to look into the future. Out of nowhere she froze and Edward read her mind and broke out a mega-watt smile and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Did you really make him believe that he was fighting a bunch of hormonal vampire wannabes?"

"It was the only way to convince him to come and he is or else Alice wouldn't have seen that vision. All we have to do is draw some of Dean's blood and plant them somewhere and tie Dean up," she explained. Emmett barked a loud laugh.

"He's not going to be happy about it," Esme said.

"True, but had I told him the truth, we would have been stuck and would have been trying to find another solution, so I told him an exaggerated truth," she answered.

"That's still not right," Esme commented.

"Aw, come on, Esme. A little fib won't hurt," Emmett said.

"Even though, Ella resorted to telling a small lie, the important thing is that he's coming. And Ella is right, we do need to make sure that Dean is secured somewhere," Carlisle explained.

"Oh, and his brother, Sam is coming too," Ella added.

"I wonder how we can incorporate his help," Jasper said.

"Well, maybe we could use some of his blood too, if that helps," Alice responded.

"I spoke to him and told him the truth. He's willing to help out in any way he can," Ella replied.

"How long will it take for them to arrive?" Carlisle asked.

"Luckily for us they're here in Washington State for their own hunting case. Based on where they told me, they should be here some time around lunch tomorrow," Ella answered.

"They'll probably be hungry. I should go to the store to buy some food for them," Esme said.

"Could I go with you? I want to buy some things for Harry," Ella asked.

"Of course," she answered. Everyone else went separate ways to take care of the house for Dean and Sam as well as training the next night. After going to the store and buying all the necessary items. Esme and Ella came back and put things in the kitchen. When she was done helping, she decided to go to her bedroom that she shared with Edward and write two letters. One she wrote to Harry and one to McGonagall. During this tense situation, she regretted not being able to be there to give Harry his Christmas gift. The first one she wrote to McGonagall, in hopes that she'd be willing to get the money from her vault in Gringotts Bank to buy Harry the Firebolt broom. She added a note with her signature in hopes that it'll suffice for the tellers. Then she wrote a long letter to Harry telling him what's been going on and to write back. She hoped that he was doing well. She truly felt that something bad was going to happen while she was gone. She feared that Voldemort may attack him during her absence. She is well aware that Hogwarts will protect him but it didn't satiate her worry. After writing her letters, she went to where her owl was and attached the letters to the owl's leg. "Send the letters to Hogwarts as fast as you can but don't stress yourself," she told the owl as she gave it some food and water as well as a couple of Sickles. The owl flew out the window in the mission of going to Hogwarts.

McGonagall was in her classroom organizing paperwork for the classes after the winter break was over when an owl flew in and hooted. She looked up and saw the letters attached to its leg. She unhooked the letters and gave it a couple of Knuts, "There's food and water in the owlery," with that, it flew to the owlery. She saw that one was addressed to Harry Potter and put that aside. She opened the one that was addressed to her and opened it. She read through the letter and smiled. She immediately got up, grabbing Harry's letter and headed to the Gryffindor's Common Room, in hopes to find Harry there. When she entered and saw him there, "Potter?"

He looked up at her, "Professor?"

"I have a letter for you from Miss Cullen," she replied as she gave him the letter.

"Thank you," he replied.

She left the room and went to Dumbledore's office," Albus?"

"What is it, Minerva?" he asked as he stood up from his desk.

"I've just received a letter from Ella and I need to go to Diagon Alley. She has given me permission to access her vault to buy Harry's Christmas gift this year since she isn't here to give it to him," she told him.

"Of course, Minerva. Without a shadow of a doubt that she wishes to be here," he said.

"Will you be alright for an hour or two?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. She immediately left to Diagon Alley to take care of this one errand. When she reached Gringotts Bank, it wasn't a problem getting the money from the Cullen Vault. McGonagall put aside the note that Ella included in her letter and immediately gotten enough money to buy Harry's Christmas gifts. Once that was set, she immediately went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy the Firebolt. The owner of the shop was startled that McGonagall would want to buy one.

"Is this for you, Professor McGonagall?" he asked.

"Oh, no. Miss Cullen wanted me to buy it as a Christmas gift for Harry Potter," she responded happily. The owner was socked and thrilled but a bit confused. "His Nimbus 2000 was destroyed by the Whomping Willow just recently and he's been borrowing Gryffindor's Cleensweep. He didn't play his best because of how old that one was and he couldn't come here to buy a new one during school hours. Miss Cullen knew of what had happened and had forgotten to buy one for him prior to her leaving to resolve a pressing issue with the vampire world. So she sent me a letter asking me to do this favor to her," McGonagall explained. The owner understood and had it specifically wrapped for Harry. When that was finished and McGonagall paying for the Firebolt, she immediately left the shop and headed back to Hogwarts. She knew that Harry would be thrilled to have a broom of his own that was reliable. Plus it'll help Gryffindor win the House Cup from the Quidditch games. There was an extra bounce in her steps. It wasn't long before she headed towards the Great Hall where the students were gathered for the evening feast. She walked in through the double doors and looked for Harry. She spotted him sitting with Hermione and Ron, chattering. "Potter."

"Good evening, Professor," he said. "What's that you're holding?"

"It's your Christmas gift from Miss Cullen," she explained as she handed the wrapped gift to him. He accepted it and placed it neatly in the space next to them on the table. He opened it and was somewhat puzzled.

Hermione was confused as well, "It's a broom."

"It's not just any broom," Ron exclaimed. "It's the Firebolt!"

Harry was shocked when he heard what Ron said and looked over at McGonagall, "I don't understand."

"I know you don't, Harry, but Miss Cullen felt bad that she wasn't here herself to give you the present herself and she knows that your Nimbus 2000 is broken. She thought that this would be a suitable gift for you," she said and leaned down to his ear, "I have to agree with her. We'll finally be able to win the House Cup yet again from the Quidditch games." She straightened up and looked down at Harry's smiling face. With that, she left to her office. She was beyond thrilled that Harry received the top line and deserved nothing but the best since his family was gone. Once she got to her office, she decided to write a letter to Ella and inform her of what had happened. She left to the owlery and went to her bird, gave him a few Knuts and said, "Send this to Ella Cullen, please." The owl left.

Hours later, Ella and her family were sitting with Dean and Sam discussing strategy about the upcoming battle when they heard hooting in the kitchen, Ella stood up and went to the kitchen. She smiled as she saw McGonagall's owl. She grabbed the letter from the owl, gave it a few Sickles, got water and treats for the owl, who was hooting happily for water and food. She opened the letter and smiled as she read what Minerva wrote. "What is it, love?" Edward asked.

"Minerva wrote back saying that she gave Harry the Firebolt broom. He was thrilled to have a broom of his own now," she replied.

"That's good to hear," he said.

She turned to the owl and said, "You may leave whenever you feel ready to go." The owl hooted its response and continued to eat and drink water. They headed back to the living area.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, Minerva sent an owl saying how happy Harry was when he received his gift from us," Ella answered.

"That's good. He deserves to be spoiled," Esme said.

"Yes, he does," Ella agreed.

"Let's get back to the battle at hand now," Jasper suggested.

"We do need to have both of you to 'accidentally' spill your blood towards the intended place of battle," Ella explained. "We don't know which direction they'll be coming in. Alice is been watching Victoria's decision and most likely be last minute. Jasper, where's the best places to put the blood?"

"One path is north from the town, more particularly from Chief Swan's house," he said and then brought out a map, and pointed another path, "here's the other direct path to the clearing."

"Is that the only two paths that they'll be coming from?" Dean asked.

"No, but it's the best we've got," Jasper said. "But Victoria might have someone who is from Forks and might help her out since she isn't from around here."

"When's the best time to do it?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow evening. But we need a place for both of you to hide," Jasper commented.

"Jasper, they both have skills in helping us fight the vampires. We could always use more allies to help fight the battle," Ella replied. "They've both fought vampires before."

"She's right," Dean said. "We can help out whenever we can." They've continued to sit and discuss the best options for both Sam and Dean and how they can help the battle. Jasper listened to what their strengths were and how to utilize it against the newborns.

"All right, I think we're set for the night," Jasper said, feeling better about working out a workable solution for everyone involved. We will be meeting the wolves tonight. Both of you are needed to be there, so that we can inform them of the new strategy." Everyone nodded. They figured that they should leave now to get a head start on where they were meeting the wolves.


	21. Chapter 21

After the practice meeting and setting things up, they were ready for the battle. Dean was standing with the Cullens while the wolves were hiding. Sam and Seth went with Ella and Edward in hopes to draw Victoria away from the battle. "Edward, what's going on?" Seth was in wolf form and he was able to read his mind since Seth had the telepathy connection with the wolf pack.

"We were able to draw the newborns to the battlefield. They've been following Dean and Sam's blood and been searching for it. They're fighting now," Edward drew his breath in.

"What?" Ella asked.

"She's close. I can hear her thoughts. Seth, go," he told him right before Victoria came. "She knew we weren't there, but she caught our scent."

"Good. She found us," Ella said. She stood by Sam to make sure she he had back up if he couldn't fight.

"She's not alone," he said and saw a male figure walk in. "Riley, listen to me. Victoria's just using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you. In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

"Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks," she told him as soon as she landed on a nearby tree branch.

"I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you," he told him, ignoring Victoria's comment.

"He's lying."

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. That's the only thing she cares about… not you," Edward replied.

Riley looked up to Victoria and she said, "There's only you. You know that."

"Think about it. You're from Forks. You know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you," Ella responded.

"Riley, don't let them do this to us. You know I love you," Victoria said as Riley looked up her again.

Riley looked back at Edward with confidence and said, "You're dead." He charged at Edward, but had not expected a wolf to charge at him and push him away from Edward. Riley continued to fight with Seth.

Victoria was ready to run away but stopped when she heard Edward say, "You won't get another chance like this again! You want her! You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James, when I tore him to pieces, when I turned him into ash, when I turned him into nothing." Victoria growled and charged at him. They both landed on the snow covered ground. They both attempted to reach the other's neck at the same time block the other's move. While Seth was fighting Riley, he was distracted which gave Riley enough time to pick him up and throw him over a boulder. Riley was on the move to hit Edward, but Ella jumped on the back of Riley and held his head.

"Victoria! Victoria!" Riley called out. Victoria was looking at him with a scolding look. Riley saw this and realized that Edward had been telling the truth the whole time. Ella snapped his head off from his body and he died. Edward attempted to punch Victoria in the head but she saw what he was going to do and jumped onto a tree. Ella moved Sam away from the tree as Edward went around the tree and pushed the tree down onto the ground. They fought a bit more but Edward managed to grab her head and toss her body in front of him and bit her neck before snapping it off her body. Ella and Sam grabbed Riley's head and body and put it next to Victoria's and Edward put a lighter on their bodies which immediately caught fire. Seth came and stood next to them.

"The battle's over down there. We need to get down there," Edward said. With Edward and Ella's help, they managed to bring Sam down to the battlefield in time to see that the fire had started. "How long?"

"A few minutes? 10 minutes?" Alice responded unsurely.

"The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves," Carlisle said. The wolves were ready to leave when a lone newborn had come out of nowhere and was ready to attack Leah but Jacob saw what had happened and attacked the newborn. The newborn had his arms around Jacob's shoulders and shattered it. The other wolves got a hold of him and killed him off. Jacob transformed from his wolf form to his human form.

"Jacob! You stupid idiot! I had him!" Leah called out.

"Shut it, Leah" Sam called out.

Ella and Edward ran towards Jacob and tried to help. Carlisle was already leaning down next to Jacob, assessing injury, "The bones on the right half of his body are shattered. I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting."

"We need to get him out of here. We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi," Edward said.

"We'll take him home," Sam said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Carlisle replied. There was a new truce to allow Carlisle onto the Quileute territory.

"Dean and Sam need to take off. The Volturi will kill you immediately because you know too much about us," Ella replied. Both Dean and Sam looked wide-eyed and started running off to the opposite direction as hard and fast as they could. The wolf pack had left as the Cullens stood around in a protective stance. They were waiting for the Volturi to arrive.

"But what are they doing here? I thought they sent us to resolve the situation," Ella said.

"I don't understand it, either, but they're here," Carlisle responded.

"Do you think that maybe they're hoping that this war would kill us?" Edward asked. "I mean, they don't agree with our way of life."

"It's a possibility. I have a strong belief that Aro's been wanting to recruit you, Ella and Alice to join the Volturi. It's possible that they sent us here in hopes that our family would be destroyed," Carlisle responded.

"They're coming," Alice announced. Within a distance, they all could see Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri come to the battlefield. Within a second, they were standing across from the Cullens.

"Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact," Jane commented.

"We were lucky," Carlisle responded.

"I doubt that," Jane answered.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight," Alec said.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary," Jane agreed.

"If you arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose," Edward replied.

"Pity," she said and saw a female newborn, "You missed one."

"We offered her asylum in exchange of her surrender," Carlisle replied.

"That wasn't yours to offer," Jane said. She looked at the girl and asked, "Why did you come?" When no answer came, the girl screamed and fell down. Everyone knew that Jane was using her power on the girl to make her believe that she was in pain. "Who created you?"

"You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know," Esme said.

"I know," Jane said.

"I don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe," she answered.

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her," Ella retorted.

"Ella, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," Jane hesitantly said. She looked towards the man on her left and said, "Felix."

"She didn't know what she was doing. We'll take responsibility for her," Esme offered.

"Give her a chance," Carlisle commented, attempting to diffuse the situation.

"The Volturi don't give second chances," Jane answered.

"Then tell me this, Jane," Ella started off. "Why is it that you're here even though Aro ordered us to resolve this situation?"

"You'll have to ask Aro," she responded. "You alone are free to join us now to ask him yourself."

"My family comes with me," she replied.

"Pity," she said. "Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home." Felix went to the girl and killed her as she screamed. He threw her body parts into the fire and left with the others. When it was safe enough, "I need to check on Dean and Sam to make sure that they're safe," Ella answered and ran to the direction that they had left.

"She's angry," Edward responded.

"She's not alone," Carlisle agreed.

"They're treating us like puppets," Rosalie commented.

"I'm going to check on Ella and make sure she's all right," Edward said and ran after her.

"I need to go check on Jacob," Carlisle said. The rest of the Cullens all stood around making sure that the fire won't get out of control. After an hour of getting things situated, they were all at the house, making small talk and watching the news. They wanted to make sure that things are not out of control when they leave to go back to Hogwarts. So far, there hasn't been anything new on the news, but they were getting somewhat restless, so they decided to go hunting and come back the next day to see what's been going on.

After they had settled down from hunting Ella wandered off to her bedroom, stood in the middle of it and looked around. She'd like to think that Harry would have loved coming into her room and learn all about the history behind every little thing that she and Edward had collected through time. "Love, what's the matter?"

"I can't stop thinking about Harry and how he's doing. I think that this is a lonely time for him since I'm not there for him. Plus I think he would be asking us questions about our things had he been in our room," she answered truthfully. She knew that if she lied, Edward would somehow persuade her to tell the truth.

"I know. I'm sure that Dumbledore is keeping him safe. He did want us to focus on Harry 100% and he knew that we couldn't do that if Victoria is running around giving trade secrets about Hogwarts and magic. That's the one thing about wizards/witches share with our world… the confidentiality of it," Edward explained.

"I know but it still doesn't stop me from worry about him, you know," Ella said.

"That's just the mother in you," a voice called out.

They both looked at where the voice was from and saw Esme standing by the doorway, "What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"I just realized something and the math is close. You would have been close in age and would have been able to give birth to a child as well," Esme explained.

"When you say, 'close in age,' just how close?" Ella asked.

"Lily was born in January, correct?" Esme asked.

"Yes," Ella answered.

"And you were born in March, right?" Ella nodded. "Now if you were born in the same year as Lily but same month, you were practically the same age, just about 3 months apart," Esme said. Ella thought about it and realized that Esme was right. When Esme saw that Ella understood what she meant, she continued on, "So it's really the mother in you that's affecting your behavior right now. You feel like his mother because you were learning how to be a mother when you were turned into a vampire."

"I get it," Ella said softly.

"If you really want to stop worrying about Harry, then stop loving him," Esme said. Ella gasped at what she said. But before Ella could say anything else, Esme continued on, "It's the only way for you to stop worrying about Harry, Ella." Ella looked at Esme and realized that she was right.

If she truly wanted to stop worrying about Harry, then she needed to stop worrying about Harry and that was something she couldn't do. "I can't stop loving him and I'll never stop loving him," she said simply.

"Then you'll never stop worrying about him," Esme added.

Ella hugged Esme, "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome!" Esme said. "Carlisle wanted us to have a meeting downstairs, that's why I'm here."

"Okay," Ella said as they all went down to the dining room.

Once everyone sat down in their designated seat, Carlisle spoke up, "I wanted to discuss this with everyone. I wanted to hear what all of you have to say about this before putting our decision into action."  
"What is it, Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Should we stay here and make sure that things have settled down? Or should we go back to Hogwarts?" Carlisle asked.

"I think it would be better if we stayed here for a week or two just to see if things have settled before going to Hogwarts. I think that if we just went ahead to Hogwarts, all of us would wonder what would be happening here in Forks and in Seattle," Ella voiced her opinion.

"I agree. It'll help us focus on Hogwarts 100% knowing that things have calmed down," Edward added.

"They're right. It would be better knowing that Forks and Seattle were in safe hands before leaving," Jasper said.

"It's true, I think we should stay and keep an eye out for any mysterious behavior," Rosalie said.

"I vote that we stay here just for a few days," Alice replied.

"Me too," Emmett said.

"I agree," Esme added.

"It's unanimous that we'll stay here to make sure that things are running smoothly," Carlisle said.

"Maybe we could ask Dean and Sam to make sure that they haven't heard anything else either," Ella said. "Plus I would feel better if I could see them in person and make sure that they're healthy."

"I forgot about them. Do you think you could call them and ask them to stop by?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll call them now," Ella said as she pulled out her cell phone and called Dean. Moments later, she came back to the dining room and said, "He's on his way here with his brother. He said that it'll take them roughly an hour or so."

"Good, it appears that things are slowly settling down," Carlisle said.

"I agree. I think it would be safe to say that I should start making some food for them when they arrive," Esme said.

"I'll help," Ella stated as they both headed towards the kitchen to start cooking. The others dispersed to different places of the house and did what they wanted to do. Carlisle and Edward ended up in the kitchen about 45 minutes later, helping the girls with whatever they needed help with. Not 15 minutes later, they heard the doorbell ring. Carlisle went to answer the door. He led them to the kitchen area. Dean and Sam saw everyone gathered in the open dining area that was attached to the kitchen.

"You owe me $100!" Sam exclaimed. Dean stood there, looking somewhat mortified. He didn't even think that they would offer him and his brother food.

"Why does Dean owe you money?" Ella asked. "And why does Dean look frightened?"

"He didn't think that you'd be cooking us food and I did. We bet on it and now he owes me money," Sam answered. "Plus I don't think he's used to the idea that vampires can cook even though you don't eat human food."

Everyone laughed except for Dean, who just sat there with a scowl on his face. "Well, if Dean isn't hungry, then more for you," Esme said. She placed a plate in front of Sam, who was sitting at the dining table.

He dug in and moaned, "Esme, this is delicious!"

"I'm glad that you like it," she said. Everyone smirked as they saw Dean smelling the food that Sam was eating and was trying to take some of his food.

"Get your own!" Sam said, hogging his own plate of food. He looked at Esme and was unsure as to how to ask her properly. Edward had to leave because he couldn't control his laughter at what Dean was thinking.

"Dean, would you like some food?" Esme asked, after a few minutes.

"Yes, please," he answered. She put some food on a plate and offered it to him.

"Is there a reason as to why you've asked us to be here, besides the fact that you've offered us food?" Sam asked after he chewed his food.

"We were wondering if either of you have heard anything about the vampire battle since you've left the battlefield," Jasper asked.

"We've been mainly trying to protect ourselves but let us make some phone calls and see what we can find out," Sam said as he picked up his cell phone and made several calls. "Gotta give it some time before we find anything else out."

"We figured that," Edward said.

"Why don't both of you stay here for a bit," Carlisle offered. "Rest up, take a shower if you feel the need for it."

Both Dean and Sam looked at each other and agreed. Since they weren't working on a case, it was a good time to take a break before heading out. Plus it saves them some money from having to pay for a place to stay, gas and food.

After Dean and Sam had eaten their food, the boys had gone to their own separate ways. Emmett, Jasper and Dean had decided to do some friendly competition to see who was better, whereas Sam had spoken to Edward and Carlisle in library and discuss books. Sam wanted to gain as much knowledge about various histories and learn what he can from their collection of books. Slowly but surely, Sam was getting phone calls and everyone has told him the same thing: Nothing new about the vampire world in Seattle. Carlisle turned the television set on and listened to the news and nothing. The women were in main living area, together but still doing their own separate things; Rosalie and Alice on the computer, shopping for clothes, and Esme and Ella poring over interior design magazines. "Ladies, may I have your attention just for a second?" Carlisle asked, ever so polite.

"What is it, dear?" Esme asked.

"I thought that you'd be interested to know that there's nothing new so far about the vampire activity, although the news did say that the murders and disappearances have stopped. There aren't any escalating behavior, which I'm grateful for."

"That's good news. Have they said anything about what's causing them?" Rosalie asked.

"So far, there have been theories that a serial killer is loose, an animal had started attacking the city, or a Bigfoot roaming around," Carlisle answered.

"But there's no such thing as Bigfoot," Ella replied.

"True, but the thing about humans, they'll believe just about anything that they don't understand. Of course, there are a few exceptions," Alice commented.

"Agreed!" Ella replied. "You know what I think we should do?"

"What are you thinking?" Esme asked.

The smile on Alice's face looked like it was going to break her face. "Alice, Ella? What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"We need to do some major shopping for Harry, Ron, and Hermione as well as the rest of the Hogwarts staff for missing the holidays with them," Ella commented.

"We should do that," Esme agreed.

"Where's the best place to go?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, let's go to New York first, then to Italy," Ella commented as she looked at Alice, who then squealed.

"I need to look on the Internet and see what's new," she said and immediately started looking on the computer for things to buy.


	22. Chapter 22

After making sure that things have settled down, they took the time to help Dean and Sam on their way. They filled up the Impala's tank of gas, two additional gas caddies, a cooler full of food and some money for emergencies, which Sam took to make sure that Dean wouldn't spend it on alcohol. They found a case in Utah. Not a minute later, the Cullens were on their way to New York to buy some things for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. Then they took off for Italy to see if they could get anything else. When that was done, they took off to Diagon Alley to buy things for the Hogwarts staff. Dumbledore had pulled the family to a private area the moment the Cullens had arrived to Hogwarts. "I am relieved that things have been resolved in your world, however, Harry is in a middle of a soul searching journey," Dumbledore said as soon as he closed the door.

"What's happening, Professor?" Ella asked.

"It's only a matter of time before he helps Sirius out of his current prison," Dumbledore responded.

"He's in prison, again? How?" Ella inquired.

"That is why I have pulled all of you in here to answer all of your questions as well as inform you as to what had happened," he began. He told them everything that he knew was happening from his side of the story.

When he finished it, Ella asked, "Is it possible to talk to Ron?"

"No, because he's still with Harry and Hermione and it'll confuse him. My advice is better to hear the full story from Harry himself. I do suggest that you wait at the entrance garden. That area has been closed off for Harry, Hermione and Sirius," he said.

"Okay," Ella said and was thinking of the best way to deal with what's been happening. "Here's what I think we should do. I think everyone should go back to our house and just settle in and act like everything's fine. I'll go to the garden area and wait for Harry, Hermione and Sirius and talk to them."

"That sounds like a good plan," Carlisle said. Everyone else agreed.

"Thank you, professor, for everything you've done so far," Ella said.

"Don't thank me. I would still have done everything just the same had you been here," he responded. The Cullens went back to their house as Ella went to the garden area to wait for Harry, Hermione and Sirius. She just hoped that she wasn't too late. Dumbledore went to the hospital wing to talk to his students. It wasn't much longer till Harry and Hermione came back to the hospital wing. She arrived at the garden area and saw no one there. She wondered if she had been too late and missed them. Just then she heard Buckbeak call out in a distance and was ready to land in the garden. She smiled and was relieved to see them. She went up to Buckbeak and bowed before him. He did the same and allowed Ella to come near him. She helped Hermione off before giving Sirius and Harry a chance to get off.

"Miss Cullen," Hermione said as she hugged her immediately. "I'm so glad that you're here."

"As am I," she responded. Sirius led them to a hallway before pulling Ella into a hug. "You've arrived just in time. He'll need you now more than ever. I wish I had time to tell you everything that's happened so far but talk to Harry first," Ella nodded as she heard him whisper it in her ear. Harry saw them embrace and wasn't sure how to make of it. Once they pulled apart, Ella turned to Harry and opened her arms to him. He walked right into them and smiled for the first time in a long time.

"I'll be forever grateful for this to both of you," Sirius motioned for Harry to sit down on one of the benches as Hermione quietly slinked away to give them time alone.

"I want to go with you," Harry told him.

"One day, perhaps. For some time, my life will be too unpredictable. And besides you're meant to be here… especially with Miss Cullen. I expect you're tired of hearing this, but you look so like your father. Except your eyes. You have..." he started off.

"My mother's eyes," Harry finished.

"It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this; the ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them in here," he said as he put his hand over Harry's heart.

"But you're innocent!" he reasoned.

"And you know it. And for now, that'll do," Sirius said. He turned to Ella, "Promise me that you'll look out for him."

"I promise," she said.

"I'll do what I can to keep in touch. I want to hear everything that's happened with you," Sirius said. Ella nodded. They all walked towards where Buckbeak was standing with Hermione. He managed to get back on him and turned to Hermione and said, "You really are the brightest witch of your age." Hermione smiled and stepped back to give them space to take off. They watched him leave and heard the clock chime. They ran towards the hospital wing and arrived just in time to see Dumbledore close the door.

"We've done it," Hermione said.

"Done what?" Dumbledore asked. "Good night." He walked down the stairs. Ella had to bite her cheek to keep herself from laughing. They opened the door slightly just in time to see their other halves magically leave before walking in.

Ron saw them walk in and was freaking out, "How did you get there? Just now you were there and now you're there."

"Harry, what is he talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, Ron, how can anyone be at two places at once?" Hermione and Harry laughed.

"I expect to hear the story soon, Harry," Ella said loud enough for both of them to hear but they couldn't stop laughing. Ella walked towards Ron to see how he was doing. "What happened to you, Ron?"

"I got bit on the leg by a dog," he responded.

"What kind of dog?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't really a dog, but it was Sirius Black. He's an Animagus. He can turn into a dog," he explained.

"Well, why would Sirius Black bite you?"

"He wanted my rat… well he really wasn't my rat but he was in my family for 12 years and I find out that he really isn't a rat…" Ron rambled.

"Ron, calm down… I'm confused. Sirius Black wanted a rat who really wasn't a rat?" she asked.

"Yes, my rat, Scabbers. He's an Animagus as well," Ron said. He looked confused.

"Either of you want to tell me what's going on? It's obvious that Ron is having difficulty telling the story," Ella said. Harry and Hermione sat on the empty bed next to Ron, but he looked troubled because he didn't know where to start. "Harry, why don't you start by what happened when you went to Hogsmeade."

Harry looked up at her sharply. "How did you know about Hogsmeade?"

"Dumbledore, who else," she answered.

"I'm pretty sure that you are well aware that I couldn't get anyone to sign my slip, so I stayed and talked to Professor Lupin. I've learned how to do the Patronus Charm from him," he started off.

"Magic far beyond a third year. I'm sure that Professor Lupin was impressed," she said.

"I don't know about him but I think it was fair," he said.

"It wasn't. He was amazing. I honestly don't know how he has done it," Hermione added.

"During the winter holiday, I tried to escape but I was caught by Fred and George who gave me the Map," he said.

"The Marauder's Map?" Ella asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Now how did they get the map?"

"They told me that they had gotten it from Filch's office," he answered. Ella groaned. Harry, Hermione and Ron couldn't help but laugh because of Ella's reaction.

"Go on," she said.

"That's how I managed to get the Hogsmeade Village. I got there and found out that Sirius was my godfather," he said.

"How did you find out?"

"Professor McGonagall and Minister Fudge had met with Rosmerta who owns a bar in Hogsmeade. I used my cloak to go inside their meeting and overheard that Sirius was accused of divulging my parents' secret whereabouts to Voldemort and murdering someone named Peter Pettigrew. At that time, I hadn't realized that Sirius was truly innocent. I managed to leave unnoticed and ran towards a small private area near the forest. Hermione and Ron managed to find me and I told them that I wanted to kill Sirius based on what I heard. School started and I was feeling a bit more depressed because of what I had found out. I wanted to call you but I wasn't sure if I should have," Harry confessed.

"You should have. On the other hand, you didn't know if the situation in my world was resolved or not. I understand that you were undecided about calling me but you still should have anyway," Ella told him. "Now what actually happened to Ron's leg?"

"At first we went to Hagrid's hut to talk to him about Buckbeak, somehow, I got hit on the head with a rock and that was when we noticed someone from the Ministry coming with Dumbledore and some man who punishes people with an axe of some sort. We managed to escape unnoticed. We were walking back to Hogwarts when a dog started to chase us and we ended up near the base of the Whomping Willow. That's when the dog bit Ron but he just wanted to get the rat who was Peter Pettigrew. Professor Lupin was there too and that was also the night that we found out that Professor Lupin is a werewolf but he isn't an Animagus," Harry said.

"Professor Snape assigned us to write an essay about werewolves. There was one thing that threw me off and I was wondering if you could clear it up," Hermione asked.

"Of course," Ella answered.

"Is it true that vampires and werewolves are natural enemies?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid that's true," Ella answered.

"What?" Ron exclaimed. He looked over at Hermione and Harry who was just looking at him unbelievably, and shrugged.. "I didn't do the essay."

"At first I honestly believed that Sirius wanted to kill me because he waited 12 years in Azkaban. Then that's when Sirius and Professor Lupin started to explain that they had believed that Peter Pettigrew was dead, but he wasn't," Harry said.

"How did they know that he wasn't dead?" Ella asked.

"I was looking at the Marauder's Map one night and saw his name. I tried looking for him but he was nowhere to be found. As I was trying to find Peter Pettigrew, Professor Lupin saved me from Professor Snape who might have done something bad to me. That's when Professor Lupin found out that I had the map. I told him about what I saw. Professor Lupin didn't believe me at first, not until we were trapped in the shack under the Whomping Willow. Professor Lupin tried to protect me and tell me what really happened to my parents. I accused Sirius that he betrayed my parents and that he was the reason that they were dead. He said that someone did betray my parents but it was somebody, who until quite recently, he believed to be dead. I asked him who it was. Sirius said it was Peter Pettigrew and that he was in the same room with all of us. That's when we found out that Peter Pettigrew was Ron's rat, Scabbers," Harry said.

"I honestly thought that he was barking mad, pointing at me and saying that I was Peter Pettigrew. I told him so. I said that he was completely mental. Sirius then said that it was my rat and that I had him in my family for 12 years," Ron said.

"Sirius said that it was uncommonly long for a garden rat, which it is, curiously long. No one noticed that Scabbers should have died a long time ago," Harry said. "But before Sirius could do anything I asked him to tell me what Peter was like. Peter went to school with them. I told them that the map was lying and Sirius said that it never lies. He said that Peter only cut off his finger to make everyone believe that he was dead. He transformed himself into a rat. Sirius and Professor Lupin showed me that Scabbers was truly Peter Pettigrew. We were ready to turn him in to the Dementors but with the full moon, Professor Lupin turning into a wolf, Peter managed to escape."

"Did you find out anything from Peter himself while he was human?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, we did. We found out that he gave into Voldemort's powers because he was weak and a coward. He couldn't handle the weapons that he has," Hermione answered.

"Did Sirius at least apologize for biting you?" Ella asked Ron.

"Yes, but I was a bit mad at him at the time when he apologized," Ron answered.

"I hope that you were able to have some time with Sirius," Ella told Harry.

"Yeah, we had a couple of moments to talk. He wanted me to live with him once he gets things settled. He did want to walk into Hogwarts as a free man again. He thought that it was a noble thing that I did for Peter because he believed that Peter didn't deserve what I suggested," he said.

"How did you respond to that?" Ella asked.

"I told him that I just didn't think my dad would've wanted his two best friends to become killers. Besides, dead the truth dies with him. Alive, you're free," he said. "We tried to convince Dumbledore to talk with the Ministry about letting Sirius Black be free of Azkaban but it didn't work."

"What did he say exactly?" Ella asked.

"He said, 'But the word of three 13-year-old wizards will not convince few others. A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who've forgotten how to listen,'" Hermione said.

"Sadly, that's true. The Ministry won't believe the word that comes out of three young wizards, let alone vampires. I've tried to set Sirius free but nothing worked," Ella said. At that moment, the doors opened and the rest of the Cullens had come in. "Good. We have some belated Christmas presents for all of you."

"I already received mine from you," Harry said.

"And I'm glad to hear that you have received it but we wanted to give you more," Ella said. Ron immediately opened his presents, despite his casted leg.

"Miss Cullen, could we talk in private?" Harry asked.

"Of course, let's take a walk, shall we?" she suggested. He nodded and put his presents aside and walked towards the doors with Ella. She knew that Hermione and Ron would be safe with her family. "What's the matter, Harry?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of Ron because he wouldn't understand it. I don't exactly know how to say this but I'll do my best," he said, struggling with how to say what he wanted to say. Ella knew that he needed patience to get his thoughts organized. "Hermione and I… we went back in time and I thought that was odd. Hermione told me that she had something called a 'Time-Turner' and Professor McGonagall gave it to her. I don't know much about it but I was hoping you could tell me what it is."

"Harry, I don't know what else I can tell you what you've already experienced. The Time-Turner is just that, it changes time for the person who has it. What I mean is that it's used for short-term time travel. In your case, you went back in time. What did Hermione's Time-Turner look like?" Ella asked.

"It was an hourglass pendant," Harry answered.

"Its purpose is twisted to move through time. Depending on the number of turns on the hourglass, it corresponds to the number of hours someone travels back in time. The travel ends as the traveler arrives to the point in time of which he or she went back in time. Does that make sense?" Ella asked.

"I remembered hearing Dumbledore telling Hermione that three turns would do it," Harry recalled.

"That means that you went back three hours from the moment Hermione put the necklace on both of you. She did do that, correct?"

Harry nodded. "She also explained that we couldn't expose ourselves."

"Yes, you can't for whatever reason expose yourself to others and to yourself. Your past self will become mad and will not understand until he has reached the point of when Hermione first shows it to you. I have a feeling that Hermione told you that you couldn't alter events that have already happened?"

"Yes, she did."

"Then what is it that you don't understand?" Ella asked.

"I don't know… just scared, I guess. I mean, it's something I never knew existed," he admitted.

"That's normal, Harry, to feel frightened by something new and it was forced upon you. But I have a feeling that while you went back in time, something happened."

"For a moment, I thought I saw my father when I was trying to save Sirius' life from the Dementors. I saw someone performing the Patronus Charm and his conjured Patronus was a Stag. I knew that it was my father's Patronus and I thought he was there to save me and Sirius. We were attacked my hundreds of Dementors. I couldn't fight them off, neither could Sirius. When I went back in time, I honestly believed that it was my father who was going to save me but it was really me. Somehow, my conjured Patronus was exactly like my father's. That was what made me believe that my father conjured it," Harry explained.

"Harry, I think you underestimate something," Ella said.

"Misjudge what?" he asked.

"You thought that your father physically appeared to save you, true?" Harry nodded. "Even though he wasn't there physically, he was there in your heart. He's giving you his Patronus. That's why you thought you saw your father. It's his way of telling you that he's watching over you." Harry never thought of it that way and deep down, it made him feel good and safe knowing that his own parents were watching and protecting him. Over the last few weeks, things were somewhat back to normal with school and exams. It was the last day of school and Harry had a break, he decided to go and visit Professor Lupin.

Remus had his back to the door, "Hello, Harry," Harry was quite surprised that he knew that he was coming, "I saw you coming." Remus saw the look on Harry's face as he was studying him, "I've looked worse, believe me."

Harry looked somewhat relieved and looked around and saw that he was packing his things, "You've been sacked."

"No. No. I resigned, actually," he explained.

"Resigned? Why?"

"Well, it seems that somebody let slip the nature of my condition. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving and parents will not want… well, someone like me teaching their children," he clarified.

"But Dumbledore—" Harry started off.

"He has already risked enough on my behalf," Remus interrupted.. "Besides, people like me are… well, let's just say that I'm used to it by now." He looked at him more carefully and noticed that he looked unhappy, "Why do you look so miserable, Harry?"

"None of it made any difference. Pettigrew escaped," he confessed.

"Didn't make any difference?" he asked. "Harry, it made all the difference in the world! You helped discover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate. It made a great deal of difference. If I am proud of anything, it is how much you have learned this year. Now since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever about giving this back to you. So now I'll say goodbye, Harry. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Until then… mischief managed," he said as he tapped on the map and gave it back to him. He took his coat and a bag and left the room. Harry stood there, watching him leave the classroom.


	23. Chapter 23

Frank's bad leg had woken him up during the night. The pain was worse with his old age. He got up and limped downstairs into the kitchen with the idea of refilling his hot-water bottle to ease the stiffness in his knee. Standing at the sink, filling the kettle, he looked up at the house and saw lights glimmering in its upper windows. Frank knew at once what was going on. The boys had broken into the house again, and judging by the flickering quality of the light, they started a fire. He picked the keys and a flashlight and headed towards the house. He opened the door and went upstairs. He was trying to be quiet as possible since he noticed that there was no sign that the door was forced open. Then he heard a voice, "How fastidious you've become, Wormtail. As I recall, you once called the nearest gutter pipe home. Could it be the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you?"

"Oh, no. No, no, my Lord Voldemort. I only meant perhaps if we were to do it without the boy and the girl," he said.

"No! The boy is everything! It cannot be done without him. The girl will be there to watch him suffer for protecting him! It is her punishment for her imprudent meddling. And it will be done. Exactly as I said."

"I will not disappoint you, my lord," another man said as he kneeled before him.

"Good. First, gather our old comrades. Send them a sign," he replied. A snake had appeared and made its presence known to Frank before slithering into the room and talking to Voldemort, "Nagini tells me the old Muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door." Wormtail had gotten up to the door, "Step aside, Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting. _Avada Kedavra!_" A green light flashed and killed him.

Ella had awoken from where she was sleeping. "Edward!" He ran upstairs to where she was sleeping. Edward took her into his arms and rubbed her back. Whenever she had a nightmare, it always took her time to calm down enough for her to tell him. The nightmares were frightening her and she genuinely didn't know what to do. Edward and Ella had come back to Hogwarts before the World Cup to pose as security to protect Harry.

As soon as she was calm, Edward asked, "What is it, love?"

"I just had a nightmare. I think Harry had it, too. I need to go and check on him," Ella said as she got up and changed into her clothes. During that time, she told Edward her dream. "Look, don't talk to anyone right now while I'm meeting Harry to see how he's doing. But I do need you to start packing some extra blood that we brought. I think that Voldemort will do something at the World Cup and I'll be needing it. I'll meet you at camp," Edward nodded. Ella paused and looked at him lovingly. "Thank you, Edward."

"For what?" he asked.

"For helping me and Harry when it's not your responsibility," she said.

"Yes, it is," Edward said, then placed his finger over Ella's open mouth. "You are my life, Ella. Whatever responsibility you have, it's mine as well. I will not allow you to carry it on your own."

Ella nodded, "I love you."

"And I you," he replied.

Ella kissed him just before she stepped away from Edward, smiled gently at him and Apparated. She reappeared moments later at the Burrow. She went up to where Ron and Harry were sleeping, "Harry? Wake up," she said gently as he was tossing and turning from the dream.

He woke up and saw Ella, "When did you get here?"

"Just now," she replied.

"What's the matter?"

"You just had a nightmare, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked.

"I had the same dream, Harry," she replied. "We're connected that way because of what Voldemort did."

"What should we do?" he asked.

"I don't know right now, to be honest. I've already told Edward about this. He's getting our things ready and meeting us at camp," Ella said.

"Should we tell Dumbledore about this?"

"Yes, this is something that we can't deal with by ourselves. We need all the help we can get, but for now, you need to get up and get ready. I'll be joining you and the Weasleys when you go to World Cup," she said as she left the room and met with the other Weasleys.

Once everyone was ready, they left the Burrow, unsure as to where they were going until they heard they heard a voice, "Arthur! It's about time, son."

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry," he introduced them. Cedric had jumped down from a tree, "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," he replied as he shook Arthur's hand. He looked around and saw Ella and nodded, "Miss Cullen"

"It's good to see you, Cedric," she replied. She knew that he had a crush on her but did her best to dismiss the crush.

They all followed Amos as Ella stayed with Harry, "Merlin's beard! You must be Harry Potter," Amos said.

"Yes, sir," he replied politely.

"Great, great pleasure."

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir," Harry replied.

"Miss Cullen, very nice to see you again," he said.

"Likewise," she said and they walked up hill and saw a boot on the hill.

Everyone gathered around the boot and touched it, "Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" he asked Ella.

"It isn't just any manky old boot… it's a portkey," Ella said.

"On three, everyone… one… two… Harry!" Arthur shouted. Harry touched it. It happened immediately. Harry felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; he could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; his hand was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then he heard Mr. Weasley say, "Let go!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Let go!" Arthur said and everyone let go at the same time. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all landed on the ground whereas Ella, Arthur, Amos and Cedric looked like they were walking on air before they touched the ground, "I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Cedric helped Harry up from off the ground. Cedric looked towards Ella and stood to the right of her while Harry stood to the left. "Go on, look at that! Well, kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"

"This is where I leave you, Harry. You'll be staying with Mr. Weasley. I have got to go find Edward and make sure that everything is going smoothly," she said but before she moved, Edward appeared out of thin air and smiled as he saw Ella. "Edward!" she said happily and ran into his arms. He lifted her up and circled around.

"Now, now! It's a bit too much for the kids, don't you think?" Arthur asked.

"Oh! This is just innocent hugging, Arthur! It's fine for the kids," Ella said as they laughed.

"Let's go, love. It's time to meet up with Professor Dumbledore, the Minister and head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," he said.

"Right. Harry, remember what I told you before. If you need me or Edward, just scream in your head as loud as you can, so that he can hear you and tell him where you are. We'll find you, okay?"

"Right, okay," he replied. Edward and Ella both left to meet with Fudge and Crouch.

"You know that the Diggory boy likes you, right?" Edward asked.

"Are you jealous?" she asked, smirking.

"Well… I don't know if I should be… you know you're not that much older than him," he said, smiling.

"Oh, maybe in human years, but still at 17, that makes me a woman… or at least it did, during our time as humans," she said.

Edward nodded, "Very true."

"Plus, I nearly succeeded on dying because my father had put me into an arranged marriage to a man I despise who was into slavery and domestic violence. Plus my own father abused me. It's no wonder that he would pick someone who physically and mentally abuses other people for their own pleasure," she said with disgust.

"You know, they never found your body," Edward pointed out.

"That's because it's right here next to you," she said. "And besides, Cedric's a teenager… he's allowed to develop a crush and be hormonal," she said.

"I agree."

"And I only have eyes for a certain someone," she said, nudging him. They both smiled as they looked around them as they headed towards the meeting place. "Miss Cullen, Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming on such short notice," Dumbledore said. "Cornelius, Barty, I would like to introduce Ella Cullen and Edward Cullen who as you know is part of the security at Hogwarts."

"Why have you asked them to come here, Albus?" Fudge said. He was wary to both of them ever since they first appeared at the Ministry of Magic.

"You have asked me to help tighten the security around here, did you not, Fudge?"

He looked at him suspiciously, "Vampires? Should we trust them?"

"How could you not especially after three years of protecting Hogwarts school especially against You-Know-Who?" he asked.

"He is not back yet!" he said stubbornly.

"Then Professor Quirrell died on his own accord? Is Miss Weasley is the heir of Slytherin? How is it that Sirius Black escaped yet again without the help from You-Know-Who?" Ella asked, enraged. She knew that Sirius had escaped from prison the second time from the help of Hermione and Harry but she wasn't going to tell Fudge that. Edward was holding her back. He knew how protective she was of him and how she would immediately defend him.

"Harry would not have assisted Miss Weasley out of safety without Ella's help nor brought Harry out of the dungeons after Professor Quirrell attempted to murder him or protected him from Sirius Black," Edward said.

Fudge stood there quiet, "None of that matters," he stood his ground, refusing to believe the evidence.

"If you refuse to look at the evidence, then, Fudge, I do have authority over the Cullens' position?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course you do," he said, refusing to work with either of them.

Dumbledore turned to Edward and Ella, "Then I must ask both of you to stay with Harry and the Weasleys. Have your family protect the Weasleys as well. I know that Arthur doesn't think it's necessary but I do. Obviously Fudge does not trust you to mingle amongst the rest of the wizarding world." Ella and Edward nodded after they had calmed down some. "Go, find them and stay with them." They went back from where they came and chatted about what to do and how to protect them. Dumbledore had seen to it that they had a couple of days where they could hunt in which they were grateful for. They both wanted to be prepared for anything that may have happened. They had brought two hip flasks full of blood plus an ice cooler full of blood as an added security. They found the Weasleys' campsite easy enough especially since Edward has heard Harry's mind. They had found their family right near the Weasleys tent and told them what Dumbledore informed them. They had agreed to it since it was not part of their world.

"Mr. Weasley?" Ella called out from outside the tent.

"Come in, Ella," he said. Ella and Edward both went inside. "Ah, I see that Edward has come along as well as the rest of your family. What brings all of you here?"

"Dumbledore assigned us to stay guard for you and your family but most importantly Harry," Ella said.

"Personal bodyguards?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ella rolled her eyes and looked at Edward who was standing there smirking. "We are more of personal bodyguards to Harry than you, Fred," Ella said.

"But Dumbledore said that you are assigned to us, the Weasleys," George said.

"Yes, he did, but he said that Harry is our top priority over you," Ella replied. "So if something happens to Harry and you're lying down on the ground, writhing in pain, we leave you for Harry." Both Fred and George stood there in shock. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were laughing because both Fred and George have been trying to outsmart Ella for the longest time. "In all seriousness, the rest of my family will be protecting you."

"Did Albus leave that minor detail to you just now?" he asked. Ella nodded. "That man. Well, more protection for us, then. Have all of you got a place to stay for the night?" Mr. Weasley asked. Ella and Edward looked at each other and realized that they don't have one, "You'll be staying here with us. I am aware that your family doesn't need to sleep but I know that you do, Ella…"

"But where will she sleep? All of the beds are occupied," Ginny asked.

"Don't worry about it," Ella said. "I can sleep on the couch. It'll be easier for me to do so that way I can protect all of you in a neutral place."

"Are you sure, Ella?" Mr. Weasley asked. "The couches aren't all that comfortable."

"It's okay. I have the most comfortable pillow," she said, looking at Edward, smiling. Hermione and Ginny sighed wistfully, hoping for a man like Edward. Then it was time for everyone to head to find their seats.

They walked a long time before heading to the stairs. They nearly got to the top before Ron asked, "Blimey, dad. How far up are we?"

Lucius had overheard what he said and answered, "Well, put it this way: If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

"Father and I are in the Minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself," Draco added.

Lucius had used his walking stick and jabbed Draco on his stomach. "Don't boast, Draco. There's no need with these people." Harry was ready to leave and motioned for Hermione to go up first but before they could, Lucius used his walking stick and held Harry's foot, "Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can."

"I suggest that you let him go, Lucius before you get yourself harmed," Ella informed him.

"And what will you do, Miss Cullen?" he asked. She picked up her wand and pointed to Lucius, who then became confused and wandered to his seat. Draco looked at what had happened to his father.

"I suggest you follow your father, Draco, before I do one on you," Ella said, leaning against the banister. He followed him and helped him to their seats. She heard stifled laughter behind her. "You can laugh, if you like. It doesn't bother me, although you should have done it out loud to embarrass Draco."

"Come on, kids, let's go to our seats," Mr. Weasley said motioning for them to go up the stairs. Once they found their seats, they saw the Irish team make their entrance and then the Bulgarian team.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked as one of the team members of Bulgaria stood out.

"That's the best Seeker in the world!" George said.

Then they heard a voice, "Good evening. As the Minister of Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match… begin!" There was a spark that came out of his wand that signified the start of the game. They played well which ended Krum getting the Snitch but Bulgaria had lost to Irish by 10 points. In their camp, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were caught up with the crowd in the celebration of Irish winning the World Cup.

Ron was trying to convince Fred and George that Krum was better, "There's no one like Krum!"

Fred and George were appalled, "Krum? Dumb Krum?"

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind!" Ron explained.

Fred and George were flapping their arms and moving around and chanting, "KRUM KRUM!"

"He's more than an athlete," he continued on.

"Dumb Krum!"

"He's an artist!"

Ginny went up to Ron and said, "I think you're in love, Ron!"

Ron told her off, "Shut up!"

Fred and George started to sing "Viktor I love you! Viktor I do-"

Others joined in, "When we're apart, my heart beats only for you..."

Fred heard the commotion from outside and said, "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on."

Mr. Weasley had then heard something different from outside of the tent. He looked around and noticed that Ella, Edward and the rest of the Cullens were not there. He went outside to look at what was happening, went inside and said, "Stop! Stop it! It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here..." he said and started organizing everything. "Get back to the portkey, everybody and stick together!" he said as soon as they were outside. "Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility." Jasper, Alice, and Emmett split from the Cullens to follow the Weasley twins and Ginny. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie followed Hermione and Ron. They all were running towards the direction of the portkey. Somewhere along the way, Harry was apart from the rest of the Weasleys. He saw the Death Eaters walking around and setting fires among campsites. He fainted.

"Harry! Harry!" Ella called out as soon as she saw him on the ground, Edward was right behind her alongside Alice and Jasper. She didn't know what to do, "Edward, what do we do? I don't have strength enough to cover us with the Invisibility Charm."

"Maybe we could try to make cover in the forest?" he suggested. No sooner did he stop talking, Harry had awoken.

They had seen a lonely male figure point to the sky and say, "_Morsmordre!_" and left a Dark Mark in the sky. He turned to look and saw the five of them and left. He knew better than to fight against those odds.

"Harry!" they heard Hermione call out. "We've been looking for you for ages!" She helped him up. Emmett and Rosalie were following them.

"We thought we lost you, mate," Ron said.

Then they saw a group of men encircle them. Ella had seen what they were going to do and spoke fast to Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and they all said "_Protego!_" at the same time as the men said, "_Stupefy!_" The latter spell had lost its power against Ella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"Stop!" Mr. Weasley said but noticed that the men's spell lost its power. "It's my son! Ron, Harry, Hermione, you all right?"

"We had to come back for Harry," she said. "We didn't realize that the Cullens had come back for him and obviously protected us against the men."

"Which one of you conjured it?

"Crouch, you can't possi…"

"Do not lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime," Crouch said, pointing his wand between Hermione and Harry.

"There's no proof that they have committed a crime, Crouch!" Ella stated.

"Crime?" Harry asked.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's his mark," Hermione said, pointing to the skull and the snake in the air.

"What, Voldemort? Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, aren't they? His followers?" he asked.

"Yes, Death Eaters," Ella said.

"Follow me," Crouch said.

"You know if you had Edward and me on the security, this wouldn't possibly have happened!" Ella called out to him. Crouch froze for a minute then left, refusing to give into the vampires.

"There was a man before…" Harry said.

"A man, Harry? Who?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see his face," he answered. They managed to get to the Portkey without much trouble. However, there were heated discussions as to what was happening. Several times, Arthur had to diffuse the disagreements. They all went back to the Burrow but the topic of who created the Dark Mark was at the top of the list.

"But why make it and then Disparate?" Harry asked. "What's the purpose of creating it? Do you think it would be for the other Death Eaters?"

"If it were other Death Eaters, they must have worked hard to stay out of prison. It might be their idea of fun. Half of the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done in fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large," Arthur said disgustedly.

"So whoever conjured the Dark Mark, were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?" Hermione asked.

"Your guess is good as ours, Hermione," Ella replied. "But I'll tell you this, it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now." Arthur agreed with the sentiment.


	24. Chapter 24

Over the next couple of days, they managed to get their things together and went to Hogwarts Express. Once they were on there and settled in, Hermione was reading the newspaper to see if there was anything new happening, while Harry and Ron were getting their money for the treat trolley

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley, dears?" the woman asked.

She was just about to leave when Ron said, "Packet of Drooble's and a Licorice Wand. On second thought, just the Drooble's."

"It's all right, I'll get it. Don't worry," Harry said, willing to pay for Ron's treats.

"Just the Drooble's. Thanks," he said and left.

"Two Pumpkin Pasties, please," Cho said smiled at Harry when they both looked at each other. The lady gave her the treats, "Thank you."

The woman asked, "Anything sweet for you, dear?"

"Oh, no, I'm not hungry. Thank you," he said and she left asking if anyone wanted anything from the trolley.

Hermione was frustrated because there was nothing new and said, "This is horrible! How can the ministry not know who conjured it? Wasn't there any security or…?"

"Loads, according to Dad. That's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses," Ron told her.

Hermione noticed that Harry was touching his scar and asked, "It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar."

Harry just looked at her and simply dismissed it by saying, "I'm fine."

Hermione wasn't going to accept that and said, "You know Sirius will want to hear about this… what you saw at the World Cup and the dream." Harry then decided to write a letter to Sirius and had Hedwig take the letter to Sirius.

Once they had settled in at school, they had seen that they had people were coming but they weren't sure as to why they had come. When they were in the Great Hall, Dumbledore started talking, "Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…" Filch started to whisper something, "Yes, what is it? What is it?" Filch managed to tell him what was going on, "Tell them to wait. Tell them to wait. Wait." Filch ran back from where he entered. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who don't know, the Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear: If chosen, you stand alone and trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted but more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime," and the students came in and showed their beauty to Hogwarts students. All of the Hogwarts students were starting to look and make comments about how tall the headmistress was when she came into the room. Once they were settled, Dumbledore continued, "And our friends from the north… Please greet the proud Sons of Durmstrang and their Highmaster Igor Karkaroff." The boys had come in and did their song and dance before Viktor Krum had come in, followed by Karkaroff. The Gryffindor boys were in shock to see that Krum had showed up at their school. Once the introductions were done, they had started the feast.

"Professor Dumbly-dorr, my horses have traveled a long way. They will need attending to," Madame Maxime informed him.

"Don't worry, Madame Maxime. Our gamekeeper, Hagrid, is more than capable of seeing to them," he informed her.

"But you know, Monsieur Hagrid, they only drink single-malt whiskey," she told him. Once everything was settled after the feast, Dumbledore stood up.

"Your attention please! I'd like to say a few words. Eternal Glory. This is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks; three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Cooperation, Mr. Bartemious Crouch." Dumbledore said.

Right when Crouch was coming up, another figure had come in and Ron whispered to those around him, "Bloody hell. It's Mad-Eye Moody."

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Hermione asked.

"Auror?" Dean asked.

Ron went on to explain, "Dark wizard catcher. Half of the cells in Azkaban are filled, thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though these days."

Dumbledore went up to Moody, "Thank you old friend. Thanks for coming."

Then the ceiling rumbled rather loudly, scaring the students and the staff for a moment, Moody pulled out his wand, pointed it at the ceiling and a stream of white lighting had stopped the noise, "Stupid ceiling."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said.

Moody pulled out a hip flask and drank from it, Seamus asked, "What's that's he drinking, do you suppose?"

"I don't know, but I don't think its pumpkin juice," Harry said.

Crouch came up and said, "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament," everyone was speaking out and saying how unfair it was, "This decision is final." Everyone was still talking out loud.

Dumbledore stepped up and in his commanding voice, said, "Silence!" Everyone settled down. He waved his hand in front of a small tower looking statue and it melted to show a cup, "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun."

After the first day of classes, Harry went to where Ella was living and knocked on her door, "Harry, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Miss Cullen. It's about what I learned in class today and wanted to see if she knows anything more about them," he asked.

"Of course, come on in," Edward said as he opened the door wider and let him through. "Ella, Harry's here to see you. Want anything to eat or drink?"

"Pumpkin juice if you have any. If not, then water is fine," he said.

"Go ahead and sit," Edward said as he went to the refrigerator and got pumpkin juice for Harry. Ella had walked in as soon as Edward has given Harry his drink.

"Hello, Harry," she said. He immediately stood up, which made her smile. "It's okay, Harry. You didn't have to stand up when I come in the room, especially in our house." Harry sat back down and looked at her. He never really looked at her in a different environment. From the way she looked, she looked tired. "What's the matter, Harry?" she asked as she sat across from him.

"Do you know anything about Professor Moody?" he asked.

"Not much, really," she replied. "What did he tell you in class today?"

"He said that he was an ex-Auror. I mean from what Hermione and Ron said that he was one but I didn't know that he left. Do you know why he left?"

Ella shook her head, "I don't know a lot about what's happening with Hogwarts or with the Ministry of Magic, to be honest with you, especially about the time before you were born, Harry," she said.

"Another thing, Professor Moody taught us about the Unforgivable curses in class today and I was wondering if you know anything about them," he said.

"Well, sadly, I do but why don't we start with what he told you in class. What did he say exactly?"

"He used a spider as an example of how each curse was used. The first one was the Imperious Curse. He said 'Scores of wizards and witches claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the effects of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub... how do we sort out the liars?' So that curse makes people do other biddings, obviously because the spider was doing what Professor Moody wanted him to do. Then he showed us the Cruciatus Curse, the torture curse. This curse that he showed us made Neville flinch and it made me think that something happened to Neville's family," he said.

"Harry, it's not my place to tell you what happened with Neville's family with this particular curse, but I am aware of what had happened to him and his family. This is something that he needs to tell you," Ella answered his unasked question.. Harry nodded. "Tell me what you thought of the last curse."

"He asked Hermione what the third curse was but she refused to say it and I'm thinking that it had to do with me. It was the killing curse," he responded. Ella closed her eyes for a moment. "He said something after he used that curse to kill the spider."

She opened her eyes and asked, "What did he say?"

"He said, 'Only one wizard is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room.' What did he mean by that?"

"Voldemort killed your parents by using that curse. And since your mother died protecting you, and because of that, he couldn't kill you. That's why you survived. Because at that time, love was the only thing that could protect another witch or wizard from Voldemort… well not just Voldemort but any kind of embodiment of evil. Voldemort was the representation of evil at that time when he conjured the curse. And it made him give up at that time."

"Is that why he's coming back for me?" he asked.

"Yes, he wants to kill the one that stopped him. Dumbledore had asked me to gather my strength and resources so that I can protect you. We're not sure if love and sacrificial lambs are enough this time but we highly doubt it," she told him.

"Then why is he after you?"

"Because he must have found out in some way that I attempted to protect you and your mother at the time he killed her," she explained. "We both lived, so his target… or rather targets is us."

"Is it true that by using any of the three curses can earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban?"

"Yes, Harry. No one from the Ministry of Magic could arrest Voldemort because he supposedly disappeared into thin air. But the Ministry of Magic thought that Sirius was the Voldemort's follower but you and I both know that he wasn't."

The next few days went by with Harry setting a time out of his schedule to visit Ella at her house. He made sure to ask her for help with his assignments. Before he knew it, it was finally time to meet up for the Champion Selection. When everyone gathered in the Great Hall, Dumbledore asked them to settle down. Once everyone did, he said, "Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The Champion Selection. He put his hands on the Goblet and left it there for a moment before stepping back. The fire burst out a piece of paper which floated down to Dumbledore. He grabbed it and looked at it, "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum," The Durmstrang school was thrilled to have him represent them. He went to Dumbledore and shook his hands before leaving towards the back door that led to the professors' conference room. Everyone else waited for the second champion to be selected. Another piece had come out of the fire, "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." She stood up and smiled at her fellow schoolmates, then shook hands with Dumbledore before following Krum. Another piece of parchment had come out of the fire, "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" All of the students cheered for him as he went towards Dumbledore, shook his hand and left the room. Dumbledore continued to speak, "We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of Champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!" he said as he pointed to the Cup that was behind him. Snape stepped forward a few steps, looking at the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore looked at him and then turned around and saw that the fire had gotten bigger. He stepped forward and covered his eyes as the blue fire became red and bigger before giving out yet a fourth piece of parchment. Dumbledore grabbed it when it was close, read the paper and was in shock, "Harry Potter." Ella heard the name and was shocked. She couldn't believe it. "Harry Potter?" Everyone was looking at him. "Harry Potter!" He finally stepped forward because Hermione was pushing him forward and took the piece of parchment that Dumbledore gave him and he walked towards the teachers to go to the office. The students were calling him cheat and how the fact that he wasn't even 17 yet. Harry didn't know what was happening but he knew that he didn't put his name in the goblet of fire. He kept wondering who put his name there and he couldn't think of anyone who wanted to. He was absolutely sure that he didn't ask anyone but he did envision participating it eventually but not now. He wondered if someone overheard him say that to Ron and put his name in it for him.

Once he got into the room, the teachers were coming in and making a commotion. "It's wrong, I tell you!" Maxime was saying.

Karkaroff shouted back, "You French tart! Everything is a conspiracy theory with you!"

Dumbledore responded, "Quiet! I can't think!"

Karkaroff told her off by saying, "Everything is a conspiracy theory!"

Maxime replied, "I protest!"

Dumbledore walked up to Harry, "Harry!"

Maxime ranted on, "I protest!"

Dumbledore grabbed him, "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, sir," he said.

Dumbledore asked yet again, "Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No, sir," he answered.

"You're _absolutely_ sure?"

"Yes. Yes, sir."

Maxime didn't believe him, "But of course he is lying!"

"He isn't lying," Edward said. "I read his mind, he's telling the truth."

Moody agreed, "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth-year!"

Karkaroff went up to Moody and said, "You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye!"

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember," he said.

Dumbledore interrupted, "This doesn't help, Alastor! Leave this to you, Barty."

"The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight...a Triwizard champion." All of the teachers looked at him with mixed emotions. Ella stood next to him, refusing to let him stand alone at that moment. Once most everyone had left, there was only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Ella and Edward in the room.

McGonagall spoke up, "This can't go on Albus. First the dark mark, now this?"

"What do you suggest Minerva?" he didn't know what else to do.

"Put an end to it! Don't let Potter compete!" she replied.

"You heard Barty. The rules are clear," he said.

"Well, the devil with Barty and his rules! And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?" she said.

Snape stepped forward and said, "Headmaster, I, too, find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence, however, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events, perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold."

Ella spoke up, "What? Do nothing? Offer him up as bait? He is a boy! Not a piece of meat!"

"I agree with Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you?"

Moody said, "I can do that."

"Don't let him know though, he must be anxious enough as it is, knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are."

"Professor what would you have Edward and I do? I mean I promised Lily that I'd protect her son," Ella said.

"There is something else that I need you to do. I assure you that what I am asking of you, it will help Harry," Dumbledore told her. She stayed with him as well as Edward while the others had left. "I didn't want to say this in front of everyone else, especially Alastor, but I need you to keep an eye on him. There's something off about him. Every time I get close to an answer, it slips away. Edward, have you gotten anything off from him?"

"No, for some reason he kept his mind closed off from me. It's like somehow he knew that I could read people's minds," he answered.

"I need both of you to keep an extra eye on him. I don't think that he is portraying Alastor," he said.

"Professor, what set you off?" Ella asked.

"He arrived to Hogwarts later than when I asked him to. Plus I've noticed that he's drinking from a hip flask at least once an hour, if not more. The Alastor I know doesn't drink anything that often," he explained. "Also, I need both of you to keep eyes out for any signs that Voldemort may manipulate the Tournament. I believe that he's involved somehow. When Edward said that Harry was telling the truth, my intuition was telling me that something bigger is at play here. I don't believe that it is a coincidence that Harry's name had sprouted from the Goblet of Fire. If something bad is going to happen to Harry, then something bad is going to happen to you. I need you to be at your best this year especially with what's happening with the Tournament," Dumbledore said.

In a way, Ella was somewhat relieved by what she heard but at the same time, frightened that something big was going to happened. She has never heard or seen Dumbledore so unsure about anything. "Should we request the rest of our family be involved with this?"

"No, for now, I want it to be between the three of us. If anything worsens, then they may join you," Dumbledore responded. Ella and Edward both looked at each other and nodded. They had gone home for the night to gather their things for their hunting trip. The weekend had come and went with Edward and Ella at home putting things away when they both heard an owl hooting right outside the kitchen window. Ella went to open it and allow the owl to come in. "Thank you for delivering the letter. I'm sure you're hungry," she said and the owl hooted in response. She started to open the letter as Edward got the treats and a bowl of water for the owl and put it on the dining room table and the owl began to eat and drink happily. Edward put a few Knuts in the owl's money patch.

"You may leave whenever you're ready," Edward said after helping the owl. He turned to Ella and asked, "Who's the letter for?"

"For Harry. Could you get him, please? I think his classes are already done for the day," she asked. Edward nodded and left to get Harry. By the time Harry and Edward had come back, the owl had already left and she was cleaning up the supplies.

"Miss Cullen, what is going on?" Harry asked as soon as he stepped into the room. She gave him the letter that was addressed to him. He opened the letter and began reading it out loud, "'Harry, I couldn't risk sending Hedwig. Since the World Cup, the Ministry's been intercepting more and more owls and she's too easily recognized. That's why I've sent the letter to the Cullens. We need to talk, Harry, face-to-face. Meet me in the Gryffindor common room, 1:00 this Saturday night. And make sure you're alone. Sirius.' I don't understand."

"Harry, did you write to Sirius before coming to Hogwarts?" Ella asked.

"Yes, then talk to him on Saturday. I'll be there as well as Edward to talk to him, okay?" Ella asked. Harry nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

The prospect of talking face-to-face with Sirius was all that sustained Harry over the next fortnight, the only bright spot on a horizon that had never looked darker. The shock of finding himself school champion had worn off slightly now, and the fear of what was facing him had started to sink in. The first task was drawing steadily nearer; he felt as though it was crouching ahead of him like some horrific monster, barring his path. He had never suffered nerves like these; they were way beyond anything he had experienced before a Quidditch match, not even his last one against Slytherin, which had decided who would win the Quidditch Cup. Harry was finding it hard to think about the future at all; he felt as though his whole life had been leading up to, and would finish with, the first task… Admittedly, he didn't see how Sirius was going to make him feel any better about having to perform an unknown piece of difficult a dangerous magic in front of hundreds of people, but the mere sigh of a friendly face would be something at the moment. Then he thought of Ella and how she did everything in her powers to protect him and her fierce loyalty to him and his family. It made him smile a bit because for the longest time, it was something he always wanted to feel like he had his own family. He never realized until now that he did have his own family, he was just ignorant about it. Saturday came and all was quiet in the Gryffindor common room. Harry came down the stairs and saw no one, "Sirius? Miss Cullen? Mr. Cullen?" No one answered him. He picked up the newspaper and read what Rita wrote about him, "Harry Potter, age 12, suspect entrant in the Triwizard Tournament. His eyes swimming with the ghosts of his past and choking past tears…" He folded up the paper and threw it in the fireplace. The fire was crinkling and then Ella and Edward showed up, then Sirius' face had shown up in the fire. "Sirius, how…?"

"I don't have much time, so let me get straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" he asked.

"No!" said almost too loudly. Ella rubbed his back gently and he calmed down somewhat.

"I had to ask. Now tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort, but who was the third man in the room?

"I don't know," Harry responded.

"You didn't hear a name?" he asked.

"No. Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important."

"And what was that?" Sirius asked.

"He wants... me," he said and then turned to Ella before turning back to the fire, "and Ella. I don't know why, but he was going to use this man to get to us. But, I mean, it was only a dream, right?"

Sirius hesitated, "Yes... it's just a dream. Look, Harry, the Death Eaters at the world cup; your name rising out of the Goblet of Fire; these are not just coincidences! Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"What are you saying?

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff? He was a Death Eater and no one, no one stops being a Death Eater. Then there's Barty Crouch. Heart of stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban."

"Do you think one of them put my name in the Goblet?" Harry asked.

"I haven't a clue who put your name in the Goblet, Harry, but whoever did is no friend to you. People die in this tournament."

"I'm not ready for this, Sirius!" he told him.

"You don't have a choice," Sirius said.

Harry looked behind him and heard a noise, "Someone's coming."

"Keep your friends close, Harry," Sirius said before leaving. Ella and Edward had already disappeared before Ron came down the stairs.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"What? Who says I was talking to anyone?

"I heard voices."

"Maybe you're imagining things. Wouldn't be the first time."

"You're probably just practicing for your next interview, I expect," he said and left the room. Harry went to the fire and saw that Sirius had left already. He sat down for a bit to think about what he learned. He really didn't know what to make of it. The next day he went down to the lake to digest what has happened so far and Neville was there. Harry saw him waving to someone and then realized that Ron wanted Hermione to tell him that Hagrid was looking for him. When he met Hagrid and got the information that he needed, he met with Ella at her place. "I just found out what the first task is."

"What is it?" Ella asked.

"It's dragons. I've got to battle dragons. They have one for the each of us. I need to tell Cedric. I'll tell him tomorrow. I don't know what to do," Harry said as he paced across the floor.

"Harry, Harry, calm down for a minute, please. You're making me dizzy," Ella said.

Harry looked at her, "Sorry." He sat down across from her.

"Well, you've already figured out that you need to tell Cedric, that's one part of the plan, but that doesn't help you battle a dragon," she said.

"I'm confused, to be honest," Harry admitted.

"What are you confused about?" she asked.

"Ron won't talk to me. He believes that I wrote my name on that piece of parchment. He still believes that I wanted to be in the Tournament. Hagrid believes that Ron warned me about the dragons but I told him that Ron and I aren't on speaking terms right now. I'm not too sure what Hermione thinks. Hagrid told me that the dragons are from Romania. Ron knows that because his brother, Charlie helped out with the dragons," he said in one breath.

"Give me some time and let me see if I can find anything else, okay?" Ella suggested. Harry nodded. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing, really," he answered.

"Let's spend some time together. We haven't really gotten the chance to talk, I mean, just talking," Ella said. Harry smiled and nodded. He liked talking with Ella, especially about his mother. He wanted to hear all about her.

The next day at school, Harry walked down the hallway and the students were picking on him about how he was a cheater but he ignored him as he went to find Cedric. Harry found him lying on his back, surrounded by his friends, laughing, he said, "Could I have a word?"

"All right," he said as he left a group of friends who were talking down at Harry.

"Dragons, that's the first task. They've got one for each of us," he told him.

Cedric looked at him a bit startled, "Are you serious? And Fleur and Krum, do they...?"

"Yes," he responded when he knew what he meant.

"Right. Hey, listen, about the badges. I've asked them not to wear them..."

Harry dismissed it and said, "Don't worry about it." He then walked away and saw Ron talking with Seamus.

Harry heard Seamus saying, "It's not like I try to blow things up, exactly, it just sorta happens. You gotta admit though, fire is fascinating." When Seamus saw Harry coming up to them, he became quiet.

"You're a right foul git, you know that?" Harry told him.

"You think so?" Ron asked.

"I know so!" Harry retorted.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, stay away from me!" Harry told him.

"Fine," Ron said and stalked off with Seamus following him.

Harry was just about to leave when he heard Draco ask, "Why so tense, Potter? My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five!"

Harry' went up to him and said, "I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy! He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic," He turned around and walked off.

Draco pulled out his wand, "Pathetic?"

"Oh, no you don't, sonny! I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!" Moody had come out from the hallway and turned Draco into a ferret. Harry looked and started to laugh. Students were gathering around and laughing, "You stinking, cowardly, scrummy…"

McGonagall had appeared to see what was going on, "Professor Moody!"

"…back-stabbing—"

"What are you doing?" McGonagall asked.

"Teaching," he responded as he kept his wand at the ferret and making it move up and down in the air.

McGonagall stood there, appalled, "Is that a… Is that a student?"

"Technically it's a ferret," he said. He stopped what he was doing. The ferret laid flat on the floor.

McGongall turned the ferret back into Draco. He immediately stood up and was scared of Moody and said, "My father will hear about this!"

Moody chased after him, "Is that a threat?"

"Professor Moody!" McGongall called out as he started to chase after Draco.

"Is that a threat?"

"Professor!" McGonagall said again.

"Is that a threat? I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair, boy!"

McGonagall gave up and said, "Alastor!"

"It doesn't end here!" he called out to Draco.

"Alastor, we never use transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you that," McGonagall commented.

"He might have mentioned it."

"Well, you will do well to remember it," she turned around and saw the students that were there, "Away."

Later that day, Harry went to Ella's home. It's becoming a habit for him to visit Ella in her home after his classes. But he understood why. He was seeing less and less of Ella in the classrooms and wanted to brighten her day by visiting her. He told her the conversation that he had with Moody. "He asked what I was going to do with the dragon. I told him that I didn't know. He said, 'Listen to me, Potter. Your pal Diggory? By your age he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour is as much a fairy princess as I am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust, but Karkaroff's is not. They'll have a strategy. And you can bet that it will play to Krum's strengths. Come on, Potter, what are you strengths?'"

"How did you respond to that?" Ella asked.

"I told him that I thought I was a fair flyer," he said. Ella laughed. "What?"

"Do you really think that you're a fair flyer, Harry?"

"Yes," he said, nodding.

She smiled all the more, "Harry, you are so modest. I wish you could see yourself on the broomstick. You're more than a fair flyer. You're a brilliant one."

"But I'm not allowed a broom," he said.

"Okay, what are you allowed?"

"A wand," he answered.

"Harry," she started off.

"What?"

"Harry, let me ask you something," she said. "What kind of charm can you use to call a broom with your wand?" He looked at her and wasn't sure how to answer. "Just think about it and ask Hermione for help. She'll know what to do."

Harry took a moment and asked, "Is it possible that I can use a summoning charm to call a broom?" Ella stood there quiet, drinking from her cup. He immediately smiled. "Thank you, Miss Cullen" and he left to get help from Hermione. Once he was able to figure out what Moody and Ella wanted him to do and informed Hermione who thought that was ingenious immediately started to help him. Hermione and Harry would meet in the Gryffindor common room when no one was around and would practice.

When Ella found out when the first task was going to happen, she was dead set on going there that day and had numerous disagreements with Edward, who thought that it would be best if she stayed home. "Edward, he needs me."

"Love, he'll be fine. Professor Dumbledore will be down there doing everything he can to protect and support him," he said.

"Other than Dumbledore who else is on his side?" she asked him. She knew that he knew that many of his friends abandoned him. This was one of those times that she was not going to let Harry feel alone.

She could tell that he was fighting against himself in regards to protecting Ella and protecting Harry. "Ella, are you sure you need to go?" he finally inquired.

"Yes, Harry needs me, Edward," Ella said, relying on Edward to help her walk. They walked out of the house and against Carlisle's order and walked towards the location of where the four champions will be gathering for the first task.

While they were walking towards the Champions tent, they heard the announcer begin talking, "Your attention, please. This is a great day for all of us. Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all times. This will minimize any risks you may be exposed to."

They could also hear Hermione talk to Harry, "Harry? Is that you?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"I'm sure we all wish our champions…" the announcer said.

"How are you feeling? Okay?" she asked.

"…the greatest of luck," the announcer finished.

"The key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to—" Hermione started off.

"…battle a dragon," Harry finished. But Hermione couldn't say anything else and came out of her hiding place and hugged Harry. Before they knew what had happened, they saw a flash of light and saw Rita there.

"Young love," she said. "How… stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today, you two may even make the front page."

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions… and friends," Krum said.

"No matter. We've got what we wanted," she said.

When they got there, they saw Dumbledore and the others there. "Miss Cullen, what may I ask are you doing here? You should be at home with Dr. Cullen," Dumbledore said.

"I'm here for Harry," she replied. "He needs my support. Please, professor, let me be at his side." Dumbledore nodded and then walked into the tent with Ella following him. Harry saw her come in and smiled a bit. He felt both relieved and comforted that she was here. Ella stood on the side, still leaning on Edward.

"Good day, champions," he said. "Gather round, please. Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at the last, the moment has arrived. A moment only four of you can fully appreciate." He looked down and saw Hermione, "What are you doing here, Miss Granger?"

"Sorry, I'll just go," she said and left.

"Barty, the bag," he said and moved to the side to allow Barty to instruct the champions.

"Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Delacour, over here," he said motioned for her to stand on his right side. "Mr. Krum," he motioned for him to stand next to her. "And Potter, Mr. Potter, over here. That's right," he instructed for him to stand on his left. Ella stood behind him and rested her right hand on his shoulder. He opened a bag, "Now, Miss Delacour, if you will," she put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon. It had a number two around its neck, "The Welsh Green. Mr. Krum," He pulled out another model with a number three around its neck, "The Chinese Fireball." He put the bag in front of Cedric who put his hand into the bag and out came a bluish-gray model and the number one tied around its neck. "The Swedish Short-Snout." Barty finally got to Harry and he put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the final one, "The Hungarian Horntail. These represent four very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: Collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue, without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. The numbers refer to the order in which you are to take the dragons. Any questions?" he asked and no one said anything. "Very well. Good luck, champions." He left the champions tent.

"Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle. He left at that moment.

"Harry, are you all right?"

"I'm scared and nervous but not as much as before. I'm glad that you're here. It helps me to know that you're supporting me," he admitted honestly.

"Look, I can't stay around that long, but come see me at my home when you're finished, okay? You can tell me all about it," she said. He nodded.

After he battled the dragon, he immediately went to Ella's house, still holding onto the golden egg. He didn't care if he was dirty. All he wanted was to see Ella. He knocked on the door and he saw Carlisle there, "Dr. Cullen."

"Harry, come on in. I take it you just completed your first task?" he asked as he led Harry into living area.

"Yeah," he replied. "I was just wondering about something, sir."

"What is it?"

"Well, since you're a doctor, could you just give me a check-up? I didn't bother going to the hospital wing at Hogwarts to do it," he asked. He felt a bit embarrassed to ask.

Carlisle smiled, "Let's go to my office. Was seeing Ella more of a priority for you than taking care of yourself?"

"Yes," he said. Carlisle smiled at that.

Harry took off most of his clothes for the check-up. After a few minutes, Carlisle said, "You're fine. There are no serious injuries except some minor cuts and bruises. Nothing like a few days of rest and some hot baths won't help."

"Thank you," he said and started to put on his dirty clothes.

"Would you like to take a quick shower before seeing Ella?" Harry nodded and was grateful for the opportunity to clean up. I'll have Edward bring you some clothes, but you can use the bathroom that's across Ella's bedroom." While he was in the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. Alice opened the door and allowed Hermione to step in.

"Is Harry here?" she asked.

"Yes, he's taking a shower right now, but you can wait in Ella's bedroom," she said as she closed the door and led her to the destination.

"Hermione's here to see you, Ella," Alice said as she walked in, "and Harry after he's done taking his shower."

"Miss Cullen, how are you?" she asked as she sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"I'm well. How are things with your classes?" Ella asked.

"I'm doing better, now that I'm taking less classes than last year," she answered truthfully.

"That's good. Are Harry and Ron still at odds?" she asked.

"Yes, I hate being put in the middle of them. I do my best to avoid disagreements of both of them but I do my best to help Harry with his tasks," Hermione said.

"Did you actually help Harry with the Summoning charm?" Ella asked.

"Yes," she answered enthusiastically. "I thought that was very clever. He's an amazing flyer."

"Try convincing him of that," Ella said.

"He still thinks he's a fair flyer?" she inquired. Ella nodded, smiling. Hermione shook her head, "Harry!" Everyone laughed. At that moment, Harry walked into the room.

"Miss Cullen, Hermione," he said.

"Glad you're safe and completed the first task, Harry," Ella said. "Why don't you sit and tell me what happened."


	26. Chapter 26

Harry settled into a seat at the foot of the bed across from Ella's bed. Her family was standing all around the room, contentedly. Hermione was sitting next to Harry as he began to tell the story. "It was then my turn, I stood up and I waited for the whistle. When it came, I went out and saw everything in front of me," he started off. "I looked for the Golden Egg and it was sitting in the middle of the stadium. I saw the Horntail at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over the rocks, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon me, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks into the hard ground." Ella could tell that it was going to take time for him to tell the story but she had all the time in the world to hear him say it. Harry took a deep breath and began again, "I didn't want to look at the crowd but I heard them. I put the noise out of my mind and focused on the task at hand. It spit out fire and I hid behind a rock. I wasn't sure as to what to do at first. I was only permitted a wand, then I remembered that I could use a Summoning Spell. I've vaguely heard Hermione say 'Your wand, Harry. Your wand,'" he said as he smiled at her. She smiled back. Edward whispered to her what Hermione was thinking and it made Ella smile at what Hermione thought. "Then I raised my wand and shouted, '_Accio Firebolt!_' I just sat there behind the rock, hoping and praying. I looked behind it and saw it coming. It was speeding through the air and turned an edge and stopped in midair near me. I mounted onto it and kicked off from the ground. A second later, something miraculous happened… I soared upward and I saw the Horntail shrank into a size of a dog. I felt like I was back in a game of Quidditch," he said, smiling ruefully. "I looked down and saw where the egg was. I was thinking about diversionary tactics. I dived. The Horntail's head followed me. I knew what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where I would have been had I not swerved away. I soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following me; its head revolving on its long neck.

"I plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but I nearly missed the flames but the tail came whipping up to meet me instead and I swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed my shoulder, ripping my robe, but I didn't care. I wasn't thinking about it. Now I zoomed around back of the Horntail and it occurred to me that the Horntail didn't want to take off because she was too protective of the egg. I thought of something that will make her leave the egg. I had to do it carefully and gradually. I began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave me off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on me. Her head swayed this way and that, watching me out of those vertical pupils, her fangs bared… I still flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with me, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, like a snake before its charmer. I rose a few more feet, and she let out a roar of exasperation. I was like a fly to her, a fly she was longing to swat, her tail thrashed again, but he was too high to reach now… she shot fire into the air which I dodged… I could tell that her jaws opened wide. And then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane and I dived. Before the dragon knew what I had done, or where I had disappeared to, I was speeding towards the ground as fast as I could go, toward the egg now unprotected by her clawed front legs, I took my hands off the Firebolt and seized the golden egg. With a huge spurt of speed, I was off and soaring out over the stands, the egg was safely tucked under my arm. For the first time, I heard the crowd, who was just screaming and applauding for me as loud as they could. I never felt like that before!" he said as he explained what happened.

"Well, I'm glad that you're safe from the first task and that you've completed it. You did get checked up, correct?"

"Um… yes," Harry hesitated.

"Harry, I know that you asked Carlisle to check up on you," she said smiling. Harry nodded and smiled. There was a knock at the door and everyone saw that it was Ron. "Come on in, Ron. I'm sure that you want to talk to Harry about something. Am I right?"

He nodded and turned to Harry. He pulled Harry away for a bit of privacy and said, "I reckon you have to be barking mad to put your name in the Goblet of Fire." Hermione stood up and went to the table next to Ella's bed and poured some water into a cup.

"Caught on, have you? Took you long enough."

"I wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back," he said.

"Brilliant, that makes me feel loads better," he replied.

"Least I warned you about the dragons," he said.

"Hagrid warned me about the dragons," Harry pointed out.

"No, no, no, I did. No, don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was really me all along. I thought we'd be all right, you know, after you'd figure that out," he explained.

"Who-? Who could possibly figure that out? That's completely mental," Harry said.

"Yeah, isn't it? I supposed I was a bit distraught," he replied.

"Boys," Hermione said. Ella smiled.

"We'll never understand, Hermione. It's one of the mysteries in life," Ella informed her.

"Ah, but women are just as mysterious to us as we are to you," Edward replied, smiling.

It was morning and everyone was eating lunch. The Cullens had made their entrance known in the Great Hall. Harry heard the commotion and looked at the entrance. He smiled and got up. He walked over to where Ella was standing. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall needed my assistance today and I have plenty of energy for it, but I wanted to come here first. Did you finish eating your breakfast, Harry?" she asked as she saw him wiping his mouth.

"Could you sit with me?"

"Of course, Harry," she said. Harry led her to where he was sitting. Edward had sat across from her and next to Hermione who was reading the newspaper.

Hermione was frustrated, "Look at this! I can't believe it! She's done it again. 'Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow.'" She was fuming at the article that Rita had written about her.

At that time a young boy had approached Ron, "Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you, Nigel," he said as he accepted the parcel from him. The young boy stood there, looking at Harry. Hermione looked at Ron and cleared her throat. "Not now, Nigel. Later. Go on," he said as he tried to dismiss him away. Nigel walked away, looking a bit distraught. He looked at Hermione who was looking at him with some disgust. "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph." He looked at parcel heading and said, "Oh look, Mum's sent me something," opened the gift and said, "Mum sent me a dress!" He brought out a maroon looking dress robe.

Harry started to smile, "Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" he looked into the package and saw a white shirt and held it against Ron's chest, "Ah ha!"

Ron felt embarrassed, "Nose down, Harry," he went up to Ginny, who was a few seats away, "Ginny, this must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly."

He caught Hermione and Ella laughing, "What are you on about?"

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you. Dress robes," Hermione said.

"Dress robes? For what?" he asked. Everyone who was in earshot were laughing at Ron's expression. After he put things away and had it sent to his dorm room, they all went towards Professor McGonagall's classroom. When everyone was entering her classroom, they noticed that there was one row of chairs up against one side of the wall and another row of chairs across the other side of the classroom.

"Boys, please be seated on this side and girls, on the other," McGonagall commanded. Filch was working on the gramophone. Once everyone was seated, she started the class by saying, "The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost, a dance," students were starting to talk, "Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!"

Fred leaned towards George and said, "Try saying that five times fast."

"Now to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl is a secret swan slumbers, waiting to forth and take flight," McGonagall said.

Ron nudged Seamus and said, "Something is about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan.

McGonagall turned around and said, "Inside every boy a lordy lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes," he answered hesitantly.

"Will you join me, please?" she asked, waiting for him to join her. Seamus and Harry pushed him forward once he stood up. "Now, Mr. Weasley, place your right hand on my waist," she instructed.

Ron looked back at his classmates who were trying to hold in their laughter, "Where?"

"My waist. And extend your arm. One-two-three," she started off. "One-two-three, one-two-three..."

Harry saw the twins' facial expression and whispered towards the twins and said, "You're never gonna let him forget this, are you?"

The twins shook their heads and said, "Never."

"Everybody together. Boys, on your feet!"

After classes were done, Ron and Harry were walking through the main hall, "Why do they have to travel in packs? And how are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?" They both stopped in front of a group of girls who were looking at them a bit scary and they both walked away.

"Blimey, Harry. You've slayed dragons. If you can't get a date, who can?"

"I think I'd take the dragon now," he replied.

Before anyone knew it, it was Christmas Eve and the night of the Yule Ball. Ron and Harry were walking down the stairs, "Leave it alone," Harry said as he saw Ron toying with his dress robe.

"Poor kid. I bet she's alone in her room, crying her eyes out."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, of course. Come on, Harry. Why do you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?"

"Because we'd take the mickey out of her if she did," Harry replied.

"Nobody asked her. Would've taken her myself if she wasn't so bloody proud," Ron said and their dates had approached them. Ron's date looked at him and didn't know what to think of his evening wear.

McGongall approached them, "There you are, Potter. Mr. Potter, are you and Miss Patil ready?"

Harry was genuinely confused, "Ready, Professor?"

"To dance. It's traditional that the three champions- well in this case four- are the first to dance. Surely I told you," she said.

Harry replied, "No."

McGonagall thought that she had told him and said, "Well, now you know." She looked at Ron and looked at what he was wearing but didn't comment on his choice of clothing, "As for you, Mr. Weasley, you may proceed into the Great Hall with Miss Patil," she said and then saw someone that she needed to talk to, "Oh, there you are. Now, I need you all to line up in the procession, please. Oh, you are very late," she told Viktor. Harry stood next to his date while looking at Cho who was standing next to Cedric. He couldn't stop looking at her.

"Oh, she's pretty," Parvati said.

Harry assumed that she meant Cho, but he looked at Parvati and turned around and saw that it was Hermione, "Yeah, she is." The champions had made their entrances; Harry was immediately looking around to see if Ella was there. He had seen her standing next to Dumbledore with Edward standing next to her. They were both dressed up and looking beautiful.

"Harry, put your hands around my waist," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Now," she said. He looked and put his hands around her waist and started dancing. After a few beats of dancing, Dumbledore and McGonagall joined in, then followed by Edward and Ella. Everyone started to join in the dance. Once the dance halfway over, Ron and Harry were sitting at a table while everyone else was dancing, the Patil twins were sitting next to them, bored,

"Ruddy pumpkinhead, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"I don't think it was the books that had him going to the library," Harry said. A young boy from Durmstrang had come and asked Parvati to dance which she gladly accepted.

Hermione and Viktor had stepped away from the dance, he kissed her hand. Hermione joined Harry and Ron, "Hot, isn't it?" Viktor's gone to go and get drinks. Would you care to join us?"

Ron immediately said, "No, we'd not care to join you and Viktor."

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked.

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy," Ron replied.

"The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation is to make friends," she said.

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind," he replied. Hermione stood up, turned around to leave but she faced him once before leaving.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Padma asked.

"No," he said. She stood up and left.

Ella and Edward approached them and Harry stood up, "Miss Cullen, Mr. Cullen."

"Harry, have you danced at all tonight?"

Harry shook his head, shamefully, "I think I could do one dance with you?"

"Of course," Ella said and they both left to go to the dance floor.

Hermione had come back to where Ron was sitting. "Where's Harry?"

"Dancing with Ella," Edward replied.

"Hmm, that's nice," she said.

"Are you up for one more dance, Miss Granger?" Edward asked as he stood up and offered his hand.

She smiled, "Yes," and she accepted his hand, leaving Ron to his own thoughts. He sat there, cringing at them. Deep down, he knew that he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He just didn't know how to ask Hermione to the ball or even tell her that he liked her. Since he didn't want her to know anything, he just simply decided to take it out on her. But watching her dance with Krum and now Edward, he wished that it could have been him. She was smiling as Edward was twirling her around to the soft music. He looked over at Harry and Ella and he was doing the same thing as Hermione and Edward. As soon as the dance was over, Edward, Ella and Harry were walking out of the Great Hall, talking about something important. Ron figured that it had to relate to the Tournament. He knew that Harry relied on Ella for support. He just sat there and sulked. Hermione went to get something to drink before making an attempt to talk with Ron. But before she could, she saw Ron coming over. He was glaring at her and she couldn't understand why. "What is wrong with you, Ron?" she asked as they walked outside to the stairway.

"He's using you," Ron informed her.

"How dare you! Besides, I can take care of myself," she told him.  
"I doubt it. He's way too old."

"What? What? Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think."

"You know the solution then, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Go on," he said, feigning interest.

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort!" she said.

"Well...that-that-that..." Ron choked up. He knew that she was right. "I mean, that's just completely off the point...Harry!"

Hermione turned around and said, "Where have you been? Never mind! Off to bed, both of you!"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Ron.

"They get scary when they get older," Ron answered.

"Ron, you spoiled EVERYTHING!" she said

"What's this about?" Harry asked. No one really answered his question. But Harry and Ron both went back to their room. Hermione had sat on the stairs, crying. Ella and Edward had seen her crying and sat next to her.

"Oh, Hermione," Ella said, hugging her closely. "He's a typical teenage boy who is unsure of how to react to a beautiful girl. He's at an age where he's starting to notice girls as women now. Don't you agree, Edward?"

"Yes, you're right, Ella," he said. "He's afraid of his new emotions and isn't sure how to react to them. And because he's unsure about what he's experiencing, he's taking out his frustration out on you."

"Why couldn't I meet someone like you? Someone who knows what he wants?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, but I will say this, that one day you'll have someone who knows what he wants. Maybe you've already met the right one and he just doesn't know how to say what he wants to say it," Edward said crptically. He then stood up, walked around Hermione and offered his hands to Ella and helped her stand.

"Hermione?" she said softly. She looked up at Ella with tears still in her eyes. One had torn down her face, Ella caught it, "Beautiful young lady, just be patient and he'll come around," she told her. With that said, Ella and Edward had left her on the stairs in her own thoughts. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and then stood up and walked up the stairs to her dorm room. She knew that Ella and Edward knew what they were talking about and was glad that they were there when she needed them, despite the fact that they didn't have to.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione and Harry were standing on the bridge, just talking, "Harry, you told me you'd figured that egg out weeks ago. The task is two days from now."

"Really? I had no idea," he said sarcastically, "I suppose Viktor's already figured it out."

"Wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the tournament. Actually, we don't really talk at all," she responded, "Viktor's more of a physical being," they started to laugh, "I just mean he's not particularly loquacious. Mostly, he watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually. You are trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means these tasks are designed to test you. In the most brutal way, they're almost cruel. And... I'm scared for you. You got by the dragons mostly on nerve. I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time."

The conversation ended when Cedric called out for Harry, "Hey, Potter! Potter!"

Harry acknowledged him, "Cedric," and started to leave. Hermione had already left because she knew that it was going to be hard to talk to him in Cedric's presence.

"How-? How are you?" he asked before Harry could walk off.

"Spectacular," he said, unsure as to why Cedric wanted to talk to him.

"I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons," he said.

"Forget about it. I'm sure you would've done the same for me," Harry replied.

"Exactly. You know the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and... mull things over in the hot water," he said and left it at that. Harry just stood there for a good minute, trying to figure out what Cedric meant before turning and left. He had an internal battle as to whether or not he should talk to Ella about what Cedric had said. He decided it's better to go talk to her. He hadn't seen her at all for the past couple of days. He was about to knock on her door when it opened.

"I saw you through the window as you were walking up," Jasper said. "Come on in," as he opened the door wider. Harry walked in and was just about to ask Jasper where Ella was when she just had walked out with the support of Edward and Carlisle. They both helped her sit on the couch. They put pillows around her to support her.

"Harry, are you all right?" Ella asked.

"Um… yeah, I guess," he answered. He wasn't sure as to how to react to her now.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Ella asked.

"Nothing," he automatically answered.

"Harry," she started off. "You wouldn't be here if there was nothing wrong." He just stood there, dumbstruck as to how she could have figured it out so fast. "You have it written all over your face, Harry," she said, smiling.

With that, he relaxed and felt better. "I honestly don't know what to do with the next task. I've been trying to figure it out for the past few weeks and I don't know what to do. Just recently, Cedric approached me and suggested that I do something a bit unorthodox and I don't know if I should listen to his advice," he said in one breathe.

"Well, I'm sure that he told you a piece of advice because you did tip him off about the dragons. Regardless of how unconventional his advice may be, you might try it and see what happens. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" she commented.

In his mind, he knew that she was right. He didn't have anything to lose. "You're right. I don't have anything to lose but I'm just afraid to do it."

"You'd be a fool if you weren't, Harry," she said. "There's a reason why the tournament doesn't happen every year. Why do you think that Barty Crouch only wanted those who were 17 years old and over to participate and not the younger generation? The Ministry of Magic knows and understands that this tournament is dangerous."

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason why you're here, am I right, Harry?" Ella asked.

"How do you know these things?" Harry asked.

"Edward," she answered, plainly but that just made Harry laugh somewhat, "Plus the fact that you've been coming over often these past few months, just to talk to me." Harry nodded because he knew that was the truth. He stayed a while and chatted with everyone before going back to his dorm. As Harry had no idea how long a bath he would need to work out the secret, he decided to do it at night, when he would be able to take as much time as he wanted. Reluctant though he was to accept more favors from Cedric, he also decided to use the perfects' bathroom; far fewer people were allowed in there, so it was much less likely that he would be disturbed. Harry planned his excursion carefully, because he had been caught out of bed and out of bounds by Filch in the middle of the night before and had no desire to repeat the experience. The Invisibility Cloak, would, of course, be essential, and as an added precaution, Harry thought he would take the marauder's Map, which, next to the cloak was the most useful aid to rule-breaking Harry owned. The map showed the whole of Hogwarts, including its many shortcuts and secret passageways and, most important of all, it revealed the people inside the castle as miniscule, labeled dots, moving around the corridors, so that Harry would be forewarned if somebody was approaching the bathroom. On Thursday night, Harry put his plans into motion. It was awkward moving under the cloak tonight, because Harry had the heavy egg under one arm and the map held in front of his nose with the other. However, the moonlight corridors were empty and silent, and by checking the map at strategic intervals, Harry was able to ensure that he wouldn't run into anyone he wanted to avoid. When he reached the stature of Boris the Bewildered, a lost-looking wizard with his gloves on the wrongs hands, he located the right door, leaned close to it and muttered the password. The door creaked open. Harry slipped inside, bolted the door behind him and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and looked around. His immediate reaction was that it would be worth becoming a perfect just to be able to use this bathroom. It was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pool's edges, each with a differently colored jewel set into its handle. There was also a diving board. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows; a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden-framed painting on the wall. It featured a blonde mermaid who was fast asleep on a rock, her long hair over her face. It fluttered every time she snored. Harry moved forward, looking around, his footsteps echoing off the walls. Magnificent through the bathroom was – quite keen though he was to try out a few of those taps – now he was here he couldn't quite suppress the feeling that Cedric might have been having him on. How on earth was this supposed to help solve the mystery of the egg? Nevertheless, he put one of the fluffy white towels, the cloak, the map and the egg at the side of the swimming pool-sized bathtub, then knelt down and turned on a few taps. When he got into the bathtub, he said, "I must be out of my mind," he stretched out his arms, lifted the egg I his wet hands, and opened it. The wailing, screeching sound filled the bathroom, echoing and reverberating off the marble walls, but it sounded just as incomprehensible as ever, if not more so with the echoes. He snapped it shut again, worried that the sound would attract Filch. "I'm definitely out of my mind." He looked at the mirror in front of him and saw the shadow of a ghost.

"I'd try putting in the water if I were you."

"Myrtle!"

"Hello, Harry. Long time no see. I was circling a blocked drain the other day and could swear I saw a bit of Polyjuice Potion. Not being a bad boy again, are you, Harry?" she asked.

"Polyjuice Potion? Kicked the habit. Myrtle, did you say, 'Try putting it in the water'?"

"That's what he did. The other boy, the handsome one, Cedric. Well, go on. Open it," she encouraged him.

He took the egg and put it under water and opened it. He put his head under the water and heard a voice coming out of the egg, "Come see us… where our voices sound… we cannot sing above the ground… An hour long you'll have to look… To recover what we took."

He pulled his head out of the water, wiped his eyes and gasped for air before looking at Myrtle and asking, "Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in the Black Lake, are there?"

"Very good. It took Cedric ages to riddle it out. Almost all the bubbles were gone," she said, giggling. After figuring out what the riddle was about, he immediately got out of the tub, put his robe on as well as the Cloak. He managed to gather everything in his arms and walked out immediately. He looked at the map and everyone was quiet as a mouse. He half walked/half ran towards the Gryffindor tower. He managed to say the password loud enough for the portrait to hear and grant him access. He immediately went to his room, changed his clothes as quietly as possible and put his things away. He lied in bed, thinking about what he learned and realized that he couldn't go to sleep. He just laid there until sleep crept up on him. The next morning, he woke up to hearing his bunkmates, chattering and dressed for class. Throughout the day, he was distracted; Hermione and Ron noticed his behavior. Many students were gathered in the Great Hall that evening and there was an announcement reminding the students when the second task will happen.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" he responded.

"You're distracted, mate," Ron said, Hermione nodding her head, agreeing.

"It's nothing," Harry said, hoping to dismiss both of them.

"It's not nothing, Harry. You've been distracted. You weren't yesterday. Now what's going on?" Hermione inquired further.

"Trust me. It's nothing," Harry said. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, feeling pressured. He wandered the halls of Hogwarts before he found himself walking towards the Cullen house. It was the only place where he felt that he could get some peace. He knew that they wouldn't question him about anything.

The day before the second task was supposed to happen, he was in the library, resting his head against a book as Hermione shook a sleeping Ron up and said, "Harry, tell me again."

"'Come seek us where our voices sound,'" he answered.

Hermione stood in front of Ron but close to Harry and said, "The Black Lake, that's obvious."

"'An hour long you'll have to look,'" he continued on.

"Again, obvious. Though, admittedly, potentially problematic," she explained as if it were nothing.

Harry looked up to her in shock, "'Potentially problematic'? When's the last time you held your breath under water for an hour, Hermione?"

Hermione grabbed his shoulder and said, "Look, Harry, we can do this. The three of us can figure it out."

"Hate to break up the skull session," a voice called out. The three of them looked up and saw Professor Moody, "Professor McGonagall wants you in her office," Harry was about to stand up before Moody interrupted, "Not you, Potter, just Weasley."

"But, sir, the second task is only hours away, and—" Hermione said.

Moody interrupted, "Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now!" Ron left to meet with Professor McGonagall. Hermione left to go to bed. "Longbottom! Why don't you help Potter put his books back." Moody called out. Neville came by to help Harry with his books.

He saw the books that Harry was looking through and said, "You know, if you're interested in plants, you'd be better off with _Goshawk's Guide to Herbology_. Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity-resistant trees?"

"Neville, no offense, but I really don't care about plants. Now, if there's a Tibetan turnip that will help me breathe underwater for an hour, great. But otherwise..." Harry started off.

"I don't know about turnips, but you could always use gillyweed," Neville commented.

"Do you know where I could get some?" Harry asked, finally feeling hopeful.

"I could get some for you before the second task tomorrow," he answered.

"Great. Meet me at the boats," he responded and helped Neville put the books away.

Neville handed him the gillyweed as they walked down the dock, "You're sure about this, Neville?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

"For an hour?" he asked

"Most likely," Neville responded.

""Most likely?""

"Well, there's some debate among herbologists about its effectiveness in fresh water as opposed to salt water..." Neville answered.

"You're telling me this now? You must be joking."

"I just wanted to help," he said softly.

"Well, that makes you a right sight better than Ron and Hermione. Where are they anyway?" he asked.

"You seem a little tense, Harry."

"Do I?"

"Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this…" Dumbledore announced.

"Put that in your mouth," Moody told him.

"They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon," Dumbledore finished.

Harry put it in his mouth and nearly choked on it. The cannon fired, Fleur, Krum and Cedric dived in whereas Moody pushed Harry into the lake. After a couple of moments, he felt an invisible pillow had been pressed over his mouth and nose. He tried to draw breath, but it made his head spin; his lungs were empty and he suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck—Harry clapped his hands around his throat and felt two large slits just below his ears, flapping in the cold water… he had gills. Harry was in the Black Lake trying to find what was taken from him. Once he had gotten help from Moaning Myrtle, he swam for at least 20 minutes. He was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water. Then at long last, he heard a snatch of haunting mersong. He swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like a giant squid. Harry swam on past the rock, following the mersong. A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Harry saw faces… faces that bore no resemblance at all to the painting of the mermaid in the perfects' bathroom… The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Harry as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish beating the water, spears clutched in their hands. Harry sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and he even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door. Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, pointing at his webbed hands and gilled, talking behind their hands to one another. Harry sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes. Four people were bound by their ankle to the Lake's floor. He saw Ella there next to Hermione and Cho Chang as well as a girl no older than eight, who Harry felt was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Harry sped towards the hostages, half expecting the merpeople to lower their spears and charge at him, but they did nothing. He stayed where he was and was looking around for the other champions. He swam towards Ella and was ready to help Hermione but a mermaid used her spear against him, "But she's my friend too." He saw Cedric come by and untied Cho Chang. He saw Harry there and telling him that the time is almost up and to go up. He nodded. The merpeople started screeching and scattered about. Harry turned and saw something monstrous cutting through the water toward them; a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark… It was Krum. The shark-man swam straight to Hermione and set her free and left. With his hand, he cut off Ella's bonds and looked around and knew that Fleur wasn't coming. With his wand, he untied her bonds and took both of them up. Before he knew it, his webbed hands and feet, and the gills were disappearing. He knew that he could no longer hold his breath. He pushed both Ella and the girl out of his sight and allowed himself to stay where he was. There was a moment where he wasn't sure as to what to do but at the last minute, he took up his wand and pointed it straight up past his head and said, "_Ascendio_." He felt himself swim and fly past the waters and landed onto the stands and in front of Dumbledore. A classmate was there, ready with a towel and wrapped it around him. Hermione and Ella both went up him, helping him. They vaguely heard Dumbledore say, "Judges, meet me here for a moment."

"Harry! Are you alright? You must be freezing! Personally, I think you behaved admirably," she said and hugged him.

"I finished last, Hermione," he replied.

"Next to last. Fleur never got past the grindylows," Ella said.

"Attention!" Dumbledore called out, but no one was listening because people were cheering. He put his wand near his neck and amplified his voice, "Attention!" Everyone became quiet. "The winner is Mr. Diggory, who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm," he said. Cedric was thrilled and those who were around, cheered for him. "However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first, had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Miss Cullen but others as well, we've agreed to award him, second place…"

"Second place!" Hermione said happily.

"Well done," Ella told him.

"… for outstanding moral fiber!" Dumbledore finished. Everyone started to leave and congratulating Harry as they walked passed him.

Ella was walking with him when Crouch approached him, "Congratulations, Potter. A fine achievement."

"Thank you," he said.

"Well done, boy. I'm sorry we haven't spoken. After all, your story is one I've heard so many times. Quite remarkable, really. Tragic, of course, to lose one's family. Never whole again, are we? Still, life goes on and here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be proud of you today, Potter," he said.

"Bartemius! Not trying to lure Potter into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are we? Last boy who went in the Department of Mysteries never came out!" Moody said. Crouch walked off without saying a word, "And they say I'm mad."


	28. Chapter 28

"I remember- I remember when I first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on. Suppose you reminded me of meself a little. And here we all are, four years later," Hagrid said as he was walking along with Ron, Hermione and Ella. Harry was a few yards away, not really listening to what was going on.

"We're still a bunch of misfits," Ron replied, which caused everyone to laugh a bit.

"Well maybe. But you've all got each other," Hagrid agreed. "And Harry of course, soon to be the youngest Triwizard Champion there's ever been! Hooray!" Not too soon, Harry walked around a tree and noticed that it was somewhat disturbed and saw legs but they weren't the legs of a four-legged animal. He looked up and saw that it was Barty Crouch.

"Mr. Crouch?" he asked. There was no answer from him. Before he knew it, he saw Ella beside him.

"Harry, go get Hagrid now," she gently told him. Harry looked at her as if she said something foreign to him. "Harry!"

"Right, Hagrid," he said and ran towards where Hagrid was. A few moments later, Hagrid was standing over Barty's body with Harry, Ron and Hermione standing a few feet away.

"Hagrid, stay here, I'll got get Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall," she said.

"I'll get them, Ella," he said.

"Hagrid, it would be better if I got them. I'm faster," she told him. Hagrid was about to speak and realized that she was right and nodded. "Just make sure that the lot of them does not have to see Mr. Crouch like this any longer than they have to," she informed him as she placed her blanket over his body.  
"Right," Hagrid said as he went over to the three of them and kept them talking. Ella ran towards Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ella called out.

"Ella, aren't you supposed to be with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Hagrid?" he asked. Ella noticed that several teachers were there.

"Yes, but there is something that needs your attention," she said. Dumbledore noticed her behavior and motioned for her to whisper it in his ear.

"Are you absolutely certain?" he asked.

"Positive," she said.

"Do you know who has done it?" Ella shook her head. "Go get Professor McGonagall and inform her of this situation, then send an owl to the Ministry."

"What shall I do with you-know-what? Hagrid is still down there with the lot of them."

"Take it to your house. I'll meet you there. Ask Dr. Cullen to help you with the task," Dumbledore responded.

"Of course," she said and left to McGonagall's office.

"Oh, dear," McGonagall said as they walked to the owlery with the handwritten note that McGonagall had wrote. She looked for her owl and attached it to its leg and told it where to go. "What of the body?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to take care of it with the help of Dr. Cullen," she responded quietly as a teacher had come in to send something.

"Go on then. I'll be in Professor Dumbledore's office," she said. They both departed ways.

"Carlisle?" she called out as soon as she went inside her home,

"What is it, Ella?"

"I need your help… actually I need everyone's help, please," she started off. Everyone joined in as soon as they heard her call out for help. "Look, I don't want to say too much right now especially since we don't know who's listening but what I can say is that someone is dead in the forest and Albus wants us to take care of it since he doesn't want to alarm the medical staff in Hogwarts."

"Of course," Carlisle said. "Let me get my bag." Once he had what he needed, everyone followed Ella's led and arrived to the site. "Who died?"

"It's better if I show you," she said. "Esme, Alice, Rosalie, could you stay with the four of them, please?" They all nodded and stayed with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were standing by as guards. "It's Barty Crouch," she said loud enough for her family to hear. She showed Carlisle where the body was. Carlisle removed the blanket far enough where it still covered his chest. He did a brief overview of his eyes, nose and mouth before nodding.

"We need to take him to the house for a thorough examination," he explained. "Emmett, I need you to take his body back to the house. Ella, go with him and make an examination room at the back of the house." Both nodded and left. "I think it would be best if we all went back to Hogwarts. I'll be leaving momentarily to take care of Mr. Crouch. Could the rest of you stay with them?"

"That would be a great idea," Hagrid said as they parted ways.

"Ella? Emmett?" Carlisle called out as soon as he entered the front door.

"We're near the entrance of the kitchen, Carlisle," Ella responded. Once Carlisle found them and the room, they went inside. "Emmett, could you help the others? They're walking towards Hogwarts. Ask Edward to be here. I want him and Alice to be connected."

"Not a problem," he said and left.

Edward came by as Carlisle and Ella began to scrub down and made sure everything was sterilized before the autopsy began. "What is going on?" Edward asked.

"I needed you and Alice to be connected between us and Dumbledore. I believe that we don't need any interruptions." Edward nodded and agreed. He went out to the living area and waited as Carlisle and Ella worked on the body. Luckily for them, they didn't need to breathe, so they were both quite content working on the body without distraction. An hour and a half later, everyone came in as both Carlisle and Ella burned the scrubs they were wearing, alongside Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. "Dr. Cullen, what can you tell us?"

Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office and heard someone say "A man has died here, Fudge. And he won't be the last. You must take action."

"I will not. In times like these, the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore!"

"Then for once, show them some!" Dumbledore informed him.

"The Triwizard Tournament will not be canceled. I will not be seen as a coward!" he said.

"A true leader does what is right, no matter what others think," Dumbledore said.

"What did you say to me?" he asked.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. It may interest you to know this conversation is no longer private," Moody said, using his wand and opening the door.

Dumbledore immediately stood up and walked around his desk, "Oh, Harry!"

"Harry, how good to see you again," Fudge said as soon as he saw who was there.

"I can come back later, professor," he said.

"Not necessary, Harry. The Minster and I are done. I'll be back in a moment," he said, as he walked down towards Harry, "Minister, after you. There you are. Your hat," he gave him his hat that was on another table, "Oh, Harry, do feel free to indulge in a little Licorice Snap in my absence. But I have to warn you, they're a wee bit sharp," he said taking a Licorice Snap. Once all three of them left, Harry helped himself to a handful of Snaps. He picked one up and they all started biting his hand off and forced him to walk backwards and hit a cupboard which caused him to drop all on the floor. He bent down to pick them up. He ended up crawling and chasing after them. A soft glow from a shallow stone basin had lit up the cupboard and had gotten his attention. The surface of the silvery stuff inside the basin began to swirl fast. Harry bent closer, his head right inside the cabinet. The silvery substance had become transparent; it looked like glass. He looked down into it, expecting to see the stone bottom of the basin – and drew him into it. He screamed and found himself, sitting on a bench at the end of the room inside the basin, a bench raised high above the others. Breathing hard and fast Harry looked around him. Not one of the witches and wizards in the room (and there were at least two hundred of them) was looking at him. Not one of them seemed to have noticed that a fourteen-year-old boy had just dropped from the ceiling into their midst. Harry turned to the wizard next to him on the bench and was surprised to see Dumbledore.

"Professor?" Harry said in a kind of strangled whisper. But Dumbledore didn't move or speak. He ignored Harry completely. Like every other wizard on the benches, he was staring into the far corner of the room, where there was a door. The room was dimly lit; he thought it might even be underground, for there were no windows, merely torches in brackets such as the ones illuminated the walls of Hogwarts. He saw rows and rows of witches and wizards were seated around every wall on what seemed to be benches rising in levels. An empty space in the center of the room, but it wasn't necessarily empty for there were bars rooted on the ground but tall enough for a single man to be in it. There was something about the makeshift prison shaft that gave Harry an ominous feeling. Where was this place? It surely wasn't Hogwarts; he had never seen a room like that here in the castle. Moreover, the crowd in the mysterious room was comprised of adults, and Harry knew there were not nearly that many teachers at Hogwarts. They seemed, he thought, to be waiting for something; even though he could only see the tops of their hats, all of their faces seemed to be pointing in one direction, and none of them were talking to each other. Harry felt cold immediately as soon as he saw a man who looked like he was about to faint.

"Igor Karkaroff," said a curt voice to Harry's left. Harry looked around and saw Mr. Crouch seated in a high chair. Crouch's hair was dark, his face was much less lined, he looked fit and alert. "You have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this council. Should your testimony prove consequential, council may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time, you will remain in the eyes of the Ministry a convicted Death Eater. Do you accept these terms?"

"I do, sir," he said and although his voice was very scared, Harry could still hear the familiar unctuous note in it.

"And what do you wish to present?"

"I have names, sir. There was Rosier, Evan Rosier."

His assistant handed a piece of paper, "Rosier is dead," he read off the paper.

Moody leaned down to Dumbledore and said, "He took a piece of me with him, though didn't he?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"Is that all you have to offer? If that is all the witness has to offer—"

"No, no, no. There was Rookwood! He was a spy," he interrupted.

"Augustus Rookwood? Of the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes, the same. He passed information to You-Know-Who from inside the Ministry itself," he answered.

"Very well, the council will deliberate. In the meantime, you will return to Azakaban."

"No! Wait! Wait, please! Please, I have more. What about Snape? Severus Snape?"

Dumbledore stood up and said, "As the council is aware, I've given evidence on this matter. Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater and prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy gave a great personal risk."

"It's a lie!" Igor said.

"Today he's no more a Death Eater than I am," Dumbledore said and sat down.

"Snape remains faithful to the Dark Lord."

"Silence! Unless the witness possesses any genuine name of consequents, this section is now concluded," Crouch said.

"Oh, no, no, no. I've heard one more," he replied.

"What's that? A name? Yes?"

"I know for a fact this person took part in the capture and by means of the Cruciatus curse, the torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!"

"The name. Give me the wretched name!" Crouch called out.

"Barty Crouch," he started off and a man had stood up, "Junior."

He started to run off but Moody used his wand to momentarily paralyze him. The security guards were around him and held onto him as he tried to fight them off. They brought him to his father, he was shouting, "Get your filthy hands off of me, you pathetic little men! Hello, father."

He looked at him in shock and said, "You are no son of mine."

The memory ended and he landed on his side. He stood up and saw Dumbledore, Ella and Edward there, "Curiosity is not a sin, Harry. But you should exercise caution. It's a Pensieve. Very useful if, like me, you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see once more things I've already seen. You see, Harry, I have searched and searched for something, some small detail, something I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer, it slips away. It's maddening."

"Sir? Mr. Crouch's son. What exactly happened to him?" Harry asked.

"He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do it. But he had no choice. The evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I… I had a dream about him. It was in the summer, before school. In the dream, I was in a house and Voldemort was there, only not quite human. And Wormtail was there too. And Mr. Crouch's son," he explained.

"Have there been others like this dream?"

"Yes. Always the same one," he answered.

"Ella, are you having the same dreams?"

"Yes, I have. I spoke to Harry about it when it first came in the summer," she answered.

"Sir, these dreams, what I see, what we both see, you don't think it's actually happening, do you?"

"I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams, Harry. I think it's best if you simply…" he used his wand, held it to his head and withdrew a memory, "cast it away." He then put it in the Pensieve.

Harry was walking out of Dumbledore's office and heard voices. "It's a sign, Severus. You know what it means as well as I," Karkaroff told him. Harry saw him show Snape something that was on his arm. Karkaroff saw Harry and covered his arm and left.

Harry was about to leave before Snape called out, "Potter! What's your hurry? Congratulations, your performance in the Black Lake was inspiring. Gillyweed, am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Ingenious. A rather rare herb, Gillyweed. Not something found in your everyday garden," he said and went inside a small store, climbed up a ladder, grabbed something, "Nor is this," he stepped down from the ladder and faced Harry, "Know what it is?"

"Bubble juice, sir?" he asked.

"Veritaserum. Three drops of this and You-Know-Who himself would spill his darkest secrets. The use of it on a student is, regrettably, forbidden. However, should you ever steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice."

"I haven't stolen anything," he informed him.

"Don't lie to me. Gillyweed may be innocuous, but boomslang skin, lacewing flies? You and your little friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion, and believe me, I'm going to find out why!" he slammed the door in his face. Harry left to the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione and Ron there. He told him what had happened.

"What do you suppose is on Karkaroff's arm?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

"Boomslang skin and Lacewing flies... you're sure those are the two ingredients Snape mentioned?" Hermione asked.

"Positive, why?" Harry asked.

"Well, he thinks we're brewing Polyjuice Potion doesn't he?"

"I don't care what Snape thinks, I've got bigger problems than detention. Something's coming closer. I can feel it," Harry said. He couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. He didn't know what to do. The next day wasn't all that better, he couldn't focus on any of his activities and had minimal appetite.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I've been calling your name for the last couple of minutes," she responded.

"It's nothing," he said.

"I don't think it is. I think we should go and see the Cullens about what you told Ron and me yesterday. Maybe they can help a bit or at least distract you from all of this for a bit," Hermione suggested. Harry thought about it and decided to take her advice.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he said.

"I'll go get Ron," she said and started to stand up.

"Don't do that," he said, motioning for her to sit down again.

"Why?"

"He's still afraid of them," he answered.

"Why?" Hermione was genuinely curious. She thought that he wasn't afraid of the Cullens.  
"He's afraid that they're going to drink his blood," Harry whispered.

"That boy needs to get over it," Hermione responded which caused Harry to laugh. He felt good to laugh for once. "Let's just go then, just the two of us." Harry nodded and they both stood up and walked towards the Cullen house. Just as about to knock, they heard some talking and quiet laughing. Harry went ahead and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for the door to be opened. When it did, he saw Carlisle standing there, "We just wanted to stop by for a visit but if you're busy, we can come back later."

"Come on in, Harry and Hermione," he said as he opened the door wider to let them through. When they came in, they saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sitting, chatting and laughing with the Cullens.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall," Harry said, politely.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well… I—"

"I thought it would be a nice distraction for Harry, ever since what had happened yesterday, to come here and just chat with everyone," Hermione answered for him.

"What a nice thing, Hermione. A distraction is just what you need, Harry," Dumbledore said. "It's about time for Professor McGonagall and I to leave. This was a distraction for us, just as it is for you." They both said their goodbyes and left.

"Harry, Hermione, come sit," Ella said as she motioned for them to seat where Dumbledore and McGonagall just sat. "Have you eaten anything, Harry?"

Harry was a bit confused as to why the question was directed to him, "I just ate, thank you."

"No, he didn't," Hermione said.

"Hermione," he warned.

"Harry, you can't lie to vampires. They can smell your blood."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Our blood smells different when we haven't eaten anything," Hermione explained.

"Is that true?" Harry asked. Ella and her family nodded. "Well, I could eat something, I guess."

"I'll get something from the kitchen," Esme replied.

"What kind of distraction were you think of, Hermione?" Ella asked.

"Well, I thought maybe you could tell us a bit about vampires. Harry has been telling me what he's learned about you and I was curious myself about your kind. The way you live is different from what I've read in the books," she said.

"Ah, I see," Ella said. "What would you like to know more about?"

"I was wondering about the Volturi," she replied.

"Let's see what we can tell you. I'm sure that Carlisle can tell you more about them than any one of us can," Ella said.

"Why does Dr. Cullen know more about them?" Hermione asked.

"I lived with them for a time before I created this coven," he answered. Hermione sat in shock and tried to hide it. Everyone covered their laugh, not to offend her. "The Volturi act as the unofficial royalty of the vampire world, and operate from the city of Volterra, Italy," he started off. He thought that would be the best place to start. He thought some more before continuing, "They have existed for at least 3000 years, and are the largest coven in existence, followed by the Olympic and the Denali covens. "However, they do not follow a vegetarian diet, like we do, but they capture and murder several humans in a carefully planned "meal". The Volturi deal swiftly and decisively with anything they consider a threat to their city or to the vampire world; for example, they protect vampires' existence in secret. They destroy anyone who attempts to overthrow them or resist their authority and, at Caius' insistence, have hunted werewolves to near extinction in Europe and Asia.

"Real werewolves?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, real ones. There are people out there who can shape-shift into wolves but they aren't true werewolves."

"What about Professor Lupin? He's a werewolf," Hermione asked.

"Yes, he is one. However, if the Volturi knew about his existence, they would have done anything to kill him but for us, we found a way to co-exist," Carlisle reassured her.

"Are they like the royal family?" Hermione asked.

"They are not the 'official' royal family of vampires, they still act as though they are, and are an incredibly influential coven. They are also considered 'nighttime patrons of the arts' as, because of their inability to sleep, they study the arts at night. The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send others to travel from Volterra to destroy overzealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire and any humans present," Carlisle answered.

"Do they have any... powers? Or gifts? I'm not too sure as to what you call them," Hermione said.

"We can call them gifts but we, the Cullens, prefer to call them abilities," Carlisle answered. "But as for the Volturi, they prefer to call it powers and they do have them."

"What can they do?"

"Aro, one of the leaders, can hear every single thought a person/vampire has ever had upon making physical contact with that person. Marcus, also one of the leaders, can sense relationships between people," Carlisle stated.

"How many are there?" Hermione asked.

"Three," Carlisle said.

"Okay, you named two of them, who's the third?" Hermione inquired.

"It's Felix, but he is the only one that doesn't have a special ability but he is just as influential as Aro and Marcus. Then there's the Royal Guard."

"Royal Guard?"

Carlisle ruefully laughed, "They're not exactly called the Royal Guard but they are the Guard of the Volturi. Jane and Alec, twin members of the Guard, are credited and worshipped for having the most useful powers. Jane can cause someone to believe that they are feeling excruciating pain, making it easy for the Volturi to attack and destroy their enemies. Alec's powers are also useful when attacking the enemy: he can cut off all senses making the prey unable to see, hear or feel anything, enabling the vampires to kill them without a fight. Demetri, a member of the Guard, is a tracker. He can track a person down once he has the tenor of their mind. He is known as the best tracker in the vampire world. Renata, also a member of the Guard, is a shield. She shields Aro and stands by his side at all times," Carlisle explained.

"I hate to cut this short but I think it's time for Harry and Hermione to go back and have supper," Ella gently interfered. Everyone looked at the time and nodded.

"Could we come back soon? I would love to hear more," Hermione asked.

"Of course. Just stop by when you can," Carlisle replied. Harry and Hermione both left and thinking about what they had just discussed.


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione and Harry meant to go back to the Cullens and learn more about their culture but there was no time, especially with all of the studying for finals and helping Harry train for the third task. Harry told both Ron and Hermione time and time again that he was all right to train by himself but they refused to do so. "It's giving us hands-on experience, especially for the Defense Against Dark Arts class. We'll know things that others don't. If they need help, we can tutor them," Hermione explained. Before they knew it, it was time for the third task, everyone had gathered at the stadium. The Hogwarts band was playing music while everyone was waiting for the Champions to come out. One by one they had come out. Each one of the champions except Harry had someone there with them. Dumbledore was walking in front of Harry. Dumbledore had stood up to the podium as Harry stood near the entrance that had the Gryffindor colors. Each champion had their own entrance to the maze.

Dumbledore pointed his wand near his neck and said "_Sonorus_!" Everyone had quieted down to hear what Dumbledore had to say. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner! I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands," he turned around, "Contestants! Gather around. Quickly!" All of the contestants stood near Dumbledore, "In the maze, you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll find something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can. But be very wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way. Champions! Prepare yourselves! On the count of three. One—" the cannon had shot out. Dumbledore looked at Filch who simply just shrugged his shoulders. Harry looked at Cedric and they both nodded once before entering the maze. Time went on and all four contestants were in the maze, trying their best to find the way to the Cup. Harry made a turn before hearing a scream. He ran towards it and then quickly hid. His hiding place was quickly lit by Krum who seemed to have changed. Krum left him alone and left. Harry went to where Krum had come from and saw the grapevines take Fleur.

"Fleur? Fleur," he said and stood up, "_Periculum_!" his wand shot out red sparks and he went on.

He had just turned a corner when he heard Cedric say, "Get down! Get down!" He got down onto the floor. Cedric used the opportunity to attack Krum, "_Expelliarmus_!" Krum had fallen down. Cedric ran to his body and kicked his wand away from him.

Harry ran up to him, shouting, "No, don't! Stop! He's bewitched, Cedric!"

Cedric was fighting him, "Get off me!"

Harry held onto him, "He's bewitched!" They both ran, trying to outbeat each other for the glory. As they saw the glow of the cup, they both made a mad dash to it. The grapevines were attempting to distract them from winning but ended up getting only Cedric.

"Harry!" he called out. The grapevines were attacking him, his wand was out of reach, "Harry!" Harry had paused from where he stopped running and looked back at Cedric, "Harry!" Harry then looked at the cup and wasn't sure what to do, "Harry!"

He knew what he had to do, he pointed his wand and said, "_Reducto_!" He ran back and helped get the vines off Cedric's body. They both stood up and paused.

"Thanks," Cedric said.

"No problem," Harry replied.

Cedric looked at him and said, "You know, for a moment there, I thought you were going to let it get me.

"For a moment there, so did I," he replied.

"Some game, huh?"

"Some game." The wind started to blow against them but they froze where they stood. The bushes started to move against them and they both made a run towards the Cup.

"Go!" Cedric said as they stood in front of the Cup. "Go on, take it! You saved me, take it!" They were both looking behind them as they saw the wind and the trees catching up to them.

"Together. One…"

"Two… three!" they said together and they touched the Cup. Out of nowhere, they traveled somewhere else and landed in what looked like a graveyard.

"You okay?" Harry asked as soon as he got up.

"Yeah, you?" Cedric asked. "Where are we?"

Harry looked around and it looked familiar to him, "I've been here before."

Cedric went back to the cup and said, "It's a Portkey. Harry, the cup is a Portkey."

"I've been here before, in a dream. Cedric, we have to get back to the cup. Now!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"AAAAAGH!" And then without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face

Cedric ran to where Harry was, "Harry, what is it?"

"Get back to the cup!"

Wormtail was holding what looked like a cradle as another servant was dragging Ella. Cedric looked at who it was and pointed his wand at him, "Who are you, what do you want?"

"Kill the spare!" the voice came from whatever Wormtail was holding.

Wormtail pointed his wand at Cedric, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry and Ella screamed, "NO! CEDRIC!" With his wand, he had dragged both Ella and Harry toward the marble headstone and magically bound them together. Wormtail had dismissed the servant away.

"Do it! Now!" Voldemort ordered him.

Wormtail then dropped whatever he was holding into the goblet. With his wand, he commanded a bone out of its grave, "Bone of the father, unwillingly given," it went into the goblet. He then, put his wand away and brought out a knife from his jacket pocket, "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," he screamed as he cut off his right hand. With the same knife, he went up to Harry and cut his forearm, Harry screamed, "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. The Dark Lord shall rise again!"

But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the goblet had transformed into a skeleton of a human. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils… Lord Voldemort has risen again. Once he was fully transformed into what was a body, he began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; thee red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. From the corner of his eye, he saw Wormtail, writhing in pain and slowly turned towards him. He approached Wormtail and said, "My wand, Wormtail." Once he grabbed his wand that Wormtail took out of his jacket pocket, he said, "Hold out your arm."

Wormtail thought that he was getting his hand back and said, "Master. Thank you, Master."

"The other arm, Wormtail," he clarified. Wormtail showed him his left arm, Voldemort then by using his wand touched the tattoo of the Dark Mark and called the Death Eaters. Once they had arrived, Voldemort addressed them "Welcome, my friends. Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius," he said as he stood over him threateningly.

"My Lord, had I detected any sign... a whisper of your whereabouts—"

"Oh there were signs, my slippery friend. And more than whispers," he interrupted.

"I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence that is my true mask."

"I returned," Wormtail said.

Voldemort half ran, half walked towards Wormtail who, in turn shuddered in fear. "Out of fear, not loyalty," he informed him. "Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail." He gave Wormtail a new silver hand.

"Thank you, master. Thank you," he said as he saw his new hand.

Voldemort looked at the boy that Wormtail had killed, "Such a handsome boy."

"Don't touch him!" Harry called out.

"Harry, I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. Yeah, I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. As for you Ella, I can't even begin to describe what I'm feeling when I heard that the Ministry of Magic isn't even acknowledging you," he informed her.

"You're a monster, you don't have any feelings!" she spat at him.

"Perhaps, but you should say the same. You are a monster as well, are you not?"

"She's not one because she knows how to feel. She has a soul and you don't!" Harry intercepted.

"The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened 13 years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? Yes, shall I? It was love. You see, when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was old magic. Something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed. I can touch you now!" Harry screamed as soon as Voldemort had touched his scar. Voldemort had thrived on hearing him scream. "Astounding what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Harry?" He unbound the magic that was holding both Ella and Harry. "Pick up your wand, Potter. I said, pick it up! Get up! Get up! You've been taught how to duel, I presume, yes? First we bow to each other. Come now, Harry. The niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he? I said, bow," He forced Harry to bow. "That's better. And now…"

He threw Harry up in the air and he fell down, Ella cried out, "No!"

"_Crucio_! _Crucio_!" he wanted Harry to suffer.

"Harry!" Ella screamed out. She was too destabilized in Voldemort's presence. She couldn't figure out why she felt so weak. She wondered if he knew some kind of potion or a spell that would cause her to be powerless and feeble.

"Attaboy, Harry. Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy Muggle mother."

"_Expelliar_—" Voldemort had countered out.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you, they'll only speak of how you begged for death. And how I, being a merciful Lord... obliged. Get up!" Harry ran behind a statue and heard Voldemort say, "Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

Harry took a moment to decide on what to do. He looked over to where Ella was somewhat lying over Cedric's body, doing her best to protect him and there, he decided that he had to face Voldemort. He didn't want to live his life in fear, "Have it your way!"

As Harry shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort cried "_Avada Kedavra!_" The jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's – they met in midair – and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released if he'd wanted to – and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red or green but bright, deep gold. Harry, following the beam with his astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort's long white fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating.

"Do nothing! He's mine to finish! HE'S MINE!" Voldemort commanded as the golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals, their cries strangely muffled now. The ghost of Cedric Diggory had appeared, then a ghost of an old man appeared. Two more bright lights appeared and shot up out to the sky and landed near Harry, it was his parents.

"Harry, when the connection is broken, you must get to the Portkey. We can linger for a moment to give you some time but only a moment. Do you understand?

"Harry. Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my father," Cedric said.

"Let go. Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go! Let go!"

Once he let go, all four spirits attacked Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Harry ran towards Ella and Cedric. Using his wand, he pointed to the Cup and said, "_Accio_!" The cup flew to him and they flew back to the floor of the stadium. Everyone in the stadium had saw them and cheered. Ella immediately tried to revive him in the way that she could, but with her limited energy, it was making her frustrated. In a distance, she heard a girl scream.

Dumbledore ran up to Harry, "Harry! Harry!"

"No! No! No, don't!" he was attempting to cover Cedric's body. Dumbledore ran to an empty spot.

Fudge went up to them and said, "For God's sake Dumbledore, what's happened?"

"He's back. He's back. Voldemort's back. Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him... not there." Harry cried out.

Dumbledore held his head, "It's all right, Harry... it's all right. He's home, you both are."

Fudge went up to McGonagall and Snape, "Keep everybody in their seats, a boy has just been killed. Miss Cullen is trying to revive him but it's not working." They approached him, "The body must be moved, Dumbledore, there are too many people."

"Let me through. LET ME THROUGH! Let me through!" Ella moved out of the way, tears were running down her face. Amos wailed and fell down near his son, "THAT'S MY SON! That's my boy! IT'S MY BOY!" Edward had come by to gather Ella in his arms as she cried. The Cullens had gathered around her and moved away from the scene. Moody had done the same thing with Harry. Ella could hear Harry struggle against Moody.

"Carlisle, get Dumbledore now," Edward said. Carlisle went to get Dumbledore.

Moody managed to get Potter to sit in his office, "Are you all right, Potter? Does it hurt? That?"

"Not so much now," he said.

"Perhaps I'd better take a look at it."

"The cup was a Portkey. Someone had bewitched it," Harry said.

"What was it like? What was he like?"

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord. What was it like to stand in his presence?"

"I don't know. It was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams, into one of my nightmares."

"Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?"

"I don't think I said anything about a graveyard, Professor."

"'Marvelous creatures, Dragons, aren't they'. Do you think that miserable oaf would've led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think Cedric Diggory would've told you to open the egg underwater if I hadn't told him first myself? Do you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could've provided you with Gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that led him straight to it?

"It was you from the beginning. You put my name into the Goblet of Fire. You bewitched Krum, but you…" Harry said.

"But… but… You won because I made it so, Potter! You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so And now the deed is done. The blood that runs through these veins runs within the Dark Lord! Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter!"

Before he could do anything, they both heard, "_Expelliarmus_!" Dumbledore had managed to get him in a chair. Snape, McGonagall, Ella and Edward were following close by. "Severus," Snape gave him something to drink, "That's it, take it. Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore," he replied.

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?"

"No."

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?" He looked at a box that Harry was standing next to.

"Harry, away from there," Ella said and he immediately left the area and stood next to her.

Snape opened it with his wand and it opened, they all looked down into the box and saw that Moody was hidden, "You all right, Alastor?"

"I'm sorry, Albus," he replied.

Harry said, "That's Moody. But then who's-?"

Snape got one of the bottles that was there and smelled it, "Polyjuice Potion."

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores, Severus. We'll get you up in a minute." They all looked at who was sitting in the chair and saw that he had changed into Barty Crouch, Jr. He tried to grab Harry, but he couldn't, "Harry! Barty Crouch Junior."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he said as he showed what was on his arm.

Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm and pulled up his sleeve, "Your arm, Harry."

"You know what this means, don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned," he said.

"I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't help it," he said.

"Send an owl to Azkaban. I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner," Dumbledore told McGonagall.

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero!" he said.

"Perhaps. Personally, I've never had much time for heroes," he replied and motioned for everyone to leave.


	30. Chapter 30

Everyone gathered at the Great Hall. The emotions there were too tense for Jasper, so he left alongside Alice. Despite Jasper feeling torn for what had happened, he couldn't manage to control the emotions of hundreds of students and staff. The rest of the Cullens were standing by the right hand side of Dumbledore who was sitting at his chair with a podium not too far in front of him. Edward was holding onto Ella because she felt extremely guilty over the fact that she couldn't save him. Edward and the rest of the Cullens tried to persuade her otherwise but it did nothing to help lessen the guilt. It seemed that Dumbledore had to tell everyone something. The Cullens knew that Dumbledore struggled with how to start. His mind, like every staff and every student in Hogwarts were chaotic. "Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend," Dumbledore said, deciding to start there. He was already standing by the podium. "Now I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort! The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think would be an insult to his memory." Ella scanned the room and saw that everyone was even more emotional by the news. "Miss Cullen has done everything she could have to save him yet her abilities wouldn't allow her to do so. The reason is because her abilities are tied to her emotions. She was overwhelmingly guilty and frustrated as she attempted to revive him. She couldn't. Lord Voldemort succeeded in this battle," he explained. Ella turned and hid her face in Edward's shoulder. She hated, if anything at all how she allowed her emotions to get the best of her. "Now, the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and, reminds us, that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of the recent events, the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end." The students and staff stay seated in their seats, thinking about what Dumbledore had told them. Some had left, in tears or in anger. Others were numb and were hoping that it was just a dream or that it was a joke. Slowly but surely, everyone started to leave and back into their dormitories. There was no happy chattering or laughing. "Ella, please do not feel guilty over Mr. Diggory's death. You did all you could," Dumbledore said.

"It's too late," she responded in a flat voice. She left not knowing what else to say. Edward followed her. He couldn't risk not leaving her alone with her guilt eating her away.

"I'm sure that she appreciates the sentiments, Professor," Carlisle said. "The thing with us, vampires, is that any and all emotions that we feel are quadrupled compared to our human counterparts." Dumbledore gasped. He had not imagined the amount of guilt that she had felt.

"Is there anything that I can do?" he asked.

"Right now, nothing that comes to mind. She needs to get through it on her own," Carlisle said.

"What about having her talk with Harry?" Esme suggested. "Do you think it'll help any especially since they both witnessed it? Plus Harry must feel just as guilty for what had happened."

"It's possible. It's worth seeing what will happen with both facing each other somewhere quiet," Carlisle replied. An hour later, Carlisle managed to talk to her in a calm manner. "Ella, you need to be strong, especially for Harry now that Voldemort has physical form. Harry cannot fight this war on his own."

"I should have done something more to save Cedric," she said, too quiet for a human to hear but loud enough for a vampire. She knew that Carlisle was being rational and thinking of everyone involved but because she cared too much, her guilt overwhelmed her. It was something that Carlisle understood.

"What could you have done anything different? Harry and Cedric both touched it," he commented.

"Wait, what?" Ella asked, looking puzzled. "They both touched the cup?"

"Did you now know?" he asked.

"No, I was too busy fighting Voldemort's magical minions. He somehow made them immune to my vampiric abilities," she replied. "Carlisle, do you think that you can find something about that? I think I need to discuss this with Dumbledore and maybe talk to Harry about what he's been through."

"Go," he commanded. "I need to find what I can about what she suggested. Edward, I'll be needing your help."

"Of course," he said.

"What about us? We want to help as well," Rosalie spoke up.

"Call the Denali coven and the others and see what you can find," Carlisle said. Everyone nodded and left to their house to begin their research.

Ella looked everywhere to find Harry but she couldn't find him until she saw Hermione and Ron, sitting in the Great Hall. "Hermione, Ron, have you seen Harry?"

"He's in our dorm room," Ron commented. "Hermione and I tried to bring him here but he wanted to be left alone."

"Thank you," she said and left to his room. She knocked on his door lightly and then walked in. "Harry?" He looked up at her. She had not expected for Harry to look distraught and guilty and she finally understood how her family felt. She decided to put her own selfish emotions aside and help Harry. "Harry, there's something that I need to ask and I fear that it might actually make you feel more guilty that you should have."

Harry looked up at her, questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I was wondering what had happened when you were at the maze with Cedric. I had only just found out that both you and Cedric touched the Cup. I never understood why Cedric was the graveyard with us in the first place. Dr. Cullen informed me that both of you touched the cup."

"It's true, we both did," he confirmed.

"What happened to led both of you to touch it?" she asked.

"Krum was bewitched and magically attacked Fleur. Cedric managed to subdue him which led to the two of us. We were trying to outrun each other and physically tried to push each other out of the way. The weeds were attacking us and somehow grabbed Cedric's leg. He was calling out for me to help him. I saw the cup in a distance and I stopped running as he was trying to fight off the weeds. I kept looking back and forth between him and the cup. I was tempted to just run and get the cup and leave him there but I thought that wouldn't be fair, so I turned back and helped him. We paused for a moment to gather our thoughts before the bushes started to turn against us, we ran towards the cup and stopped when it was within arm's reach. Cedric told me to touch it because I saved him but I thought since we both represent Hogwarts, we could both bring it home together. I suggested the idea of us touching the cup. We didn't realize that it was a Portkey," Harry explained.

"Harry, do you feel guilty for what had happened to Cedric?" she asked.

"A bit. I kept replaying what had happened in my mind but…" he started off but left it there.

"You've come to accept that it was Voldemort's fault, haven't you?"

"Yes, I know that you've done all you can to help him but it just doesn't get any easier. Seeing Voldemort take physical form and seeing Cedric die… it just makes me wonder if it'll get any easier," he confessed. Before Ella could respond there was a knock on the door. They both looked over their shoulders and saw that it was Dumbledore. Harry stood up when he saw Dumbledore as did Ella, "I never liked these curtains. I set them on fire in my fourth year. By accident, of course. I put you in terrible danger this year, Harry. I'm sorry," he said as he leaned against Harry's bed.

"Professor, when I was in the graveyard, there was a moment when Voldemort's wand and mine sort of... connected," he said as he struggled to explain what had happened.

Dumbledore knew what he meant, "Priori Incantatem. You saw your parents that night didn't you? They reappeared. No spell can awaken the dead, Harry. I trust you know that. Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice. Between what is right and what is easy. But remember this: you have friends here. You're not alone," he said as he patted his shoulder.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could talk with you after I finish talking with Harry," Ella asked.

"Of course, I'll be in my office," he said and left to give them some privacy.

"Harry, what's really the matter?" Ella asked as soon as Dumbledore left.

"I wanted to talk to my mum and dad. I wish that I didn't have to see them that way," he replied.

"Me, too, Harry," she said. "There are times when I see you look so lonely and I know it's because you want to see your parents. I wish I could help you out somehow, but Dumbledore is right, there's no spell or enchantments that can awaken the dead."

"But you'll be there for me, right?"

"You know I will, every step of the way," she said. Harry nodded. "I'll let you finish packing." And she left to Dumbledore's office. Once she got there, she knocked softly on the door and went inside once a voice called her in.

"Ah, Miss Cullen. What is important that what you need to discuss privately?" he asked.

"It's about what had happened at the graveyard," she responded grimly.

"What happened?" he asked. He gave her his full attention once she gave him the answer.

"I don't know how he's doing this but it seems that Voldemort is somehow managing to weaken me both as a witch and as a vampire. Right now, my family is researching all possibilities to see what's going on. I haven't spoken to them as of yet and I don't know what they found out so far. I just thought that maybe you would like to know because Voldemort make attack you somehow," she explained.  
"What exactly happened at the graveyard tonight?" he asked. She began to tell him in great detail what she went through and how she felt human.

"Do you think there's a possibility that he has some kind of connection to the Volturi?" she asked.

"There's a possibility. Go and talk with your family and see what else you can find out. Let me talk with some magical beings who I know will help," he explained.

"Of course," she said and left. She had gotten home in time to see Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting in the living area, waiting to hear more about the vampire world before they left for the summer.

"I had forgotten a current and a former guard. The current one is called Chelsea, one of the most important members of the Guard. She can manipulate the ties of relationships. This is useful when the Volturi want a specific vampire to join them. She can also loosen the binds of the Volturi's enemies, and turn them against each other," Carlisle explained.

"And the former?" Hermione asked.

"They formerly had the services of Eleazar, who could see abilities or potential abilities in vampires and humans, which proved useful when the Volturi needed to identify gifts that could possibly give them trouble in a fight or when Aro wished to recruit someone with a powerful gift for the Guard. He left, much to the dismay of Aro, after meeting his soulmate, Carmen."

"There seems to be a lot of guards," Hermione commented.

"The reason as to why there are many guards is that there are vampires who want to kill them. Aro, specifically had killed mates just to keep them in the Volturi," he explained. Hermione gasped. She wondered if it was actually done before. She was terrified to find out if it had happened. "Aro had a sister, Didyme who had the power of a raw aura of happiness."

"What does that mean?" she asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know this.

"She can make vampires and humans alike happy, herself included," he explained.

"What happened to her?"

"Aro killed his sister to keep Marcus in the Volturi."

"What?" she screeched. Luckily the Cullens didn't need to cover their ears by Hermione's high pitched voice.

"You see, Marcus was married to her. He was ready to leave the Volturi with Didyme but Aro wouldn't have it and ended up killing her to keep Marcus.

"How could he have killed his own sister over something as preposterous over that?" Harry asked.

"No one knows but Aro," Carlisle answered. "But I will say this, Aro represents the most selfish vampire of us all."

"How do you mean?"

"It is in our nature that we are selfish because all we want is blood but once we have experienced love and if that person is human, our selfish needs become overwhelming because we want that human to become a vampire and live life for all time."

"All the same, we claim our territory and we become selfish over it. We do not like to share what we own," Ella added.

"Very true," Carlisle added.

"But you managed to live together so peacefully. How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

"I believe that it is mostly due to what Carlisle has learned in his human years after living with an Anglican pastor," Ella responded.

"That's not entirely true," Carlisle said.

"Yes, it is. We wouldn't have done this without you," Rosalie chipped in.

"If it were up to any one of us, we would be living on human blood but Carlisle taught us that we can survive on the blood of animals," Edward said.

"Plus if we depend on human blood, we would probably live with the Volturi. I strongly believe that all of us would rather be here than there," Ella said. Everyone murmured their agreement.

"Why is that?" Ron asked.

"As irrational as it sounds, it only makes sense to Aro, who will do anything in his power to have complete control over all of us," Jasper commented. "That's why there are laws that we must abide."

"There are laws for vampires?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Jasper answered.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Perhaps it's best that Carlisle explain. He knows them better than any one of us do," Jasper responded.

"There aren't many and they mainly concern the secrecy surrounding the existence of vampires. The first one is the incapability of self-control, and therefore a threat of exposure, immortal children are not to be created. Aro upholds this particular law and has executed many, more times than I can count. The second one is if a vampire deals with "Children of the Moon," and this would refer to the werewolves, except for the purpose of extermination, is prohibited."

"In the eyes of the Volturi, this coven would have been dead if they found out that you didn't kill Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, they would have killed us all, just because we allowed him to live. Had they been here, they would have killed him immediately," Ella answered. Hermione shook her head. She was proud to amongst honorable vampires.

"Bearing false witness, regardless of intent, is forbidden would be the third. Hunting is forbidden in Volterra, the two of residence of the Volturi; their food is brought from the outside. They set that up when they have settled there. They didn't want to look conspicuous," Carlisle continued.

"Then how do they bring blood?" Harry asked. "I mean, wouldn't it be bit obvious, handling bags of blood?"

"They would set up "tours" for humans. They would send out someone from the guards to bring humans to them. It takes time to plan these things," Carlisle answered.

"Unbelievable," Hermione answered.

"Which leads to the fifth law of having the hunting to be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of; and territory must be changed often."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"We don't age and humans would suspect that there is something wrong," Edward responded.

"Obviously humans can be turned into vampires or else none of you would be here," Hermione said. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to ask her question.

"I think I know what you're going to ask, Hermione," Carlisle replied. "The next law that I will tell you will answer it. Yes, humans can be vampires and they are like newborns. We call them newborn vampires and they need to be trained before they can be released on their own."

"Why are they called newborns?" Hermione asked.

"They're like infants. They're hungry all the time for blood. They have no self-control over anything," Carlisle answered. "Methods have been identified to do so, and they often require more than one mature vampire to be used."

"Have there been any vampires that rebelled against the Volturi?" Harry asked.

"Yes, this leads to the final law. Rebellion against the Volturi is prohibited as a matter of course; it is nearly impossible to succeed."

"It's time," Esme spoke up. They all looked at the time and it was time for them to catch the train. As they walked towards the main hall, "Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

Both Hermione and Harry looked at him and said, "No."

"No, I didn't think so. Oh well, what's life without a few dragons?" Ron agreed.

Ron and Harry took two steps forward and realized that Hermione wasn't following, "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

Harry went up to her and said, "Yes."

"Promise you'll write this summer, both of you," she said as she walked alongside them.

"Oh, I won't. You know I won't," he replied.

"Harry will, won't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, every week," he promised.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry was sitting on a swing at an empty park when he saw Dudley come up with his so-called gang, "Beat up another 10 year old?"

"This one deserved it!"

"Five against one, very brave."

'Well, you're the one to talk. Moaning in your sleep every night? At least I'm not afraid of my pillow. 'Don't kill Cedric.' Who's Cedric… your boyfriend?"

"Shut up," he said, getting annoyed.

"'He's going to kill, mum.' Where is your mum? Where is your mum, Potter? She dead? Is she dead?"

"You're about to be if you don't leave him alone!" a voice called out. The rest of his gang looked around and couldn't find the person who the voice belonged to.

"Who's there?" Dudley asked.

"A ghost!"

"There're no such things as ghosts!" he shouted.

"Really? Then how come you're talking to one?" His gang ran away, leaving Dudley. Harry was smiling, grinning happily. The voice had finally had made its appearance.

"Ella!" Harry called out.

"Hello, Harry," she said, smiling. "Glad to know that you're being safe. It's unfortunate that Dudley likes to bully people." Then the skies turned gray and all three of them felt cold as if all of the happiness had left.

"What's going on?" Dudley asked.

"I'm not doing anything," Harry said.

All three of them looked up and Ella was the only one who knew what this meant, "Run!" All three of them started running and ran into an alleyway. Harry and Ella looked both ways before continuing on, Dudley had his back against the wall as he saw a figure behind both Harry and Ella. They both turned around and saw it was a Dementor, it was gliding smoothly toward Harry, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came.

"Dudley, run!" Harry said. It was the last thing he said before the Dementor started to do the kiss on him. Dudley started to run in the opposite direction of where Harry and Ella were but slipped and glided down the alley before another Dementor started its kiss on him.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Ella called out as it hit the Dementor that was on Dudley. She heard Harry do the same thing on his. Both Dementors left once the light had hit them. Both Harry and Ella went towards Dudley and saw that he was out of it; they heard footsteps and saw that it was an elderly lady. They both were hiding their wands.

"Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked.

"Don't put away your wands, Harry, Ella," she said. "They might come back. Dementors in Little Whinging, whatever next? Whole world's gone topsy-turvy."

"Harry, we need to leave," Ella said. "Let's get him up." They both picked Dudley up and held onto him as they started walking towards the Dursleys.

"I don't understand. How do you know…?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you," she said.

"Dumbledore asked you? You know Dumbledore?"

"After You-Know-Who killed that poor Diggory boy last year, did you expect him to let you go wandering on your own? Good Lord, boy. They told me you were intelligent." They stood in front of the Dursleys house, "Now, get inside and stay there. Expect someone will be in touch soon."

"Look, you'll have to be on your own now," Ella said. "You'll hear from me soon, okay?" Harry nodded and went inside their house. Petunia had called out when she heard the front door open. She then called out to Vernon who was getting some ice cream from the fridge and asked Dudley who was at fault. He pointed to Harry and they had blamed Harry for what had happened to their only son. An owl had flown into their house through an open window and dropped a letter. The letter immediately opened itself up and addressed to Harry.

"Dear Mr. Potter, The Ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 this evening, you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School and Wizardry. Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk."

They had decided to take them to the hospital once Harry had received a letter from the Ministry of Magic stating that he was expelled. He went to sleep that night, frustrated. He had woken up hearing his bedroom door being unlocked and voices to be heard. Once the door was opened, he had seen a group of people who had informed him that they were rescuing him. "Professor Moody, what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course."

They left the house after Harry had changed his clothes, "But where are we going? The letter said I've been expelled."

"You haven't been. Not yet. Kinsley, you take point," Moody said.

"But the letter said…"

"Dumbledore persuaded the Minister to suspend your expulsion, pending a formal hearing," Kinsley explained.

"A hearing?"

"Don't worry. We'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters," Tonks said.

"Not here, Nymphadora," Moody warned.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she glared at him. Her hair changed from purple to red.

"Stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed," he said.

Moody had tapped his cane two or three times, Harry couldn't remember and then a hidden Maisonette appeared. It seemed that the Muggles didn't notice what was happening. Harry stood in awe as it were happening. Moody had motioned for Harry to go in. When he started to walk down a hallway, he heard voices coming from behind the door at the end of the hallway. From what he could tell, the voices were going back and forth. "We must trust Dumbledore on this."

"Was he able to protect Harry last year? Well, tonight I say it's time to take action."

"Cornelius Fudge is a politician first and a wizard second."

"His instinct would be to ignore it…"

"Keep your voice down."

"He's getting stronger and stronger by the minute. We have to act now," Sirius said as the kitchen door had opened for the guard to go through and everyone ended the conversation as Molly had walked past everyone, closed the door, and approached him and giving him a hug "Harry."

"Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"Heaves, you're all right. Bit peaky, but I'm afraid dinner will wait until after the meeting's finished," she explained. Harry was waiting for an explanation, "Nope. No time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on the left."

Fred and George had found a way for them to listen into the conversation that the Order was having. They were on the second floor landing, listening in. "If anyone's got a right to know, it's Harry. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back! He's not a child, Molly!"

"He's not an adult either! He's not James, Sirius."

"He's not your son."

"He's as good as! Who else as he got?"

"He's got me!"

"How touchingly paternal, Black. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon… just like his godfather."

"Now you stay out of this, Snivellus."

"He has me as well!" Harry was somewhat surprised to hear Ella's voice. "What would you have me do when he asks me about what's been happening?"

"Say nothing."

"How can I, Molly? I've made that Vow to Lily that I will not hold secrets from Harry and to protect him in the only way I know how. If I hold the secrets in, I will die. How do you think Harry will react if he knows I died because that's what you want, Molly?"

"I… I… He doesn't need to know these things!"

"Do you really think that Voldemort will wait until he comes of age, Molly? Because I guarantee you that he won't! If anything, he needs to know the truth now! He needs to be prepared in order to fight against Voldemort."

Some time later, Molly had called them down to dinner, "Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen," she said and then screamed as Fred and George had appeared out of thin air behind her. "Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything," she screamed at them, then turned to look at Harry, "You hungry, Harry?"

Arthur had showed up and stood next to Molly, "You sure you're all right, Harry? Gave us quite a turn, Harry." He nodded.

"Harry Potter," a voice said. Arthur and Molly separated showing Sirius behind them and Lupin behind him.

"Sirius!" he was thrilled to see his godfather there and they hugged each other. He looked around and walked into the kitchen and saw Ella sitting, looking very tired. "Ella," he said as he walked up to her and sat on a chair next to her.

"Harry, I'm glad you're here," she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine… just a bit tired. It seems that age is catching up on me," she said, smiling. He looked at her for the first time and noticed that she looked older than when he first met her.

They all sat down by the dining table before Arthur spoke up, "This is very, very peculiar. It seems as if your hearing is to be in front of the entire Wizengamot."

"What?" Ella asked.

"Harry is being called to a Hearing," he explained.

"Why is Harry going to a Hearing in front of the entire Wizengamot?" Molly asked.

"Because of the Dementors that had appeared in Little Whinging," Kingsley explained. "The Ministry of Magic sent a letter to Harry stating that he was expelled for doing underage magic in front of a Muggle."

"I was there, Arthur," Ella said. "They can't do that to him. I did a Patronus Charm as well as Harry."

"You were?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I was," Ella said. "I'll go to the Hearing as a witness. Call Mrs. Figg as well because she was there." Harry nodded to Arthur when he looked in his direction questioningly.

"Show him. He'll find out soon enough," Moody said. Kingsley handed him a newspaper. Harry read it and looked at Sirius.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet, to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why?"

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore's after his job," Lupin answered.

"But that's insane! No one in their right mind could believe that Dumbledore..."

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth," Ella said.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command, not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures. He has been recruiting heavily and we have been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't all he's interested in. We believe Voldemort may be after something..."

"Sirius!" Moody warned.

"Something he didn't have last time," Sirius said after a moment's time of debate.

"You mean, like a weapon?"

"No! That's enough! He's just a boy, you say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away," Molly intervened.

"Molly!"

"Good! I want to join! If Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight!"

"Then it's settled," Ella simply said. Sirius agreed. They had eaten dinner after the discussion. No one really now knowing what to do or what to say. Some time later, they all had gone off to where they were planning to sleep. Harry was anxious enough because of the hearing. He couldn't wait for it to be over. The next day, Arthur had led Harry to where the hearing was going to be held.

They stopped in front of the door where the hearing was going to take place and he said, "Remember, during the hearing, speak only when you're spoken to. Keep calm. You've done nothing wrong. I'm not allowed in, I'm afraid. Good luck, Harry." Harry acknowledged his comments and then walked in. He sat down where the Minister had told him to sit. He called the hearing to order, "Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of August into the offenses committed by Harry James Potter, resident at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogaters: Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Minister of Magi…"

"Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric... Brian... Dumbledore," Dumbledore said as he walked into the courtroom.

"You got our message that the time and place of the hearing have been changed, did you?"

"I must have missed it. But by a happy mistake, I arrived at the Ministry three hours early," he replied. Fudge said nothing. "Charges?"

"The Charges against the accused are as follows: that he did knowingly, and in the full awareness of the illegality of his actions, produce a Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. Do you deny producing the said Patronus?"

"No," he replied.

"And you were aware that you were forbidden to use magic outside school while under the age of 17?"

"Yes, I was but…"

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot…"

"I was only doing it because of the Dementors," Harry said interrupting.

"Dementors?"

"In Little Whinging?" a woman asked.

"That's quite clever. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient."

"I'm not lying. There were two of them, and if I hadn't…" he said.

"Enough," Fudge said. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story but since you can produce no witness of the event…"

"Pardon me, Minister but as it happens, we can," Dumbledore said. He went to the door and led Ella in the courtroom. Harry looked behind him and remembered that she was there. He had seen that she was relying on Dumbledore to help her walk. "Harry, go sit there," he motioned. Harry got up from his seat and moved. Dumbledore helped Ella sit down.

"For the purpose of this hearing, state your name," Fudge said.

"Ella Jade Cullen," she replied. "Assistant to Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Please explain what you saw," another wizard asked.

"I had seen Harry Potter and his cousin, Dudley Dursley running towards to an alleyway when the weather had turned from intense heat to ice cold in a second. There were two Dementors. One at each end of the alleyway. It was as if all the happiness had disappeared. Harry and I had called the Patronus Charm against the Dementors," she explained.

"So you don't deny that Harry had done the Patronus Charm?" Fudge asked.

"No, I do not. He had every right to do so; however he only did it to call off the Dementor that was on him. I did the Patronus Charm on the Dementor that was on the Muggle," she replied.

"Is there any other witness?" Fudge asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. He helped Ella up from the chair and helped her go to the seat next to Harry. He went to door and led another witness into the room. Fudge did the same thing to her.

A witch asked, "Please describe the attack. What did they look like?"

"Well, one of them was very large and the other, rather skinny," she replied.

"Not the boys. The Dementors," Fudge said.

"Oh, right, right. Well, big. Cloaked. Then everything went cold as though all the happiness had gone from the world," she replied.

"Now, look here. Dementors don't just wander into a Muggle suburb and happen across a wizard and a witch. The odds are astronomical."

"I don't think anyone would believe the Dementors were there by coincidence, Minister," Dumbledore said.

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, professor. Dementors are, after all, under the control of the Ministry of Magic. And it's so silly of me, but it sounded for a moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on this boy and the woman," another woman said.

"That would be disturbing indeed, Madam Undersecretary, which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full-scale inquiry into why the two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they mounted an attack without authorization. Of course, there is someone who might be behind the attack," said Dumbledore. "Cornelius, I implore you to see reason. The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible."

"He is not back!"

"He is!" Ella shouted.

"And what does a vampire know of this?" Fudge asked. "And how dare you talk out of turn! Do that once more and I will guarantee you that will be fired!"

"I quit! I no longer wish to work in an environment where the Ministry of Magic will not acknowledge that a certain someone has returned," Ella replied hotly.

"Those in favor of conviction?" a woman asked, deciding to interrupt. A few had raised their hands. "Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Majority had raised their hands.

"Cleared of all charges," Fudge said and signaled that the hearing was over. Dumbledore had walked out as Harry called out to him.

"Harry, help an old lady out, will you?" Ella asked.

Harry looked beside him and helped her stand up, "Is something wrong with Professor Dumbledore?"

"He's been busy, Harry, but what's he doing? I do not know. He doesn't tell me anything and I was his assistant," Ella said.

"Why did you up and quit like that for?" Harry asked as they walked out of the courtroom.

"I hadn't intended to do it that way, Harry, but I had to leave my position anyway. Carlisle and my family have been trying to work on an antidote to help me. I hope that Sirius has been able to explain that to you?" Harry nodded, as they approached Arthur.

"Well, what news?" he asked.

"Cleared of all charges, Arthur," Ella said.

"That's good news, Harry, isn't it?" he asked happily. Harry simply nodded. They had walked towards where they had come from. Edward met them halfway to help Ella go home. When they did, they had celebrated the fact that Harry was cleared of all charges. Edward had helped Ella to their bedroom. The hearing had worn her out.

"Mr. Weasley, will Ella be okay?" Harry was genuinely concerned about her. Next to Sirius and Lupin, she was one of the three connections that he had to his parents.

"I believe so, Harry, especially since Edward is doing his best to help her. Blood is sustaining her vampire abilities but I'm afraid that isn't enough," he explained.

"What does she do with blood?" Ron asked.

"She drinks it, Ron," Hermione replied. "She's half-vampire. Vampires drink blood." Ron was surprised. "Why does that surprise you now and not before? She's mentioned it several times already. I mean her whole coven is vampires. Hasn't she mentioned this to you for the past 4 years? It's our fifth year already, Ron."


	32. Chapter 32

The days went by as they were busy cleaning the house. Harry did do his best to spend time with Ella and talk to her about his parents. It was times like those that he cherished the most. "The one thing I loved about Lily was how she was willing to go out of the way to help those who needed it. Everyone liked her… well, everyone except the House of Slytherin, that is," she said with a sly wink, which made Harry laugh. "Also, she defended our friendship. Many people teased her for being friends with a vampire. You see, not many people showed animosity towards vampires. Your mother refused to believe that all vampires were evil beings." She continued to tell Harry about her relationship. Before he knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. They had gone to Hogwarts Express. A black dog had walked by Harry and he immediately knew who it was. Moody saw the dog and said, "Padfoot. Are you barking mad? You'll blow the entire operation." The dog had walked into a room and changed. Harry walked into the room and closed it.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? If somebody sees you..."

"I had to see you off, didn't I? What's life without a little risk?"

"I don't wanna see you get chucked back in Azkaban," he said as he sat down next to Sirius.

"Anyway, I wanted you to have this," he said pulling out a picture and handed it to him. Harry opened the picture and Sirius said, "Original Order of the Phoenix." He pointed out who was who and what had happened to them.

"Do you really think there's going to be a war, Sirius?"

"It feels like it did before," he said. Harry gives the picture back, "You keep it. Anyway, I suppose you're the young ones now. Ella couldn't be here. She's getting weaker for some reason, but she wanted me to give this to you." He pulled out a folded parchment. Harry took it after seeing his name elegantly written on it. "Read it when you get to Hogwarts. There is some important information in it that will help you."

"What's happening to Ella, Sirius?"

Sirius thought for a moment, "I really don't know, Harry. Her father, Carlisle and her family, apart from Edward are looking for half-witch/half-vampires out there to see if they can help. There's no magic that can heal her."

"Do you think that Voldemort has anything to do with it?" Harry asked.

"We've discussed it and agreed all around that he does have some impact although we don't know how much of an influence. But importantly we think it's because her body can't handle the aging process."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Harry. She was born in 1903 and became a vampire in 1920. Its 1996 now. Do the math, Harry."

"It's been 76 years since she became a vampire. That means she's really 94 years old," Harry said startled.

"Yes, Harry, that's one of the reasons why she looks tired all the time. Carlisle and her family are trying to find an antidote to help her stop aging and to help her be strong enough to help you fight against Voldemort."

"What happens if they don't?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Harry, it's time to go now. I've lingered too long," Sirius said. Harry got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the door. He turned around and saw that Sirius had turned back into a dog. He opened the door and left. When they got to Hogwarts, they immediately went into the Great Hall and waited for the first years to be sorted into houses.

Once that was finished, the feast began. Halfway through the feast, Dumbledore spoke up, "Good evening, children. Now, we have several changes in staffing this year. The Cullen family is no longer working here at Hogwarts due to personal and health issues, but we will make do without them."

"What's happened to all of the Cullens?" Ron asked. Harry knew immediately but said nothing. The students in the Great Hall looked at one another and started to ask each other if anyone knew what happened to the Cullens.

"Silence!" Dumbledore called out. "Please do not worry about the Cullens. However on a good note, we're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you…"

Dolores had cleared her throat and waited for Dumbledore to look at her. Once he did, she got up from her seat and addressed the students. Harry told Hermione, "She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge."

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

The Weasley twins said "That's likely."

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what must be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited," she said and went back to her seat.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was illuminating," Dumbledore said.

"Illuminating? What a load of waffle," Hermione said.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"Magic is forbidden in the corridors. It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts," she replied. "Have you seen Miss Cullen or any of the other Cullens?"

"I know that Ella quit. She announced it at my hearing. The rest of the Cullens left to support her," Harry said.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I want to tell you but this isn't the time or place to do it," Harry responded. Hermione nodded and continued to eat. After they had eaten, they went to their dormitories and had started to unpack their things. There was a knock on the door. Harry looked up and saw it was Hermione, "I'll meet you in the Common Room in a few minutes, Hermione." She nodded and left quietly. After straightening out the last of his belongings, he went downstairs and found Hermione and Ron in the far corner where it was most quiet in the Common Room. The moment he sat down, the two became quiet and waited for him to start. "Fudge asked me if what had happened was true but he wouldn't let me explain anything else until I informed them why I did what I did. Fudge doesn't remotely believe that Vold—" he stopped what he was saying and looked around, "You-Know-Who came back."

"How could he not believe that he's here. We all saw him," Hermione responded.

"I don't know. Miss Cullen says that he's afraid," Harry commented.

"Who's afraid?" Ron asked.

"Fudge, who else?" Hermione responded snarky. Ron stuck his tongue out at her. "Go on, Harry."

"Well, Dumbledore came in and spoke on my behalf. He even tried to convince Fudge that You-Know-Who is back but nothing. Miss Cullen came in as a witness as well as Mrs. Figg," Harry explained.

"Who's Mrs. Figg?" Hermione asked.

"A neighbor at my uncle and aunt's neighborhood. I didn't realize that she knew about this…" he said motioning to the world around him, "…our world. Anyways, majority of the wizards and witches voted to clear all of the charges against me."

"But you haven't even begun to explain what had happened with Miss Cullen," Hermione responded.

"During Mrs. Figg's testimony, Fudge kept interrupting her and refused to believe what had happened and Miss Cullen interfered by saying how she witnessed what happened and ended up quitting. Obviously, with her not being involved here at Hogwarts, the rest of the Cullens followed her," he responded.

"What do you think will happen to them now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but I have to believe that whatever they're doing, they're going to be doing a lot of research," Harry responded.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"At my hearing, Miss Cullen looked… weak, which is odd for a vampire," he said. "But I think You-Know-Who did some kind of magic to make her human somehow and it's making her weak. I can't explain it. It's like… seeing her become a year older every time I blink." Before they knew it, they were the only ones in the Common room and it was time for bed. They all went to their respective rooms and fell asleep. Harry had gotten a nightmare that night and didn't know what to make of it and decided not to tell anyone about it. He just gotten dressed and headed to class. Students had started arriving and seated, they were waiting for Umbridge to start class. When she arrived, she explained that they were going to be taking their O.W.L. exams at the end of the school year. She started talking as she magically started to pass out books, "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know from now on, you'll be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?" she asked, addressing Hermione.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells," she said.

"Using spells? Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron asked.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"Well, what use is that? If we're gonna be attacked it won't be risk-free," Harry pointed out.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about"

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?"

"There is nothing out there, dear! Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

"I don't know, maybe, Lord Voldemort!" Harry countered.

"Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie! I saw him. I fought him," Harry reacted.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord."

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know!" he said, angrily.

"Enough! Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter. My office."

By the end of the day most of the students were in their common rooms of their Houses. Ron and Hermione were talking before they had joined Harry. Hermione noticed that Harry was acting weird as of late and noticed that there was something wrong with his hand. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing," he said showing his right hand.

"Your other hand. You've got to tell Dumbledore!"

"No. Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. Anyway, I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

"Bloody hell, Harry, the woman's torturing you! If the parents knew about this..."

"Yeah, well I haven't got any of those, have I, Ron?"

"Harry, you've got to report this! It's perfectly simple, you're being..."

"No, it's not! Hermione, whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand."

"Then help us to!" Hermione wasn't sure what to say next but remembered that she had gotten a post while Harry was in detention, "Harry, have you read Miss Cullen's letter?"

"How did you know that she wrote me a letter?" Harry asked.

"Padfoot sent a post. He asked if I could find a way to encourage you to read her letter. Something about what she said in it will help you," she replied. Harry didn't respond. "You didn't read the letter, have you?" Harry shook his head. "Harry, please do it. If Padfoot wrote to me, then the letter must be important for you to read." With that said, Harry had sent a letter of his own to Sirius stating how alone he felt despite what Hermione told him.

The next day, Edward and Ella had come to the Hogwarts, looking for Harry. When they found him, they talked to him outside, "Harry, why haven't you read my letter yet?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I guess I'm afraid of what you wrote, really."

"There shouldn't be any fear, Harry."

"It's just that I feel alone, feel angry all the time," he said.

"It's because of Voldemort, isn't it? You feel his power, don't you?" Harry nodded. "You know that I feel it too. Edward has been giving me trouble because I wanted to come here and talk to you. He thinks it's dangerous," she smiled at him. Harry smiled a bit. "But I suppose that's how he wants you to feel."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, if I were Voldemort, I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else because if it's just you alone, you're not as much of a threat," she explained. "Read the letter. It's not only my letter but it's also your mother's letter. She knew that there would be a time where Voldemort would be after you and would want you to feel alone. Plus I've included some things in it that you need to know. Please read it." With that said, Edward and Ella left towards Hogwarts. Harry went with them and went towards the Great Hall to talk to Hermione and Ron. When he did, the students have heard a conversation in the foyer of the Great Hall and went outside.

"Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge asked.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices," McGongall replied. Students were gathering around, curious as to what's happening. Ella stood by, leaning on Edward.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva."

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods."

"I am sorry, dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty?" McGonagall was shocked. Ella was fuming, despite her lack of energy.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared."

"Is that what you think, Dolores?" Ella asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, you filthy half-blood!" she replied, shocked at her own outrage but quickly composed herself. The students gasped.

"Filthy half-blood, huh?" Ella asked. She stood up straight as she faced her. "I guess I am… at least I'm not some brown-nosed control-freak pink-loving hypocrite!"

"How dare you say that to me! Just you wait until Cornelius has heard of this!"

"Oh, Cornelius, huh? What do you think he's going to do to me? He has no authority over me! Do you not recall what happened at Harry Potter's hearing? Do you not recall that I had resigned from my position from Hogwarts and from the Ministry of Magic? What will your precious Minister Cornelius Fudge do to me?" she asked and heard nothing from Dolores. "That's right! Nothing. He can't punish me or fire me or whatever else you can think of!"

"I'm sure that the Ministry of Magic can do something to the likes of you," she replied coolly.

"What can they really do, Dolores? If I remember correctly that your number one fear is seeing a half-vampire/half-witch will come into existence especially in Hogwarts and in the Ministry of Magic, isn't it?" Ella asked. Dolores didn't say anything except to stand there somewhat ashamed but quickly masked it by standing up more confidently but Ella knew different. "I thought as much. Well, guess what, Dolores? There is one in existence and she's standing right in front of you! Your worst nightmare has come alive, Dolores! And if I hear one more time that you have harmed Harry Potter or try to dictate Hogwarts, I guarantee you, you… will… hear… from… me!"

"You can do nothing to me," she said and started to walk away.

"You're not damage-proof nor are you death-proof, Dolores and I promise you one way or another I will hurt you," Ella said and turned around. The students started cheering and were thrilled that someone outside of Hogwarts had stood up against Umbridge. She leaned into Edward and walked towards the students. They had walked towards Harry and Ella grabbed his arm, smiled and winked at him. For the first time, she had seen a real genuine smile grace his face.

"Miss Cullen," Hermione called out. She wanted to talk with her briefly before going off to class.

"Hello, Miss Granger. How many I help you today?"

"I just wanted to see you and say hello," she informed her. "Harry told me what had happened at his hearing. I would have done the same thing, if it were me."

"I know, Miss Granger," she said as she cupped her cheek. "Now, I do need to ask you a favor."

"Anything," she responded.

"Since I won't be here around Hogwarts to protect and encourage Harry, I need you to be my eyes and ears and do what you can to be there for him. I believe that you are already doing just that," she said, coyly.

"I promise to do everything I can for Harry," she promised easily.

"Good," she said and motioned to Edward for a piece of parchment, "Here's my contact information. Also, if there ever comes a time, please do come and see me, will you?"

"I will, Miss Cullen," she said as she accepted the parchment.

"Now, off to class," she said. Hermione ran to her class. Ella turned around, in time to see McGonagall standing by, waiting for her time to talk with Ella. "Professor."

"Miss Cullen, inasmuch as I dislike seeing you being ill, it is good to see you," she said.

"Thank you, Professor. It is good to see you and Hogwarts as well."

"I have to say, I'm glad that you're here, defending us," she said as she grabbed Ella's hands and held them.

"I would die first before I see someone, in the likes of Dolores, destroy this world," she responded as she looked around her.

"I agree," she said. "I must leave now to teach class. I will miss you, Miss Cullen. I do hope that we see each other soon."

"One way or another, I will do my best to visit Hogwarts again," she said. With that said, they both parted. McGonagall had an extra bounce in her step, even though she didn't show it, she was thrilled that Ella was there and verbally fought against Dolores. She knew that Hogwarts needed someone who was not bound to the school or to Ministry of Magic to fight for it and she was glad that it was Ella. She wouldn't trust anyone else for with that matter.


	33. Chapter 33

That night, Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Common Room, "That foul, evil, old gargoyle. We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school," Hermione said, pacing in front of the fire.

Then the radio had come on, "Security has been and will remain the ministry's top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black."

"Harry," a voice called out. Harry looked behind him and saw Sirius' face in the fireplace.

"Sirius," he said as he sat down near the fireplace. "What are you doing here?"

"Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?"

"She's not letting us use magic at all," Harry answered.

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat? What does he think, that we're forming some sort of wizard army?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move. Have you gotten the chance to read Ella's letter?"

"No," Harry said.

"Harry, Carlisle thinks he has figured out what is happening with Ella."

"What's happening to her?"

"Harry, Ella made an Unbreakable Vow with your mother when she was pregnant with you. Part of the Vow was that she had to tell you everything that affects you, no matter the situation. Molly forbad her to do so and because of that, she's dying," Sirius explained.

"Can Mrs. Weasley do that?" Harry asked.

"No but she can't tell Ella what to do. That's why she wrote you that letter. If you read it, she may end up being better. Plus Carlisle may have found an antidote to help her body from aging but it won't stop her from dying if you don't read the letter, Harry."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own."

"How will I know if Ella is doing well?"

"She'll find a way to tell you. I got to go," he said and his face disappeared from the fire.

They had gotten up and went to the window where there was a thunderstorm happening. "Harry, maybe you should get the letter and read it out loud. Maybe we can help," Hermione said. Harry nodded and went to his room and retrieved the letter and went back downstairs. "He really is out there, isn't he? We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will."

"I got the letter," Harry said. "You know you don't have to be here to read it with me."

"Actually, we do, mate," Ron said.

"Yeah, I agree with Ron. We're here for you, Harry," she said. All three of them sat down by the fireplace. He opened the letter and got the first letter out and began reading, "My dearest Harry, If you're reading this, it means that I've died protecting you the only way I know how and I don't regret a moment of it. If I had to do it all over again, I would. I need you to understand this, my son that you can rely on Ella Cullen for anything. I've made a vow with her that she has to tell you everything that you ever want and need to know about me, your father and about anything that you can about us, especially about Voldemort and to love and protect you like you are her own son. Please understand that. She can protect you in ways that I cannot. Please ask her for help. I love you, my son. Please take care of yourself. Rely on any friends that you have. They'll help you too. Yours Truly, Your loving mother." By the time he finished reading the letter, he had tears in his eyes. "So she knew about this. I can't believe that I was blind all these years to not rely on her!"

"You did what you thought was best, Harry. You mustn't blame yourself," Hermione said.

"She's right, mate. You can rely on her now," Ron said.

"Read Miss Cullen's letter," Hermione said encouragingly.

He opened the letter and began reading it, "Dear Harry, Please understand that I never intended to leave Hogwarts the way I did but I had to. Ever since Voldemort had found me last June, he has been attempting to curse me to take my vampire abilities away and making me human. The effects of his curses aren't going as fast as he would like. Instead, I'm aging slowly because that and for the fact that he didn't factor in my vampire abilities. He won't rest until he can kill me. Honestly, I don't know what's to become of me yet and I believe that he doesn't either but he will go all the way to see me dead and for you to see that. I made a Vow to your mother that I would tell you everything both good and bad. Voldemort is getting stronger and he will try to find a way to kill you. You must be alert. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley doesn't agree with me that I need to tell you these things, despite the fact that I made the Vow with your mother. She's hell-bent on not allowing me to tell you. Sirius and I have told her what could happen if I don't tell you and it seems that she rather have me dead than have you know the truth. It has always been my intention to tell you not because of the Vow but because you need to know the truth to defend yourself. I do understand Mrs. Weasley's perspective because she's a mother and she's protecting you out of love, but what I'm doing by telling you is also out of love. Please know that I'm here for you regardless of what happens to me. Please find a way to defend yourself and please do rely on your friends. Voldemort wants you to fight him alone. He won't expect you to fight him with your friends beside you. Build an army if you must. Find a way so that Voldemort can't fight you alone. Yours Truly, Ella."

"So does that mean if someone is forced to back out of the Unbreakable vow, they die?" Hermione asked.

"That and if they voluntarily back out," Ron said. "The option is there but they'll die. Since Miss Cullen is a vampire and You-Know-Who is trying to take her vampire abilities away, it may have taken a different effect on her, especially since she made that vow with your mum as a vampire rather than as a witch."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked.

"Dad told me. He's been telling the lot of us stories about what happens in the Ministry of Magic."

"I wonder if You-Know-Who had a vampire on his side to test out the curses?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought about Hermione's question and out of nowhere, he had an epiphany. "That's it!"

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Hermione asked, a bit surprised at Harry's outburst.

"We need to talk to Dr. Cullen but…"

"But what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Ella's suggesting that I build an army but I don't know what the first thing to do is," he said.

"Leave that to me," Hermione said. "What is it that you need to talk to Dr. Cullen? He's with Miss Cullen."

"I need to write a letter and see if he could come and meet me here at Hogwarts," he said and headed towards his room to write the letter. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. The next day, he went to the owlery and sent the letter to Grimmauld's Place. He felt somewhat better than he did the past few days. The only thing that dampened his spirits was that he wished he had read the letters days ago. The next couple of days have been somewhat hectic for everyone but Harry never felt better nor more focused than he has before. He was looking forward to meeting with Dr. Cullen about what he's learned. As the last class ended, he was walking towards the Great Hall and something caught the corner of his eye. He looked over to see what it was and saw that it was Dr. Cullen and Alice talking with Professor Dumbledore. He smiled and walked towards them. "Dr. Cullen, Alice, Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Dr. Cullen was just asking for you. He informed me that you needed to see him," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, it's a private matter, really. I was hoping that we could talk in your house," Harry commented.

"Of course," Dr. Cullen said. They all walked to the Cullen house, just talking about school and life. Once they got inside, they went into the living area. "What is it that is important to discuss privately?"

"I read the letter that Ella wrote to me and it made me think about something and I don't know much about it. I thought that maybe it would help you with the research and find a cure," Harry commented.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I recall that Alice could see the future depending on if a person makes a firm decision, right?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes," Alice answered.

"I was wondering if there was a possibility that during Voldemort's time, he made some kind of connection with the Volturi and found ways to make a vampire human," Harry started to explain.

"But I would have seen Aro's decision," Alice said.

"What if Aro knew that and allowed Voldemort make them? You didn't know Voldemort at that time and weren't able to see his decisions," Harry suggested.

"Aro must have known about it and played with the holes of your gift," Carlisle stated.

"What if Aro knew something and told Voldemort about it? I was thinking that whatever Voldemort made, it was for a vampire who never knew magic and never practiced it. Maybe the reason that it's taking a slower effect on Ella is because she learned it and used it even before Voldemort used it. Maybe that's why Voldemort's frustrated because Ella was a half vampire/half witch by the time Voldemort cast it," Harry finished off. It left Carlisle reeling about this new revelation that Harry suggested.

"This is definitely worth researching, Harry, something that might even help Ella," Carlisle said. "This is something that I need to discuss with my coven, but first I need to look at the library here and see what books I can bring with us."

"By the way, Hermione and Ron are looking for you," Alice said.

"Oh, I forgot. I better go find them," Harry said as he stood up.

"Harry, I do appreciate you looking out for her. We will find a way to inform you on our research, okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I appreciate that. Thank you for coming," Harry said and he left to meet Hermione and Ron. While Harry was busy setting up time with Carlisle, it took Hermione the same amount of time to convince some people to meet her at Hog's Head for a special meeting and brought Harry and Ron with her on the day of the meeting. When they did, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of a group of students. "Um... Hi! So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

Zacharias asked "Why?"

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot," Ron retorted.

"So he says," Zacharias said pointedly.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione said.

Zacharias replied "So Dumbledore says because he says! The point is, where's the proof?"

Another male student said, "If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed..."

Harry stood up and spoke up, "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now. Come on, Hermione. They're just here because they think I'm some sort of freak."

Hermione grabbed his arm as he was just about to leave, "Harry, wait!"

Luna spoke up, "Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?"

Hermione spoke for Harry, "Yes. I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry! I didn't know you could do that!" Dean said, a bit shocked.

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office," Neville explained.

"It's true," Ginny said, supporting Neville.

"Third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once," said Ron.

"And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh," Hermione explained.

"Wait... look, it all sounds great when you say it like that. But the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help..." Harry said.

"He's just being modest," Hermione replied.

"No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow, but out there, when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes or seeing someone you love on her knees drained by the hands of Voldemort... you don't know what that's like."

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance against beating... Voldemort."

"What do you mean seeing someone drained by You-Know-Who?" Zacharias asked.

"It's Miss Cullen," Hermione answered.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"She's right," Harry asked. "Ella… I mean Miss Cullen is hidden at the moment, and from what I'm told, she may be dying because of what Voldemort did to her at the end of last term."

Nigel who is in his 2nd Year asked, "He's really back?" Harry nodded. Then everyone stood up and lined up to sign the parchment where on top of it, it said, "Dumbledore's Army." As Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred and George walked towards the Hogwarts, they started discussing various places where they could meet. Some places were either too small or too far away from Hogwarts to actually practice. They couldn't find a reasonable place for them to meet until Neville stumbled upon a room and decided to show Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George.

Hermione was thrilled that Neville had found a place, "You've done it, Neville! You've found the Room of Requirement!"

Ron was confused, "The what?"

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it, and is always equipped with the seeker's needs," Hermione explained.

"So, say you really needed a toilet..."

"Charming, Ronald. But yes, that is the general idea," she replied.

Harry stood there somewhat in awe and finally said, "It's brilliant! It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back!" They agreed that this would be the perfect place for them to secretly meet to learn how to fight. Harry reluctantly agreed to teach after much begging on Hermione and Ron's parts. They agreed to pass the word by mouth since they couldn't trust anyone, other than the names written on the paper. At the end of the day, Harry was awake in bed, thinking about what they have done that day and felt good that something good came out of it. That night, Harry had a nightmare where he dreamed that he was a snake slithering down the halls of a floor in Ministry of Magic. A voice was calling out, 'Harry' yet another voice saying 'Voldemort may be after something. Something he didn't have last time.' Then he saw Mr. Weasley standing with his back facing him. He slowly turned and saw a something he never expected to see. The snake was starting to attack him. He was shaken awake by Ron who went to get McGonagall. In turn, they took him to Dumbledore's office. In the next few moments, he had asked Minerva to gather all of the Weasley children. When they had arrived, Harry had explained that he had a dream.

Dumbledore asked with his back facing Harry, "In the dream, were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?"

"Neither. It was like I…" he didn't finish what he wanted to say, instead asked, "Professor, will you please just tell me what's happening?"

Dumbledore went to a painting, "Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people."

"Sir," Harry tried to interrupt.

"Phineas, you must go to your portrait at Grimmwauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey. Also ask them how Ella Cullen is doing."

Everard had come by and said, "They've got him, Albus. It was close, but they think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it."

"Oh, thank goodness. Next we need to…"

"Look at me!" Harry shouted. Dumbledore looked at Harry, in shock. Harry calmed down enough to say, "What's happening to me?"

Snape had appeared, he looked at everyone and was confused. "You wished to see me, headmaster?"

"Oh, Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable." He had explained what he wanted Snape to do when he told him what Voldemort had done.


	34. Chapter 34

They had gone to Grimmwauld Place to celebrate Christmas. Harry immediately went to see Ella in her room. "Ella?" Harry asked as he knocked on the door. The door opened and he saw Edward there. He had never seen him look so tired, even for a vampire. He looked at Ella and gasped. It seemed that she was in worse shape than Edward. There were wrinkles on her face. Her hair becoming white. Her body seemed smaller than before.

"Harry," she said as she attempted to sit herself up. Edward went to her to help her sit up.

"What's happening?" he asked… unsure of what to say or what to ask.

"It seems that Voldemort's curses have sped up somehow," she explained.

"I don't understand," he said.

"I know you don't. I don't understand it either. Nothing's helping, Harry. Carlisle and my family have tried relentlessly to figure out the antidote but nothing's working and it's making me weak," she said. "When you read the letter, I was doing better but the curses had taken a hold of me at a stronger turn."

Harry didn't know what to say when he heard what she told him. "What can I do to help? There must be something that I can do."

"I've been asking myself that as well as the rest of my family, Harry. There seems to be only one solution that I can think of but of course my family disagrees with it," Ella said, breathing hard.

"What is it?"

"We must do some kind of blood oath, Harry," she said.

"What's that?"

"We need to make some kind of promise to each other, then using an athame and make a cut on our hands and hold hands. Since Voldemort took your blood to have a human body and sustain him, your blood may be the only thing that may support me, Harry," she explained.

"Let's do it, then," Harry said.

"No!" Edward said. "I won't let you do it!"

"Will it let her live?" Harry asked. Edward became silent, "Then we do it. Do we need a witness? I can ask Sirius."

"Ask him. He's the bonder of my Vow to your mother, Harry."

"I'm here, Harry, Ella. I'll be glad to witness this," Sirius said coming into the bedroom. He had an athame in hand. "I know that you disagree, Edward, but it may be the only thing that can save her. If you truly love her like you say you do, then let her do it."

"Does the oath need to be written?" Harry asked.

"No, as long as Sirius holds his wand over our hands and as our witness, the oath will hold," Ella said. Edward and Sirius helped her sit up. Then with her right hand, she stuck it out, palm up, "Sirius needs to cut our right hands. I want you to repeat everything that I say, okay?" Harry nodded as he stuck his right hand out, palm up. "Blood to blood, spirit to spirit, I uphold my oath to thee." Sirius made a small incision on Ella's right palm.

"Blood to blood, spirit to spirit, I uphold my oath to thee," Sirius made another small incision on Harry's right palm with the same knife as Harry said it.

"You need to say it again but this time hold hands," Sirius said. He put the knife on the side table and picked up his wand.

Ella and Harry looked at one another and with each other's respective hands, held it. At the same time, they said, "Blood to blood, spirit to spirit, I uphold my oath to thee."

Not a moment too soon, Ella began shaking and Harry wasn't sure as to what to do, "Harry, don't let go! Don't you dare let go. This is part of the ritual," Ella said, with her voice strained. She groaned as the oath and Harry's blood has taken a hold of her. Harry refused to let go of Ella's hand as it felt limp in his hand.

"Ella, please! I need you here," Harry said. Her body shook and she groaned. Moments later, her body stopped shaking. Her body lay limp, her hand not holding tightly to Harry's, but Harry refused to let her go. "Ella? Ella? Wake up. Wake up! Don't you die on me!" Harry laid his head on her shoulder, crying. He then heard her intake of breath, "Ella?" He looked up at her and saw something that he has never seen before. Slowly, but surely her hair was becoming brown, the wrinkles were disappearing, her body seemed to become full. She was becoming the Ella that Harry knew.

"Harry?"

"I'm here, Miss Cullen," he said.

"Did I say that you can call me Miss Cullen, Harry?" she said, smiling. Harry smiled for the first time since he's been at Hogwarts.

"We should go downstairs. I'm sure the Weasleys would like to have you there for a Christmas toast, Harry," Sirius said.

"I think its best that we all go down there, don't you think?" Ella suggested.

"Yeah," Harry said. Sirius and Harry went outside to the hallway to allow Edward to help Ella change into more appropriate clothing. Once they closed the door, Ella looked over to Edward who seemed to be anguished over what had happened.

His voice was thick, "Are you back?"

"For good. His blood helped, Edward. His blood will sustain me. Part of the prophecy was right," she said.

"Prophecy?"

"I can't tell you everything now especially not with Harry right outside. When it's time, you'll both hear it. I promise you that, but I will tell you this about the prophecy. It said that only the blood of one will sustain of all three."

"So with Harry's blood in you, you won't age?"

"No, I won't. I will be like this for all eternity… as half-vampire, half-witch," she said.

"Does that mean you could get pregnant?"

"It's a possibility. That's something that we both can test on at a later time," she replied. He walked over to where she was and leaned down to kiss her. She accepted it gratefully. "Let met get dressed so that we can join Harry, Sirius and the Weasleys." Once she had changed her clothes, they met Sirius and Harry outside and walked towards the kitchen.

Molly was the first to notice Harry walking in, "Oh, Harry, Harry. There you are. Happy Christmas."

"Thank you."

"Lovely to have you with us."

"Thank you," he said kindly.

Hermione was watching him carefully. "Harry, why are you so happy?" she asked. Molly looked at him closely and noticed that his eyes were sparkling.

"I don't know how to tell you this but I'd rather show you," he said as he looked back to the doorway and signaled Sirius to allow Ella and Edward to join. They both entered into the kitchen, smiling.

"Miss Cullen," Hermione said. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm doing much better now… thanks to Harry," she replied. Harry went to a separate refrigerator and grabbed a pint of blood. He then poured them into two cups before returning the blood back into its place. He handed it to both of them. "Thank you, Harry."

"I'm just glad you're here," he said.

"To Harry Potter, without whom I would not be here. Harry," Arthur said from the head of the table.

"Nor would I be here," Ella added.

Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley raised their cups and said, "Harry"

"Harry," Edward, Ella and Sirius chimed in.

Sometime later, Hermione, Ron, Edward, Ella and Harry went downstairs. Harry noticed a room as he walked down the stairs and Ella noticed. She motioned for Edward for him to go on as she followed Harry into the room. An elf saw that Harry walked into the room and said, "Nasty brat standing there as bold as brass. Harry Potter, the boy who stopped the Dark Lord. Friend of Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike. If my poor mistress only knew..."

"Kreacher! That's enough of your bile. Away with you!" Sirius called out.

Kreacher turned to see Sirius there and said, "Of course Master. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black."

Ella and Sirius walked into the room, Sirius said, "Sorry about that. He never was very pleasant, even when I was a boy… not to me anyway."

"What… you grew up here?" Harry asked.

"This is my parent's house. I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. About the only useful thing I've been able to do," he said. He motioned to the mural on the wall, "This is the Black family tree." He pointed to a female figure, "My deranged cousin. I hated the lot of them. My parents with their pure-blood mania. My mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman. I was 16."

"Where did you go?"

"Round your dad's I was always welcome at the Potters'. I see him so much in you, Harry. You are so much alike."

"I'm not so sure. Sirius, when I was… When I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake. And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office, there was a moment when I wanted to… this connection between me and Voldemort... what if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him? I feel so angry, all the time. And what if, after everything that I've been through, something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?"

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. You understand? Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are," Ella said.

"Ella's right. Look, Harry, it was your parents that helped me to become good and when they died, I thought I couldn't go on. That's where Ella came in. She taught me how to live on and be a better person, not only for your parents and for you, but most importantly for me. She showed me again the very reason that your parents taught me that I don't have to follow the dark path."

Harry looked at Ella and truly realized that she was his only connection to his mother. Then they heard a knock on the door, "Harry, time to go," Hermione said.

Sirius walked towards Harry and walked with him, "When all this is over, we'll be a proper family. You'll see," he said. He turned to Harry, "Come on," he said and hugged him.

"I'm afraid that I need to stay here, Harry. It seems that I'm no longer welcome at Hogwarts… well just as long as Umbridge is there. But Sirius is right, Harry, once this is all over, we'll all be a proper family. Just wait and see." It was a quiet trip back to Hogwarts. The three of them made small talk about training and Dumbledore's army.

A couple of days later, everyone was in the Room of Requirement and Harry was talking, "Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up. A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents. Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you can stay focused. Think of the happiest thing you can. This is really advanced stuff, guys. You're doing well." Nigel was standing near the entrance where the students normally enter and noticed that there was some unnecessary shaking and thumping going on. It became louder to the point of where all of the students stopped what they were doing and looked at what was going on. Harry walked up to where Nigel was standing and noticed a small hole and looked through it. Once he was able to focus on who was there, he saw Draco Malfoy and someone else and then he saw a lot of pink and heard a female voice.

"I'll make short of this," she said, got her wand and pointed at the wall. Harry somewhat pushed Nigel out of the way to protect him and heard "_Bombarda Maxima_." The wall blew out. Those who worked with Umbridge were standing by, waiting for her orders, "Get them." She and her team managed to bring them all into Dumbledore's office where Dumbledore was with the Minister, "Been watching them for weeks. And see, 'Dumbledore's Army,' proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius. All your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry."

"Naturally," Dumbledore confirmed.

Harry intervened, "No, professor. He had nothing to do with it. It was me."

"Most noble of you, Harry, to shield me, but as has been pointed out, the parchment clearly says 'Dumbledore's Army,' not 'Potter's,'" Dumbledore informed him. "I instructed Harry to form this organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities."

Fudge turned to his assistant and said, "Dispatch an owl to the _Daily Prophet_. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition." He turned to his security, "Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition."

Dumbledore stood up, "I thought we might hit this little snag" walked around his desk, "You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going to – what was the phrase? – come quietly. Well, I can tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

"Enough of this. Take him," Umbridge called out. Dumbledore clapped his hands over his head and Fawkes immediately flew in and made both of them disappear before anyone could blink.

"Well, you may not like him, Minister, but you can't deny… Dumbledore has got style," Shacklebolt said.

Somehow, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others were let go and everyone was relieved, Hermione spoke up, "Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen. He's gonna get us all killed just because he can't face the truth."

"You did everything you could. No one could win against that old hag," Ron commented.  
"Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming. Harry, if it's anyone's fault, it's ours," Hermione added.

"Yeah, we talked you into it," Ron agreed.

"Yeah, but I agreed. I tried so hard to help, and all it's done is made things worse. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore, because I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much. The more you care the more you have to lose. You maybe it's just best to..." Harry left off.

"To what?" Hermione pushed.  
"To go it alone," Harry answered.

"When are you going to get it through your head? We're in this together," Hermione told him. They all reached to Gryffindor Common Room and saw that everyone was quiet, Harry spoke up, "What is going on?" Everyone moved away to show that Ella was there with Edward. "Miss Cullen, Mr. Cullen." Harry went up to Ella and hugged her, shook Edward's hands.

"I hope that you're doing well, Harry," she said as she cupped his face.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Harry inquired.

"It's because we care about you, Harry and it's a way for you to realize that you have reliable people around you, especially during these dark and dangerous times," Ella explained. "But most importantly, it's what sets you apart from You-Know-Who."

"He has followers," he said.

"Followers aren't friends. Followers can be easily thrown away and killed. Friends aren't," Ella gently explained. "Friends stick by your side, no matter what comes your way."

"Miss Cullen's right, Harry," Hermione said. "Remember what Umbridge said how she tried to instill discipline and respect for decorum, just so we can supposedly respect the Ministry?"

"She actually said that?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, she did," Hermione answered "But the thing is that Umbridge only wants control over us. Why do you think that she's coming up with all the decrees? She doesn't want us to fight. Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real and it's against what she wants. Think about what Dumbledore is teaching us. He's teaching us the same thing but in a more loving and firm way."

"Harry, we all prefer to learn magic the way Dumbledore's always taught us, not through what Umbridge wants. But the thing is, Harry, we can't fight this war alone. We all need each other," Dean said.

"I think we've showered him with a bit too much advice," Ella commented. "But Mr. Cullen and I came to talk with Harry privately, so it would be best if we went to our home to discuss news." The trio left the Common Room for the house.

Once they were in the house, Ella made Harry sit on the couch. Based on what Edward told her the fear that she could smell off of Harry, she knew that he would collapse if he didn't sit down. "I don't…"

"I know, Harry. You're confused and unsure of what to do. That's why we're here, Harry," Ella responded. "We thought that if you spoke to me about what you're thinking and what you're going through, somehow it'll help. The answers won't be obvious if you don't talk about it."

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked.

"It's too risky for him to come all the way over here," Ella replied. "Edward is being our link to our family in Grimmwauld place. He'll tell us anything that we need to know while we talk." Harry nodded. Edward left to the other room, knowing that Harry wanted to talk to Ella alone but he went into the library to do some research but he still listened to their conversations, so that he wouldn't miss anything. "How are the lessons with Snape going?"

"It's difficult. I'm struggling with how to control it and still protect myself," Harry answered. "How is he doing this?"

"I honestly don't know. Dumbledore won't tell me and he's blocking his mind to Edward but there is one thing I know about Dumbledore," she said.

"What's that?"

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen. He's gonna get us all killed just because he can't face the truth," Ella replied.

"Fudge knew?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yes, but he's still denying it," she replied. "Just look at the Daily Prophet. He said, 'We have confirmed that 10 high-security prisoners in the early hours of yesterday evening did escape. And of course, the Muggle prime minster has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban, notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange.' He's still blaming Sirius because he refuses to believe that Voldemort is back."

"But he is," Harry said.

"We know that, but he doesn't. Fudge needs to see things with his own eyes before actually doing anything about it."

"Maybe with all this going on, I should go at it alone? I tried so hard to help, and all it's done is made things worse. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore, because I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much. The more you care the more you have to lose," Harry said.

"I don't believe that, Harry. I don't believe that for one second! I believe that the more you care, the more it motivates you to fight alongside your friends and your family."

"But I haven't had any family," Harry commented.

"Yes, you do! You have me and your godfather," Ella said as she somewhat forced him to look at her. "If you go at this alone, are we not your family? What about your friends? Do you not care about them being dead? Voldemort will find ways to kill them if you go against him by yourself."

Harry looked at her and he could feel tears threatening to come up. "But there's still a chance that they can die if they fight with me."

"Yes, that's true but the thing about war, people on both sides die. No one truly escapes war without losing numbers," she responded. "If anyone understands what it's like going to war, it's me, it's Sirius and it is never easy losing the ones you love to death but knowing that you did all that you could do with them there with you helps lessen the pain in some ways."

"How?"

"You're fighting for the same cause. And as long as one survives, he or she will always carry their friends and families' memories alive, in here," she pointed to her heart, "and here," then pointed to her mind. "As long as you do that, they're truly never gone."


	35. Chapter 35

Everyone, in exception of Harry and Luna, were terrified about getting on the Thestrals. For they were invisible to everyone, except those who have seen death, Harry did not think he had ever moved so fast; the thestral streaked over the castle, its wide wings hardly beating. Twilight fell: the sky turned to a light, dusky purple littered with tiny silver stars, and soon it was the only the lights of Muggle towns that gave them any clue of how far from the ground they were or how very fast they were traveling. Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around his horse's neck as he willed it to go even faster. How much time had elapsed since he had seen Sirius lying on the Department of Mysteries floor? How much longer would he be able to resist Voldemort? All Harry knew for sure was that Sirius had neither done as Voldemort wanted, nor died, for he was convinced that either outcome would cause him to feel Voldemort's jubilation or fury course through his own body, making his scar sear as painfully as it had on the night Mr. Weasley was attacked. On they flew through the gathering darkness; Harry's face felt stiff and cold, his legs numb from gripping the thestral's sides so tightly, but he did not dare shift positions lest he slip… he was deaf from the thundering in his ears and his mouth was dry and frozen from the rush of cold night air. He had lost all sense of how far they had come; all his faith was in the beast below him, still streaking purposefully through the night, barely flapping its wings as it sped ever onward. Harry's stomach gave a jolt. The thestral's head was suddenly pointing toward the ground and he had actually slid forward a few inches along its neck. They were descending at last… he heard one of the girls shriek behind him and twisted around dangerously but could see no sign of a falling body… presumably they had received a shock from the change of position. And now big orange lights were growing larger and rounder on all sides. They could see the tops of buildings, streams of headlights like luminous insect eyes, squares of pale yellow that were windows. Quite suddenly, it seemed, they were hurtling toward the pavement. Harry gripped the thestral with every last ounce of his strength, braced for sudden impact, but the horse touched the dark ground as lightly as a shadow and Harry slid from his back, looking around at the street where the overflowing dumpster still stood a short away from the vandalized telephone box, both drained of color in the flat orange glare of the streetlights. By using the telephone box that Mr. Weasley had shown him before, Harry led his friends to it and punched in the code. Before anyone could question him, they started to move down the hall and opened the very last door at the end. Once everyone was in the room and closed the door, their wands had lit up, so they could see where they were going. A sudden noise had scared them and they turned around to see the door disappearing. Once everyone calmed down, Harry immediately started to look for where he saw Sirius in his dream. When he got there, no one was there. "Why isn't he here? Sirius is supposed to be here?"

"Maybe it was just a dream," Hermione suggested.

Neville had called Harry by pointing out that his name was under a crystal ball. He came to see what it was and saw it. He picked it up and Trelawney's face appeared in it and said, "The one with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… the one who protected him survives to aid him… and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and for all three cannot live while the Dark Lord survives… the one with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies… For the One whose blood sustains all three does die, the remaining two will follow shortly thereafter…"

"Harry," Hermione called out. Harry walked to the group and saw a figure walk to them.

He stood in front of them and asked "Where's Sirius?"

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams," the figure said and then took his mask off to reveal Lucius Malfoy, "and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy."

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it," he replied.

A female voice called out, "He knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby. Potter."

Neville stepped forward and said, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Neville Longbottom, isn't it? How's mum and dad?" she asked.

"Better, now they're about to be avenged!" he said as he had his wand at ready. Harry stopped him as Lucius stopped Bellatrix.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down, shall we? All we want is that prophecy," Lucius said.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?"

Bellatrix was shocked, "How dare you speak his name! You Filthy Half Blood!"

Lucius calmed her down, "It's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made, which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant. Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All of the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me, I can show you everything."

"I've waited fourteen years..." Harry started off. Various other figures were showing up, surrounding the Harry and his friends.

"I know."

"I guess I can wait a little longer. NOW! Stupefy."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville pointed their wands and shouted "STUPEFY!" They ran from whence they came. Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them. As they continued to run, Hermione pointed her wand to the orbs and made them fall down. The shelves began to sway precariously and more glass spheres began to pour from above. They were yelling and cries of pain, thunderous crashes as the shelves collapsed upon themselves as Harry saw the door and opened it. They all ran through it, only to find themselves falling dawn into a black space. They screamed until they faced a rocky ground and stopped in mid-air just a couple of inches off the floor before they were let go of whatever magic that was holding them.

"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron commented as he dusted himself off.

Harry looked up and saw an archway with a transparent veil. Gripping his wand very tightly, he edged around the dais, but there was nobody there. "The voices. Can you tell what they're saying?"

"There aren't any voices, Harry," Hermione said, as she walked up behind him. "Let's get out of here."

"I hear them too," Luna commented standing next to Harry.

"Harry, it's just an empty archway," Hermione responded. She wanted to leave, "Please Harry."

Harry looked towards his friends, drew his wand as he saw something, "Get behind me." Everyone stood behind him with their wands up. Black clouds flew all around them, taking them one by one until there was only Harry alone. Harry looked around and saw that there other people that he didn't recognize. He studied them and saw their pale faces and red eyes and immediately knew that they were vampires working for Voldemort.

"Did you actually believe, or are you truly naïve enough to think that children stood a chance against us?" Lucius asked as he walked to Harry. "I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die."

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville shouted. He quickly became quiet as Bellatrix pulled his hair back. Harry looked at his friends and then looked at the glass sphere in his hand. He handed Lucius the sphere. Once it was in Lucius' hands, the glass became black. Lucius was ready to attack him and not a moment later, white clouds were flying in and grabbing the others away from the Death Eaters. Since things were blurring fast, Harry never noticed that the Cullens were at their vampire speed in fighting against the red-eyed vampires.

Right as Lucius was ready to attack Harry, Sirius blocked the spell with his body and said, "Get away from my Godson!" Once they ran behind a block of stone, Sirius looked at Harry and said, "I want you to take the others and get out of here."

"What? No, I'm staying with you!" Harry responded.

"You've done beautifully. Now let me take it from here," Sirius replied.

During the whole conversation, Lucius was pushed and let go of the sphere. He threw the sphere up in the air but he fell shortly with his right hand opened, attempting to catch it but the sphere hit the ground and broke no more than an inch away from his hand. Lucius stood up, dusted off his clothes and shouted, "Black!" Sirius came out of his temporary hiding place and stood in front of him. Both had wands at ready, waiting for the other to make a move. Before either one could, another Death Eater and a vampire stood next to Lucius as did Harry standing next to Sirius. Within a blink of an eye, Ella was standing next to Sirius. The Death Eater attacked Harry in which Sirius physically blocked. The vampire was sped towards Harry in which Ella ran towards him and pulled him off the stony path along with her, Edward held onto him as Ella punched his face and shattered his head. The four of them started to attack each other. One of Harry's attack threw the death Eater off his feet. Edward and Ella tag-teamed another vampire and killed her as well.

At that point, Harry shouted, "_Experlliarmus_!" and Lucius was disarmed.

Sirius was caught up in the heat of the moment and said, "Nice one, James!" Sirius stepped closer to Lucius as he was ready to kill him.

A stream of green light came out as a voice called out "_Avada Kedavra_!" Sirius looked at Harry for a moment, who was just standing there in shock. The strange veil in the archway grabbed him and pulled him into the archway.

Harry screamed as Lupin grabbed him and held onto him, "No. No." He screamed and in the corner of his eye, he saw Bellatrix turning a corner and disappearing.

He ran after her, in a distance, he could hear her laughing and saying, "I killed Sirius Black. You coming to get me?"

Harry pointed his wand and said, "_Crucio_." Bellatrix screamed. The spell had knocked her off her feet, but she did not writhe and shriek with pain as Neville had; instead she was snickering. Ella ran after him and saw that Harry had managed to disarm Bellatrix. It wasn't her battle but she was prepared to step in if necessary.

A voice called out, "You've got to mean it, Harry. She killed him. She deserves it. You know the spell, Harry," Voldemort finally made his presence and whispered in Harry's ear, "Do it. So weak."

Bellatrix started to crawl away from where Voldemort was standing near Harry. Ella noticed this and went after her. Bellatrix caught this and ran towards one of the chimneys but Ella's hand grasped nothing but air as she vanished. Ella immediately felt a burn on her neck and then stood up, turned around and faced Voldemort. "Is that supposed to disarm me, Tom?" she asked.

Tom looked at her for a moment, in shock. "How is it possible that you're not affected by my curses?"

"You don't deserve to know but it was Harry's blood. We made a blood oath in which Sirius Black is our bonder," she told him disdainfully. "One thing is for sure, Tom, you'll be expecting me to be active in future battles." A green fire came out of fireplaces and Dumbledore stepped out. He saw Tom standing next to Harry, "It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone, and you... shall be dead!" Voldemort responded. They both flicked their wands at each other. Ella had ran towards Harry, grabbed him and forced him to be with her as they huddled by one of the chimneys. For the first time, Harry felt terrified. He grabbed Ella's hand and gripped it tight. Red and green lights were flashing at each other before Voldemort used his wand to create a dragon of fire in midair and instructed it to attack Dumbledore. Dumbledore created a shield to block the dragon of fire. Using his wand, water poured out and diminished the fiery dragon. Once the dragon disappeared, he trapped Voldemort in a ball of water. Voldemort managed to escape his watery prison. Harry and Ella were behind standing behind Dumbledore, waiting to see what Voldemort will do next. Voldemort stood up, raised both his arms above his head, interlocking it and broke every window in the Atrium and instructed it to attack the three of them. Dumbledore interlocked his arms in front of him, created a shield as Ella used her body to cover Harry as they fell to the floor. The glass had turned into sand the moment it hit Dumbledore's shield. Once that stopped, Voldemort stood in shock to see what had happened. At that moment, he created a makeshift sand tornado surrounding himself magically disappeared. Dumbledore and Ella looked around and didn't see him anywhere until they heard Harry groan and contort his body unusually. Ella ran and caught him in time before he actually fell to the ground. Harry's voice was disguised when he said, "You've lost, old man."

Dumbledore kneeled next to him, "Harry..."

"So weak. So vulnerable. Look at me." Voldemort called out as he was in Harry's mind and stood over him.

"Harry? It's not how you are alike. It's how you are not..." Ella told him, "Harry?" Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Edward and all of the Cullens ran into the room where Harry, Ella and Dumbledore was and stood around and was stunned to see windows broken and could see a faint figure of Voldemort standing over Harry.

Harry saw his friends and remembered all of the good times that he had with them. He remembered the love he felt from each person he's known and finally spoke up, "You're the weak one. And you'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

"You're a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose everything," Voldemort said and broke away from his body in time for Fudge to appear and see a faint figure standing over Harry, Dumbledore and Ella.

Fudge couldn't believe his eyes and said, "He's back."

Photographers were surrounding Dumbledore, Harry and Ella as they were taking pictures. All Harry could think about was his newfound connection with Voldemort and how he didn't want to be there, he didn't know where he wanted to go but one thing was for sure, it wasn't at the Ministry of Magic.

After going back to Hogwarts, Ella made him go to the Hospital to get checked up. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over Harry, who in turn gave her a certain disregard. "Mr. Potter, I will not tolerate your disrespect for me as I try to heal you!" she told him firmly. Harry became subdued and allowed her to take care of him. He wanted to be alone but most importantly he wanted to understand what had happened. After a lengthy checkup, she said, "You just need some rest, which I'm sure that you'll be doing during the summer." He left the Infirmary and decided to go to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on his door but the door opened slightly and he walked in. He looked and saw that Dumbledore and Ella were whispering. He was just about to leave when Dumbledore called out to him.

"I can come back another time, Professor," he explained.

"It's okay, Harry," Ella said. "I know that you want the truth about what had happened this past year especially with what had happened at Ministry of Magic." The three of them sat down. No one was sure as to what to say or where to start.

"I know how you feel, Harry," Dumbledore started off.

"No you don't," Harry said. It sounded harsher than what he wanted to express himself and then added, "It's my fault."

"No, the fault is mine," Dumbledore corrected him and then continued, "I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you. I thought by distancing myself from you, as I have done all year, he'd be less tempted and therefore you might be more protected."

"The prophecy said neither one can live while the other one survives. It means one of us is going to have to kill the other, in the end," Harry stated.

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"For the same reason you tried to save Sirius. For the same reason your friends saved you. After all these years, after all you've suffered, I didn't want to cause you any more pain. I cared too much about you," Dumbledore answered, truthfully.

"What about the vampires?" Harry asked.

"Carlisle recognized one of them and kept him alive long enough to get some answers from him. It appears that Voldemort wanted to create a vampire army and found a nomad who was willing to help create one. The vampires you saw were in their first year of life and their strength is too strong but they do have their weakness which helped us defeat them," Ella explained.

"Why didn't you know about it ahead of time?" Harry asked.

"We found out that it was Lucius' decision. Somehow Voldemort knew that we would be watching his decisions and left it to Lucius to make those inquires. We can't watch everyone's choices. We just… don't have the resources," Ella informed him. "Voldemort knew that and he's playing around with it."

"Is there a plan?" Harry asked.

"Not now but my family and I are planning to discuss our options and contact every one of our allies to help out. That is our disadvantage because we don't know Voldemort's plan is but we fear that it includes you and Hogwarts. We will do what we can to keep you and Hogwarts safe," Ella explained. Harry felt satisfied and relieved to know why Dumbledore and Ella have been doing but he managed to ask more questions to ensure he was part of the plan. Once he was done, he went back to his dorm room and started packing his things.

Harry was carrying his knapsack as he looked around in the Great Hall for someone and when he noticed that she wasn't there, he turned to leave and bumped into someone, "Sorry," he said, not paying attention to who he bumped into.

"It's okay, Harry," the voice said. He looked up and saw that it was Ella, standing alongside Edward and the rest of the Cullens. He hugged her immediately. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna walked up and stood around. "What were you thoughtful about?"

Harry looked around and responded, "Us, plus I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us, we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have," Harry commented.

"What is that?" Ella asked.

"Something worth fighting for," he said simply. Everyone nodded and left to go board Hogwarts Express.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry was sitting in a diner, reading a newspaper and he could hear the radio where a man was talking, "The Police are continuing with the investigation into the cause of the Millennium Bridge disaster. Traffic has been halted as police search for survivors. The surrounding area remains closed. The mayor has urged Londoners to remain calm…"

A waitress was wiping down a table next to Harry, unknowingly that it was Harry, "'Harry Potter.' Who's Harry Potter?"

"Oh, no one. Bit of a tosser, really," he replied as he put the newspaper down.

"Funny, that paper of yours. Couple nights ago, I could've sworn I saw a picture move," she said.

"Really?" Harry asked, innocently.

"Thought I was going around the twist," she commented.

She was turning to leave and Harry called out, "Hey, I was wondering—"

"Eleven," she immediately said and then added, "That's when I get off. You can tell me all about that tosser Harry Potter." Harry looked out the window and saw the train going by but he could have sworn that he saw Dumbledore on the other side of the tracks. He waited until the train left and saw him looking at a poster. He got up from his seat and walked towards the other ramp.

Dumbledore looked up and saw Harry walking off the stairs and said, "You've been reckless this summer, Harry."

"I like riding around on trains. Takes my mind off things," he replied and looked at Dumbledore's right hand.

Dumbledore saw that Harry had seen his hand and said, "Rather unpleasant to behold, isn't it? The tale is thrilling, if I say so myself. But now is not the time to tell it. Take my arm. Do as I say." He offered Harry his arm and they both disappeared from the train station.

"I just Apparated, didn't I?" Harry asked when he saw that they were standing next to a statue.

"Indeed. Quite successfully too, I might add. Most people vomit the first time," Dumbledore stated.

"I can't imagine why," Harry said sarcastically. They both walked down a street, trying to find the house that they needed to visit.

"Welcome to the charming village of Budleigh Babberton. Harry, I assume, right about now, you must be wondering why I brought you here. Am I right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually sir, after all these years I just sort of go with it," Harry answered. He noticed that Dumbledore paused and looked around where they were standing. "Professor, what are we doing?"

"We are waiting for someone," he replied.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm here," Ella replied as she appeared standing in front of the door."

"Ella," Harry called out and ran over to hug her.

"What's this I hear that you're been riding trains this summer, Harry?"

"It's just a distraction for me, that's all," he said.

"Now that we're all here. We need to go in," Dumbledore instructed. Harry and Ella agreed. "Wands out." All three of them went inside, looking around the surroundings with the lights out of the wands. The house looked like someone had searched the house, trying to find something. "Horace?" Dumbledore called out.

"Professor, I smell blood," Ella whispered. Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling and saw something drip. He touched what dropped from the ceiling, tasted it and immediately knew what it was. He looked into the lounge area and noticed an armchair, still intact. "Horace?" He pointed his wand at the armchair and tapped it twice.

"Merlin's beard! No need to disfigure me, Albus," Slughorn cried out and shook off the excess fat.

"Well, I must say you make a very convincing armchair, Horace," Dumbledore commented.

"It's all in the upholstery. I come by the stuffing naturally. What gave me away?" he asked.

"Dragon's blood," Dumbledore answered.

"You can smell all sorts of blood?" Harry asked as he turned towards Ella.

"Yes, I can, Harry," she answered. "Every living creature has blood."

"Oh," Horace muttered as he saw Harry.

"Oh, yes, introductions. Harry, Ella, I'd like you to meet an old friend and colleague of mine… Horace Slughorn," he introduced. "Horace… well, you know who this is."

"Harry Potter," Slughorn replied.

"This is Ella Cullen, my own personal assistant at Hogwarts," he introduced her.

"Miss Cullen," he said as he extended his hand towards her.

"Mr. Slughorn," she replied respectfully.

"I've only heard so much about vampires," he started to say.

"What's with all the theatrics, Horace?" Dumbledore interfered. He knew that once he started to discuss something, nothing will stop him. "You weren't, by any chance, waiting for someone else?"

"Someone else?" Slughorn asked, slightly offended. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," no one said anything and then he continued on, "All right, the Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year. Do you know what that's like? You can only say no so many times, so I never stay anywhere more than a week. Muggles who own this are in the Canary Islands."

"Well, I think we should put it back in order for them, don't you? Mind," he asked Slughorn, who only shook his head. Dumbledore, flicking his wand, things were immediately starting to be put back into its place around the house. Pictures were put back into its rightful place, furniture being sewed together and stood upright, the chandelier was put back together. Harry just stood around, in awe of everything being cleaned up with a single flick of a wand. Harry heard a squeaking coming from where his foot was and looked down. He stepped away as soon as he saw a glass like piece struggling to move away. Once he moved his foot, it immediately connected itself back to the chandelier. "That was fun. Do you mind if I use the loo?"

"No, of course. Don't think I don't know why you're here, Albus. The answer's still no," Slughorn called out after him, "Absolutely and unequivocally, no. You're very like your father… except for the eyes. You have your—"

"My mother's eyes. Yeah," Harry finished off.

Harry looked at the pictures that were on the furniture and Horace saw the picture that Harry was looking at and said, "Lily. Lovely Lily She was exceedingly bright, your mother. Even more impressive when one considers she was Muggle-born."

"One of my best friends is Muggle-born. Best in our year," Harry commented.

"Please don't think I'm prejudiced. No, no. Your mother was one of my absolute favorites. Look, there she is. Right at the front. All mine. Each and every one. Ex-students. I mean. You recognize Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet. Always takes my owl, should I wish to register an opinion on the news of the day. Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Free tickets whenever I want them. Of course, I haven't been to a match in some time. Ah, yes. Regulus Black. You no doubt know of his older brother, Sirius. Died a few weeks ago. I taught the whole Black family, except Sirius. It's a shame. Talented boy. I got Regulus when he came along, of course, but I'd have like the set," Horace explained.

At that moment, Dumbledore came out, calling for him, "Horace? Do you mind if I take this? I do love knitting patterns."

"Yes, of course," Slughorn said, giving his consent. "But you're not leaving?"

"I think I know a lost cause when I see one. Regrettable. I would have considered it a personal triumph had you consented to return to Hogwarts. Oh, well. You're like my friend, Mr. Potter here, one of a kind. Well, bye-bye, Horace," Dumbledore said as they all walked out of the house together.

Not a moment too soon, Slughorn comes out saying, "All right. I'll do it. But I want Professor Merrythought's old office, not the water closet I had before. And I expect a raise. These are mad times we live in. Mad!" He went back into the house, afraid that someone had heard him.

"They are indeed," Dumbledore said softly.

"Sir, exactly what was all that about?" Harry asked as they continued to walk away from the house.

"You are talented, famous and powerful," Dumbledore started to explain. "Everything Horace values. Professor Slughorn is gonna try to collect you, Harry. You would be his crowning jewel. That's why he's returning to Hogwarts. And it's crucial he should return. I fear I may have stolen a wondrous night from you, Harry. She was, truthfully, very pretty, the girl."

"It's all right, sir. I'll go back tomorrow, make some excuse," he replied.

"Oh, you'll not be returning to Little Whinging tonight, Harry," Dumbledore responded.

"But, sir, what about Hedwig? And my trunk?" Harry asked.

"Both are waiting for you," Dumbledore replied. "Ella will be taking you to Weasleys' house, to ensure your safety." Once they were within a safe distance, Dumbledore Apparated to Hogwarts.

"Come, Harry, let's go to the Weasleys. We'll have time to chat," Ella said. "Grab my arm." The moment he touched her arm, they were standing by a puddle. Ella wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders, "What's been going on, Harry?"

He knew what she was talking about but he really didn't want to talk about. But at least he's here and able to talk to her privately. "I just needed time and space away from the Dursleys. I can't stand being around them."

"I wish I could say that I understand, Harry but they are your only family that you have left. Harry, you're smart, I'm sure that you can find a way to be creative at home and not be bothered by them."

"I know but they get under my skin so easy and so fast, it's suffocating," he commented.

"We better go in, Ginny's been asking about you," Ella said. Harry was puzzled but it took him a moment to realize that she has vampiric hearing and was able to hear things from a distance. They both walked into the front door and saw that Ginny was standing in the middle of the lounge area with Molly coming down the stairs.

"Harry!" she called out and hugged him. "Ella!" and hugged her.

"Harry!" Hermione followed Molly and hugged him.

"Ella, what a lovely surprise. Why didn't you let us know you were coming?" Molly asked as she looked back and forth between the two.

"I didn't know. Dumbledore," he responded.

"Oh, that man," Molly replied.

"We should have told you, Harry but it was better if you didn't know what was going on especially after what happened this past year," Ella explained.

"But then, what would we do without him?" Molly added.

"Very true," Ella commented.

After all that hugging, Ron leaned over to Hermione to wipe something off her mouth, "Got a bit of toothpaste."

"I best be off. I'm sure Dumbledore would like to know that you're safe and I need to help him prepare for the new school year," Ella replied. She hugged Harry and said good bye to everyone before leaving. She stood outside for a moment and heard Harry take his trunk upstairs as Hedwig flew out of the window for a chance to spread her wings.

Not a moment after he put his trunk aside, they sat down and Harry immediately started to talk, "So when did you get here?"

"A few days ago. Though for a while, I wasn't sure I was coming," Hermione replied.

"Mum sort of lost it last week. Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous," Ron added.

"Oh, come on," Harry replied.

"She's not alone. Even my parents, and they're Muggles, know something bad's happening," Hermione commented.

"Anyway, dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy and it took a few days, but she came around," Ron explained.

"But this is Hogwarts we're talking about. It's Dumbledore. What could be safer?" Harry asked.

"There's been a lot of talk recently that Dumbledore's got a bit old," Hermione said.

"Rubbish! Well, he's only… what is he?" Harry asked, unsure of how old Dumbledore was.

"Hundred and fifty? Give or take a few years," Ron replied, then all three of them had a laughing fit.

Ron: He'll be here soon.

Hermione: Will you stop eating? Your best friend is missing!

Ron: Turn around, you lunatic!

Ginny: He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?

Ron: Well, it looks like it's his own this time.

Hermione: Where have you been? What happened to your face?

Harry: Later. What have I missed?

Ron: Sorting Hat urges us all to be brave and strong in these troubled times. Easy for it to say, huh? It's a hat, isn't it?

Dumbledore: Very best of evenings to you all. First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say has agreed to resume his old post as Potions master. Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape.

Students: Snape?

Dumbledore: Now as you know each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have a right to know why. Once there was a young man, who like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roofs. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name: Tom Riddle. Today of course, he's known all over the world by another name, which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact: Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon... is you. Just something to think about. Now off to bed. Pip-pip.

Ron: That was cheerful.

McGonagall: History of Magic is upstairs, ladies, not down. Mr. Davis! Mr. Davies! That is the girls' lavatory. Potter.

Harry: Oh, this can't be good.

McGonagall: Enjoying ourselves, are we?

Harrya: I had a free period this morning, professor.

McGonagall: So I noticed. I would think you would want to fill it with Potions or is it no longer your ambition to become an Auror?

Harry: It was, but I was told I had an "Outstanding" in my O.W.L.

McGonagall: So you did, when Professor Snape was teaching Potions. However, Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T.'s students with "Exceeds Expectations."

Harry: Brilliant. Um… well, I'll head there straightaway.

McGonagall: Oh, good, good. Potter, take Weasley with you. He looks far too happy over there.


	37. Chapter 37

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with Ella standing by. They both had various parchments in hands, discussing the curriculum for the students. There was a knock on the door, in which Dumbledore called for the guest to come in. Dumbledore looked up and saw that it was Harry; he put down his papers and smiled, "Harry, you got my message. Come in. How are you?"

"I'm fine, sir," he answered as he approached the desk.

"Enjoying your classes?" he asked. "I know Professor Slughorn is most impressed with you."

"I think he overestimates my abilities, sir," he responded. Ella couldn't help but smile at Harry's modesty.

"Do you?"

"Definitely."

"What about your activities outside the classroom?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir?" Harry questioned.

"Well, I notice you spend a great deal of time with Miss Granger. I can't help wondering…" he trailed off.

"Oh, no, no. I mean, she's brilliant, but we're friends, but no," Harry rushed out to say.

"Forgive me. I was merely being curious," he said, waving his hands around. "But enough chitchat. I summoned you here tonight. The answer lies here. What you are looking at are memories. In this case, pertaining to one individual, Voldemort or, as he was known then, Tom Riddle. This vial contains the most particular memory of the day I met him. I'd like you to see it, if you would." Harry was unsure of what to do and Ella noticed his indecisiveness.

"Harry, nothing's going to happen to you. Professor Dumbledore and I will be here once you've seen the memory," Ella explained. Harry nodded and immediately allowed himself to be drawn into the memory. He barely recognized Dumbledore but managed to follow him into unfamiliar building. Once Dumbledore made his introduction at the front desk, one of the nurses led him up the stairs to a hallway. He heard the nurse begin talking.

"I admit some confusion upon receiving your letter, Mr. Dumbledore. In all the years Tom's been here, he's never once had a family visitor. There have been incidents with other children. Nasty things," she explained as they reached the room where Tom was staying. She briefly knocked on the door and opened it. "Tom, you have a visitor."

Dumbledore walked in the room as the nurse left. Tom was sitting at his desk, not saying a word. Dumbledore decided to sit on the edge of the bed and asked, "How do you do, Tom?"

"Don't," he called out. He turned to Dumbledore and said, You're the doctor, aren't you?"

"No. I am a professor," he answered.

"I don't believe you," he retorted. "She wants me looked at. They think I'm different."

"Well, perhaps they're right," he responded.

"I'm not mad," he rushed to say.

Dumbledore replied, "Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic. You can do things, can't you, Tom? Things other children can't."

"I can make things move without toughing them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want. Who are you?"

"I'm like you, Tom. I'm different.

"Prove it," Tom challenged.

Dumbledore immediately set the cupboard on fire and said, "I think there's something in your wardrobe trying to get out, Tom," Dumbledore tried to grab something and saw that Tom had taken it away from him, "Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom. At Hogwarts, you'll be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. You understand it?" Dumbledore turned to leave but he was at the doorway when he heard Tom talk.

"I can speak to snakes too. They find me. Whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?"

The memory faded before Dumbledore answered the question, Harry stood upright and asked, "Did you know, sir? Then?"

"Did I know that I just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded briefly, Dumbledore replied, "No. If I had, I… Over time, while here at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle grew close to one particular teacher. Can you guess who that teacher might be?"

"You didn't bring Professor Slughorn back simply to teach Potions, did you?" Harry asked. Ella knew that Harry would catch up immediately. She knew all too well how smart he was.  
"No, I did not. You see Professor Slughorn possesses something I desire very dearly. And he will not give it up easily," Dumbledore said.

"You said Professor Slughorn would try to collect me," Harry commented.

"I did," he answered.

"Do you want me to let him?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Harry stood quiet for a moment, digesting what he heard from Dumbledore. He didn't even notice that Ella had traded places with Dumbledore until he felt unnecessarily cold.

"Are you feeling quite all right, Harry?" Ella asked as they walked towards the door.

"I'm confused and numb but I'm sure I'll figure out what it all means soon enough," he responded.

"It's times like now where you need to keep an open mind, Harry. Both Dumbledore and I are here for you if and when you feel overwhelmed, okay?" she asked. Harry nodded, grateful for the fact that she was there whenever he needed her.

Exams had been taken and students were either staying at Hogwarts or going home for the holidays. Those who stayed at Hogwarts were free to go to Hogsmeade. During one trip there, students were drinking and looking around at different shops. Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking back to Hogwarts after spending some time at Hogmeade but Harry couldn't help but overhear the conversation between two of his female classmates, "Katie, you don't know what it could be," Leanne commented.

Before he could hear anything else and noticed that Hermione was walking ahead, Ron called out, "Harry."

"What?" he asked.

"Did you hear what she was saying back at the pub about me and her snogging?" Ron asked.

"As if," he replied. Before they could finish their conversation, Leanne screamed as Katie went up in the air and stayed frozen for a moment before being pushed around like a rag doll for a minute before falling down on the snow.

"I warned her. I warned her not to touch it," Leanne responded. Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to Leanne and Katie to see how they were doing. Harry was looking at the package that Katie had opened.

He was just about to touch it when a voice called out, "Don't get any closer. Get back, all of you." Hagrid had picked up Katie and called back, "Do not touch that, except by the wrappings. Do you understand?"

"Leanne, go follow Hagrid and make sure that you inform Professor McGonagall what happened," Ella instructed as she picked up the wrapping paper and picked up the necklace. Edward had a brown paper bag ready for her to drop the necklace in. "Alice, make sure that Carlisle is at the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey," Alice nodded and left to Hogwarts. She looked at the three of them and sighed. "The three of you need to follow me." The three of them nodded and followed them silently with Edward following the four of them. Once they got to Hogwarts, Ella took the bag from Edward and turned to him and said, "Could you go get Professor Snape? He will confirm if there is a curse on the necklace," Edward nodded and left. The four of them went to McGonagall's classroom to see that Leanne was talking quietly to her.

"Miss Cullen, do you have it with you?" McGonagall asked.

"Right here," she said as she showed her the bag. Ella opened the bag and allowed McGonagall to draw it out with her wand. "Edward is retrieving Professor Snape right now." McGonagall nodded and was relieved that Ella had taken care of the situation at hand.

"You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?" McGonagall asked.

"It's like I said. She left to go to the loo, and when she came back, she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it," Leanne responded.

"Did she say to whom?"

"To Professor Dumbledore," she answered.

"Very well. Thank you. Leanne. You may go," she told her and waited for her to leave. Once Leanne left, McGonagall turned to the three of them and said, "Why is it, that whenever anything happens, it's always you three?"

"Believe me, Professor. I've been asking myself that same question for the past six years," Ron commented.

McGonagall saw Snape's entrance, shortly followed by Edward, "Oh. Severus. What do you think?" she asked. He looked at the necklace and immediately knew that it was cursed.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive," he said.

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" he asked. "I know Katie. Off the pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it willingly."

"Yes, she was cursed," McGonagall answered.

"It was Malfoy," Harry accused.

McGonagall turned her head at Harry and said, "That is a very serious accusation, Potter."

"Indeed," Snape agreed, "Your evidence?"

"I just know," Harry said, plainly.

"You just... know. You astonish me with your gifts, Potter. Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One," he said as he stood close to him.

McGonagall diffused the situation by saying, "I suggest you go back to your dormitories. All of you." The three of them left.

"What should we do, Minerva? Should we wait for Albus to arrive from his trip?" Ella asked.

"We have no other choice but to wait," she sighed heavily.

"Who would do such a thing?" Snape asked.

"Can you think of no one?" Ella asked.

"Malfoy, you mean?" Snape asked.

"Not him. I mean, Voldemort. He's getting more and more creative by the day with how to kill Harry and those he loves," she clarified.

"She's right, Severus," McGonagall answered. "Malfoy is just a pawn in You-Know-Who's game. We don't know his ulterior motives and until we do, we need to keep this quiet." Everyone agreed. With her wand, McGonagall put the necklace back into the bag and hid it in one of her drawers. Edward and Ella left towards their house.

"I've read Malfoy's mind. The only thing that he's been told is to find a way to kill Dumbledore. It's an order from Voldemort. He doesn't think of anything else. Plus he's been thinking about finding a way for the Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts secretly. He tries to block his mind from me but I've managed to peek into his mind when he's not looking," Edward explained. Ella sighed. She figured that much already. "What should we do?"

"I honestly don't know. I fear that Voldemort may be working with nomads. We need to find allies to help us but we need to wait. I fear that Volturi will side with Voldemort," she told him. They entered their house with everyone in the living area.

"We should make some calls and see if anyone is on our side," Carlisle commented.

"I think we need to wait," Ella spoke up. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "The reason why I'm saying this is because I don't believe that Voldemort will actually be here."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Edward said that the Dark Lord ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore. He's giving him a chance to do it. He won't make an appearance because he believes that Draco will succeed but he will send Death Eaters instead," Ella explained.

"Why would Death Eaters show up?" Rosalie asked.

"To witness the event," Ella answered. "And to see if Draco is anything like his father."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Lucius is all bark and no bite whereas Voldemort is the opposite," she responded. "So far, Draco has been following his father's footsteps."

"I don't understand," Esme said.

"What I mean is that Draco uses techniques to kill someone without having to physically kill someone, just like Lucius. Lucius uses potions and spells and people to do the work for them, rather than doing it themselves," Ella explained.

"What can we do?" Jasper asked.

"Right now, nothing," Ella answered.

Everyone went back to their respective dorms after the Quidditch games. Gryffindor, in particular was celebrating their win but the attention went to Ron Weasley. Hermione actually believed that Ron had drank pumpkin juice in which Harry supposedly spilt liquid luck into but only to find out that Harry didn't do so. Lavender pulled Ron down from the makeshift stage and started to kiss him. Hermione felt disgusted and left the room. Harry looked back and decided to follow her. He climbed down the stairs and saw paper birds flying around Hermione. "Charms spell. I'm just practicing," Hermione explained.

"Well, they're really good," he responded. At that moment, Ella and Edward showed up, standing by the window and giving the space they needed. Harry sat down next to Hermione.

"How does it feel, Harry?" she asked and then went further, "When you see Dean with Ginny? I know. I see the way you look at her. You're my best friend." At that moment, Lavender's laughter floated through the air. Harry and Hermione looked up to see Lavender pulling Ron.

"Oops. I think this room's taken," she said. Lavender started to leave.

"What's with the birds?" Ron asked.

Hermione stood up and looked at Ron, "_Oppugno_." The bird chased after Ron who ran out. The birds destroyed themselves when they hit the wall. Hermione sat back down and latched herself to Harry's arm, sobbing.

"It feels like this," Harry said. Ella sat next to Hermione and gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes but said nothing. She knew that there were no words mend a broken heart. Hermione looked at Ella through her watery eyes and fell into Ella's arms and cried harder. Ella just sat there, hugging her, knowing that her presence spoke louder than anything she could ever say to Hermione.

Harry was following Hermione as she was putting the books in their rightful place in the library, "He's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes. I really couldn't care less. Was I under the impression he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party? Yes. Now, given the circumstances, I am contemplating on making other arrangements."

"Have you?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet. Why?"

"I just thought, seeing as neither of us can go with who we'd really like to, we should go together, as friends. But then I thought, well, I would feel safer and better if Ella and Edward were there. I thought that maybe we could ask them respectively," Harry explained.

Hermione was thoughtful about what was being offered and she realized that Harry was right, "I think you're right. It would be nice to have Mr. and Mrs. Cullen there with us. We should go and ask them soon."

Harry noticed that Hermione was acting a bit weird. "Hermione, why are you acting so strange?"

Hermione looked over to her right and then turned to face Harry, "See that girl over there?" she asked as she motioned to her left and Harry nodded. "That's Romilda Vane. Apparently she's trying to smuggle you a love potion."

"Really?" Harry smirked and stared at Romilda.

Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Harry, "Hey! She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the Chosen One."

"But I am the Chosen One," Harry said and Hermione immediately smacked his head with a newspaper. "Okay, sorry. Um, kidding. Let's go now and ask." Hermione nodded. As they left the library and walked towards the quad, they bumped into Edward and Ella who were chatting animatedly with each other. Harry motioned to Hermione about what he saw. They stood for a moment, watching them and couldn't help but smile at what they saw. They both were thinking about how both Edward and Ella were there for them at the times when they needed them and were grateful for that. Then Harry started walking towards them with Hermione following closely. When they got to them close enough, Harry couldn't help but smile as he heard Ella's graceful laughter. Edward and Ella looked up at Harry and Hermione.

"Well, what do we owe to the pleasure of gracing us with your presence?" Ella asked. Harry looked at Hermione and they were both smiling, "We have a favor to ask the both of you," Harry said. "We've been invited to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party and we thought of going together…"

"As friends," Hermione interceded.

"Right, as friends but I would feel better and safer knowing that both of you were there with us," Harry explained. Ella and Edward turned to each other and discreetly smiled at each other, waiting for them to finish their question.

"We know that the party is invitation only, so we thought that maybe Harry could ask Miss Cullen and I could ask Mr. Cullen to accompany us to the party?" Hermione asked, tentatively.

Ella looked over at Edward, smiling mischievously, "Well, Edward, what do you think? Should we escort Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?"

"Hmm, should we look at our schedule?" Edward asked back. Ella looked at the both of them. Hermione looked a bit down but Harry was grinning widely.

"Miss Granger, don't look so down," Ella said. "We would be more than happy to join you to the party. I'm truly honored that you thought of us."

"That's why you were grinning," Hermione accused as she smacked his arm.

"Will you stop hitting me?" Harry retorted plainly. Ella and Edward sat there, quietly laughing. "Anyways, we'll let you know more once we get the information."

"All right," Ella replied and everyone departed to their own separate ways.

Edward and Ella were both waiting at the Gryffindor entrance for Harry and Hermione. Edward had a corsage for Hermione in hand. They were both chatting quietly. Moments later, Harry and Hermione finally made their appearance. "Miss Cullen, you look beautiful," he said as he walked towards them with a corsage in hand.

"Miss Granger looks just as gorgeous," Edward said as he bowed towards her. Hermione blushed a bit. "Your corsage, my lady." He helped her put the corsage on her wrist as Harry did the same to Ella. Then they all went to the party together.

As they entered the room, they took in all the decorations and were approached by a waiter, "Drink?"

Harry saw who was talking and greeted him, "Neville."

"I didn't get into the Slug club," he said but quickly added, "It's okay, though. He's got Belby handing out towels in the loo."

Harry saw what Neville was offering and replied, "Oh, well, I'm fine, mate. Thanks."

"Okay," he then turned to Hermione, Ella and Edward and offered them a drink. Everyone respectfully declined. They began to walk around, greeting everyone. Slughorn saw Harry and Hermione with the Cullens and wanted a photo op with the four of them. Out of the corner of Hermione's eye, she saw Cormac being a waiter and looked at her somewhat evilly. She wasn't going to let him ruin her fun. She was glad that she took on Harry's advice and asked Edward to be her date and not Cormac. As the last photo was taken, the four of them went to mingle with other people. Eventually, they ended up in the balcony, taking in the night sky and chatting quietly before Cormac had appeared with a tray of Dragon Tartare.

"Dragon Tartare?" Cormac asked, offering the tray.

"No, thank you," Harry respectfully declined. Everyone else declined. Hermione made a point to tuck her hand onto Edward's arm. Knowing that Edward was there, it boosted her confidence. Cormac turned around and stopped shortly as he saw Professor Snape standing in front of him.

"Dragon Tartare?" he offered.

"No, now go away," he replied stiffly. Harry moved his foot in front of Cormac, in which he slipped and pushed the tray onto Snape's clothes. Everyone who saw what had happened muffled their laughter.

Snape just stood there and said, "You've just bought yourself a month's detention, McLaggen." Cormac picked the tray up and left the balcony.

"Professor Snape, how can I help you," Ella asked.

"I only wish to convey a message to Mr. Potter," he replied.

"A message?" he asked.

"From Professor Dumbledore. He asked me to give you his best, and he hopes you enjoy your holiday. You see, he's traveling, and he won't return until term resumes," he informed him.

"Traveling where?" Harry asked. At that moment, they heard a commotion and headed indoors to see Filch bringing in Draco.

"Take your hands off me, you filthy squib!" Draco reacted.

"Professor Slughorn, sir. I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party," he conveyed.

"Okay, okay. I was gate-crashing. Happy?" he retorted.

Snape went up to Draco and said, "I'll escort him out."

"Certainly, professor," he said.

"All right, everyone, carry on, carry on," he said as Snape took Draco out. Ella looked at Edward and spoke privately as they heard the recent news about Dumbledore's absence as well as Draco's actions.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry excused himself and managed to follow Snape and Draco and overheard Snape telling him that he made an Unbreakable vow to Narcissa to protect him. Draco was being unbelievably arrogant, "I don't need protection. I was chosen for this. Out of all the others. Me. And I won't fail him."

"You're afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you," Snape told him.

"No! I was chosen. This is my moment," he retorted. Quietly, he went back to the party and found Hermione, Ella and Edward easy enough. He was thinking of the whole situation in which Edward was discreetly looking at him and managed to tell Ella what Harry had overheard. Ella was grateful that there were no other vampires around to hear what Edward had told her.

Ella leaned to Harry's ear and said, "Don't stress yourself over this situation but do talk to the Order of the Phoenix about this and see if they know anything about it." Harry nodded at her command. He thought that would be a good idea to talk with them and see what needs to be done. On the train home, Harry thought about telling Ron about what he overheard but decided against it. He had figured out what would happen if someone makes an Unbreakable Vow.

That night, he was sitting across from Remus, Tonks, Edward, Ella, Jasper, Alice and Arthur about what he heard, Remus asked, "Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?"

"I know that it sounds mad," Harry stated.

"Has it occurred to you Harry that Snape was simply pretending to offer Draco help so he could find out what he was up to?" Remus asked.

"That's not what it sounded like," he told him.

"Perhaps Harry's right, Remus. I mean, to make an Unbreakable Vow..." Tonks added.

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgment. Dumbledore trusts Snape, therefore I do," Remus informed him.

"Dumbledore can make mistakes," Harry explained.

"You're blinded by hatred," Remus accused.

"No, he isn't," Jasper commented. "If he's feeling hatred, I'm not feeling it."

"Yes you are!" he said, ignoring Jasper. "People are disappearing, Harry, daily. We place our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed," Remus said.

"Jasper, Alice, go back home. I have a feeling that we might need everyone here. I fear that something will happen tonight," Ella said, quietly as she led them outside. Jasper and Alice nodded and Apparated to the Cullen house.

After that argument, Arthur took Harry, Edward and Ella aside to another part of the house, Arthur looked at Harry and said, "You'll have to forgive Remus. It takes its toll, his condition."

Harry took a moment to look at him and noticed how tired he looked. "Are you all right, Mr. Weasley?" he asked.

"We're being followed, all of us. Most days, Molly doesn't leave the house. It's not been easy," he told him.

"Did you get my owl?"

"Yes, I did," he answered. He sat down and thought about how to tell Harry what he's learned, "If Dumbledore's traveling, then that's news to the Ministry, but perhaps that's the way Dumbledore wants it. As for Draco Malfoy, I know a bit more."

"Go on," Ella encouraged.

"I sent an agent to Borgin and Burkes. I think, from what you described, what you and Ron saw in the summer, the object that Draco is so interested in is a vanishing cabinet," he notified.

Harry looked a bit puzzled, "A Vanishing cabinet?"

"There were all the rage when Voldemort first rose to power. You can see the appeal. Should Death Eaters come knocking, one simply had to slip inside and disappear for an hour or two. They can transport you anywhere. Tricky contraptions though, very temperamental," he clarified.

"What happened to it? The one at Borgin and Burkes?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's still there," he said. Molly had called everyone to dinner. Knowing that Edward and Ella didn't eat, she set aside two goblets full of blood for them.

"Thank you, Molly," Ella replied.

"Truly," Edward agreed. Molly blushed and went on feeding the rest of her family.

After everyone was fully satiated, Tonks announced it was time for Remus and herself to leave. At the door, Tonks said, "It was delicious, Molly, really."

"Are you sure you won't stay?" she inquired.

"No, we should go. The first night of the cycle's always the worst," she said as she looked at Remus, who was looking at the night sky, looking a bit pale.

"Remus?" Arthur called out.

"Sweetheart," she said as she rubbed his arm. Just moments later, unbeknownst to the 'adults,' Harry was standing by the window above the front door with Ginny and saw what three or four black cloud-like figures zoomed by.

Harry ran out, passing Molly, who in turned cried out, "Harry, no!" Remus immediately ran after him.

"Remus!" Arthur called out. Ginny immediately followed the pair.

"Ginny!" Molly cried out.

In a distance, Bellatrix called out, "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black. You coming to get me? Harry, can you get me? You coming to get me?" Harry stood around, trying to see if he could find any of the Death Eaters but didn't. In a distance, he could see a pale white 'head' floating by. When that 'head' turned to face Harry, he saw the red eyes and immediately knew the unknown figure was a vampire. He was immediately frightened when he saw the vampire heading towards him. Within a blink of an eye, the face disappeared and saw the back of Ella and heard Ginny call out. "Harry?" As soon as she stopped speaking, a Death eater had shown up.

Harry picked up his wand and said, "Stupefy!"

"Harry! Ginny!" Arthur reached them in time to see that they were unharmed. In a distance they heard the house explode in fire and Arthur simply said, "Molly" before the three of them ran back to the house. A ring of fire had stopped them from saving anything from the house. Molly leaned into Arthur's arms when he hugged her to him. Everyone felt defeated when they saw the house continue to burn. The Cullens had managed to burn the fire out.

While the Weasleys went through the house seeing what they could salvage, Ella pulled Harry aside, "There's something you need to realize, Harry."

"What's that?" he asked.

"If they can get to you here while you're with a magical family, it'll be easy for them to get to you anywhere. You're bloody lucky you weren't killed. You have to realize who you are, Harry," Ella explained.

"I know who I am, Ella, all right?" Harry responded snarky. If Ella was hurt, she wasn't showing it but she expected this kind of reaction from him at some point because of the stress of who he was and he was being attacked from every possible way. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, Harry. I would have reacted the same way if I were in your shoes," Ella said.

"Why is he doing this?" Harry asked.

"He's trying to kill you again, Harry," Ella said.

"Why?" Harry inquired. "What did I do to make him want to hunt me?"

Ella was quiet for a moment and then spoke, "He wants to kill you because you have something he doesn't and never will get."

"What's that?"

"Friendship," she said, "and love. Above all else, Voldemort wants power. Think of it like the mountains. At the very top of it, it's the source of all power but it's lonely at the same time because there's no space to share it with people but that's what he wants. He wants the very tip of the mountain but the road there is difficult for him because you're alive and you're the bump on the road and he's trying to squash that. The reason why he has difficulty killing you now is that you have me, Ron, Hermione, your friends, the Weasleys, and so many more people who love you, Harry. That's the one thing that he doesn't expect." Ella left him alone to think about what she had told him just now.

"Molly, allow us to help you buy a new house," Esme said.

"Absolutely not! Arthur and I have built this house with our own hands and money. It may be difficult for us to rebuild the house with a limited budget but it can be done," Molly said and she had continuously adamantly refused to accept any kind of monetary support from the Cullens but graciously accepted their help in rebuilding their house.

Everyone had gone back to school. The Weasleys, the Cullens and Harry were more apprehensive than usual and Hermione caught onto that like she usually does. Harry told her what had happened and agreed with what Ella told him. It was that time where Harry was in Dumbledore's office and was in another memory shown in the Pensieve. "I'd like to know where you get your information. More knowledgeable than half the staff, you are," he said as he faced Tom.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" Tom asked.

"Now, Tom. I couldn't tell you if I know, could I? By the way, thank you for the pineapple. You're quite right, it is my favorite. But how did you know?" he asked.

"Intuition," he simply answered.

Slughorn was suspicious of Tom's answer but looked at the clock and saw the time, "Gracious. Is it that time already? Off you go, boys, or Professor Dippet will have us all in detention. Look sharp, Tom. Don't want to be caught out of beds after hours," Slughorn said and looked at Tom. He noticed this faraway look on his face, "Is something on your mind, Tom?"

"Yes, sir. You see, I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. The other professors, well, they're not like you. They might misunderstand," he strayed off.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"I was in the library the other night in the Restricted Section and I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic. And I thought perhaps you could illuminate me. It's called, as I understand it… (speaks indistinctly)…" Tom explained.

"I beg your pardon? I don't know anything about such things, and if I did, I would tell you! Now, get out of here at once, and don't let me catch you mentioning it again!" Slughorn said and pointed at the door, signaling Tom to leave the room. When Harry left the memory, Dumbledore noticed a puzzled look on his face.

"Confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't," Dumbledore said.

"Well, I don't understand. What happened?" he replied.

"This is perhaps the most important memory I've collected. It is also a lie. This memory has been tampered with by the same person whose memory it is, our friend, Professor Slughorn," Dumbledore explained.

"But why would he tamper with his own memory?" he asked.

"I suspect he's ashamed of it," he answered.

"Why?"

"Why, indeed? I asked you to get to know Professor Slughorn, and you have done so. Now I want you to persuade him to divulge his true memory, any way you can," Dumbledore said.

"I don't know that well, sir," Harry informed him.

"This memory is everything. Without it, we are blind. Without it, we leave the fate of our world to chance. You have no choice. You must not fail," he described.

Harry left his office and wandered through the halls thinking of what Dumbledore had described about the memory and how important the piece of clue was to the bigger picture of fighting against Voldemort. He walked to Slughorn's classroom who in turn saw him enter and said, "Aha. If it isn't the Prince of Potions himself. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Sir, I wondered if I might ask you something," he said.

"Ask away, dear boy, ask away," he incited.

"The other day I was in the library, in the Restricted Section and I came across something odd about a very rare piece of magic," he didn't know where else to start.

Slughorn paused a bit before answering, "Yes. And what was this rare piece of magic?"

"Well, I don't know. I can't remember the name exactly. It got me wondering, are there some kinds of magic you're not allowed to teach us?" he asked.

"I'm Potions Master, Harry. I think your question'd better be posed for Professor Snape," he said, trying to make Harry leave.

"Yes. He and I don't exactly see eye to eye, sir. What I mean to say is, well, he's not like you. He might misunderstand," Harry described.

"Yes," he agreed and then went on, "There can be no light without dark. And so it is with magic. Myself, I always strive to live within the light. I suggest you do the same," he told him.

"Is that what you told Tom Riddle when he came asking same questions?" he asked bluntly.

"Dumbledore put you up to this, didn't he? Didn't he?" Slughorn asked and then left without an answer. Harry decided to wait for a bit to allow Slughorn to walk to his office before following him. He didn't want Slughorn to be any more suspicious than he already was. Moments later, Harry found himself at Slughorn's office and knocked. "Yes?" he asked. Slughorn opened the peephole and saw that it was Harry, "Oh, it's you, Potter. I'm sorry, I'm busy at the moment," and closed it. Harry couldn't get a word in and decided at that moment to leave it as is before heading towards his dorm room where he found Ron sitting on the floor.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The moon," he said, dreamily.

"Divine," Harry answered simply and then looked around the room and saw all of the candy wrappers on the bed and the floor, "Had ourselves a little late-night snack, did we?"

"It was on your bed, the box. I just thought I'd try one," Ron said, getting up from where he sat on the floor.

"Or 20…" Harry strayed off and then went to sit down on the bed.

Ron immediately went to sit next to him and said, "I can't stop thinking about her, Harry." Harry felt a bit uncomfortable that Ron had invaded his personal space on his bed and then moved away. He sat down on the bed next to his.

"Honestly, I reckoned she was annoying you," he responded.

"She could never annoy me. I think I love her," Ron said absentmindedly.

"Well, brilliant."

"Do you think she knows I exist?" he asked.

"I hope so. She's been snogging you for three months," Harry commented.

"Snogging? Who are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Who are you talking about?" he inquired, wondering who Ron was talking about.

"Romilda, of course. Romilda Vane," Ron answered.

"Okay, very funny" he got up from the bed, walked over to the end of the bed, leaned down to pick up the candy wrappers before feeling the box that Ron was holding hit him, "What was that for?" he asked as he stood up.

"It's no joke! I'm in love with her!"

"Fine, you're in love with her. Have you ever actually met her?" Harry said, deciding to play along with Ron's game.

"No. Can you introduce me?" he asked and then went to the window and sat down.

Harry picked up the card that came up with the box and saw what was written. He put the card back down on the bed, went to Ron and said, "Come on, Ron. I'm gonna introduce you to Romilda Vane," he took him to Slughorn's office and knocked on his door, and before Slughorn could say a word, Harry said, "I'm sorry, sir. I wouldn't bother you if it weren't absolutely essential."

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and said, "Where's Romilda?"

"What's the matter with Wenby?" he asked.

Harry leaned closer to the peephole and whispered, "Very powerful love potion."

"Very well. Better bring him in," Slughorn said as he opened the door for them. Harry was able to lead Ron into the office as Slughorn opened his chest of remedies. As he was pulling out the ingredients for a tonic, he spoke, "I'd have thought you could whip up a remedy for this in no time, Harry."

"Well, I thought this called for a more practiced hand, sir," he said. Harry figured that this would be a great way to try and see if he could get Slughorn to open up about his sluggish memory.

"Hello, darling. Fancy a drink?" Ron asked as he wrapped his arms around Slughorn.

"Perhaps you're right," Slughorn admitted as he was astonished by Ron's behavior.

Harry walked around Slughorn and pried Ron off of him and led him to the couch behind them, "I'm sorry, by the way, professor, about earlier today, our misunderstanding."

"Oh, not at all. All water under the bridge, you know? Correct?"

"I expect you're tired of it after all these years," he said as he walked back to Slughorn, "All the questions about Voldemort."

"Don't use that name," he said and then went back to the tonic. Once he was finished, he stood in front of Ron and gave him the cup of tonic, "There you are, old boy. Bottoms up."

"What's this?" he asked as he grabbed the drinks.

"Tonic for the nerves," he responded.

Ron took a sip of the tonic and whatever magic was in it made Ron "wake" up from the love potion and asked, "What happened to me?"

"Love potion," Harry described.

"A bloody strong one at that," Slughorn added as he took the cup away from Ron.

"I feel really bad," Ron confessed.

"You need a pick-me-up, my boy," he said as he looked at whatever drinks he had. "Got Butterbeer, wine, dazzling oak-matured mead. I had other intentions for this, but I think, given the circumstances…" he brought three cups, handed one to Ron, the second to Harry and kept one for himself, "Here we are, Potter. To Life." Ron had immediately drank from it as Slughorn spoke. Ron immediately fell down after taking in one sip.

Harry immediately gave his drink to Slughorn and ran to him, "Ron. Ron. Professor, do something," he called out.

"I don't understand," Slughorn said as he sat down in the single chair.

Harry immediately ran to Slughorn's chest and was rummaging through, trying to find something. He finally came across a box of bezoars, grabbed one and ran back to where Ron was lying. He stuffed it into Ron's mouth, "Come on, Ron, breathe."

Ron managed to swallow it but he wasn't responding. After a moment, Ron took a deep breath and Harry released the breathe he was holding. Ron looked up at Harry and said, "These girls, they're gonna kill me." In that moment, Ella made an appearance with Carlisle and Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, dear," Pomfrey said as she rushed over to Ron who was still lying on the floor. Carlisle went to help her with Ron.

"Harry, come and help me with Professor Slughorn. Madam Pomfrey and Dr. Cullen are taking care of Ron," Ella said as she grabbed the cups from Slughorn and set it aside. "Harry, do you remember which bottle Professor Slughorn used to offer you the drink?"

"Yeah," he responded and pointed to the one on the table. Ella grabbed the bottle and put it in a brown paper bag. Harry was holding Slughorn's arm as he waited for Ella to lead them.

"We'll meet you at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey," Ella said. She nodded and led the way with Carlisle holding Ron's weight and following Pomfrey. Ella stood on the other side of Slughorn and leading him by using his elbow. When they got there, Edward was standing by with Ginny and Hermione. They saw that Ron was in and out of consciousness but Pomfrey gave him a potion to help him sleep peacefully. "I'll go inform Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall about what happened to Ron." She left immediately. It wasn't until 5 minutes later, did she arrive with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, fully aware of what had happened.

"Quick thinking on your part, Harry. Using a bezoar," he said and then turned to Slughorn, "You must be very proud of your student, Horace."

"Hm?" he said, he wasn't really paying attention and then said, "Oh, yes, very proud."

"I think we agree, Potter's actions were heroic," McGonagall said and then asked, "The question is, why were they necessary?"

"Why, indeed?" Dumbledore agreed. He approached Ella and grabbed the bottle that was in her hand, and smelled what was inside the bottle, "This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't remember who gave you this bottle? Which, by the way, possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry when not polluted with poison."

"Actually, I had intended to give it as a gift myself."

"To whom, I might ask?" Dumbledore asked.

"To you, Headmaster," Slughorn asked.

Lavender immediately walked in and said, "Where is he? Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me? What is she doing here?" when she saw Hermione sitting next to Ron.

Hermione immediately stood up and said, "I might ask you the same question!"

"I happen to be his girlfriend!" she proclaimed.

"Well, I happen to be his... friend," she retorted.

"Don't make me laugh! You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up now that's he's all interesting!"

"He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo!" Hermione exclaimed. "And for the record, I've always found him interesting.:

Ron groaned and Lavender said, "Ah! See? He senses my presence. Don't worry, Won-Won! I'm here. I'm here."

Everyone was curious as to what he was going to say but he mumbled at first and then slowly said, "Hermione. Hermione... Hermione…" Lavender walked off in a huff as Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and sat on his bed.

"Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen sting," Dumbledore said. Ella turned away, stifling her smile. "Well, come away, everybody. Mr. Weasley is well tended."

Ginny stood up from her chair and walked towards Harry and said, "About time, don't you think?"

Harry smiled and then saw that Madam Pomfrey had put something down for Ron and said, "Thank you."

Hermione looked over at Harry who gave her a look and she simply replied, "Oh, shut up."


	39. Chapter 39

After a couple of days in the hospital, Ron was finally let go after a final onceover by Madam Pomfrey. It was free period and everyone was socializing more or less in the Great Hall. Most of the Cullens were in the Great Hall, making sure that nothing was going awry, plus Ella didn't want to be too far from Harry. She feared that something was going to happen, despite all of Alice's reassurances that nothing will happen anytime soon. For a moment, Ella saw a several white flakes come down from the ceiling when she heard Hermione say, "Stop it, Ron. You're making it snow."

Ron looked up and saw what he was doing. He hadn't realized that he made it happen because he was too busy wondering why Lavender was staring at him and gripping a fork, "Tell me how I broke up with Lavender again."

Hermione wasn't sure as to how to respond and Harry was just sitting there because Ron had asked Hermione and not him. "Um, well, she came to visit you in the hospital. And you talked. I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation," she said, trying to generalize what had happened.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her. It's just she seems a bit put out," he said and the three of them had turned to see her muted anger expression.

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?" she asked but no one answered the question. The three of them turned to each other and Hermione asked, "You say you don't remember anything from that night? Anything at all?"

Ron was thinking back to the hospital and vaguely remembered something, "There is something," but wasn't sure if what he remembered was true, "But it can't be. I was completely boggled, wasn't I?"

"Right, boggled," Hermione agreed. What she didn't know was that Ella was looking at Edward, who in turned just sighed but looked at him as if to say that some guys are just too slow, which of course made Ella giggle. A group of girls walked past and Hermione leaned down and whispered, "Harry. That's Katie. Katie Bell." Harry looked up and saw who she was talking about and got up from his seat and walked towards her.

When he finally got to her, he spoke, "Katie. How are you?"

Katie looked at him and immediately said, "I know you're going to ask me Harry, but I don't know who cursed me. I've been trying to remember, honestly. But I just can't."

"Katie?" Leanne called out.

Harry turned around and saw Draco had just entered the Great Hall and froze for a moment when he saw Katie Bell. He immediately left with Harry following him. Ella had figured out what was going to happen without Alice there. She looked at Edward, who in turn had left towards the back door to get Snape. Ella walked as fast as she could without startling anyone. She managed to find out where they were at and stayed outside of the boys bathroom. She was listening in the conversation, Harry said, "I know what you did, Malfoy. You hexed her, didn't you?" At that moment, Snape had shown up with Ella motioning for him to stop for a moment. Then she heard, "Sectrumsempra!" Snape immediately went inside the bathroom to see what damage was done. He saw Draco on the ground, bleeding to death. Blood spurted from Draco's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

Snape hovered over him and said, "Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur" as Harry walked out of the bathroom. Ella grabbed him and carried him out of the castle to their home.

As soon as they got into the house, Ella pushed him onto the couch, Harry was out of breath, and "Do you even realize what you've done?" Ella growled quietly.

"I have an idea," Harry said, unsure of how to react to this side of Ella. This was new to him and couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed by her actions.

"Do you know what came out of your mouth?" Edward and Jasper were hovering over Ella as Emmett was crouching in front of Ella, just in case there was an attack. Esme was standing by the stairs, upset at Ella's behavior yet full of sympathy towards Harry.

"I know what I said," Harry replied.

"Where did you learn it then?" she asked.

"Nowhere," he commented.

"Don't lie to me!" Ella raising her voice.

"I'm not lying," Harry said, for the first time he was frightened of Ella.

"Do not ask me again," she hissed. Edward grabbed her arm and held on firmly. He knew that if she did anything to harm him, she was going to regret it.

"If I tell you, you're just going to take it away from me," Harry explained.

"Damn right am I going to take it away from you! I did not make the Unbreakable Vow with your mother, so that you can become a Death Eater," she barked out. Harry was startled by what he had just heard.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely surprised by what he just heard. Ella took a moment, looked at him and listened to his heartbeat.

"He's confused, I think we all are," Edward said.

"Do you not know that what you said was a Dark Arts Curse?" Ella asked. As soon as he heard what she said, Harry looked at her sharply, not knowing what she meant. At that moment, Rosalie walked in with Ginny. Ginny looked around and wasn't sure as to what was going on but she suspected that it was related to the book that Harry had.

"It's about the book that Harry had, isn't it?" Ginny asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

Ella looked at her and asked, "What book?"

Ginny looked at Harry, "Didn't you tell her about the book?" Harry looked away, not sure what to say.

"Is that where you got the curse from?" she asked. Harry didn't respond. "Answer me!"

Harry knew that he couldn't lie to her, "Yes," he said quietly but he knew that she heard him.

"Ginny, do you know where the book is?" she asked.

"No, but I could ask my brother to get it since he is Harry's roommate," Ginny responded.

"Alice, could you go and get Ron to help you get the book and then ask him and Hermione to come?" Ella asked as Alice had just arrived into the living room, knowing that she had heard and seen everything.

"Of course," she said and ran to Hogwarts with the typical vampire speed.

"Ginny, when Alice comes back with Ron and Hermione, would you please go with Harry and take the book to the Room of Requirement? Make sure that he doesn't know where you hid the book," Ella requested.

"No," Harry interrupted. Ella looked at him brusquely and he shrank back onto the couch.

"Of course," Ginny responded. It wasn't until moments later where Alice had shown up with Ron and Hermione. Hermione had given the book to Ella since she didn't trust Ron to hold it.

"Hermione, I know that you've tried to tell Harry to return the book to Professor Slughorn or Professor Dumbledore, correct?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I did but he never listened and Ron was encouraging him to keep, per usual," Hermione answered.

Ella looked over to Harry and said, "Even she knew that it was wrong to keep the book. Why didn't you listen to her?"

"Why should he not keep it?" Ron asked.

"Because he learned something from it and nearly killed someone," Ella responded starkly. Ron stood there, mouth agape because of what Harry did and Ella's behavior.

"You need to turn the book in now, mate," Ron said.

"Now, look who's talking sense?" Hermione retorted.

Ella held her hand out for the book opened it and a grave expression was on her face. Edward looked over her shoulder and saw the name but was somewhat puzzled. Ella opened her mind and told him who it was. In a moment, Edward and Ella looked years older than they really are.

She gave the book to Ginny who looked at Harry and said, "You have to get rid of it. Today. Take my hand." Harry stood up and held onto her hand and left the house and into Hogwarts. Ginny led them to the one area where they knew that the door would reveal itself and when it did, they both entered the room. "We need to hide the Half-Blood Prince's book. Where no one will ever find it, including you."

They heard a noise and looked behind them and simultaneously said, "What was that?" After the noise stopped, Ginny said, "See? You never know what you'll find up here. All right, close your eyes. That way you can't be tempted," she waited for Harry to close his eyes but he didn't. She gently encouraged him, "Close your eyes." When he did, she managed to hide the book where she knew that he wouldn't see it then went back to where Harry was standing and kissed him, "That can stay hidden up here too, if you like." When Harry opened his eyes, Ginny was gone and left the room. He went back to his room and laid down in his bed, thinking about the kiss.

During that whole time, the Cullens were amongst discussion themselves. "In my hundred years with you, I've never seen you react like this, Ella. What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"The book belongs to a Half Blood Prince," Ella said.

"Who's that?" Alice asked.

"The one and only Dark Arts Teacher and the Head of the Slytherin House, Severus Snape but the thing is that Harry hasn't made that connection yet. I fear that Harry will go down that path," Ella explained.

"You don't know that," Carlisle said. "None of us do."

"Alice?" Ella inquired.

"I can't see his future," she simply responded.

"That should tell you that he's close to going down the dark road, Carlisle," she responded. She felt vulnerable but she might as well as confess to her family, "I don't know what to do. I can't make sense of my thoughts."

"Okay, let's start at the beginning," Carlisle said. "You said that the word that Harry said was in the book that belonged to the Half Blood Prince, which is Severus Snape?"

"Yes, but Harry doesn't know that yet, I believe," she said. "Edward?"

"He hasn't made the connection yet but he's trying to find out who the book belongs to and who the Half Blood Prince is," he said.

"For one thing I want to keep him in the dark as long as possible but Dumbledore asked me to do something that I cannot delve many details to any of you except for Edward. I do need all of you to be prepared," Ella said.

"What is it that Albus needs us to do?" Esme asked. At that time there was a knock on the door, Esme went to open it and Dumbledore showed up.

"Professor," Ella greeted.

"I am glad to see all of the Cullens gathered but it saddens me to hear what had happened," he said.

"Did Professor Snape talk to you about what happened to Draco?" Ella asked.

"Yes, he did. That is one of the reasons why I am here," he said. As soon as she heard him say that, she knew it was time."

"Albus, I was just asking Ella what you needed us to do," Esme said.

"I will allow Ella to explain but I am here to inform you that the time is near," he said. "You and your family needs to prepare."

"What is he talking about?" Jasper questioned.

"It's time to produce the antidote that Sirius gave us," Ella replied. A small, collective gasp came out from everyone. "I need Carlisle and Jasper to focus on doing that and when the time comes, Carlisle will be the one feeding it to me. I need Esme, Alice and Rosalie to prep the medical lab as well as aide Carlisle when it's time. Emmett, I need you and Jasper to be on guard and I hate to test your tolerance right now, but I need you to prepare the refrigerator with blood."

"What about Edward?" Esme questioned.

"He'll be with me," she said. She looked over to Edward and said, "You know what to do." Edward nodded.

"Ella and I will need Edward to travel with us. There will be an upcoming trip, in which I cannot give away too much and I will not be able to handle Ella alone," he explained. "I fear that this will be the last you will see of me." Ella went up and hugged him and whispered something in his ear. She knew that her family had heard.

Ella was standing with Edward, quietly outside of Hagrid's Hut. They knew that they wouldn't be seen. Plus they needed to get out of the house after giving specific instructions to the family. Esme was against this because she didn't want the people she loved to die but she knew that it had to happen. The family was trapped against the wall with no other choice but they promised each other that they wouldn't give up without a fight and that's what they were going to do. Ella was listening to Harry, Hagrid and Slughorn in the house and Slughorn was talking about life and death, "Poof. It was a student who gave me Francis. One spring afternoon I discovered a bowl on my desk with just a few inches of clear water in it. And floating on the surface was a flower petal. As I watched, it sank. Just before it reached the bottom, it transformed into a wee fish. It was beautiful magic. Wondrous to behold. The flower petal had come from a lily. Your mother. The day I came downstairs, the day the bowl was empty was the day your mother… I know why you're here. But I can't help you. It would ruin me."

Harry just looked at him with his blue eyes and knew what he had to say in order to convince him to give up the memory, "Do you know why I survived, professor? The night I got this?" he asked as he pointed to his scar. "Because of her. Because she sacrificed herself. Because she refused to step aside. Because her love was more powerful than Voldemort."

"Don't say his name," he said, terribly afraid.

"I'm not afraid of the name, Professor. I'm going to tell you something. Something others have only guessed at. It's true. I am the chosen one. Only I can destroy him, but in order to do so, I need to know what Tom Riddle asked you all those years ago in your office, and I need to know what you told him. Be brave, Professor. Be brave like my mother. Otherwise you disgrace her. Otherwise she died for nothing. Otherwise the bowl will remain empty forever," he said.

"Please... don't think badly of me when you see it... you've no idea how he was like, even then..." he begged as he withdrew the memory and put it in the glass bottle that Harry provided. Harry took the bottle and went back to his room and slept. He had to meet with Dumbledore the next morning. It was while Harry was sleeping that Ella did the same with some of her memories for Harry.

"When it's time, you need to give these to Harry," she explained to Carlisle.

"Why couldn't you give them to him yourself?" he asked.

"Inasmuch as I would like to explain everything now, I can't. This upcoming trip with Dumbledore, is full of questions that I can't answer and it's something that not many people need to know," she said.

"Do you think that if the rest of us knew, we'll be tortured or something of that nature?" Jasper asked as he came in.

"Yes, that is why I am keeping all of you, except Edward, in the dark. The less people that know, the better," she said. "I promise to tell all of you the secrets when it's time but it is not now."

Harry was in Dumbledore's office with Ella and Edward standing by. Edward was ready to translate what was happening since Harry was going to see Slughorn's memory in the Pensieve. "Professor, I was wondering if I could say something before we start?"

"Hmm, of course," he said.

Harry turned to Ella and was a bit apprehensive to get this off his chest but he needed to do it, "I just need to apologize for my actions lately. I shouldn't have behaved the way I did. It's just I didn't know where else to turn or even who to talk to. Please forgive me."

Ella sighed and went up to him and gently took him into her arms, "Apology accepted. I do forgive you, my brave boy." If anything, Harry wasn't comfortable with being called a boy but he realized at her age, he was truly considered a boy.

Harry poured the memory into the Pensieve and Ella held onto the bottle as he stepped into the memory. He was standing in what looked like Slughorn's office and Tom was looking at Slughorn. "I was in the library the other night in the Restricted Section and I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic. It's called as I understand it a Horcrux," Tom said.

Slughorn was genuinely surprised as to what Tom just said, "I beg your pardon?"

"Horcrux," Tom repeated, "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."

"I'm not sure what you were reading, Tom, but this is very dark stuff, very dark indeed," he explained.

"Which is why I came to you," he informed him.

"A Horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul," Slughorn described.

"But I don't understand how that works, sir," Tom commented.

"One splits one's soul and hides part of it in an object. By doing so, you're protected, should you be attacked and your body destroyed," Slughorn said, unknowingly providing information to him.

"Protected?"

"That part of your soul that is hidden lives on. In other words, you cannot die," Slughorn replied.

"How does one split his soul, sir?" Tom inquired.

"I think you know the answer to that, Tom."

"Murder," Tom said once he figured out what Slughorn meant.

"Yes. Killing rips the soul apart. It is a violation against nature," Slughorn uttered.

"Can you only split the soul once? For instance, isn't seven-?" Tom questioned.

"Seven?" Slughorn was in shock by his question, "Merlin's beard, Tom. Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person? To rip the soul into seven pieces… This is all hypothetical, isn't it, Tom? All academic?"

"Of course, sir," Tom said as he lied. "It'll be our little secret."

Harry came out of that memory as soon as Tom finished speaking and saw Dumbledore sitting, "Sir."

"This is beyond anything I imagined," Dumbledore stated.

"You mean to say he succeeded, sir, in making a Horcrux?" he inquired.

"Oh, yes, he succeeded, all right. And not just once," Dumbledore answered.

"What are they exactly?"

"Could be anything. Most commonplace of objects. A ring, for example. Or a book," Dumbledore responded as he picked up the diary.

"Tom Riddle's diary," he said.

"It's a Horcrux, yes. Four years ago, when you saved Ginny's live in the Chamber of Secrets, you brought me this. I knew this was a different kind of magic. Very dark, very powerful. But until tonight, I had no idea just how powerful," Dumbledore replied.

"I don't think any of us knew how powerful any of it was until tonight, Professor," Ella added.

"Quite right, Ella," Dumbledore agreed.

Harry noticed the ring on the desk, "The Ring."

"Belonged to Voldemort's mother. Difficult to find. Even more difficult to destroy."

"But if you could find them all, if you did destroy each Horcrux…" Harry strayed off.

"One destroys Voldemort," Ella finished.

"But how would you find them? They could be hidden anywhere," Harry commented, looking back and forth between Dumbledore and Ella.

"True. But magic, especially dark magic… leaves trace," Dumbledore described.

"It's where you've been going, isn't it, sir? When you leave the school?" Harry asked, finally figuring out why Dumbledore was leaving so frequently this year, compared to the past.

"Yes. And I think perhaps I may have found another," he said and then stood up, walked around his desk and faced Harry, "But this time, I cannot hope to destroy it alone. Once again, I must ask too much of you, Harry."


	40. Chapter 40

Dumbledore, Snape, Ella and Edward were all in the Astronomy Tower. They were all waiting for Harry to show up for their upcoming trip. Snape knew what the trip entailed and spoke his mind, "Have you ever considered that you ask too much that you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

"Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I will not negotiate with you, Severus. You gave me your word. Nothing more to discuss" Snape turned briskly and left.

"Harry, you can come out now," Edward announced.

Harry came out of his hiding place as Dumbledore turned to see where Harry was, "Oh, Harry. You need a shave, my friend. You know, at times, I forget how much you've grown. At times, I still see the small boy from the cupboard. Forgive my mawkishness, Harry. I'm an old man."

"You still look the same to me, sir," he said.

"Just like your mother, you're unfailingly kind. A trait people never fail to undervalue, I'm afraid," Dumbledore commented, relishing the quiet moment before continuing, "The place to which we journey tonight is extremely dangerous. The reason I have asked Ella and Edward to escort us is because I fear that vampires may have made their presence known" Dumbledore paused to allow Harry to register this tidbit of information and when he saw that Harry had acknowledged it, he continued "They will be under my command. I promised you could accompany me, and I stand by that promise. But there is one condition: You must obey every command I give you without question."

"Yes, sir," Harry said softly, not fully understanding Dumbledore's last order.

Dumbledore approached him and looked at him in the eye, "Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked, he sensed that Harry didn't truly comprehend what he was hearing. "Should I tell you to hide, you hide. Should I tell you to run, you run. Should I tell you to abandon me and save yourself, you must do so. Your word, Harry."

"My word," Harry said, finally realizing the severity of the situation.

Dumbledore looked at Ella and Edward, "You know what to do." At that moment, Ella and Edward flew out of the window. Dumbledore looked at Harry, facing the window, held his arm out, "Take my arm."

"But, Sir, I thought you couldn't Apparate within Hogwarts," Harry remarked.

"Well, being me has its privileges," he said and they Apparated to a small rocky island where there was barely any place to stand but he could barely hearing anything except for the roar of the ocean crashing against the rocky island and the mountains. He could see that there was an entrance at the base of the mountains where there was nowhere to stand. He wondered if Ella and Edward have already arrived. Not a moment later, they have Apparated into a dry area inside the mountain. He saw Ella and Edward there, searching for any intruders. Dumbledore was walking around and looking at a wall next to a smaller entrance. He held up his hand next to the entranceway and said, "This is the place. Oh, yes. This place has known magic." He brought out a small knife and cut his hand.

"Sir!" Harry called out.

"In order to gain passage, payment must be made. Payment intended to weaken any intruder," Dumbledore explained.

"You should've let me, sir," he replied.

"No, Harry. Your blood's much more precious than mine. Voldemort will not have made it easy to discover his hiding place. He will have put certain defenses in position," he explained. Once the magical barrier was removed, all four of them walked in until they arrived to the other end. "Careful," Dumbledore said as he led them to one end of the lake. The lake was so vast that Harry couldn't make out the distant banks. He looked up at the cavern which looked so high that the ceiling too was out of sight. A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake; it was reflected in the completely still water below. "There it is. The only question is, how do we get there?" The water started bubbling and making strange noises. Slowly but surely a boat was coming out of the water. At one end of the boat, there was a chain tied to it that led to the island but it was no larger than Dumbledore's office. All four of them, got onto the boat and without any encouragement, it began to move towards the island. "If you would, Harry." They all managed to gather around the stone basin. The basin was full of an emerald liquid and emitting that phosphorescent glow. To Harry and Dumbledore, it looked like water but Ella and Edward knew different.

"Professor, what does the liquid look like to you?" Ella asked.

"Like water… what is it that you see and smell?" he immediately asked after he responded to her question.

"Its blood but it smells off like it's been poisoned," Ella described.

Harry took one look at it and asked, "Do you think the Horcrux is in there, sir?"

"Oh, yes. It has to be drunk. All of it has to be drunk," he answered.

"It would be best if I drank it, sir," Ella said.

"No, I will," Edward replied.

"Edward, you can't," she told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Smell it again one more time and tell me what you it is," Ella replied.

"It can't be," Edward said, after taking his time smelling it.

"It can't be what?" Harry asked.

"This is something beyond your understanding and Professor Dumbledore's but what we smell is something made for a hybrid like myself. It was made for a half-human, half-vampire," she said. Harry gasped. If Dumbledore was shocked, he didn't show it.

"If that is our only choice, then you must do it," Dumbledore ordered.

"Sir?" Harry questioned.

"Out of the four of us, Ella is the only one qualified to do this, Harry. We have no other choice," he responded. "You remember the conditions on which I brought you with me? This potion might paralyze her. Might make her forget why she's here. Might cause her so much pain that she will beg for relief. You are not to indulge these requests. It's our job, Harry, to make sure that she keeps drinking this potion. Even if we have to force it down her throat. Understood?" Dumbledore asked as he looked into Harry's eyes, to make sure that he comprehended what was going on. Harry nodded. Then Dumbledore grabbed the shell that was sitting next to the stone basin and scooped enough of the potion and handed it to Ella. Ella carefully held onto it and looked at Edward and nodded. Edward knew of the plan but for Harry's sake, acted like he was in pain. Ella drank from the scoop and immediately felt the potion work. Harry grabbed the scoop as Edward grabbed Ella and sat her down. Edward held onto her as Harry brought the shell again. Ella drank it again.

"No!" Ella called out.

Harry came back the third time and said, "You have to keep drinking," his voice betrayed his emotions.

"Stop," she called out as Harry brought it back the 4th time.

"It will stop. It will stop… but only if you keep drinking," Harry said.

"Please, don't make me," she called out. It went against every fiber in Edward's body to not deny this request but to just sit there and do nothing. He continued to hold onto her as Harry kept feeding her the potion. He wanted to be the one who was drinking it but he couldn't, for it would have killed him.

"I'm sorry," Harry called out as he kept feeding her. His vision was becoming blurred and it took him a moment to realize that he had tears in his eyes. He took a moment to dry his eyes before taking yet another scoop and bring it to her.

"Please. Kill me. Kill me!" she begged as she strained against Edward.

"No," Harry said. He had to be strong for her, just like she was strong for him.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault. It's my fault," she expressed.

"Just one more. One more, and then I promise… I promise I'll do whatever you say. I promise," Harry reasoned.

"No. Please," she said and drank the last of the potion. Dumbledore grabbed the necklace after she had drunk it and gave it to Harry to hold. After a moment of silence, Ella screamed so loud, it forced Harry and Dumbledore to cover their ears. Edward covered her mouth as he held onto her tightly. Once she stopped screaming, and with the help of Harry and Dumbledore, he was able to secure the love of his life on his back, Dumbledore simply said, "Go!" Without being asked twice, he immediately ran out of the cave and onto the rocky mountain in time to see Alice and Carlisle waiting on a boat. He landed on the boat safely without rocking it too much. Alice immediately began driving the boat back to their house. With Carlisle's help, Edward got the knots removed and moved out of the way for Carlisle to look over Ella. Harry and Dumbledore landed on the rocky island, just in time to see the boat halfway across the ocean. Harry was out of his mind, worried about Ella.

"Harry, grab my arm," Dumbledore called out. He knew that without a shadow of a doubt that Harry would have done all that he could to follow Ella but Dumbledore needed to take him someplace safe. Once Harry grabbed onto his arm, they Apparated on top of some rocky stairs. Harry looked up and saw Edward carry Ella into their house, but what he didn't see were vampires surrounding the house.

"Harry, Professor, please come inside the house," Esme called out. Harry and Dumbledore immediately climbed down the stairs and hurriedly walked towards their house. Just as they were about to go inside the house, Dumbledore heard a voice call out.

"Hide yourself inside the house, Harry. Don't speak or be seen by anybody without my permission. Whatever happens, it's imperative you stay inside. Harry, do as I say," Dumbledore ordered. Harry was hesitant about leaving him alone in the dark. Dumbledore looked at him again and said, "Trust me. Trust me," he went inside the house, just in time for Esme to close the door behind her. Harry could barely hear what was going on but he could hear what was happening, "Good evening, Draco. What brings you here on this fine spring evening?"

"Who else is here? I heard you talking.

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?" he asked. He saw Draco pull out his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore, "Draco, you are no assassin."

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you," Draco asked, somewhat in shock.

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she'd bear a cursed necklace to me? Replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison?" he told him. If anything, it showed that Dumbledore knew what Draco has been trying to do. It showed Draco that nothing went past the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Forgive me, Draco. I cannot help feeling these actions are so weak, you heart can't really been in them."

"He trusts me. I was chosen," he said.

"Then I shall make it easy for you," he said as he brought out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he said and disarmed Dumbledore. Harry was just about to walk out the door but was stopped by Edward. Harry looked at him, questioningly but Edward shook his head, which told Harry to stay put.

"Very good. Very good. You're not alone," he said as he heard other footsteps. "There are others. How?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it," Draco informed him.

"Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin," he said.

"In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage."

"Ingenious. Draco, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you."

"I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's gonna kill me," Draco said but his eyes were betraying him. He wanted Dumbledore to help but he knew that the others were listening.

"Well look what we have here. Well done, Draco!" Bellatrix said as she saw Dumbledore standing there alone, unarmed.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order," Dumbledore inquired.

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule," she told him. Then looked at Draco and said, "Do it!"

"He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father," Greyback said when Draco did nothing. "Let me finish him in my own way."

"No! The Dark Lord was clear, the boy's to do it. This is your moment. Do it. Go on, Draco. Now!" Bellatrix commanded but Draco still did nothing. He dropped his arm.

"No," a voice called out.

A figure came out and Dumbledore knew what was going to happen, "Severus, please..."

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Dumbledore flew in the sky a few yards and laid dead as the others were leaving to Hagrid's Hut.

Harry left the house and went after them, "Snape! He trusted you!"

"Go on," Snape ordered the others.

"_Incarcerous_! Fight back! Fight back, you coward! Fight back!"

Bellatrix was going to blast him but Severus stopped her, "No! He belongs to the Dark Lord!"

"_Sectumsempra_!" Harry called out but Severus stopped the curse.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? Yes. I'm the Half Blood Prince."

During that time, the Cullens were outside their house, looking at the woods. They knew where to look, for they could hear and see them. The vampires slowly left the woods and left the wizards and witches be. Harry went back to where Dumbledore had fallen back but his body was gone. He looked around and saw that the Cullens were inside the house. He figured that Carlisle would take the body in. He felt hope that Carlisle could revive him. When he got inside, he saw Professor McGonagall and several other teachers there.

"What happened to Professor Dumbledore?" he asked. No one answered him. He went up the stairs to find Carlisle. He found the room and arrived in time to see Carlisle place a white sheet over Dumbledore's face. "No! No! No! You can save him!"

Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry but it's too late."

Harry fell to his knees as Ginny wrapped her arms around him. She knew that there was nothing she could say to make Harry feel better. After a few moments, he and Ginny went outside, in time to see the faculty outside, facing the students. Based on what Harry could hear, the students do not believe that Dumbledore is dead. He went outside, looked at the students, Seamus spoke up, "Professor McGonagall just said that Professor Dumbledore is dead. That's not true, is it, mate?"

"I just saw his body and spoke to Dr. Cullen, Professor Dumbledore is dead," he responded. Dr. Cullen, alongside Jasper wheeled the gurney that carried Dumbledore's body. Slowly but surely, the students gasped. McGonagall brought out her wand, which at one tip was already illuminated and pointed to the sky. Those who were there, followed her example. After a few moments of silence, there was a scream emitting from the house. Harry recognized the scream and immediately ran inside the house with Ginny, Hermione and Ron following.

"All of you back to Hogwarts now!" McGonagall called out. The students were going up the stairs and heading back to Hogwarts. No one was really talking because they were all numb over the fact that their beloved Headmaster was dead. Majority of them knew who the Cullens were, and were terrified and curious as to what was going inside the house. All the while, Harry had walked into Carlisle's makeshift office, only to see that all of the Cullen men were holding her down, Esme putting a towel to cover Ella's mouth as Carlisle was prepping a needle.

"What is that you're holding?" Harry asked.

"An antidote," Carlisle responded.

"For what?" he inquired. Carlisle didn't respond because he inserted the needle into arm and pushed the plunger of the syringe, allowing the antidote to enter her body. A few moments later, Ella laid limply on the table. "What's happening?" he asked as he saw Esme remove the towel for a clean one to wipe off the sweat on Ella's brow.

"It takes a while for the antidote to work. Since she's quiet, it seems to be working," Carlisle responded as he threw the syringe in a red box.

"How long will it take?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but it depends on her," he said as he looked at Harry.

Not a moment too soon, she woke up. "Carlisle?"

He adjusted the bed, so that she could sit up somewhat. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit groggy but okay, overall," she answered.

"That's to be expected. Give it time and you'll be on your feet in no time," he replied. "I'll give you some privacy." He left the office but not without closing the door.

"Harry," she said as she held her hand open. Harry immediately grabbed it and held it close to his face. "What happened while I was unconscious?" Harry told her what had happened.

Just as he finished, there was a knock on the door, and Ella called out, "Come in." McGonagall had entered and smiled to see that Ella was doing better.

"Miss Cullen, I have come to see how you were but it appears that you are doing better," she stated.

"Yes, I'm doing better now," she informed her.

"I needed to come and see how you were and to see where Mr. Potter was. As far as I can see, it appears that he will not be leaving your side," she said as she looked at him, who just gave her a sad smile. "Potter, in light of what has happened, if you should have the need to talk to someone… You should know, Professor Dumbledore… you meant a great deal to him." Harry just nodded. With that, she left. After spending another hour at the house, Harry went back to his dormitory and laid in bed, thinking about all that has happened and all that he had learned. He couldn't even begin to comprehend everything that had just conspired. Now that he had lost Dumbledore, almost lost Ella, he felt like he was walking on a thin wire that's about to break. Sleep had lost its way to him but he looked over to his roommates and they were all sleeping soundly. Two days had passed and the halls of Hogwarts were not the same since the loss of its Headmaster, two days had passed and he realized that he had to do something but he feared that it might happened soon. Harry, along with Hermione, Ginny and Ron went back to the Cullen house and he saw the Cullens all in the living room area, sitting and chatting. Something had glittered in his peripheral view. At the doorstep, he saw the sword of Gryffindor and all that he feared had come true. It was time to do what he dreaded since Dumbledore's death.

"What's the sword doing here?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at Harry and knew something was up, "Harry? What's going on? Why did the Sword of Gryffindor show up here?"

He picked up the sword and knocked on the door. Not a moment too soon, the door was open and he saw a solemn looking Carlisle.

"You know, don't you?" he asked, softly and simply. Carlisle nodded.

"Know what?" Ginny asked. He opened the door and allowed Harry and his friends walk through the door.

"I was wondering when you would be coming back," Ella said. "Glad to see that you have the sword.  
"Could someone please tell us what's going on?" Hermione asked.

Ella looked at Hermione and smiled, "I think you know."

"No! This can't be happening," Hermione said as she sat next to her.

"I'm afraid it's time, my dear," she said as she cupped her cheek.  
"There must be some other way," she said.

"There isn't. My family has tried to find other solutions and all options have been spent. This is the only way," she explained.

"There has to be something in the library," Hermione refused to give up.

"Hermione, this past year, my family and I have been going back and forth to the library and all other methods and there is nothing," she said firmly. "I learned something during my studies in the States and a woman by the name of Helen Keller says something like this, 'Knowledge is love and light and vision.' Remember that, and your journey will be easier." Hermione started to cry. Ella drew her in and hugged her and whispered something in her ear. Hermione drew back in shock as to what she heard. "You mustn't tell anyone, at least not until it's time."

"How will I know?" she asked.

"You'll know," she said and stood up. She looked up at Harry, approached him and hugged him for one last time. She whispered something in his ear and kissed his cheek. She looked at the faces all around her. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were standing at the furthest wall, she looked at them lovingly and smiled. All three of them were heartbroken but deep in Ella's heart, she knew that they wanted to cry if they could. She looked at Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett and acknowledged them fondly. Last but not least, the love of her existence, who was just standing beside her, looking lost. "Remember me for how I was and live your life. Always remember that I love you for all eternity." She kissed him one last time and heard his soft whispering. She looked at Harry, "I love you, Harry. Thank you for giving me the chance to know what it's like to be a mother." Harry closed his eyes as it was a way to attempt to remove the tears that were in his eyes.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "I love you and I live my life for you," he said and plunged the sword into her beating heart. Once he pulled out the sword, he dropped it and hugged Ella close to him. Hermione and Ginny immediately ran to them and hugged themselves to Harry and to Ella. It wasn't until the next day, he was able to get Hermione and Ron alone in the Astronomy tower, looking out of the late afternoon sky. They were processing everything that had happened at Hogwarts. Hermione asked, "Do you think he would have done it?"

"Draco?" Hermione nodded. "No. No, he was lowering his wand. In the end, it was Snape. It was always Snape. And I did nothing," he said. He looked down at the necklace that he was holding, "It's fake," he gave it to Hermione who took it, "Open it."

She opened it and saw a piece of parchment, opened it and began to read it, "'To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B' R.A.B."

"Don't know. But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux. Which means it was all a waste. All of it," he said.

Hermione figured that this would be a good time to change the subject, "Ron's okay with it, you know. You and Ginny. But if I were you, when he's around, I'd keep the snogging to a minimum."

"I'm not coming back, Hermione," he said. "I've got to finish whatever Dumbledore started. And I don't know where that'll lead me but I'll let you and Ron know where I am when I can."

"I've always admired your courage, Harry. But sometimes, you can be really thick. You don't really think you're going to be able to find all those Horcruxes by yourself, do you? You need us, Harry."

"Hermione's right, you know," a voice said. They all turned around to see the source of the voice. Hermione and Ron gasped while Harry stood there in shock.

He couldn't understand what he was seeing in front of him. "This isn't possible."

"But it is, Harry," the voice said.

"But you…" Harry became choked up, "you died. I was there… I… the sword…"

"Yes, Harry, you did kill me but I came back to give you hope..."

"Do you…" he couldn't bring himself to say the words.  
"I don't have to die again, Harry. I'm not a Horcrux anymore. I'm alive and well and here to help you," she said.

"Are you human or a vampire?"

"Right now, I'm back as a human but my family is currently in process of setting things up for me to change into a vampire," she answered.

"Why would you want to be a vampire for?" Ron asked.

"It's the only thing I know, Ron. Plus, I don't want to grow older because if I do, I know that Edward will die as well," she said.

Ron didn't understand what she was talking about. "I'll explain it to you later, Ron," Hermione interceded. "But I think that's romantic that both of you are willing to live and die for each other."

Harry had tears welled up in his eyes as he walked up to her. His arm slowly reached out to her. She smiled gently and grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. He let out a sob as he felt her in his arms. "Oh, my dear Harry."

"I'm glad you're here, Ella," he said as he pulled away from her.

"So am I," she said. "But I couldn't let you leave without you knowing what's going to happen to me and my family. In a way, the distance will help because of my being a newborn vampire and your blood will tempt me. If everything goes well and I'm able to control my bloodlust, I will do what I can to find you and talk." Harry nodded. In a distance, they heard a cry. They looked outside of the window and saw Fawkes flying in the air. They all huddled towards the other window to watch Fawkes.  
"I never realized how beautiful this place was," Harry remarked.


	41. Chapter 41

During the summer, Harry had kept writing letters to the Cullens, just to see how Ella was doing. Last he saw of them, the whole family was prepping to turn Ella into a vampire again and to keep her away from him, so that she wouldn't be tempted by his blood. He was curious as to how the whole process went but for the sake of being safe, he stayed away. The first letter he received was from Edward, in which he had in his hands. He had read it over and over again and had already memorized what was said, "Harry, we have already injected the venom into her heart and she is currently going through the transformation. Esme, Rosalie and Alice are there, cleaning her up during the time. My family and I are on raw nerves for she isn't making any noise. If you recall of what Jasper had explain to you previously that when someone goes through it, they scream and writhe in pain. Ella is the opposite. Carlisle and I think and like to believe that the reason why she isn't screaming is because she knows what to expect and her body is familiar with the process. I will do all that I can to update you. Right now, it is too early to know what will happen. My family and I know where you live and will come to visit when the time is right. Edward." He hoped that he could hear from her before Mad Eye and the Order of the Phoenix comes in a couple of days but so far, he has heard nothing. In the meantime, he had recently read the newspaper from Hogwarts and heard what the Minister had said about what had happened before the summer had started.

"These are dark times, there is no denying. Our world has perhaps faced no greater threat than it does today. But I say this to our citizenry: We, ever your servants, will continue to defend your liberty and repel the forces that seek to take it from you! Your Ministry remains, strong," Scrimgeour said. Harry immediately crumpled the newspaper and threw it on the ground. He looked out of the window, in hopes that an owl would come but he noticed nothing. It was usually around the time he would have gotten a letter from the Cullens and he received nothing as of late. But he did have one thing to look forward to: the last of his family was leaving today. Then he distinctively heard a knock on the front door. He went downstairs in time to see Petunia open the front door and see Ella and Edward standing and smiling.

"Ella!" he called out. For the first time in the long summer, he felt himself genuinely smile as he went up to her and hugged her.

"I hope that this past summer has been good to you, Harry," she said as they went back inside the house. Vernon was outside with Dudley, packing and organizing the car.

"It was okay but you made the last day of summer the best yet," he responded. "But I thought that it would have been some while before you could come and see me, at least that was what I was led to believe."

"We believed that, too, but it seems that my bloodlust this time around was more manageable than before," she explained. "But before I go into that, I think it's time for you to say goodbye to your aunt and uncle."

"Right," he said as he looked at his aunt, who was just looking at the scene before her, looking a bit aghast.

She managed to suppress her emotions and looked at Harry and said, "I have lived in this house for 20 years. And now in a single night I'm expected to leave."

"They'll torture you. If they think for a moment, you know where I'm going, they'll stop at nothing," Harry explained.

"Do you think I don't know what they're capable of?" she asked but then she toned down her attitude. She never gave him a chance to think otherwise, she thought to herself. She looked at him and said, "You didn't just lose a mother that night in Godric's Hollow, you know. I lost a sister."

They went outside, just in time to see Vernon finish up the last bit of packing and then called out, "Come on, Dudley. Hurry up."

"I still don't understand why we have to leave?" Dudley asked.

"Because it's not safe for us here anymore," he explained yet again. He looked at Harry and said, "This isn't just goodbye, boy, is it? This is farewell."

"I don't understand. Isn't he coming with us?" Dudley interfered.

"Who?" Vernon asked.

"Harry," Dudley replied.

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, well, because he doesn't want to, do you, boy?" Vernon asked.

"Absolutely not. No. Besides, I'm a waste of space. Isn't that right, Vernon?" Harry retorted.

"Come on, Dudley. We're off," he said as he opened the driver's door.

Dudley went up to Harry, extended his hand and then said, "I don't think you're a waste of space."

Harry accepted his hand and replied, "Thanks. See you, Big D." Once they drove away, Harry went back inside the house to see Edward and Ella standing comfortably by the archway between the dining room and the living room.

"The house looks different without all of the furniture," Ella commented.

"Yeah, it does," Harry agreed. "I don't understand what you meant when you said that your bloodlust had curbed down."

"No one in my family doesn't understand but I managed to pass through the whole newborn phase."

"We have time until Mad Eye comes with the Order of the Phoenix comes," Harry commented.

"When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow night," he answered.

"Good, that'll give us time to catch up on things. First I want to know what's been happening with you," Ella said. While Ella was talking, Edward had brought down a makeshift chair for Harry to sit on, so that he would be comfortable while they chatted. He had told them what he has been doing all summer and how he looked forward to the letters. When he was done, he took a short breath. "You must be thirsty, Harry." Harry never noticed it until Ella mentioned it. There was a knock on the door but Harry was puzzled because he wasn't expecting anyone until tomorrow. When he opened the door, he saw that it was the rest of the Cullen family, he smiled even wider and allowed them inside the house. He saw that Esme was carrying a picnic basket.

"What's that you're holding, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"Harry, call me Esme," she responded, "and this is food for you. Edward called while you were chatting and told me that there wasn't much food in the house. So I took it upon myself to bring food. And of course the rest of my family wanted to join and see how you were doing."

"It smells good and I am a bit hungry," he said as he eyed the basket. Esme brought it to the nook in the kitchen and brought out all of the delicious food for Harry. Jasper brought out a stool for Harry to use, so that he could eat.

"Now that food is here, I will tell the story of my transformation," Ella said. Harry had begun to dig into his food. "I remember feeling you plunge the sword into my heart and lying on the ground and of course, you crying over me, along with Hermione and Ginny. After you pulled out the sword, I don't really remember much, except for my heart doing all that it can to keep beating but it failed me. I remember looking down on my body, seeing my family, crying and being emotional. Then the next thing I knew I was face to face with certain people with my human family, well at least some of them. I recall seeing my sisters. They told me that my parents were sent to hell for their crimes."

"So there is actually heaven and hell?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there is," she answered. "It seems that despite being an abomination like Carlisle's father believes, we can actually go to heaven or hell, depending on how we lived our lives." She looked at Carlisle and could immediately tell that he was relieved to hear some good news.

"It's good to hear confirmation for my faith," Carlisle responded.

Ella continued on with her story, "After talking to them, I saw your parents, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore. By some miracle, their powers had sent me back as a human. When I woke up, I was disoriented and weak but I knew that I had to see you. I knew that you would be at the Astronomy Tower. That night after we left, my heart was ready to give out and I knew it was time. With Edward and Carlisle's help, I laid down on the table in the medical office that Carlisle set up. I knew what he was going to do. He had a syringe with his venom in it and put it straight into my heart. I felt it, too," she said as she looked at Carlisle and smirked. "I did want to scream when I felt the needle."

"Why didn't you?" Carlisle asked. He knew from experience that the venom would cause people to scream, regardless of how weak their body was.

"I didn't want to scare all of you, especially Edward," Ella replied and then looked at Edward to see if he was going to reply but nothing came, which of course made her scoff.

"What?" Edward asked, innocuously. Everyone laughed, even Harry.

"What do you remember next?" Harry asked after calming down.

"I remember feeling hot, that's when I knew that the venom was working its way through my system. The burning grew—rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt. It felt worse than the first time I've experienced it. I felt the pulse behind the fire raging in my chest. My mind was unbearably clear—sharpened by the fierce pain—and I saw the answer almost as soon as I could form the questions. I recognized the morphine."

"You felt that?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I did, but the venom had burned ahead of the morphine. I knew it was worthless to scream, so I kept my mouth shut," Ella said.

"You should have screamed," Edward replied.

"No, I knew if I did, it would have made you frantic with worry," she replied as she looked at him.

"But it didn't stop him from worrying anyway," Alice added.

"There's no pleasing you, is there, Edward?" Ella asked. He tucked his head, knowing that she knew the truth. She looked back at Harry and continued on, "Feeling the pain was all that I had to keep me alive, if that was what it was. It could have been seconds, or days, or weeks or even years, but eventually, time came to mean something again. Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted, the morphine's weight faded and I got stronger. I could feel the control of my body come back to me in increments, and those increments were my first markers of the time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists. I knew it but I did not act on it. I could remember why I shouldn't scream. I could remember the reason why I'd committed to enduring this unendurable agony. I could remember that, though it felt impossible at that time, there was something that might be worth the torture. I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen. There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. I felt pressure against the inside of my wrist. I couldn't feel the coolness of the fingers. The fire blistered away every memory of cool. It became a battle inside me—my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat. The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly against just once more. There was no sound. No breathing, not even mine. For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend. And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder yet again."

"I don't know how you got through all of that without screaming," Carlisle said.

"Did it really take three days for you to transform?" Harry asked.

"Shockingly, no. I was told that it took two days," Ella responded. "We don't really know why it only took two days but Carlisle suspects that my love for Edward and for this family helps speed up my transformation."

"All we know is that you came out stronger than before," Esme said as she hugged her daughter yet again.

"Stronger how?" Harry asked.

"I can't astral project like I did nor can I use the invisibility charm but my shield, it came out differently though. It's difficult to explain but it seems that once I have the shield in place, no one can go through or walk past it," she said.

"Could I try?" Harry asked.

Ella looked at Carlisle and Jasper to see what they were thinking but they were just as apprehensive as she was. "Well, we could try; we haven't really tried experimenting on a human. We have done it to vampires and we know the outcome of that."

"I'm willing to try," Harry said. "Plus wouldn't you want to know how it'll work especially with Voldemort coming to battle us?"

"That's true," Jasper replied. "The more we know about your shield, the more we know what to do."

"Let's try this outside," Ella suggested. Harry, Ella, Carlisle and Jasper walked out to the backyard whereas Esme was cleaning up inside, while at the same time, keeping an eye out through the window with the rest of the family. "Harry, stand here for a moment." She directed and then walked towards the furthest part of the yard and immediately got her shield up to the point of where Carlisle and Jasper was standing, which was mid-way through the yard. Carlisle and Jasper could feel the power of the shield and waited for a moment.

"Harry, try to walk through this particular area," Carlisle said as he pointed a specific area. Harry walked towards the designated area. As soon as he came close to the area, he felt a strong pulse and saw a white static pulse go through the shield.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Harry asked.

"That's new," Jasper said. "Try and see if you can walk through the shield, Harry."

Harry slowly stuck his hand out and tested the shield, he could feel the static and the pulse but the closer he was the more out of place he felt, like he wasn't in his own body. He managed to stick his whole hand in and then slowly walked through to the other side of the invisible shield and came out of it fine. "It seems that it only applies to vampires and not humans."

"It appears so," Carlisle agreed.

"Do you think that the reason why Harry could get through the shield was because his blood was in me before?" Ella asked. Carlisle and Jasper both looked at her and then at Harry and thought that would be a possibility.

"Since Harry could get through, then there's the possibility that Voldemort could get through it as well," Jasper commented.

"We could ask someone like Hermione to try it out," Ella suggested. "Just to see if it's blood related or not."

"Will it hurt her?" Harry asked.

"We won't know until we try but I doubt it will because you weren't hurt by it," Ella responded as Harry nodded.

"We should do it after everyone gathers at the Burrow," Carlisle agreed.

"But what did you mean that vampires couldn't go through?" Harry asked.

"This is what we meant, Harry," Ella started off. "If you look closely, you can see the shield, right?" Harry looked carefully and nodded. He could see it. "Now the rest of my family is on the other side, they can't come through the shield."

"Since I could walk through your shield, you're wondering if it only applies to vampires," he said as he caught on.

"Exactly that," Ella said as she smiled.

"But what happens if a vampire is standing next to you and tries to leave you when your shield is on?" Harry asked.

"They're stuck inside," she replied. Harry was a bit startled to hear that a vampire could actually either be trapped inside the shield with her or stuck outside with no way in.

"So if I don't want a vampire to attack me, I could just simply ask you to shield me from him?" Harry questioned.

"In a nutshell, yeah," she replied.

"Amazing," Harry commented. Ella couldn't help but smile at Harry's comment.

"Could you tell me more about how you were in control of your bloodlust?" he asked.

"That's a story for tomorrow," she said, as her shield snapped back into her mind and held Harry's arm and walked back inside the house. "And besides, you should be hungry right now and the story will ruin your appetite." Harry was just about to complain but the moment he smelled the food, his stomach growled, which pacified him for now.

"But you will tell me, won't you?"

"Of course, I will. I made that Vow to your mother and it still upholds," she responded.

"I would have thought that the Vow would have been broken since you died," Jasper commented.

"I thought so, too but when I saw Lily and the others, they told me that the magic in me didn't die. It only separated from me temporarily and came back into me when I woke up as a vampire," she said.

"But if the magic was separated from you, where did it go?" Carlisle asked. She looked at Edward. "Did it really?"

Ella nodded. "Didn't you feel anything?" she inquired.

"For a moment, but I passed it off as your love or whatever it was," he brushed off.

"Nope, it was my magic. I didn't know until I saw everyone," she said "And when I woke up as a vampire, it found its way back to me."

"That must have been another reason why your transformation was done in two days and not three, I mean, other than your love for all of us," Carlisle amended.

"That's possible," she agreed. "But right now, it's just guess work. There isn't anything concrete that explains why my transformation was quicker than everyone else's." They chatted some more until Ella noticed that Harry was yawning a bit too much. "I think it's bedtime for a certain someone." Everyone looked at Harry, who was barely standing on his own and was leaning against the counter. Harry managed to go upstairs and go to bed without making too much of a mess. Ella followed him in, kissed his forehead and said, "Good night, Harry." She turned off the lights and closed the door. As soon as she made it downstairs, they all made sure that the house was secure before going out to hunt. They wanted to make sure that they were on top of their game before tomorrow night's events. Ella and Edward chose to hunt close by, in case Harry woke up earlier than they wanted him to. The rest of the family went a little further but assured them that they would come back in time. After Ella had fed on her last deer, in which she shared with Edward, she went back to Harry's house. Despite having a clean hunt, she felt like she needed to change her clothes. Edward did the same. They had just come downstairs in time to see the rest of her family walk into the house and see that they were wearing different clothes as well. They were all gathered in the living room to discuss the possibility of how to keep in touch with Harry and the Hogwarts staff, go and reach out to others to help them fight against Voldemort and stay on top of their games. They knew that it wasn't going to be easy and they knew that some would die but that didn't deter them from planning. Inasmuch Carlisle despised fighting; he knew that it was inevitable. Plus the whole family suspects that the Volturi would somehow be involved. And since they didn't know how they were going to be involved, they needed all the help that could get. Ella and Edward decided to be the ones to stay at Hogwarts and be the center of communication. Everyone else would be out traveling, trying to find fellow allies to help fight the war. "Do you think that the wolves would help us? They helped us fight against Victoria and her army. It'll give us an edge if Volturi does decide to join the fight," Ella replied.

"That's true," Jasper said.

"Let's ask them and see if they are willing to help. We could always use more allies," Carlisle replied.

"It appears that we have a plan and we're going to have to find places around Hogwarts to accommodate our own army," Ella replied. Everyone nodded.

"He'll be waking up in 10 minutes," Alice said.

"He'll probably be hungry," Ella replied.

"I'll cook something," Esme said as she went to the kitchen.

"I'll help," she commented as she followed her. Soon enough, everyone gravitated towards the kitchen. While making food for Harry, they could hear him upstairs in the bathroom and slowly coming down the stairs.

"Morning," Harry mumbled. He leaned his head down on Ella's shoulder. She couldn't help but smile at his behavior.

"You know, if you're still sleepy, you could stay in bed," she told him.

"I'm awake," he said but hadn't moved.

"Do you want me to carry you up to bed?" she asked. His head immediately snapped up and he sat down on the chair by the nook. Everyone smiled at Harry's behavior. Once breakfast was made and in front of Harry, he immediately dug in.

"This is better than my aunt's," he commented. "But the food you've given me all this time was better than my aunt's."

Esme glowed at his compliment, "Thank you, Harry."

"No, thank you. You shouldn't have made me breakfast," he said.

"I know but I wanted to," she told him.

"Sometimes, with no offense to my mother and to Ella, there are times where I wish you were my mother," Harry confided as he looked at her. "And sometimes, I liked to think that she was like you. You know, just love people for who they are, no matter how awful they thought they were." Esme felt her dead heart beat for him. She went up to him and hugged him.

"Your mother would have been proud of you, of the man you've become, just like I am," she said.

"I wish this was my family," he responded. "Don't get me wrong, I have no desire to become a vampire but each and every one of you treats me like one of your own and I value that. So thank you."


	42. Chapter 42

"So what happened with your bloodlust?" Harry asked.

"Before I say anything, I will say this, my lack of… or at least my self-control has made Jasper a bit wary," she commented as she looked at him with a smirk.

"Well, you're unlike any other vampire I've encountered and rightfully so," he responded with his own snicker. "But you made me question if bloodlust is truly about self-control."

Harry raised an eyebrow towards Ella, waiting for his unasked question to be answered. Ella looked at him and laughed, "Harry, do you recall what Jasper told you about newborn vampires?"

"Oh, right," he responded after a moment's time. "And what you went through was something he's not used to."

"Correct," she confirmed. "After I woke from my transformation, my family was apprehensive because we weren't sure as to what would happen this time around. Once I got comfortable in my vampire skin again. I asked that my family accompany me to hunt, just to make sure that I don't harm anyone and myself. Plus it helped Jasper to keep an eye on me. His gift would be of use to help me control my emotions."

"What's hunting like?" he asked. The Cullens looked at each other a bit apprehensively. "I only asked because I know that you wouldn't let me observe you while you hunt and hearing stories is the only option that I have."

Ella and the rest of the Cullens chuckled a bit when she heard his explanation and realized that he was right. "Once we found a place where we could start, I closed my eyes and listened to everything around me. I felt like I could hear everything, the whispers of birds preening their feathers in the treetops, their fluttering heartbeats, the maple leaves scraping together, the faint clicking of ants following each other in a long line up the bark of the nearest tree. But I wasn't going to allow that to distract me, so I let my ears range outward, seeking something different than the small hum of lift that surrounded me. There was an open space near us – the wind had a different sound across the exposed grass – and a small creek, with a rocky bed. And there, near the noise of the water, was the splash of lapping tongues, the loud thudding of heavy hearts, pumping thick streams of blood… it felt like the sides of my throat had sucked closed."

"What was the smell like?" Harry asked.

"I could smell the rich, earthy smell of rot and moss, the resin in the evergreens, the warm, almost nutty aroma of the small rodents cowering beneath the tree roots. And then, reaching out again, the clean smell of water, which was surprisingly and unsurprisingly unappealing despite my thirst. I focused toward the water and found the scent that must have gone with the lapping noise and the pounding heart. Another warm smell, rich and tangy, stronger than the others and yet nearly as unappealing as the brook. I left myself drift with the scent, barely aware of my movement as I ghosted down the incline to the narrow meadow where the stream flowed. My body shifted forward automatically into a low crouch as I hesitated towards the fern-fringed edge of the trees. I could see a big bull, two dozen antler points crowning his head, at the stream's edge, and the shadowed-spotted shapes of the four others heading eastward into the forest at a leisurely pace. I centered myself around the scent of the male, the hot spot in his shaggy neck where the warmth pulsed strongest. Only thirty yards – two or three bounds – between us. I tensed myself for the first leap," she stopped abruptly but she wasn't sure if this was something worth sharing with Harry.

"Then what?" he asked curiously.

"I'm just not too sure if the next part of the story is worth telling you. I fear that it'll frighten you," she stated. "I did smell a couple of human beings. Being a vampire, naturally, I coiled and was ready to attack them but I managed to stop them."

"How?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking of you, Harry and all that we've been through together but most importantly, I kept thinking about what your mother told me and the promises we've made to each other. Once I remember that, I immediately ran in the opposite direction of where the campers came from. Of course, my family was there to not only protect me but to protect the humans." Ella took a moment to stop and allow Harry to digest what he just heard. Ella distinctly heard a small gasp coming from Harry.

"Did you manage to feed after remembering your promises?" Harry asked softly. He didn't want to hear anymore but had the basic comprehension of what hunting is like with the Cullens.

"Yes, I did. I think that this is a good place to end the discussion, don't you?" Ella asked. Harry nodded numbly. At that time, the Cullens helped Harry pack up his things. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were going to go to the Burrow with Harry's things whereas Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were going to linger around and scout ahead for security matters. Ella and Jade were going to stay with Harry to ensure that nothing happened while he waited for the Order.

Before anyone knew it, there was a knock on the door, in which Harry opened it to allow every one come in. Moody immediately walked in, "What say we get undercover before someone murders him?"

Harry saw Kingsley standing by the doorway and said, "I thought you were looking after the Prime Minister."

"You are more important," he responded.

Bill held out his hand, "Hello, Harry. Bill Weasley."

"Oh," he said and shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

Fred walked by and said, "He was never always this handsome."

"Dead Ugly," George said.

"True enough," Bill agreed and added, "Owe it all to a werewolf, name of Greyback. Hope to repay the favor one day."

"You're still beautiful to me, William," Fleur commented.

"Just remember, Fleur, Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now," Lupin joked.

"My husband, the joker. By the way, wait till you hear the news. Remus and I—" Tonks started off but was cut off by Moody.

"All right. We'll have time for a cozy cat-up later. We've got to get the hell out of here… and soon. Potter, you're underage, which means you still have the trace on you," he said as everyone paid attention to him.  
"What's the Trace?" Harry asked.

"If you sneeze, the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. We have to use those means of transport the trace can't detect: Brooms, Thestrals and the like. We'll go in pairs, that way if anyone's out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one."

"The real one?"

"I thought you explained it to him?" Moody asked as he looked at Ella.

"I believe that you wanted to tell him yourself… or am I wrong?" Ella responded.

Moody said nothing but took out a flask and showed it to him, "I believe you're familiar with this particular brew."

Harry knew what it was but said, "No, absolutely not."

"I told you he'd take it well," Hermione spoke up.

"No, if you think I'm gonna let everyone risk their lives for me, I—" Harry started off.

"Never done that before, have we?" Ron asked.

"No. No. This is different. I mean, taking that, becoming me. No," Harry clarified.

"Harry, what would you do if it happened to any one of us?" Ella asked. "If someone was to be hurt and you could protect them, would you?" Harry said nothing because he knew he would jump at the moment and he finally understood why everyone was doing what they were doing. "Plus everyone here wants to see the Dark Lord to die. So this isn't all about you." Harry nodded.

"Everyone here is of age, Potter. They've all agreed to take the risk," Moody said.

"Technically, I've been coerced," a voice spoke up. He approached Harry and introduced himself, "Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter. Always been a huge admirer."

"Nip it, Mundungus. All right, Granger, as discussed," Moody said. Hermione grabbed a piece of hair from Harry's head.

"Blimey, Hermione," Harry responded as he scratched his head.

Hermione immediately put it in the flask, "Straight in here, if you please. For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice potion before, fair warning: it tastes like goblin piss," he said as he went around the room.

"Have lots of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye? Just trying to diffuse the tension," Fred said before he took a sip.

Once Fred and George took a sip and changed into Harry, they said, "Wow, we're identical."

"Not yet, you're not," Moody said. Everyone immediately looked like Harry except for the clothes. In the middle, Hagrid dumped a pile of clothes in the middle. Everyone started to grab clothes to put on.

"Haven't you got anything a bit more sporting, have you?" George asked.

"I don't really fancy this color," Fred commented.

"Well, fancy this, you're not you. So shut it and strip," Moody explained.

"All right, all right," Mundungus said.

"You'll have to change too, Potter," Moody replied.

"Bill, look away. I'm hideous," Fleur said.

"I knew she was lying about that tattoo," Ron commented.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful," Hermione added.

"Right then. We'll be pairing off. Each Potter will have a protector. Mundungus, stick tight to me. I wanna keep an eye on you. As for Harry—" he said as he was looking for the real Harry.

"Yes?" all of the Harrys responded.

"The real Harry. Where the devil are you, anyway?" Moody asked.

"Here," Harry said as he came out of his hiding place.

"You'll be going with Hagrid," Moody told him.

"I brought you here 16 years ago when you were no bigger than a Bowtruckle. Seems only right that I should be the one to take you away now," Hagrid told him.

"Yes, it's all very touching… let's go." He said and led everyone outside. Everyone teamed up on their respective modes of transportation.

"Harry, I love you and I'll see you at the Burrow," Ella called out before she disappeared into the night with Edward. It was time for them to meet up with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. "Head for the Burrows. We'll rendezvous there. On the count of three. One… Two… Three." As soon as Moody said three, everyone left in various directions. Not a moment too soon was everyone attacked by Death Eaters. They were confused as to which one was the real Harry and which way he was going.

When Harry saw what was happening, he said, "We have to help the others."

"Can't do that, Harry. Mad-Eye's orders," he said as he continued to drive.

Shortly after arriving to the Burrow, the Order of the Phoenix feared the worst that there was a leak in the Hogwarts staff but didn't know who but what was even worse for Harry was the loss of his beloved owl, Hedwig as well as Moody's death. When the news hit everyone, Harry needed time alone and went to the Cullens house. They have created a house for themselves and for additional guests. As much respect and love he has for the Weasleys, he needed time and space away from the magical community for a bit. "With what happened tonight was exactly what I was talking about earlier," Harry commented.

"I can't change the way you feel, Harry. I know that you despise having people sacrifice their lives for you but unfortunately there was a leak in the Hogwarts staff. We…" Ella looked at Edward who in turn shook his head.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Love, don't," Edward warned.

"I have to, unless you want me to die," she told him. "We know who it was, but we're not going to involve you, Harry."

"I'm going with you," Harry said. "Just wait until tonight then we'll go."

"I cannot promise you that I'll do that, Harry. What we're about to do is dangerous and you need to find the other Horcruxes. If you come with me and if not you, then who will find the Horcruxes and destroy them?" Ella asked as she put her hands on his shoulders. Harry thought about what she said and realized that she was right. They were just trying to divide and conquer the pieces. By being together, they were easier to find and easier to kill. That night, everyone went to sleep but Harry woke up suddenly from his nightmare. He tossed and turned for 20 minutes before he realized that he couldn't go back to sleep. He got up and walked back to the Weasleys home. He entered quietly, gathered his things and walked out.

He was only a few yards before Ron called out, "Going somewhere?"

Harry turned around and said, "Nobody else is going to die. Not for me."

"For you? You think Mad-Eye died for you? You think George took that curse for you?" Ron asked. "You may be the Chosen One, mate, but this is a whole lot bigger than that. It's always been bigger than that."

"Come with me," Harry reasoned.

"What… and leave Hermione? You mad? We wouldn't last two days without her," Ron retorted. Harry knew what Ron was talking about and decided to stay. Ron grabbed Harry's knapsack and then he said, "Don't tell her I said that. Besides you've still got the Trace on you. We've still go the wedding –"

"I don't care about a bloody wedding!" Harry said harshly. He didn't mean to take the pain out on his best friend. "I'm sorry. No matter whose it is. I have to start searching for the Horcruxes. It's the only chance we have to beat him. And the longer we wait, the stronger he gets. "

"I agree, but tonight's not that night, mate. You'd only be doing him a favor. Do you think he knows? I mean, they're bits of his soul, the Horcruxes. Bits of him. When Dumbledore destroyed the ring and you destroyed Tom Riddle's diary… he must've felt something. To kill the other Horcruxes, we have to find them. Where are they? Where do we start?" he explained as they went upstairs. Sleep still didn't come easily for Harry but he managed to just lie down and attempt to sleep.

He awoke the next morning feeling groggy and disoriented but he managed to get up and go to the bathroom. He cleaned the sleep off his mind and body and went downstairs, only to see Ella and Edward talking quietly to Molly. He tried to be quiet, just to see if he could hear the conversation but the next thing he heard was, "Come out from where you're hiding, Harry," he walked out and saw Ella and Edward standing next to the door as they allowed Molly to take over.

"Ah, good morning, Harry. You must be hungry. Time for a spot of breakfast," Molly said. "Come, come, sit down." Harry looked at Ella, who was not looking at him. He was determined to talk to her when he had the chance. But he knew that he had to be careful with his thoughts, especially around Edward. He knows that Edward does what he can to not read his mind, but he just wanted to be on the safe side.

"Harry, come to our house after you've eaten, okay?" Ella asked. Harry nodded as he ate his food. This might be easier for him than he thought.


	43. Chapter 43

After Harry has eaten all he could, which wasn't much, he put his dishes in the sink and left to the Cullen house. He raised his hand to knock but the door opened just when his knuckled touched the door. "Come in, Harry. We've been expecting you," Edward said. Harry walked into the house, it looked different from the house he had visited previously.

He walked towards the couch.

Now that he was there, he wasn't sure if it was the right choice to come, just when he was going to turn, a voice called out, "Harry, don't go."

He looked over and saw Ella standing by the corner wall. He took a moment to study her and realized that she was starting to age again, "Ella, why do you look older than you really are?"

"Have you forgotten about the Vow I made with your mother?" she asked. Harry remembered and gasped.

"What is it you're not telling me?" he asked.

"Follow me, Harry," she said as she motioned him to walk towards her. They walked towards the end of the hallway in silence. Harry was just about to lose his impatience when Ella opened the door and motioned for him to enter it.

He looked around the room and then said, "What is this room?"

"It's Edward's and my music room," she responded. "It's sound proof, so no one can hear what I need to tell you." She closed the door. "Harry, I have to apologize for all the secrecy but it's important that no one overhears what I have to tell you. If this past summer was any indication, it should tell you how few and far apart our visits will be for the upcoming year. I fear that the war is coming sooner than we think and Hogwarts, nor the Burrow or any other place you know is safe."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, as soon as he heard this, he could feel the fear in her voice.

"Hogwarts is not the same since Dumbledore died—"

"I know that," Harry interrupted. Ella looked at him sharply and Harry looked contrite.

"Professor McGonagall was supposed to be the Headmistress because of his death but somehow the Board overturned her and Snape is the Headmaster now."  
"That can't happen!"

"I know my family, the other teachers are doing what they can to make sure that Snape doesn't get the position but the Board isn't listening. I fear that Voldemort has influenced them," she explained.

"But how?" Harry asked.

"Most likely by promising them money or power or both," she responded. "Not only that, the Volturi is working with them. Edward and I are the only ones staying here. My family left last night to gather forces to join our side. Our allies are few and far between. I'm not even sure as to how I'm going to help you find the Horcruxes but I'm gonna try. During the night, I've managed to somehow gain a private entrance and exit to Hogwarts. Just before his death, Dumbledore assured me that he has left clues there and I'm going to do all that I can to find them and pass them on. Edward is going to focus on recruiting and supplying resources for the vampire army. What you need to focus on is finding the Horcruxes and destroying them," she told him. Once she confessed what she learned, she felt younger. Harry looked at her and noticed a considerable physical change in her which made her look her 17 year old self. "Once I find them, I'll do what I can to find you. Hermione and I have been working on an itinerary on some sort, so that there may be a way for us to keep in touch, okay?" Harry nodded. He felt somewhat better hearing this. She opened the door and saw Edward's worried face. "Love, what is it?"

"The Minister of Magic is here and he wishes to see you," Edward explained as he looked at Harry. Edward moved away, so that both of them could walk out into the hallway. Edward took Ella's hand and led Harry to the Burrow.

Once they got into the sitting area, Harry sat in between Hermione and Ron and asked, "To what do we owe the pleasure, Minister?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr. Potter," he answered.

"And that is…?"

Scrimgeour opened his briefcase and took out a parchment, opened it and read it, "'Herein is set forth the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in hope that, when things seem most dark, it will show him the light.'" He gave it to Ron, who in turn accepted it.

"Dumbledore left this to me?"

"Yes," he simply answered.

"Brilliant," he said, unsure as to what it was and then asked, "What is it?" he flicked it opened and the light from the lamp went inside the device and immediately closed. He opened it again and the lamp was relit. "Wicked."

He continued to read "'To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, in hopes that she find it entertaining and instructive.'" Hermione took the book and thumbed through it.

"Mom used to read me those," Ron commented. He looked at Harry and Hermione who were just sitting there, looking a bit confused, he babbled on, "'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot.' 'Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump.' Come on, Babbity Rabbity. No?" He stopped talking when either one of them didn't say anything.

Scrimgeour decided to continue reading the will at that point, "'To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.'" Harry took the golden ball and a smile ghosted his lips as he remembered his first match.

"Is that it, then?" Harry asked.

"Not quite. Dumbledore left you a second bequest: The Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the Sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artifact, it belongs—"

"To Harry," Hermione interrupted. "It belongs to Harry. It came to him when he needed it in the Chamber of Secrets."

"The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor," he patiently told her. "That does not make it that wizard's property. And, in any event, the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown."

"Excuse me?" Ella asked. This was the first time she's heard of the sword being missing. The last she heard, it was safe at the castle.

Scrimgeour looked at her and felt bad for the cause of the confusion, "The sword is missing," he clarified. He looked back at Harry and said, "I don't know what you're up to, Mr. Potter but you can't fight this war on your own. He's too strong. I won't pretend to be your friend, Mr. Potter. But I'm not your enemy."

"Forgive me minister, but it's a little hard to tell the difference now-a-days," he responded respectfully. At that moment, the Minister packed up his briefcase, stood up and looked pointedly at Edward, who in turn spoke at vampire speed to Ella. Ella looked at the Minister and nodded. The trio looked at each other, wondering what's going on. At that moment, the Minister left.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself about, Ron," Ella reasoned. "Besides, you should be helping your family right now with the wedding." Ron conceded and left the room to join the rest of his family. "Come, we shouldn't fixate over these issues. It's time for celebration." They spent a majority of the morning and the afternoon, getting the decorations up. Despite the fact that he was helping with the decorations, at times he felt himself being distracted by what he learned from Ella. He knew that there weren't enough resources to go around helping everyone fight against Voldemort and he knew that he had to face him alone but he wasn't sure if he was strong enough or wise enough to fight him. One thing he knew for sure was that he had to face him, regardless of the consequences. He couldn't eat much at all, after much insistence from Molly but he ate as much as his stomach could allow which wasn't much. He spent some time at the Cullen house, getting ready. It was much quieter there than the Weasley house, which was comprehensible considering all of the wedding chaos going on. He needed time to himself to gather his thoughts. He was trying to figure out when the best time to leave without Ron and Hermione knowing.

There was a knock on the door and it opened ajar before a familiar face made its appearance, "Ginny."

"Miss Cullen and I thought you could use some company," she said, as she entered the room. She immediately took notice of Harry's struggle with his tie. She helped him with it. If it was anyone's company that he appreciated, it was Ginny. She seemed to know what he was thinking and didn't feel the need to voice any insecurity. He knew that she was patient and understanding enough that he will tell her when he was ready. If anything, it made him fall for her even more. He wondered if this was what all of the couples go through in a relationship.

He didn't even remember much of the ceremony itself but one thing was for sure, he was thinking about seeing Ginny in her white dress as she walked down the aisle with her father on their wedding day. Shortly, he dismissed the idea as he was thinking about the task at hand and how he was going to find the horcruxes as he entered the tent. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going before he bumped into Luna, "Hello Harry. I've interrupted a deep thought, didn't I? I can see it growing smaller in your eyes," she said as she noticed how far away he looked.

"Of course not," he said, doing what he could to dismiss what she just commented. "How are you, Luna?"

"Very well. Got bitten by a garden gnome only moments ago," she said as she picked on her finger.

"Gnome saliva is very beneficial," a voice called out. He stuck his hand out towards Harry, "Xenophilius Lovegood. We live just over the hill"

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry accepted his handshake.

"I trust you know, Mr. Potter, that we at _The Quibbler_, unlike those toadies at _The Daily Prophet_, fully supported Dumbledore in his lifetime and in his death, support you just as fully," he informed him.

"Thank you," he said politely.

"Come, daddy. Harry doesn't want to talk to us right now. He's just too polite to say so," Luna said. Harry wasn't sure as to how Luna had knew him that well to break the ice for him.

Harry was looking around and saw the one person who he needed to talk to. He went up to him and said, "Excuse me, sir? May I sit down?"

"Mr. Potter," he said the moment he recognized who was talking, "By all means. Here," he pointed to a chair.

"Thanks," he said and then continued on, "I found what you wrote in _The Daily Prophet_ really moving. You obviously knew Dumbledore well."

"Well, I certainly knew him the longest. That is, if you don't count his brother, Aberforth and somehow, people never do seem to count Aberforth," Elphias commented.

"I didn't even know he had a brother," Harry said.

"Ah. Well, Dumbledore was always very private, even as a boy," Elphias said, in understanding.

"Don't despair, Elphias," Muriel interrupted. "I'm told he's been thoroughly unriddled by Rita Skeeter in 800 pages, no less. Word has it that someone talked to her. Someone who know the Dumbledore family well. Both you and I know who that is, Elphias."

"A monstrous betrayal," Elphias retorted.

"What are we talking about?" Harry inquired.

"Bathilda Bagshot," Muriel answered.

"Who?" he asked.

"My God, boy," she was astonished by his lack of understanding. "She's only the most celebrated magical historian of the last century. She was as close to the Dumbledores as anyone. Oh, I'm sure Rita Seeker thought it as well worth a trip to Godric's Hollow to take a peek into that old bird's rattled cage."

"Godric's Hollow?" Harry repeated. "Bathilda Bagshot lives at Godric's Hollow?"

"Well, that's where she first met Dumbledore," Muriel remarked.

"You don't mean to say he lived there too?" he asked.

"The family moved there after his father killed those three Muggles. Oh, it was quite the scandal. Honestly, my boy, are you sure you knew him at all?" she questioned.

At that moment, Kingsley had Apparated to the wedding and shouted, "The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming. They are coming," and left. Everyone immediately started to run in all directions. Some were Disapparating, some stayed, brought their wands out and were ready to fight against anyone who dared to come. Death Eaters were starting to appear and fight ensued.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Potter," Elphias said and Disapparated.

Harry looked around and couldn't find Ginny anywhere. "Ginny!" he called out, trying to find her.

Ella saw what he was doing and blocked his way. No sooner did she block his way, Ron and Hermione came up behind him, "Harry!"

"What's happening?" he asked.

"It's happening," she told him. She looked at the three of them, "We'll see each other again, that I promise. Now, go! Go!" Harry looked behind him and saw his two best friends behind him. "Go!" All three of them, linked hands and Disapparated. When the appeared, they almost got hit by a bus, luckily no one got hurt. Once they felt safe, they immediately started walking.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as they were trying to fight against the foot traffic.

"Shattesbury Avenue," Hermione asked. "I used to come to the theater here with mom and dad. I don't know why I thought of it. It just popped into my head. This way. We need to change," she said as she led the three of them into a well-lit private alley. She opened her purse and grabbed the clothes out of it.

"How the ruddy…?" Ron asked.

"Undetectable Extension Charm," Hermione answered.

"You're amazing, you are!" Ron remarked.

"Always the tone of surprise," she said and then heard a loud thud from her purse, "Ah, that'll be the books."

"What about all the people at the wedding? Do you think we should go back?" he asked as he started to change his clothes.

"They were after you. We'd put everyone in danger by going back," Ron answered.

"Ron's right," Hermione said. After changing their clothes, they walked into a small café, fortunately for all three of them, no customer was there.

The waitress went up to them with a notepad in hand and asked, "Coffee?"

"A cappuccino, please," Hermione asked.

"You?" she asked as she looked at Ron.

"What she said," Ron replied, unsure as to what to say.

"Same," he said before the waitress could say anything.

"So where do we go from here?" he questioned as soon as the waitress left to make the drinks. "Leaky Cauldron?"

"It's too dangerous. If Voldemort's really taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe. Everyone from the wedding will have gone underground, into hiding," Hermione said.

"My rucksack with all my things, I've left it at the Burrow," he said but when he looked at Hermione, he was beginning to realize that what Ella was saying was true. "You're joking."

"I've had all the essentials packed for days, just in case," Hermione said. "Miss Cullen… I mean, Ella has helped me prepare. She asked me to give you some things but only when we've, for the lack of a better word, settled, just the three of us."

"That's what she meant," he replied softly.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione said.

"It's just that she informed me that you two were discussing stuff, coordinating schedules," Harry answered.

"Yeah, we both knew that you'd want to see her from time to time, so, we were both talking about innumerable circumstances and timing and all of the places that we thought would be safe for all of us to meet," she answered. "It wasn't easy but we managed to figure something out." Harry nodded, somewhat relieved that he was able to have some support, regardless of distance. No sooner did she finish her comment, two men walked in, pretending to look at the menu.

"By the way, these jeans, not my favorite," Ron commented

Not a moment too soon, the two men turned around, with wands at hand, Harry shouted, "Down!" The three of them ducked down. Harry managed to lift the table and set it on its side and used it as a defense tactic. Ron and Hermione fought back. All three of them managed to knock the other two unconscious. The three of them stood up, just in time to see the waitress come back out from the kitchen and immediately left after seeing the mess. Harry looked around and took control of the situation, "Lock the door, get the lights," Hermione immediately closed the door at the same time that Ron used his Deluminator and took the lights out. They walked up to the bodies and Harry recognized one of them, "This one's name is Rowie. He was on the Astronomy Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore."

"This is Dolohov," Ron said as he stood next the second body, with his wand in hand, pointing it at Dolohov. "I recognize him from the wanted posters. So, what are we gonna do with you, hey? Kill us if it was turned around, wouldn't you?"

"If we kill him, they'll know we were here," Harry told him.

"Ron," Hermione said, as she pushed his hand away from the body.

"Suppose he did Mad-Eye. How would you feel then?" he asked as he looked at Hermione.

"It's better we wipe their memories," Harry said.

"You're the boss. Hermione, you're the best at spells," Ron replied.

Hermione pointed her wand at Dolohov, "_Obliviate_." She did the same for Rowie. They left it as it was and left through the back door. They decided that it was best to walk along the crowds of people because they knew that the wizard world could not expose themselves to the Muggles.

"How is it they knew we were there?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you still have the Trace on you?"

"Can't be. Trace breaks at 17. It's wizarding law," Ron recalled.

Harry saw Hermione's expression, "What?"

"We didn't celebrate your birthday, Harry. Ginny and I... we'd prepared a cake. We were going to bring it out at the end of the wedding," Hermione confessed.

"Hermione... I appreciate the thought, honestly. But given that we were almost killed by a couple of Death Eaters a few minutes ago..." Harry strayed off.

"Right. Perspective," Hermione said.

"We need to get off the streets, get somewhere safe," Ron said. They found somewhere a bit private where no one can see what they were going to do. Once they did, they linked hands and Disapparated.


	44. Chapter 44

Once they arrived to the destination, they took a moment to breathe and take in their surroundings. Harry and Ron immediately recognized where they were and to a certain degree, felt safe but it was a fleeting moment since Number 12 looked too deserted. They walked up to the door; Harry tapped the front door once with his wand. They heard a series of metallic clicks and the clatter of a chain, then the door swung open with a creak and they hurried over the threshold. Not a moment too soon after closing the door, they heard a rumbling sound. All three of them had their wands up, ready to fight the unknown. The rumbling became louder and louder, no sooner did they feel a rush of wind attacking them. Their backs were against the wall, trying to fight against the wind but it was of no use. Once it passed, Ron spoke up, "What was that all about?"

"Probably Mad-Eye's idea, in case Snape decided to come snooping," Hermione guessed. With her wand up, she said, "_Homenum Revelio_." The trio waited for an answer but none came. "We're alone." As soon as Hermione said that, Harry never felt more alone than he did at that moment, despite his two best friends being there.

They just stood there for a moment before Harry started walking, he picked up his wand, "_Lumos_!" and with his wand-light, and he immediately started walking down the long hallway. Ron and Hermione followed suit. They arrived to what looked like the kitchen, looked around in the dimly lit room, Harry asked, "What should we do?"

"I think we need to put charms up and cast out whatever unseen spells that's lying around the house," Hermione said.

"You're right," Harry said, "Let's do that, and then get settled in." Harry, Hermione and Ron walked around, casting charms and disarming spells. Once that was done, they managed to pick the living room as a temporary Ops Center. Harry, Hermione and Ron were setting up the furniture in a tactful way.

No sooner, did the trio fall asleep, Harry was dreaming, "I believed another wand…" Ollivander attempted to explain.

"You lied," Voldemort interrupted.

"It makes no sense. I believed another wand would work, I swear. There must be another wand," Ollivander informed him. At that moment, Harry woke up. He tried to shake off the dream but he found that he couldn't and didn't even bother trying to go back to sleep. Instead, he got up, looked at Hermione and Ron, only to find them fast asleep. He decided to explore the house a bit more.

What seemed like hours, but only merely a couple of hours later, he heard a voice calling out, "Harry? Hermione, where are you? I think I found something." Harry and Hermione found themselves standing next to Ron, who was standing by a door.

Hermione saw what was written on the door, "Lovely," she read out loud, "Regulus Arcturus Black."

"'R.A.B.'" Ron commented.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went back downstairs to the kitchen to find the note they had with them. Harry opened the letter and re-read what the note said, "I know I will be dead long before you read this. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it."

"R.A.B. is Sirius' brother," Ron stated.

"Yes. Question is, did he actually destroy the real Horcrux?" Hermione asked. Before anyone could answer, they heard a noise. All three of them took out their wands to protect themselves from the potential threat. Harry slowly inched closer to the source of the noise. Knowing that he had Hermione and Ron backing him up, he opened the door and saw that it was Kreacher.

"You've been spying on us, have you?" Harry asked as he put his wand away. Hermione and Ron followed suit.

"Kreacher has been watching."

"Maybe he knows where the real locket is," Hermione said, directing the comment to Harry.

"Have you ever seen this before?" he asked as he picked up the fake locket. No answer came from the house-elf. Harry noticed that he turned away, afraid for his life. "Kreacher?"

"It's Master Regulus' Locket," he answered.

"But there were two, weren't there? Where's the other one?" he inquired.

"Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is."

"Yes, but did you ever see it? Was it in this house?" Hermione asked.

Kreacher turned towards her and began to snap at her, "Filthy Mudblood. Death Eaters are coming—"

Ron lunged forward at him but Harry stopped him as Hermione called out "Ron!"

"Blood traitor, Weasley."

"Answer her," Harry said as he pointed his wand at Kreacher.

"Yes. It was here in this house. A most evil object," he answered.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Before Master Regulus died, he ordered Kreacher to destroy it but no matter how hard Kreacher tried, he could not do it."

"Well, where is it now? Did someone take it?" Harry inquired.

"He came in the night. He took many things, including the Locket."

"Who did? Who was it, Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher."

"Find him," Harry ordered. With a snap of a finger, Kreacher reluctantly disapparated.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were doing all that they could do to not pay attention to the time but the trio felt like they've been waiting forever. One particular late afternoon, they were sitting in the living room, lost in thought with their own respective agenda: Harry with the Golden Stitch, Hermione and Ron sitting at the piano with Hermione attempting to teach Ron how to play Fur Elise. Hermione saw what Harry was toying with in his hands and spoke up, "They have flesh memories. When Scrimgeour first gave it to you, I thought it might open at your touch. That Dumbledore had hidden something inside it."

Harry was about to respond but they heard the announcer on the radio talking, "Many of you are wondering why Voldemort has yet to show himself now that he has vanquished the most powerful symbol of opposition to him and his followers."

Before they could listen to any more news, they heard a commotion in the kitchen, "Get off," Mundungus said, fighting off Kreacher.

"I suggest you tone down, Fletcher!" a voice called. The trip immediately stood up and were ready to grab their wands but they saw that Kreacher had come back with Mundungus with two additional, unexpected guests in tow.

"Harry Potter, so long it's been," Dobby said as he saw Harry as he was clutching onto Fletcher's leg.

"Get off me!" Mundungus called him off.

Before anyone else could say or do anything, he found himself up in the air, groaning and moaning and scratching at the hand around his throat, "Didn't I warn you to tone down?! You're here for a reason, so I suggest you shut your trap!" He fell unceremoniously onto the floor, rubbing his neck and taking in air. He didn't say anything after that.

"As requested, Kreacher has returned with the thief…" Kreacher started to say but Fletcher took his wand out and was ready to assault his attacker as she turned her back against him.

"_Expelliarmus_," Hermione said and his wand flew out of his hand, leaving him defenseless.

"Mundungus Fletcher," Kreacher finished off.

After a moment of peace, Harry smiled at the newest additions, "Dobby, it's good to see you… just as good as seeing you, Ella." She looked at Harry and smiled. Inasmuch she wanted to hug him but held back because it wasn't the appropriate moment.

Mundungus straightened himself out, after a moment's realization that he's been outnumbered and then spoke up, "What are you playing at? Setting a pair of bleeding house-elves and a vampire after me."

"Dobby was only trying to help," Dobby spoke up. "Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley, which Dobby thought was curious. And then Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harry Potter's name."

"I was across town but I heard Kreacher talk about you. I ran towards them and arrived in time to hear where they were going and apparated here," Ella explained.

"I just –" Mundungus tried to interfere but was quickly cut off when Dobby spoke up.

"And then Dobby saw Kreacher talking to the thief Mundungus..."

"I'm not a thief!" Mundungus called out. "You foul little... git! I'm a buyer and purveyor of wondrous objects." Ella glared at him and stood over him.

"You're a thief Dung, everyone knows it!" Ron reprimanded as Mundungus cowered out of fear from Ella.

"Master Weasley, it's good to see you again," Dobby greeted.

"Listen, I panicked that night, all right? Could I help it if Mad-Eye fell of his broom?"

"You…" Kreacher started.

But Hermione interrupted him, "Tell the truth."

"When you turned his place over – don't deny it – you found a locket, am I right?" Harry asked.

Mundungus looked at him after Ella backed away from him, "Why? Was it valuable?"

"You still got it?" Hermione asked instead. He started to back away from the group and sat on a single sofa chair.

"No, he's worried he didn't get enough money for it," Ron answered. He knew Mundungus well and knew what he had done to it.

"Bleeding give it away, didn't I?" he confirmed Ron's suspicions. "There I was, flogging me wares in Diagon Ally when some Ministry hag comes up and asks to see my license. Says she's a mind to lock me up. And would've done it too, if she hadn't taken a fancy to that locket."

"Who was she? The witch. Do you know?" Harry asked.

"No, I—" he began to say but saw the newspaper on the floor picked up the newspaper and recognized her immediately, "Well, she's there. Look. Bleeding bow and all." He put the newspaper on the table. The trio as well as Ella felt disgusted that she had the locket. It made their jobs that much difficult. Once they felt that they had the information, they let him go. Mundungus didn't need to be asked twice. He was thrilled to have left that house. Once he had left and they felt secure enough that no one could hear them, Harry smiled, genuinely for the first time since they had left the Burrow. Harry looked at Ella who had her own smile on her face.

"Ella, I'm so glad that you're here," Harry said as he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him as gently as she could without hurting him. They stayed like that for a few moments, allowing him to drink in her strength, allowing it to comfort him. Once they stepped away, Hermione was next, Ella smiled, knowing that she needed strength and comfort from her too. As they parted, Ron just waved meekly from where he stood.

"How long are you staying with us?" Hermione asked.

"For a week at most, I need to make it look like I'm looking for some other vampires while Edward and Esme are at our temporary home," she answered. "I know that you'll be seeking some female companionship during my time here." Hermione smiled because Ella knew what she needed. But before they could do anything else, they needed to focus on the topic at hand.

"We need to get that locket from her," Hermione said.

"Yeah but how? I'm sure that Voldemort has the Ministry infiltrated," Harry responded.

"That's true," Ella confirmed.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Do you care to guess who the new Minister is?" Ella inquired. All of them shook their heads. "It's Pius"

"You're kidding!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Ronald Weasley!" Ella exclaimed. Ron opened his mouth to retort back but realized that nothing came to mind and shut it immediately. "This is nothing to tease about, especially with Voldemort out there, looking for you," she responded as she looked at Harry. "I know that you don't know who he is but he works for him. And with him as the Minister, you can guarantee that Voldemort will use Pius in any which way he wants him to. Hogwarts is the same."

"What?!" All three of them exclaimed.

"Snape is the Headmaster now. Voldemort has his armies spread out in your world. He wants to squeeze it so hard, that all three of you will have no choice but to come out of hiding. He knows that you're on the run but he's patient. He's also working with the Volturi and weeding out the vampires. There's only so few of us left. We're doing all that we can to regroup but it's difficult because both Voldemort and the Volturi are monitoring every source of communication."

"There's something that we can do," Hermione said. For the first time in her life, she never felt so helpless.

"The only thing you can do is continue what you're doing. Find the horcruxes and destroy them," Ella replied.

"But how is Pius handling things, especially those who work there?" Ron asked. Ella knew that he was concerned about his family.

"First of all, Ron, as far as I know, your family is safe, each and every one of them. I'm doing all that I can to protect them," she responded. She could see the burden roll off his shoulders when he heard that. "Secondly, Pius is weaning them out one by one. He said and I quote, 'As your new Minister for Magic, I propose to restore this temple of tolerance to its former glory. Therefore, beginning today, each employee will submit themselves for evaluation. But know this: You have nothing to fear, if you have nothing to hide.'"

"He's planning on interviewing them one by one," Ron said.

"Yes, but I do not know what happens to those who go against him or Voldemort. I fear that Umbridge is working closely with the Dementers and sending anyone who is against the belief to them." Hermione felt disgusted with Umbridge. "You're not alone, Hermione. She plays a part in this; the question is how big of a factor she's involved. We're trying to see if anyone is willing to go into the ministry and spy for us."

"How's that going so far?" Hermione asked.

"No luck so far," she responded. "But I think the four of us might have to."  
"What do you mean?" Ron questioned.

"Look, the three of you need the locket from Umbridge. No one except for Voldemort's select few knows where the locket is and they're not planning on destroying it. Dumbledore left strict instructions that only the three of you to fulfill it. As far as my family and my world are concerned, I need to go in there to gather Intel before meeting up with my family. We're stretched as it is but we're doing the best that we can. There is no other choice for us."

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, who mirrored his expression, "What do we do?"

"We need to find people who currently work in the Ministry and gather some hair," Ella started off.

"Hair?" Ron asked. "Why do you need hair for?"

"To make the Polyjuice Potion," Hermione responded. Ella smiled knowingly, she knew that Hermione would catch on.

"Why do we need to make it?" Ron inquired.

"Because we can't just walk in with our faces. The Ministry is after me," Harry said.

"Then Hermione and I can do it," Ron replied.

"Then they'll capture you and use the Cruciatus Curse on you to get to me. I won't allow you to do that, not for me," Harry informed him.

"When are you going to get it through your thick head, Harry?" Hermione asked. Ella attempted to cough to cover up her laughter. Ron and Harry looked at her questioningly before looking at Hermione who scoffed. "Ron, Ella and I are here because we want to be here, not because you asked us to."

"Yeah, mate, you don't have go through this alone, like you think you do," Ron said.

"Harry, think of it this way, Voldemort needed help to get him where he is today. If he needs help to get what he needs to be done, so do you," Ella told him.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Harry asked, as he realized that they were right.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates. I will not bore you with excuses as to why I didn't update. From here on out, I'll do all that I can to update as often as possible. The story is coming to an end and I have a few more chapters left. I don't know how many more but I promise that there will be more.

"What do we have to do?" Harry asked.

"Right now, nothing," Ella responded.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Ron asked. "Didn't we just make a plan?"

"Yes, we just made a plan, it's the timing that's a concern," Ella patiently explained. "Right now, Harry is Undesirable Number 1." She brought out a newspaper from her bag and showed it to them. "So as you can see there's nothing much that he can do."

"But Ron and I can do something," Hermione suggested.

"And what happens if you're captured?" Ella inquired.

"They'll torture you just to find me," Harry said.

"Exactly, they'll keep you hostage just to draw him out. He needs both of you at his side," she explained to both of them.

"What can we do, then?" Hermione asked.

"Right now, Edward is scouting ahead and looking ahead to see if there's any solution for the three of you to go to the Ministry of Magic and grab the locket from Umbridge."

"How will he find us?" Harry questioned.

"Edward and I are magically connected," Ella vaguely explained. "We did a spell that allows us to stay connected, so that we will know where we are at all times."

"How?" Hermione inquired.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't. The less you know the better for the sake of all your lives," Ella described. "I will say this… let me and Edward work out a plan. Once we have something, I'll come back and help you get ready."

"But we can't go in looking like ourselves," Ron commented.

"You're right," Ella agreed. "That's where you come in, Hermione. I know that you brewed it before and you'll need to brew it again. I'll come back every day with ingredients, so that you can get started on making it. Also, the three of you need to be prepared on dialogue in case some things come up. When I am here, I'll give you information on a daily basis, so that you'll know what to do." The three of them nodded, knowing that it'll help them sound plausible as whoever they're going as.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"I hear Edward calling me to meet up, but right now, come up with plans on how to get the locket from Umbridge. I suspect that she'll be hiding it in plain sight," Ella suggested. The three of them nodded. "As much as I dislike leaving you alone, I need to leave and meet with Edward. Please do take care of yourselves in my absence. I will do everything I can to come back tonight." She looked at them one last time and disapparated. The three of them felt better knowing that they had something to do while they waited for Ella to come back. Hermione immediately got a parchment and a pencil as the three of them sat down at the kitchen table and began brainstorming ideas of how to get the locket from Umbridge without her noticing it.

The moment she had left, she was immediately bombarded by various images of Edward being attacked and kidnapped. She instantaneously went back inside the house and into the kitchen. The trio looked up and was shocked to see Ella back, they didn't expect to see her until that night. Before anyone could ask a question, Ella was on the phone talking to Carlisle. "Carlisle? Where is he? I was just leaving and then I got bombarded with someone attacking and kidnapping him. Carlisle… what do I do? Yes, I'm with them now but they don't have everything they need to make it. Could you give me 5 minutes alone with them, so that I can explain what I know? All right, see you soon." She hung up the phone and looked down. Her dead heart was breaking because she couldn't be out there to look and save Edward.

"Ella, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Edward's been attacked. Somehow between the time he called me until just a moment ago, he was attacked and kidnapped. He wouldn't dare to use his powers because he knew what would happen had he did," she explained. "Right now, Carlisle is on his way with Jasper to make sure that we're safe. The three of us will be traveling with you for some time to ensure your safety."

"But what happens now?" Ron asked, "especially now that we've lost access to the Ministry?"

"That's the reason why both Carlisle and Jasper are coming," Ella said.

"I thought they were coming because of what happened to Edward," Harry commented.

"That, too," Ella said. Then instantaneously, the four of them broke into laughter. Just as the laughter died down, they heard a knock, Harry, Ron and Hermione had their wands in hand and Ella was in front of the group as they walked towards the main entrance. They were ready for anything, especially now that the danger has increased. "Who is it?" she said, speaking in a low voice but in vampire speed. She immediately opened the door, two figures had rushed in and she immediately closed it before any human being could figure out that there was a door that just opened. Carlisle and Jasper both stood by the wall, trying to not scare the trio. Ella noticed that Carlisle was holding a bag but not his typical medical bag, "Carlisle, what are you holding?"

"With Alice's help, we've gathered a majority of the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion. However, there might be a few materials that may be missing," Carlisle explained.

"Hermione, why don't you look inside and see what's missing? Hopefully, Sirius has those missing components in the kitchen," Ella said as Hermione took the bag and looked through it as they all went into the kitchen. On the table, she carefully placed all of the contents in the bag and noted what was missing.

"Harry, grab my purse, will you?" Hermione asked. Harry immediately found it near her sleeping bag. He picked it up and brought it to the table. She opened it and with the use of her wand, the spell book immediately flew out of her bag and into her hands. She opened the book to where the recipe was located. After a few moments of mumbling, she looked up and said, "We only need knotgrass and skin of boomslang."

"Right, let's look for them here and see if we can find it," Ron said.

"Look, while the three of you are working on this, the three of us will need to meet privately to discuss some things on our end before merging our plans together," Ella explained. The three of them nodded as they went about the kitchen. Ella directed them to a room on the second floor. Once she did, she put a silencer charm around the room. "What news?"

"Alice has been watching the Volturi's decisions as of late, mostly focusing on Aro's," Jasper started. "We suspect that he's allowing someone else to make vampires."

"How do you know?" Ella inquired.

"No one recognizes the vampires scents that abducted Edward," Carlisle informed. If Ella could cry, she would have at that moment. It's one thing to mess with one vampire but to mess with his or her mate is another. "I know you're hurting, Ella but we need to stay on target here."

"I know but it still doesn't help the fact that the Volturi and Voldemort are working together on this," Ella confessed. "I miss him."

"I know you do and we are going to do everything we can to bring him back and help Harry find the Horcruxes," Jasper said. His words comforted her.

"What else?" Ella questioned.

"Right now, all of our allies are doing what they can to break the lines that Volturi have been trying to establish. So far, we've been breaking some of them and others, not so lucky," Jasper explained.

"Then we need to focus on those more," Ella said.

"Yes, but we don't have the artillery to break through their defenses," Jasper said.

"Is that why you're here? To break into the Ministry and see if we can use anything to break through?" Ella probed.

Jasper smiled knowingly, "Didn't I tell you that she would catch on fast."

Carlisle laughed at this. "Not surprising since she does need to be quick on her feet to fight against both Volturi and Voldemort."

"All right, we need to come up with a plan where we don't get recognized from the people at the Ministry. There are bound to be vampires there and will do what they can to capture us. Plus the Polyjuice Potion won't work on us."

"You're right about that," Jasper agreed. "So we came up with this." After an hour of going back and forth between the three of them of the plan and Ella questioning every aspect of the plan, she was content with the plan and was ready to get that plan into action. She removed the silencer charm from the room and they went back downstairs just in time to see Hermione to the first part of the Polyjuice Potion aside to work on the second part of it.

"How are you doing with the Potion, Hermione?" Ella asked.

"It's better this time around, since I know what to do but I dislike having to wait since it takes a long time to brew," she said.

"Well, patience is a virtue and before you know it, the three of you will get what you need," Ella replied, encouragingly. Hermione didn't reply to that because she knew how true that was, especially now, when the three of them were out looking for the horcruxes. It was important to be patient and see what came their way and how to make use of it. Once Hermione got the ingredients for the second part together, she left it to simmer while the six of them discussed plans and what to do when the day came to put it into action.

The day came much sooner than any one of them had suspected but they knew that the longer they waited, the less chance they had in finding the horcruxes. Hermione, Harry and Ron were standing in an alleyway, looking upon where muggles, witches and wizards were walking into a building. Hermione turned around and looked at Harry and Ron, "Right, remember what we said. Don't speak to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Just try and act normal. Do what everybody else is doing. If we do that, then with a bit of luck, we'll get inside. And then—"

"It gets really tricky," Harry replied.

"Correct," Hermione said.

"Yeah. This is completely mental," Harry commented.  
"Completely," she agreed.

"The world's mental," Ron added. The three of them hid themselves in previous places that Ella and Jasper had picked out. The two of them also had picked up the hairs of the three people who the trio would look like. Now the three of them had to knock the original people out, so there wouldn't be a big mess in the Ministry. Once they've accomplished that, plucked a piece of hair and put it in the potion and drank from it. Once they transformed themselves into whoever they chose, they walked into the building, hoping against hope. Harry and Ron both walked into the men's bathroom, waiting for their turns to go into the stalls. Once they did and stood on top of the toilet seat, Ron spoke up, "We flush ourselves in. That's bloody disgusting." Once they got into the atrium part of the Ministry, they saw a huge statue in the middle of the lobby.

"Are those-?" Harry started to ask but couldn't fully say it.

"Muggles… in their rightful place," Hermione finished off.

"Gotta tell you, I'm starting to freak out a bit," Ron said.

"How long did you say this batch of Polyjuice Potion will last, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I didn't," she replied.

"Cattermole," Yaxley called out as he stopped Ron from getting into the elevator, "It's still raining inside my office. That's two days now."

"Have you tried an umbrella?" he asked.

"You do realize that I'm going downstairs, don't you, Cattermole?"

"Downstairs?" he questioned.

"To interrogate your wife. Now if my wife's blood status were in doubt and the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing. I think I might just make that a priority. You have one hour," Yaxley threatened.

"Oh, my God. What am I going to do? My wife's all alone downstairs," Ron ranted.

"Ron, you don't have a wife," Harry informed him.

"Oh, right. But how do I stop it raining?" Ron sobered up.

"Try 'Finite Incantatem,'" Hermione said.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Improper Use of Magic Department," a female voice said on the PA system.

"This is you, Ron," Hermione said as he she pushed him off the elevator.

"Finite Incantatem. Okay. And if that doesn't work…?" The elevator closed and left before he could finish his question.

"If we don't locate Umbridge within the hour, we go find Ron and come back another day. Deal?" Harry confirmed with Hermione during the ride.

"Yes," she replied as the doors opened in time for them to see Umbridge standing before them, holding a clipboard.

She looked up and saw who was standing there, "Ah, Mafalda. Travers sent you, did he? Good, we'll go straight down. Albert, aren't you getting out?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other as Harry got out of the elevator, stiffly. When it closed and left, he looked around him once more and walked towards the long hallway. He tried to act as naturally as possible in the Ministry without setting anyone off. He looked at one of the doors and saw name plate on it and looked across the open room to see a room full of people doing menial paperwork. He knew that he had to get into the office without anyone noticing but nothing came to mind. Until he remembered what he had in his pocket, he reached for it and held his hands behind his back and made it look like he accidentally dropped it. The ball dropped down to the floor and created its own feet then started to move towards the open room, all the while multiplying itself across the room. Within seconds of doing so, it blew up black smoke and created chaos in the room, which allowed Harry to slip into the office unnoticed. He looked around quickly and didn't find what he was looking for. When he couldn't find what he was looking for in the tight timeframe, he left back to where he came from and got into the elevator.

He looked to his right and saw that it was Ron, "Ron, it's me," Harry whispered.

"Harry, Blimey, forgot what you looked like," he said softly. He looked around briefly and asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"She's gone down to the courtrooms, with Umbridge," he replied and they both went down to the courtrooms.

"Bloody cold down here," Ron commented as they left the elevator and into the courtrooms. From the little illumination that they could see, they saw a woman sitting in the middle of the room, begging for her life.

"I'm a half-blood. My father was a wizard. William Alderton. He worked here for 30 years. Perhaps you know him. Always wore his jacket inside out. No, there's been a mistake. I'm a half-blood, you see. We must go back. I'm half-blood," she informed the woman in front of her.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Of 27 Chislehurst Gardens. Great Tolling, Evesham?"

"Yes."

"It's here," he replied softly as he looked at the locket that was around Umbridge's neck.

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred? Wife to Reginald?" she asked.

Mary looked behind her and saw that it was her husband, "Reg?"

Umbridge looked up and saw that Albert was walking behind her husband, "Thank you, Albert. Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?"

"Yes?"

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today. Is this that wand? Would you please tell the court from which witch or wizard you took this wand?"

"I didn't take it. I got it in Diagon Alley, at Ollivander's when I was 11. It chose me"

"You're lying. Wands only choose witches and you are not a witch."

"But I am. Tell them, Reg. Tell them what I am. Reg, tell them what I am," she said as she looked at her husband to do something.

Umbridge looked at Albert and saw that he was walking towards her like some kind of crazed psycho, "What on are you are you doing, Albert?"

"You're lying Dolores, and one mustn't tell lies!" he said, he could feel his face changing.

"It's Harry Potter. It is, isn't it? This'll be one to tell the kids."

Harry lifted up his wand and pointed it at Umbridge who in turn had her wand at ready, "_Expecto Patronum_!" With that said, three figures opened their outer garments that they used as a make-shift wraps and immediately launched themselves towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione immediately grabbed the locket from Umbrige's neck and ran.

"Mary, go home. Get the kids. I'll meet you there. We have to get out of the country, understand? Mary, do as I say," Ron said, pretending that he was her husband.

"Mary? Who's that?" Reginald asked as he approached his wife.

"Long story. Nice meeting you," he said as he turned back into himself.

Immediately, one man recognized that it was Harry Potter and started calling after him. The Guards immediately running after them. Ella, Jasper and Carlisle immediately started to knock the guards off their feet as well as fight off the vampires. They expected rogue vampires to be around. There was scuffling around as they tried to pack the separate body parts into 3 different bags. "Ellla!" Ella, Jasper and Carlisle looked up at him and saw that they had to move fast since more guards had come.

"Go!" Ella called out. "We'll distract them! Go!" Ella could tell that he wanted her to go with them. "I found you once and I'll find you again. Go!" Hermione and Ron were holding hands in mid-air, waiting for Harry to join them. Ella, Jasper and Carlisle were around them, warding off anyone who dare to come near them. She looked at Harry once more, "Never forget that I love you, Harry and I'm proud of you. Go!" Harry immediately grabbed his best friends' links hands and disapparated.

All three of them ended up on the ground in a forest. Ron was the first to speak up, "Oh, my God."

They all managed to sit up properly and looked around, "What happened? I thought we meant to go back to Grimmauld Place," Harry asked.

"We were. We were but this was a back up plan, in case things went havoc at the Ministry. This was something that Ella and I discussed," Hermione informed them. Harry nodded, knowing that they did this to protect themselves. He noticed Hermione stand up and got her wand out of her pocket and said, "_Protego Totalum. Salvio Hevia._"

"What are you doing?" Harry inquired.

"Protective enchantments. I don't fancy another visit like the one we had in Shaftesbury Avenue, do you?" Hermione answered. Harry agreed with that and left it at that. "You can get going on the tent," Hermione spoke up. She knew that he needed something to do while Hermione was casting the protection charms around them.

"Tent?" Harry was puzzled.

"_Protego Totalum._"

"Where am I supposed to find a tent?" Harry asked dumbfounded. It took him several moments to realize that Hermione would have something ready in her bag. He brought it out and with Ron's lack of help, he managed to set it up.

"_Repello Muggletum. Muffliato_," she finished up the last of the protective enchantments and looked over to where Harry was and saw that he was struggling with the tent and Ron trying to help out. She went over to them and with a simple twist of her wrist, the tent erected itself up correctly. Harry and Ron looked over at her, ashamed that they couldn't manage to do something as simple as setting up a tent. They went inside and unpacked. Once things had settled, the trio were sitting at the main table with the locket there. None of them wanted to touch it but they knew that this was a task that they needed to focus on. Hermione spoke up, "So what do we do next?"

"Well, Dumbledore had a theory that the Horcruxes wouldn't be made out of random objects. And they wouldn't be hidden randomly, either. We know of three so far. Uh… the ring, which according to Dumbledore, belonged to Tom's grandfather. The diary, which obviously belonged to Tom himself. And then this, which again, according to Dumbledore, belonged to Tom's mother," Harry explained.

"It scares me a bit, that. Thinking it's a piece of—" Hermione started off.

"No," Run interrupted, "Don't. Don't say it. It's taboo, You-Know-Who's name. That's how they track people now."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"I overheard some bloke at the Ministry talking," Ron apprised them.

Hermione stood up and asked, "Tea?" Both of them nodded as she whipped up the kettle for tea.

"Is that it?" Ron asked, looking at the locket.

"Yeah. I know I felt that too. It ticking or something. Like it's got a heart," Harry observed.

"Like it's alive," Ron confirmed. Hermione poured tea into three individual cups.

"I hate it. It's like he's here with us," Hermione stated.

"And that's why we're gonna kill it," Harry said as he picked it up and brought it outside the tent. He tossed it a few yards in front of them. He knew that the other two were following him.

"You first," Hermione suggested.

"_Dissendum,_" Harry said and nothing happened.

"_Incendio_," Hermione tried but again nothing.

"_Expulso. Diffindo. Reducto_," Harry spoke but whatever he said and tried, nothing happened. The locket remained intact. He picked it up and put it around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"We keep it safe until we find out how to destroy it," Harry replied.

"Seems strange, mate. Dumbledore sends you off to find all these Horcruxes, but doesn't tell you how to destroy them. Doesn't that bother you?" he inquired. Harry couldn't answer that because he was thinking the same thing. All in all, he was hoping that Ella was there to help out somehow. He always felt stronger when she was around. For the rest of the afternoon, Hermione and Ron was inside resting while Harry was outside on guard. In the tent, he could hear the radio blasting. He despised listening to that radio but it was the only connection that he had to the world that he and his best friends had created for themselves. It wasn't until after dinner, Hermione came outside to relieve Harry from his duties. He went inside and immediately fell asleep. About half an hour into his sleep, his nightmares came plaguing him and wasn't sure as to what to make of it. Hermione heard his whimpers and moans and went inside and woke him up.

"I thought it had stopped," she said as she knew that he was fully awake. "You can't keep letting him in, Harry."

"You-Know-Who has found Gregorovitch," he told her.

"The wandmaker?" she asked as they both went outside the tent.

"He wants something that Gregorovitch used to have but I don't know what. But he wants it desperately. I mean, it's as if his life depends on it," Harry said. The radio was on again and it was getting on his nerves and was just about to go inside and shout at Ron to turn it off.

Hermione saw this and interfered, "Don't. It comforts him."

"It sets my teeth on edge. What's he expecting to hear, good news?" Harry demanded.

"I think he just hopes he doesn't hear bad news," Hermione said.

"How long before he can travel?" Harry questioned as he did all that he could do to ignore the radio.

"I'm doing everything I can," Hermione said, she was just as nerve-wrecked as the other two but she didn't show it.

"You're not doing enough!" Harry accused her.

For the life of Hermione, she couldn't figure out what was causing him to react this way. It took her a moment to realize that the locket may have been what's causing this outburst. "Take it off," she said as she put her hand out in front of him. He was confused as to what she was talking about. "I said, take it off now." Harry knew better than to butt heads with her, especially after she asked for something twice. He took off the locket and he felt the weight of the world off his shoulders, "Better?" she asked as she saw the Harry she knew.

"Loads," he answered honestly.

"We'll take it in turns, okay?" Hermione compromised. Harry nodded. That was something that he could do.


	46. Chapter 46

Harry and Hermione were walking ways away from the tent, just chatting. Mainly Harry just wanted to get away from that blasted radio that Ron has on during most of their downtime which was pretty much every day. At one point, they were standing near the protective enchantments when both of them saw a group of thugs walking by. One of them, based on his appearance and how he carried himself was the leader of the group had retreated a few steps and said, "What's that?" he asked as he smelled the air. "What's that smell?" he dismissed it once he heard one of his followers put down a heavy bag and said, "What you doing?"  
"It's heavy," he responded.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want me to carry it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Thank you," he said, oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Don't be ridiculous," he told him, completely frustrated with his lack of understanding. "Pick it up." His head snapped up for a moment as did Harry and Hermione. For the life of them, they couldn't figure out where that noise came from. The next thing that Scabior knew he was flying high in the air as was the heavy-set man. The other man was terrified as he looked around him, trying to figure out who hurt his two friends. Just before the "ghost" harmed him, he was blocked by four figures.

"Well, well, well…" he said. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

A female vampire turned her head slightly towards the third man and said, "Leave." He picked up his belongings and ran. She listened carefully around her to ensure that no one else, except three, was listening. Once the area was sealed off, she spoke, "What are you doing in this area? There's nothing here for you."

"I'm only here to find you and your coven. After all, you are difficult to find," he replied.

"You found us," Jasper replied. "What do you want?"

"Your heads on a silver platter," he replied.

"You're outnumbered," Ella stated.

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't try to kill you," he said as he ran towards Ella. Jasper and Edward both grabbed an arm each, held it as he fought back as Ella launched herself onto his body and ripped his head off. Once she did that, Edward and Jasper ripped his arms off. Carlisle was busy setting up a fire to burn the pieces.

"They were snatchers," Ella informed them about the three human wizards. Then she spoke up for Harry and Hermione, "Good to know your enchantments work, Hermione."

She walked out of the protections of the enchantments and said, "He could smell it. My perfume."

"Next time, just don't wear any," she told her.

Hermione nodded and then asked, "Will all of you be staying with us?"

"Just Edward and I," Ella answered. "After what had happened at the Ministry, we found Edward and left to destroy the other vampires and hid since then. I feel fortunate that all four of us are here now to protect you."

"I'm glad. I hated it when the visit was cut short," Hermione commented. "I'm wondering about something, though."

"What is it?" Ella asked.

"Will both you and Edward be unseen under the protection of enchantments that we put up?"

"Yes," Edward answered. "We've tested it ourselves and made sure that we wouldn't be seen but there is one condition with that."

"What is it?" Hermione inquired.

"It has to be us that says it in order for it to work," Ella said. "Of course it will cover you as well."

Hermione nodded. "What happens now?"

"It would be best if Carlisle and Jasper leave now and the five us leave shortly after," Ella said. "It's too dangerous for you to stay here now that this area has been somewhat exposed to vampires and wizards alike." After the goodbyes, Ella and Edward both went under the protection of enchantments and helped them pack. Hermione was in charge of getting Harry and Ron to another location that she had agreed with Ella. They thought it would be best if there were two different trails.

Once that was done, Ella and Edward get to the location, just in time to hear Ron ask, "He doesn't know what he's doing, does he?" as they looked in at Harry who was standing alone, trying to find solace.

"None of us do," Ella replied as she walked towards Harry, hoping to console him somehow. Night fell upon them sooner than expected and they were all gathered inside the tent once Edward and Ella made sure that the enchantments were intact. Hermione felt better knowing that they Ella and Edward were there to hear any odd noises that might attack them for any reasons. At one point, Harry was sitting on a chair with a white sheet surrounding him. Ella had a pair of scissors in hand as she trimmed his hair. At the table, Hermione was drinking her tea and thinking about what they knew so far.

Ella removed the scissors from her hands the moment, she heard Hermione gasp and said, "Oh my god."

Harry turned around and said, "What?"

"The Sword of Gryffindor. Its Goblin made," Hermione stated.

"Brilliant!" Harry replied, entirely too unsure as to how to respond to what Hermione said.

"No, you don't understand. Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade. It only takes in that which makes it stronger," she expanded.

"Ok," he said as he removed the white sheet off his body to join Hermione at the table. Ella and Edward were standing near the table, listening to what Hermione was saying. Edward smiled at the connection that Hermione made and wasn't surprised that she had made the connection. Ella caught his expression, "Edward, what is it?"

"Nothing," he said, "It's just I'm not surprised that Hermione has already made the connection already, although I hope that You-Know-Who hasn't made it already."

"Hermione, what is he talking about?" Harry inquired.

"Harry, you've already destroyed on Horcrux, right? Tom Riddle's diary in the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione went on.

"With a Basilisk fang. If you tell me, you've got one of those in that bloody bag of yours—" Harry tried to finish but Hermione interrupted.

"Don't you see? In the Chamber of Secrets, you stabbed the Basilisk fang with the sword of Gryffindor. Its blade is impregnated with Basilisk venom," she finished off.

"It only takes in that which makes it stronger," Harry said, finally understanding what she was talking about.

"Exactly, which is why—" Hermione agreed.

"It can destroy Horcruxes," Harry finally comprehending what she was talking about.

"That's why Dumbledore left it to you in his will," she said.

"You are brilliant, Hermione. Truly," Harry praised her.

"Actually I'm highly logical which allows me to look past extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook," Hermione said.

"Yeah, there's only one problem, of course," Harry said.

"But why are you hoping that You-Know-Who hasn't figured it out yet?" Hermione probed.

"If the sword was truly stolen and Dumbledore left it to you in his will, I'm afraid that someone in his army may know about it and kept it well-hidden until it's time to use it," Edward explained, "but that's only if You-Know-Who is aware of it. He may have asked someone to keep it hidden."

"The sword was stolen," Ron said, confidently, and surprising everyone when he spoke up, "Yeah, I'm still here. But you two carry on. Don't let me spoil the fun."

Harry addressed him, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Not according to you, anyway," Ron spoke up.

Harry stood up and faced Ron, "Look, if you've got something to say, don't be shy. Spit it out." Ella and Edward knew that this was going to go downhill and fast. They were both standing in the middle, ready to interfere, in case things became drastic.

"All right, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful because there's another damn thing we've gotta find," Ron told him.

"I thought you knew what you had signed up for!" Harry accused.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Ron said.

"Well, then, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand. What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we were gonna be staying in a hotel? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Thought you'd be back by Christmas?" Harry questioned.

"I just thought, after all this time, we've achieved something. I thought you knew what you were doing. I thought Dumbledore told you something worthwhile. I thought you had a plan," Ron replied.

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me. In case you haven't noticed, we found a Horcrux," Harry said.

"Yeah, and we're as close to getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them."

"Ron, please, take— take the Horcrux off. You wouldn't be saying this if you hadn't been wearing it all day," Ella said, knowing that's what is causing him to behave irrationally.

"Want to know why I listen to the radio. To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name. Or Fred, or George, or Mum," Ron explained.

"You think I'm not listening too? You think I don't know how this feels?" Harry retorted.

"No, you don't know how it feels! Your parents are dead! You have no family!" Ron blamed. They were ready to go at each other and they would have succeeded had it not been for Ella and Edward standing in the middle.

"Stop! Stop!" Hermione shouted.

"Fine then, go! Go then!" Harry replied, crossing his arms.  
"Ron..." Hermione called out.  
"And you? Are you coming or are you staying? Fine. I get it. I saw you two the other night," Ron asked as he looked at Hermione. He took the locket off and gave it to Edward, who in turn gave it to Ella. She held onto it. They knew better to not interfere and allow them to attempt to resolve it on their own.

"Ron, that's - that's nothing! Ron – Ron, where are you going?" she asked as she followed him out of the tent. "Please come back." She knew that begging wouldn't help but she had to try. She went back into the tent and all four of them knew that it was time to move on. While packing, Ella and Edward knew that both weren't emotionally ready to make a decision as to where they would go next. Ella and Edward were standing across from each other while Hermione and Harry were facing each other.

"You both are still vulnerable after what happened, so I will be leading this part of the travel," Ella announced as she looked at both of them and both nodded, not wanting to voice anything, out of fear that they would become too emotional. Ella stuck her hand out in the middle of the four of them as Harry and Hermione put their hands over hers, respectively and then Edward was the last to go. The moment he did, they disapparated and apparated to a location that was quite bare and dry. "Both of you set up the tent as Edward and I set up the enchantments." Both nodded as they worked together quietly. Once things had gotten settled in and they stayed there for a few days, the effects of the argument had begun to take hold on both Harry and Hermione. Ella opened up her shield to allow Edward to read her mind, who in turn nodded his head. She walked outside the tent to find Hermione who was sitting down on the edge of the cliff, just yards away from where the tent was. She went and sat down next to her, knowing that no words that she could say would heal her broken heart. Once Hermione sensed Ella sitting next to her, she didn't know what to do. She knew that she could trust Ella with her life but she didn't want to depend on her too much. The one thing that Hermione didn't seem to understand and figure out was how Ella knew when she needed her the most. Hermione was just too internally exhausted to figure out what was going on, so she just laid her head on her shoulder and sniffled. Ella wrapped her arm around her and allowed her to be emotionally fragile because she knew that she didn't want to show that in front of the boys.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later, they both turned to hear and see Harry coming out and calling for her, "Hermione? Hermione?" he said as he sat on the other side of Hermione and showed her what he had in his hand. "You were right. Snitches have flesh memories but I didn't catch the first Snitch with my hand, I almost swallowed it."

She took the Snitch out of his hand and read what was written on it, "'I open at the close.'"

"What do you think that means?" he asked.

"I don't know. I found something as well. At first, I thought it was an eye, but now I don't think it is. It isn't a rune, and it isn't anywhere in Spellman's Syllabary. Someone inked it in. It isn't part of the book. Somebody drew it," she said as she showed him the book she had in hand.

"Luna's dad was wearing that at Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry recalled.

"Why would someone draw it in a children's book?" Ella questioned.

"Look, Hermione and Ella, I've been thinking. I want to go to Godric's Hollow. It's where I was born. It's where my parents died," he said.

"That's exactly where he'll expect you to go because it means something to you," Ella told him.

"Yeah, but it means something to him, too, Ella," he said. "You-Know-Who almost died there. I mean, isn't that exactly the type of place he'd likely to hide a Horcrux?"

"It's dangerous, Harry," Hermione agreed but she had to be honest, too, "But even I have to admit, recently I've been thinking we'll have to go there. I think it's possible something else is hidden there."

"What?" Harry inquired.

"You're thinking of the sword, aren't you?" Ella asked.

Hermione nodded, "If Dumbledore wanted you to find it," she said as she looked at Harry, "but didn't want it in the Ministry's hands, where better to hide it than the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor?" It was at that moment, where they all stood up and walked towards the tent, ready to move again.

As they were packing their things, Hermione replied, "I think we should use Polyjuice Potion."

"No," Harry said, confidently. "I was born there and it's the one place where I want to go as me and not as someone else." Hermione wanted to come up with some retort but she had a feeling that she would lose this argument. She turned around and saw Ella who silently shook her head. Hermione immediately knew but it still didn't make her anxiety go away. Once they were set, they disapparated to the streets of where Godric's Hollow was located.

Hermione was standing close to Harry and said, "I still think we should have used Polyjuice Potion."

"No. This is where I was born. I'm not returning as someone else," Harry responded. They walked the streets and looked over their shoulders to make sure that they weren't being followed. Even with Ella and Edward there, the trepidation was evident. They were walking the streets and saw a gravesite.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and said, "Harry, I think it's Christmas Eve. Listen." They stood for a moment, listening to their surroundings and realized that it was indeed Christmas Eve.

"Do you think they'd be in there, Hermione?" Harry asked, "My mom and dad," he clarified.

"Yeah, I think they would," they both walked into the graveyard. Hermione was looking at various headstones and saw one that was covered by snow. Once she removed the snow, she saw the name, "'Ignotus Peverell.' Hey, Harry," she said, not noticing that Harry had left her alone. She looked around and saw that Harry was standing over two gravestones and walked over to him. She recognized the names immediately and wrapped herself around his arm.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Harry said.  
"Merry Christmas, Harry," Hermione responded. They both stood there for a moment and Harry immediately stiffened when he heard Ella whisper in his ear.

"Harry, there's someone watching us… by the church." Ella knew that Edward was doing the same for Hermione and would protect her.

Harry looked over at the church and said "I think I know who that is."

"I don't like this, Harry," Hermione said.

"Hermione, she knew Dumbledore. She might have the sword," he explained. She beckoned them to follow her. They all looked at each other, not entirely sure as if they should or not. Harry thought that since they've already come this far, they might as well just follow her. Edward and Ella keeping an eye out, especially since Edward couldn't read her mind, Edward thought it would be best if Ella went with Harry and Edward stayed with Hermione, just in case they split up. He suspected that she knew that and blocked him from her mind. They got inside the house and Harry recognized it immediately, "This is where they died, Hermione. This is where he murdered them. You're Bathilda, aren't you?" he asked but she gave no answer. He looked around and saw a picture of someone he knew, "Miss Bagshot, who is this man?" Still she gave no answer. Bathilda motioned for Harry and Ella to follow her upstairs. Ella looked over at Edward and he nodded. She motioned for Harry to start walking upstairs and followed him as Edward stood in front of Hermione. The stairs were steep and narrow. Slowly but surely, they climbed up the stairs to the upper landing and turned immediately right and led him into a low-ceilinged bedroom. Using his wand, there was enough light for the room and for him to recognize that it was an infant's room. Bathilda was standing over a crib and when he looked at her carefully, her body contorted and fell onto the ground as a snake formed in front of him. Ella ran and stood in front of him to prevent the snake from attacking him. "NO!" he screamed as Ella fell down from the attack. The snake was going to attack again and with his wand, he tried to counter-attack but the snake managed to make him lose his grip on it and made him toss it across the floor. Edward and Hermione arrived in time to see the snake ready to attack again.

"_Confringo!_" Hermione called out and the snake was momentarily distracted. Harry and Hermione held hands, waiting for Edward and Ella to join in.

"Get out of here! We'll find you when we can!" Edward called out and all four of them disapparated in the nick of time before the snake attacked yet again.


	47. Chapter 47

Hermione and Harry were sitting on the ground, leaning against some fallen branches. Hermione could sense that Harry was thinking about what had happened at the house. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

He didn't bother answering the question because he knew that it would just make him feel worse than he already was. "You've outdone yourself this time, Hermione," he responded.

She looked around, "The Forest of Dean. I came here one with mum and dad, years ago," she said reminiscing, "It's just how I remember it... the trees, the river, everything, like nothing's changed," she paused, thought about what she said, "Not true, of course. Everything's changed. If I brought my parents back here now, they probably wouldn't recognize any of it. Not the trees, not the river, not even me. Maybe we should just stay here, Harry. Grow old."

"No," he said a bit harshly. He looked at Hermione and found himself feeling guilty about how he treated her yet again, "Sorry. It's just I can't imagine growing old without the Cullens, especially Ella. I mean she's the closest thing I have to a mother."

She thought about what he just said and realized that she couldn't live without the Cullens, either, "You're right. I don't know what came over me. I want them in my life, too."

"It's okay, Hermione," he responded, "Sometimes I feel the same way about all this running and dealing with obstacles in finding the horcruxes."

"You wanted to know about the boy in the photograph was..." Hermione started off. "I know. Gellert Grindelwald."

"He's the thief I saw in Gregorovitch's Wand Shop. Speaking of which, where is my wand?" he looked over at her carefully and could tell that she was holding something back from him. "Where's my wand, Hermione?"

Hermione stood up, anxiously and began to explain, "As we were leaving Godric's Hollow, I cast a curse and it rebounded," she drew out his wand, "I'm sorry. I tried to mend it, but wands are different."

"It's done," he said, "Leave me yours."

"I knew you were say that," she responded. Harry was puzzled by her remark. "I know that you're confused, and Ella warned me about this... I mean if something had happened to your wand."

"Spit it out, Hermione." Harry told her.

"It's her wand, or at least it was her wand," she said as she pulled out the wand. "It's yours"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "The wand belongs to her."

"Actually, it doesn't," she pointed out, "You killed her, remember?" Harry genuinely forgot that. "The wand belongs to you now. I'm sure that she would want you to have it."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, Hermione."

"Think nothing of it," she said as she gave him the wand. When he took it, there was a rush of wind and a bright light surrounding him and it was gone just as fast as it came. "What was that?"

"The wand knows," Harry said, knowing that Hermione was confused. "You see, when I went to Ollivander's to buy my wand, when he gave me mine, he told me that there were two other wands that had the same feather and one of it gave me this." Hermione was shocked. "This is the second time that it's happened."

"You still prefer yours, don't you?" Hermione asked. Whether it was a gut feeling or woman's intuition, she couldn't shake off the feeling that Harry wanted his wand back.

"Yeah," he responded. "But this will do for now." Hermione nodded and then yawned, "Go inside and get warm. I'll take the Locket as well." Hermione agreed and went inside the tent. Harry put the locket around his neck and sat back down near the entrance. He felt the hopelessness threaten to overtake him. He knew that he gave a strong front for both Ron and Hermione but now that he was alone, he felt exhausted. He wasn't sure if it was mentally or physically and he grew even more tired trying to figure out why. He knew nothing, he had no ideas and he was constantly painfully on the alert for any indication that Hermione too was about to tell him that she had enough, that she was leaving. Without a shadow of a doubt, he knew that the Cullens wouldn't leave him, not even if he tried to force them to leave. Nightfall had come and in the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse a light and as he looked at it carefully, he noticed that it was a patronus of a doe. Before he could make anything happen, the doe left and he followed it until it stopped upon a frozen lake. He didn't want to move forward for he was afraid that the ice would break and he would drown. But he couldn't stop moving his legs; the doe was beckoning him to come forward. Once he got to where the doe was, it disappeared into the ice and bent down to where he was standing and there was something glowing on the bottom of the lake and he couldn't figure out what it was. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, then looked around to make sure that no one saw him. "_Lumos_," light came out from his wand. When he finally looked down, the glowing light on the bottom of the lake looked a lot like a sword. Then he had an epiphany that it was the Sword of Gryffindor. With his wand, he melted the ice, big enough for him to jump into. He took all but his undergarments off and jumped into the ice cold lake. He swam down towards the bottom of the lake and using his wand, he called out, "_Accio_ sword," but it didn't work. So he decided to just grab the sword himself. Just before he could reach it, the locket strained against him and forced Harry to fight with it. Harry did all that he could do to get the locket off his neck, not lose his breathe and get the sword of Gryffindor but he felt his strength start to wane as he continued to fight against the locket. His body was rubbing against the ice and he could vaguely see someone walking on top of the ice and out of breath before he knew what was happening, he felt himself being dragged out of the lake. He could feel his glasses come off and couldn't see more than 2 inches off his face. Thinking that it was Hermione, he called out, "Hermione?" When he found his glasses and put them on, he did what he could to orient his eyes and see that Ron was standing there.

"Are you mental?" Ron asked as Harry started to put on his clothes?

"It was you?" Harry asked, quite puzzled that he was standing there.

"Well, yeah. Bit obvious, I think."

"And you cast the doe as well, did you?" Harry questioned.

"No, I thought it was you," Ron answered.  
"No, my Patronus is a stag," Harry told him.

"Right, yeah, antlers," he said, feeling idiotic.

"Okay, Ron. Do it," Harry said as he put the locket on the fallen tree.

"I can't handle it. That thing affects me more than it affects you and Hermione," he explained.

"All the more reason," Harry reasoned.

"No, I can't," Ron said.

"Then why are you here? Why did you come back?" Harry inquired, but Ron had no answers to the questions. He nodded as he got his wand ready. "Now, I'll have to speak to it in order for it to open. When it does, don't hesitate. I don't know what's in there, but it'll put up a fight. The bit of Riddle that was in that diary tried to kill me. All right. One… two… three." Harry said something in parseltongue and it immediately opened up and a misty fog came rolling out, showing Voldemort's face.

"I have seen your heart and it's mine. I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears..."

"Ron! Don't listen to it!" Harry called out.

"Least loved by the mother who craved a daughter. Least loved, by the girl who prefers your friend," he went on. Knowing Ron's weakness, he disguised himself as Harry and began talking again, "We were better without you. Happier without you."  
Another face as Hermione stood next to the other face, "Who could look at you compared to Harry Potter? What are you, compared to the Chosen One?"  
"Ron!" the real Harry Potter voiced out.  
Ron was on the ground paralyzed, not knowing what to do besides listen, Riddle continued to talk as Harry, "Your mother confessed that she would have preferred me as a son."

"What woman would take you? You are nothing. Nothing. Nothing compared to him," the fake Hermione explained and kissed Harry.

Ron had enough of seeing them kiss, picked up the sword and screamed as he hit the locket and destroyed the horcrux. After a breather, Ron said, "Just think. Only three more to go." They both gathered their things and stared at each other for a bit before heading back to camp. "By the way, I saw Edward."

"Was Ella with him?" he asked.

"No, he said that she was in a safe place and that it was better if I didn't know where they were hiding, in case we got caught," Ron told him. "But he did want me to pass this on to you, mate," he said as he grabbed a neatly packaged parchment from his backpack and gave it to him. He took it gratefully and stuffed it in his pocket. "He said that it'll explain everything that's happened so far and what to expect."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Just to be careful, really," he said. Harry nodded.

When they got to camp, Harry called out, "Hermione? Hermione?"

Hermione came out of the tent and asked, "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine. Actually, you know, it's more than fine," Harry said and moved out of the way for Hermione to see Ron.

Ron kept his distance and waved his hand before saying, "Hey!"

Hermione picked up a bunch of leaves that were on the ground and threw it at him, "You complete ass, Ronald Weasley! You show up here after weeks, and you say 'Hey'?" She took her wand out and pointed it at Ron. Harry ran in front of her and took her wand out of her hands. "Harry, give me my wand!"

"No," Harry retorted.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, no! I won't let you hurt him," Harry said.

"I'm not going to hurt him," she retorted.

"Are you sure about that?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him harshly which made him shut his mouth immediately. She took a moment to look at Ron and asked, "What is that?" She saw that he was holding the sword of Gryffindor and made the connection, "You destroyed it. And how is it that you just happen to have the sword of Gryffindor?"

"It's a long story," Harry said.

"Don't think this changes anything," she said as she looked at Ron poignantly.

"Of course not. I only just destroyed a bloody Horcrux. Why would that change anything?" Ron said. "Look, I wanted to come back as soon as I left. I just didn't know how to find you."

"Yeah, how did you find us?" Harry asked as he gave Hermione her wand back, and she took it and held it near her side in case she felt like hitting Ron with a harmless charm.

"With this," Ron explained as he showed his deluminator. "It doesn't just turn off lights. I don't know how it works but Christmas morning, I was sleeping in this little pub, keeping away from some Snatchers, and I heard it."

"It?"

"A voice. Your voice, Hermione, coming out of it," Ron explained.

"And what exactly did it say, may I ask?" Hermione inquired. She was curious but she didn't want to acknowledge that she cared and missed him deeply.

"You said my name," he confessed. "Just my name. Like a whisper. So I took it, clicked it and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew. And sure enough, it floated towards me, the ball of light, went to my chest, straight through me. Right here. And I knew it was going to take me where I needed to go, so I disapparated and came to this hillside. It was dark. I had no idea where I was. I just hoped that one of you would show yourself. And you did," no sooner did he finish explaining, Ron and Harry both moved inside the tent while Hermione stayed outside to stand guard. Once they've managed to put their things away, they sat down next to each other. Not a moment too soon, Ron spoke up, "I've always liked this flames Hermione makes. How long do you reckon she'll stay mad at me?"

"Well, just keep talking about that little ball of light touching your heart, and she'll come round," Harry suggested.

"It was true. Every word. This is gonna sound crazy but I think that's why Dumbledore left it to me, the Deluminator. I think he knew that somehow I'd need it to find my way back, and she'd lead me," he confessed.

Hermione walked in the moment he finished his sentence. She looked at them as if they were conspiring something, "What's going on in there?"

Ron said, "Nothing."

"Ron was telling me he saw Edward," he said.

"You did? Did you see Ella?" she asked immediately.

"No, it was just him. Like I was telling Harry, when we saw each other, he couldn't say much because we don't know who was listening in but he gave me a note to give Harry," he said.

"Did you read it?" Hermione questioned.

"No, but I can read it now," Harry suggested as he got the parchment out from his pocket as Hermione nodded. "Harry, I hope that you're being safe with Hermione and Ron. I fear that You-Know-Who has spies everywhere and there is no safe place. It's not safe to say his name now. It's like he materializes out of nowhere. I know that you don't fear him because I don't but keep in mind, since all of the horcuxes are not found, do not say his name until you are absolutely sure that all of them are destroyed. Ever since we've left from Godric's Hollow, I've been connected to the snake, somehow. It's like its blood is in me and we know where the other is at. Since the snake belongs to You-Know-Who, it is a way for You-Know-Who to find where I am. I fear that you know this as well as Hermione. There is a high probability that the snake is a horcrux. Hogwarts is worse than ever since Snape took over as Headmaster. Of course, my family and I are doing all that we can to ensure the safety of those who are on your side. It's becoming difficult for my family and our allies to defeat the Volturi since we are outnumbered. If you have already destroyed the locket, then there is three more left. If the snake is truly one of them, then you need to find the other two. I wish I could tell you more about where to find the other two. Please know that I will find you again, Harry. And when we reconnect, we must do everything we can to make sure that You-Know-Who doesn't live to see next year. Ella."

"We need to talk," Hermione said after Harry finished reading the letter.

"Yeah, all right," Ron immediately agreed.

"If things are truly bad at Hogwarts as Ella explained in the letter and there are no other clues as to where we can find the other horcruxes because You-Know-Who cleverly hid them. I think it's time," Hermione said.

"Time for what?" Harry asked.

"I want to go see Xenophilius Lovegood," she said.

"Sorry?" Harry was truly puzzled as to why she would recommend that.

"See this?" she asked as she pointed out a symbol in the book to Harry. "It's a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelward. Look at the signature. It's the mark again. It keeps cropping up. In _Beedle the Bard_, in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow."

"It was there too," Harry replied.

"Where?"

"Outside Gregorovitch's Wand Shop," Harry answered.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"Look, you've got no idea where the next Horcrux is and neither do I, and Ella confirms this in the letter but this, this means something. I'm sure of it," Hermione said.  
"Yeah. Hermione's right," Ron said as he stood next to her. "We out to see Lovegood. Let's vote on it. Those in favor?" They started to pack up their things. It was light out when they were ready to walk. Ron was walking up ahead while Harry and Hermione walked slowly behind him.

"You're not still mad at him, are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm always mad at him," Hermione replied as they continued walking. They managed to rest as often as possible during their trek to where Lovegood lived.

Once they arrived, they looked around to make sure that no one was following them, Ron read the sign near the front door, "Keep off the dirigible plums."

Harry knocked on the door and waited for an answer, Xenophilius called out as he opened the door, "What is it? Who are you? What do you want?"

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood. I'm Harry Potter. We met a few months ago. Could we come in?" he asked. Xenophilius opened the door after looking around him and allowed the trio to come in.

Once they were inside the house, Hermione noticed that it was a bit too quiet for her taste and asked, "Where is Luna?"

"Luna? He responded, "She'll be along. So how can I help you, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, actually, it was about something you were wearing around your neck at the wedding. A symbol," Harry said, getting to the point.

"You mean this?" he inquired, pointing to his necklace.

"Yes. That exactly. What we wondered is, what is it?"

"What is it? Well, it's the sign of the Deathly Hallows, of course."

"The what?" the three of them asked at the same time.

"The Deathly Hallows. I assume you're all familiar with _The Tale of the Three Brothers_," Xenophilius asked.

"Yes." Ron and Hermione answered while Harry said "No."

"I have it in here," Hermione said as she pulled out the book. She opened the book to where the story was and began reading, "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight."

"Midnight," Ron interrupted, "Mom always said 'midnight,'" he said but one look at Hermione and Harry, he softly said, "But twilight's fine. Better, actually.'  
"Do you want to read it?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's fine," he answered.

Hermione kept on reading, "There was once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands made a bridge. Before they could cross, however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figured. It was Death, and he felt cheated. Cheated because travelers would normally drown in the river. But death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever to evade him. The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood nearby. The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him. Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. The first brother traveled to a distant village where, with the Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Drunk with the power that the Elder Wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility. But that night, another wizard stole the wand and slit the brother's throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own. The second brother journeyed to his home where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he'd once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet, soon she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself, so to join her. And so Death took the second brother. As for the third brother, Death searched many years, but was never able to find him. Only when he attained a great age, did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals."

Xenophilius spoke up as soon as she finished reading, "So there you are. Those are the Deathly Hallows."

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry apologized, "I still don't quite understand."

"Where's that pen I had?" he said as he looked around for pen and parchment. The trio walked behind him once he was able to find both. He drew a single vertical line on the paper and said, "The Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever made," then drew a circle halfway through the line to the bottom of the line, "The Resurrection Stone," then drew a triangle around the line and circle, "The Cloak of Invisibility. Together, they make the Deathly Hallows. Together, they make one master of death."

"That mark was on a grave in Godric's Hollow. Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell Family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?" Hermione inquired the moment she understood what he had said.

"Ignotus—excuse me—and his brothers, Cadmus and Antioch were thought to be the original owners of the Hallows and therefore the inspiration for the story. But your tea's gone cold. I'll be right back. Let's go down here," he said as he led them into the kitchen.

Right before they went down, Ron spoke up, "Let's get out of here. I'm not drinking any more of that stuff, hot or cold."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said as they went into the kitchen.

"You forgot the water," Ron explained.

"Water?" Xenophilius questioned.

"For the tea," Ron answered.

"Did-? Did I? How silly of me," he said, chuckling.

"It's no matter. We really should be going anyway," Harry said.

"No, you can't!" as the outburst came from him unexpectedly.

"Sir?" harry questioned.

"You're my only hope." He started off. "They were angry, you see, about what I'd been writing. So they took her. They took my Luna. My Luna. But it's really you they want."

"Who took her, sir?" he asked, but just as he responded there were several black smokes coming into the house.

Xenophilius screaming and yelling, "Voldemort. Stop! I've got him!"

The trio fought back as much as they could before they held hands and disapparated out of there. "That treacherous little bleeder. Is there no one we can trust?" as soon as Ron had finished his question, a group of vampires showed up trapping them. The three of them looked around them, knowing that they couldn't outrun the vampires but none dared to speak because they knew that the vampires would hear everything.

Harry just dropped his things and put his hands in the air, knowing that there were no other options for them. Hermione and Ron followed suit. The vampires took the things and hastily put the trio on their backs respectively and ran to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione was whimpering for the most part due to the fact that she wasn't used to being manhandled roughly. When they finally arrived at the Manor, they took a few moments to settle down from that rush. All the while, Bellatrix had come to where they stood and struggled to recognize them, "Get Draco," she said as one of the servants left to get him. Once he arrived, she motioned to him and said, "Well?"

"I can't be sure," Draco said. The trio were a bit difficult to recognize due to the various scratch marks on their faces and half of Harry's face was swollen.

"Draco. Look closely, son," Lucius called out. "If we are the ones to hand Potter to the Dark Lord, everything would be forgiven. All would be as it was, you understand?"

Demetri interrupted, "Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy."

"You dare to talk to me like that in my own house?" Lucius reprimanded the vampire.

Cissy went up to Lucius and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Lucius."

"Don't be shy sweetie, come over," Bellatrix called out to Harry and motioned for him to move closer. "Now if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him, he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure."

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix agreed.

"He came to us like that, something he picked up in the forest I reckon," Felix said.

"Or ran into a stinging jinx. Was it you, deary?" she asked as she motioned to Hermione. She looked over to Jane and said "Give me her wand, we'll see what her last spell was," she had her purse in her hand and opened it. "Ah ha, I got you. Ha! What is that? Where'd you get that from?"

"It was in her bag when we searched her. Reckon it's mine now," Alec said.

"Are you mad?" Jane asked.

"Go! Get out! Cissy, put the boys in the cellar! I'm going to have a conversation with this one, girl to girl," she said as she looked down on Hermione. "That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it? Did you and your friends take it from my vault?"  
"I didn't take anything. Please. I didn't take anything," Hermione begged.

"I don't believe it," she told her.

Harry and Ron were led down to the basement and once they were out of earshot, Ron spoke up, "What are we gonna do? We can't leave Hermione alone with her."

"Ron? Harry?" a voice called out. A figure came out from its hiding place.

"Luna?" Harry asked. Lune made her presence well known as did Ollivander and Griphook. "We have to do something."

"There's no way out of here. We tried everything. It's enchanted," he told him.

In the distance, they heard Hermione cry out, "Please! Please!"

"Shut up!" Bellatrix bellowed out.

"You're bleeding, Harry. That's a curious thing to keep in your sock," Luna said. Harry put his mirror into his sock. He wasn't in the mood to explain what's going on.

Wormtail had come down to the basement and at the gate, he said, "Get back" he opened the door and with his wand pointed at Ron, he looked over to the goblin, "You, goblin, come with me." Not a moment too soon after leaving, Dobby showed up.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter, of course. Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter," he said, "as is Ella Cullen and her family."

"She's here?" Dobby nodded and then realized what Dobby just did do, "You can Apparate in and out of this room? Could you take us with you?"

"Of course, sir. I'm an elf," he explained.

"Works for me," Ron spoke up.

"Dobby, I want you to take Luna and Mr. Ollivander—" he said and realized he didn't know where else he could take them.

"Shell cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth. Trust me," Ron intervened. He knew that was one of the few places where they could be safe.

Dobby walked around them towards Ollivander and Luna, "Whenever you're ready, sir. Sir? I like her very much. Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds."

Harry and Ron managed to hide themselves behind a statue in time to see Bellatrix start talking, "I'm only going to ask you this once more, goblin. Think very, very carefully before you answer."

"I don't know," he answered.

"You don't know? Why weren't you doing your job? Who went into my vault? Who stole it? Who stole it? Well?"

"When I was last in your vault, the sword was there," he told her.  
"Oh, well then, perhaps it just walked out on its own then," she said sarcastically.

"There's no safer place than Gringotts," he said, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Liar! Consider yourself lucky, goblin. The same won't be said for this one," she said as she pointed to Hermione.  
"Like hell," Ron said and pointed his wand at Bellatrix, "_Expelliarmus!_" At that moment, the Volturi guards were ready to attack but they couldn't move from their spots.

Harry pointed his wand at Lucius, "_Stupefy!_"

"Stop! Drop your wands. I said, drop them!" she said as she saw both Harry and Ron not listening to her. Just then, she noticed that the vampires weren't moving. "Why didn't you help us out?" But no answer came, "Why aren't you answering me?!" she bellowed.

"That's because I forced them to not respond to you," a voice called out. "Now, let her go!"

"Who dares to enter my home?"

"This isn't your home, Bellatrix," Lucius spoke up.

"Yes, it is especially since you won't do the Dark Lord's deeds," she told him. "Now I want to see who I'm talking to… or else this one gets it!"

She came out of her hiding place with her family flanking her. When Bellatrix saw who it was, she gasped and let Hermione go, "How did you get in here?" she asked, not realizing that Hermione ran behind the safety of Ella and Edward. Respectively, Emmett and Jasper was standing behind Demetri and Felix whereas Rosalie, Esme and Alice were standing behind Jane and Alec. Ella looked at Harry and they both shared a tender moment together. "Do you have a place to stay at after this situation is diffused?"

"Yes," Harry answered, "Ron thought of it."

"Ron, just think of the place, so that Edward can see your answer," she told him. Edward looked into his mind and knew where it was.

"Thank you, Ron. We'll meet you there," he said as they left to help their family outside to deal with the fire.

Bellatrix ignored Ella and Edward and managed to pluck up whatever courage she had and faced Draco, "Pick them up, Draco, now. Well, well, well, look what we have here. It's Harry Potter. He's all bright, and shiny, and new again, just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him. Call him."

"_Stupefy!_" Harry said to Draco. She looked over to her family and they all nodded at the same time and she let go of her shield, and they all attacked the four of them at the same time and dismembered them all before taking them out of the house to burn their body parts.

Just then Dobby reappeared on the chandelier but it was creaking and fell towards where Bellatrix was standing and nearly harmed her.

"Stupid elf! You could have killed me!" she yelled at him.

"Dobby never meant to kill! Dobby only meant to maim, or seriously injure!" he said.

"How dare you take a witch's wand? How dare you defy your master!"

"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" as soon as he said that, they were all fighting each other. As soon as Harry, Hermione and Ron touched Dobby, Bellatrix threw a knife towards them and it was sucked into the same direction that they went.

Once they arrived safely at the location, Harry looked around and made sure that everyone was there, "Hermione. You're all right. We're safe. We're all safe."

"Harry Potter," Dobby called out.

Harry turned to where Dobby was standing and saw that the Bellatrix's knife had hit Dobby. Harry ran towards him and caught him before he hit the sand, "Dobby. Dobby. No, just—hold on. Hold on. Look, just hold on, okay? We'll fix you," he said as he looked to where Hermione was standing, "Hermione will have something. In your bag…Hermione? Hermione? What is it? Help me." He could tell that Hermione didn't have anything to fix the situation and that no matter what she could offer, it wouldn't help Dobby stay alive. At that moment, Ella and her family arrived, just in time to see Harry holding Dobby. Ella ran towards Harry as the rest of the family were spread out to offer support to everyone else.

"What a beautiful place... to be with friends. Dobby is happy to be with his friend, Harry Potter," he said and with his last breath, he passed away. After a moment, Harry screamed before sobbing. Ella hugged him to her, allowing him and herself to mourn over Dobby's death.

he let him go and looked down at Dobby.

"I think we should close his eyes, don't you?" she asked and Harry nodded. She closed his eyes, "There, now he could be sleeping."

"I want to bury him. Properly, without magic," he told her and she nodded.


	48. Chapter 48

Harry sat down beside Dobby's grave, thinking about his next move but he found that he couldn't because he found himself contemplating what had happened at the Malfoy Manor. Just the fact that Bellatrix found out that the sword in her vault was fake bothered him to no end. He the cup was in her vault and needed a plan to get it from there. He heard a noise from behind him and smiled when he saw that it was Ella who sat next to him. "It's beautiful here," he said.

"The house belonged to Bill's aunt. I was told that the Weasley children come here growing up. The Order uses it now as a safe house, at least for those who are left. It's not even safe for my family, despite the fact that we do our best," she responded.

"What's happening now?" he inquired.

"I know that the Volturi is scrambling around since we've killed their top guards at the Manor. My family and our allies are using this time to lay low and strengthen ourselves for the upcoming war," she told him.

"I don't want you to fight," he confessed.

"I know you don't, but I don't want you to fight, either," she said, "but would you not fight, if I asked you?"

"Probably not," he said, smiling. "I need to find a way to get the cup from Bellatrix's Vault but I don't know where to start or what to do."

"Inasmuch as I don't want you go do it, I know that you need to," she said, cautiously. What she said, peaked Harry's attention and turned to her to see what she has to say, "The goblin is here and can help you but I advise you to be very specific when you make a deal with him. He will not be forgiving if you don't fulfill your end of the bargain."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I think you know," she said as she watched his face for any sign of recognition. When there was none, she continued, "You plan on using him to get into the bank but what about getting out of the bank?"

He had a blank face for a moment, "I hadn't thought that far yet."

"That's why I saying this now. Whatever plan you have in mind, find a way to ensure your safety when it's time to get out of the bank because if you don't, there's a high chance that he will leave you high and dry when you've given him your end of the bargain."

"Do you think you could come with us? I have some idea of what to do but I don't feel confident about following through," he confessed.

"Of course," she responded. "Also, I think it would be a good idea if I was in the room with you when you talk to him." Harry nodded. They both stood up and walked back to the house. When they got to the front door, both Hermione and Ron were standing by the porch.

"I will be talking with the goblin," he started off, "I am requesting your presence there with me, both of you."

"No need to ask, mate," Ron answered.

"Yeah, we'll both be there," Hermione agreed. "Will Ella be joining us?"

"Yeah," he nodded and went inside the house. When they saw Bill standing by the table in the kitchen, Harry said, "I need to talk to the goblin." Bill lead all four of them up the stairs, He made a motion for all four of them to wait, so that he could talk to the goblin first. They waited for a few minutes before Bill came out and moved out of the way for them to go into the room. Bill closed the door shortly after Ella entered the room, "How are you?" Harry asked.

"Alive," he said as he sat on the chair, eyes closed.

"You probably don't remember—" he started off

"That I showed you to your vault the first time you came to Gringotts?" he inquired. "Even amongst goblins you're famous, Harry Potter. You buried the elf."

"Yes," he answered.

"And brought me here. You are a very unusual wizard. How did you come upon that sword?" Griphook asked.

"It's complicated. Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think it should be in her vault at Gringotts?" Harry questioned.  
"It's complicated," using the same exact words that Harry said.

"The sword presented itself to us in a moment of need. We didn't steal it," he informed him.

"There is a sword in Madam Lestrange's vault identical to this one but it is a fake. It was placed there this summer," he answered.

"And she never suspected it was a fake?" he asked as he sat down on the window ledge.

"The replica is very convincing. Only a goblin would recognize that this is the true sword of Gryffindor."

"Who is the acquaintance?" Ella asked.

"A Hogwarts professor. As I understand it, he's now headmaster," Griphook announced.

"Snape? He put a fake sword in Bellatrix's vault? Why?" Ron asked. Ella just shook her head as if she was telling herself that she knew better.

"There are more than a few curious things in the vaults at Gringotts."

"And in Madam Lestrange's vault as well?"

"Perhaps."

"I need to get into Gringotts. Into one of the vaults," he said.

"This is impossible," he replied.

"Alone, yes. But with you, no."

"Why should I help you?"

"I have gold. Lots of it," he offered.

"Harry, goblins have no interest in gold, they never have," Ella replied.

"Miss Cullen is correct," he agreed. "I have no interest in gold."

"Then what?" Harry asked.

"That," he motioned to the sword. "That is my price."

"That isn't Harry's to give nor is it anyone else's. You know that, Griphook, more than anyone," Ella replied. No one said anything to that.

"Are you thinking there's a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault?" Hermione asked Harry.

"She was terrified when she thought we'd been in there. She kept asking you what else we'd taken," Harry confessed "I bet you there's a Horcrux in there, another piece of his soul. Let's find it and kill it, we're one step closer to killing him."

"What happens when we find it?" Ron asked "How are we supposed to destroy it now you've given the sword to Griphook?"

"I'm still working on that part," Harry said.

"Griphook, he gives the sword to you, it'll be your death," Ella said the moment she knew that Harry was still working on the plan. "Are you absolutely sure that the sword is your price?"

"Yes," he replied.

"And the price for taking him out of Gringotts?" she inquired.

"We never agreed to those terms," he replied.

"No, you did not, but I'm doing it now for all three of them," the three of them were looking at each other.

"Were you planning on leaving us the moment we gave you the sword?" Hermione asked. There was no answer from him but his silence was all the answer they needed to confirm his inaction to taking them out of the bank.

"Then my suggestion is this, you take the four of us to the bank and take us out safely, then we'll give you the sword. I'll be holding onto the sword. Anytime you need to use it, you ask me and you give it right back to me when you're finished," she said as she looked at Harry, who nodded. "The moment we are out of Gringotts, the sword is yours," she said as she looked at the goblin. "You remember the treaty that we have, goblin. You break it, and it'll be an all-out war between the two of us." Griphook hesitated then nodded. He knew that a vampire would never back out of his or her word, just as a goblin would do the same. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other and wondered what was going on but were afraid to ask, out of fear of Ella's wrath. Once the plan had been worked out, they left and were ready to see Ollivander.

Fleur came out of the bedroom and said, "He's weak." Harry nodded and the four of them went inside.

Ollivander looked at who had entered into his bedroom, "Yes?"

"Mr. Ollivander, I need to ask you a few questions," Harry said as he took a seat at the foot of the bed across from him.

"Anything, my boy, anything," he answered. He was more open to talking with Harry.

"Would you mind identifying this wand? We need to know if it's safe to use," he said as he showed Ollivander the wand.

He took it and examined it, "Walnut. Dragon heartstring. 12 and three quarter inches... unyielding. This belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. Treat it carefully."

Harry took it back and gave him another wand, "And this?"

"Hawthorn. And unicorn hair. Ten inches. Reasonably pliant. This was the wand of Draco Malfoy," he answered.

"Was? Is it not still?" Harry caught on.

"Well, perhaps not, if you won it from him. I sense its allegiance has changed," he replied.

"You talk about wands as if they have feelings… can think," he replied as he took the wand back and set it aside.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore," he explained.

"And what do you know about the deathly Hallows?" Harry asked.

"It is rumored there are three: The Elder Wand, the Cloak of Invisibility to hide you from your enemies, and the Resurrection Stone to bring back loved ones from the dead. Together, they make one the master of death. But few truly believe that such objects exist."

"Do you? Do you believe they exist, sir?"

"I see no reason to put stock into an old wives' tale," Ollivander said, trying to diffuse the line of questioning.

"You're lying," Harry said. Everyone could tell that Ollivander's shoulders sagged when Harry commented about the lie. "You know one exists. You told him about it. You told him about the Elder Wand and where he could go looking for it."

"He tortured me. Besides, I only conveyed rumors. There's… There's no telling whether he will find it."

"He has found it, sir," Harry informed him. He stood up and walked towards the door, "We'll let you rest."

"He's after you, Mr. Potter. If it's true, what you say, and he has the Elder Wand, I'm afraid, you really don't stand a chance," he said as if there was no hope left in all the world.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to kill him before he finds me, then," he replied.

The four of them went downstairs after talking with both of them. Harry felt like he needed air, so he went outside. Hermione was ready to go after him but was stopped by Ella, "Leave him be. He's frustrated, overwhelmed and unsure as what to do."

"We all are," Ron replied.

"Yes, but sometimes being alone with your thoughts can help dull the conflicted feelings," Ella said.

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked. "We really don't have a strong plan."

"You're right, we don't," Ella agreed, "but we do have something. We know that there is another horcrux in Bellatrix's vault and need to go there to get it." Ella looked upstairs and made a motion for both of them to follow her outside. They were walking towards to beach where Harry was and Ella didn't want to repeat herself twice. "Harry." Harry looked over and saw all three of them together, "There's a reason why I asked both of you to follow me. Goblins have sensitive ears and they can hear but not as well as a vampire."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We're trying to get the details of the plan worked out," Hermione responded.

"Look, I can only go as far as to help you out at the bank, but after that you're on your own again," Ella said. "Alice says that there's a high possibility that we'll see each other again at Hogwarts. Not only Alice, but my family and the wizarding world suspects that the last battle will happen at Hogwarts."

"The only question that leaves is when," Hermione stated.

"Yes but I fear that it'll begin when all three of you return," Ella said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"I know that you have two more horcruxes left to find. One of them in the vault and the other is unknown. When you know what it is and know where it is, you'll be coming back to Hogwarts to deal with You-Know-Who and Nagini. As far as to when you'll face them is unknown," Ella explained. Once the information was digested, Ella continued on, "Now, I have a plan that might help us get into the plan but as far as getting out, it depends on what happens when we get into the vault, but I do have several plans in mind but I'll keep them to myself in case the goblin decides to betray us. I happen to have a piece of Bellatrix's hair that can be put into the polyjuice potion that will allow you to turn into Bellatrix, Hermione."

"Why me?" she asked.

"The reason is this, the goblins at the bank and the Deatheaters believe that I am under Bellatrix's spell. She's been going around telling everyone how she kept me trapped in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor. One thing is for sure though, is that she brings me out to the Gringotts because she needs money, more specifically, my money. The goblins at the bank cannot open my vault without my permission and yet, Bellatrix has no luck on getting my money out and there's a reason for that. I have a written contract with the goblins at the bank that under no circumstance will my vault be accessible to anyone if I am supposedly under any kind of spell. I made myself look like I'm under a spell every time I am there with Bellatrix. In order for Bellatrix to keep up with her appearance at the bank, I need to be there with you. Ron, I need you to dress up as a bodyguard for her. Harry, you'll be using the Invisibility cloak to hide yourself and the goblin. That's the best way to get inside the bank," she informed them.

"It'll take too long to make the juice," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, I am well aware of that and I have some ready," she said.

"How did you know that this was going to happen?" Harry inquired.

"Alice," she replied. Harry, Hermione and Ron had forgotten about her visions. "So now, it's just finding the appropriate clothing and putting our plan into action. Despite the fact that the Potion is ready, I strongly recommend that we wait for at least two weeks because we don't want the goblin to be suspicious about what's going on."

All three of them nodded, "I couldn't help but overhear that you have a treaty with the goblin," Harry stated.

"Harry, the less you know about that, the better," Ella said, "plus, it doesn't help you with the bigger picture of finding the horcruxes and destroying them. Right now, not only myself, but the wizarding world needs you to focus on doing just that, more than anything else." She put both of her hands on his shoulders to emphasize her point and to make sure that he understood the severity of the situation. "Worrying about something minor about a treaty between a vampire and a goblin was and is unnecessary," she said as Harry nodded.

"I know but it's just that I need a distraction right now," Harry confessed, "I just feel like if I think about it for one more minute, I'll explode."

"Okay, we can talk about something else, just not that," Ella said. Harry agreed. All four of them decided to take a walk along the beach, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"How is your family? I feel like I haven't seen them in a very long time," Harry asked.

"They're good, stressed, but good," she answered. "They do miss you and worry about you. They knew that seeing you, even if it was for a few minutes was going to be few and far between. They have so many stories and gifts to give you, all three of you, really," she confessed. "We have them stashed, ready and waiting when the time comes, Alice especially. She can't wait to spoil all three of you again."

"How are Carlisle and Esme?" Hermione asked. "They remind me so much of my parents."

"They're good, as can be," she said, "They do worry about you, Hermione, especially after what you told them about what you did with your parents. If after everything is done, and depending on the outcome, they're willing to be your surrogate parents."

Hermione gasped and stopped walking and turned towards the beach. Ella motioned to both Harry and Ron to walk a bit away, so that she could have some private girl time with her, "I can't believe that they are willing to do that," Hermione confessed.

"That's a part of who they are, Hermione," she started to explain. "They care and love so deeply, just like I do with Harry. If there was anything that they taught us as they took me and my other siblings in were compassion and love and family. They want the same thing for you as I provided for Harry. It's one of the reasons why it's rare in the vampire community for a coven to be as big as ours."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how we told you that we live off of animal blood?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Carlisle believes that because of that we are a cohesive unit and the fact that Carlisle and Esme taught us to show compassion and love. Just the fact that you already embody that with your smarts, it's no wonder that they want to take you in but only if you accept it. They would never force anything upon anyone against their will."

"I'd like that, but like you said, it all depends on what happens after the battle," she said.

"Good, let's join the boys before they interrupt," she said as she led Hermione to the boys.


End file.
